BOYS sex
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ch 13 / CHANBAEK and KAISOO / Baekhyun Namja yg Gila Seks, dan Kyungsoo Namja yg Polos dan Belum Terjamah. Mereka Berdua adalah Sahabat yg mendadak pindah ke Sekolah Asrama. Disana mereka bertemu dengan Si Chanyeol yg mudah Horny dan Si Jongin yg masih Perjaka / Bagaimana Petualangan Seks mereka? / BL / NC 18 Plus / Frontal / RnR ya
1. Chapter 1

**Boys Sex**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol and KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Byun Baekhyun betul-betul tidak mengerti dengan sikap ibunya, ibu kandung sekaligus ibu tunggal yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke sekolah SMA swasta yang menuntut dan mewajibkan semua siswa dan siswinya untuk tinggal di asrama sekolah selama menempuh studi disana

Baekhyun jelas tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan asrama sekolah yang sering di cap tertutup, anti dunia luar, kolot, penuh aturan, dan tidak ada kebebasan. Karena selama ini Baekhyun merupakan tipe namja bebas, tanpa kekangan. Namun Baekhyun bisa sedikit bernafas lega, dia tidak sendiri untuk pindah ke sekolah berasrama itu, dia akan pindah bersama tetangga rumah sekaligus teman akrabnya, Do Kyungsoo

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah berada didepan gerbang besar asrama itu. Nampak jelas terlihat ukiran besar sebagai penanda nama sekolah asrama itu, Geumgang School

Baekhyun menghelas nafasnya, dia memegang koper besarnya, sambil menoleh kearah Kyungsoo,

"kita akan tinggal disini selama beberapa tahun Kyungsoo ah, mungkin sampai kita tua" kata Baekhyun lebay, dia mendesah

Kyungsoo, si namja kecil dengan mata bulat bersinar dan senyum love lips, tampak berkaca-kaca disamping Baekhyun, dia juga tidak menginginkan tinggal di asrama selama beberapa tahun

"Baek, kenapa omma kita melakukan ini? aku tidak ingin pindah, aku lebih suka bersekolah disekolah biasa, pulang kerumah jika sudah waktunya pulang" kata Kyungsoo, dia mendadak melankolis, padahal mereka bisa pulang jika sedang libur sekolah

Yaps, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun selain bertetangga, kedua ibu mereka juga sangat akrab, dan uniknya ibu-ibu mereka itu sama-sama single parent alias ibu tunggal, ibu mereka sepakat dan satu suara untuk memasukkan mereka ke sekolah berasrama

"mungkin omma kita ingin bebas, tiap hari memasukkan ajuhsi-ajuhsi tua dan kaya di kamar dan melakukan seks tanpa harus terganggu oleh kehadiran kita" umpat Baekhyun, terdengar sadis, tapi mungkin hal itu adalah fakta

Beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendengar sedikit percakapan antara ibunya dan ibu Kyungsoo, selain membicarakan perihal arisan yang tidak penting, fashion ibu-ibu terbaru, dan juga yang paling penting adalah mencari 'suami baru' yang katanya harus tepat dan dicari dengan hati-hati, salah satu caranya adalah mengajak berkencan di rumah dan melakukan 'apa saja' sekaligus menguji kesetiaan calon-calon suami baru itu

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi pernyataan Baekhyun tersebut, dia hanya mencoba untuk tegar dan menerima keputusan ibunya, mata bulat Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, dia memang tipe namja yang polos

Baekhyun melepaskan pegangan kopernya dan memegang kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo

"tenang saja, aku akan selalu menjagamu di asrama ini. kamu adalah teman terbaikku Kyungsoo. Kita harus melihat sisi baiknya, mungkin di sekolah asrama ini kita bisa menemukan namja-namja tampan yang bisa dikerjai" kata Baekhyun evil, dia tersenyum mesum

"tapi aku takut Baek ah, siapa tahu aku kena bully disini" timpal Kyungsoo, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang tidak mendasar

"tidak akan, selama masih ada aku didekatmu, kamu akan aman" tegas Baekhyun, dia meremas bahu Kyungsoo pelan

Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, dia sedikit lega, selama ini Baekhyun temannya itu memang selalu bisa diandalkan, matanya lalu menatap kesana kemari

"tapi, apakah kita tidak salah masuk asrama, siapa tahu saja ini asrama bagian khusus putri" sahut Kyungsoo, dia masih meneliti sekelilingnya

"tidak, kita sudah berada didepan sekolah asrama bagian putranya. Lihat disana, semua namja dan tidak ada yeoja" Baekhyun menunjuk 3 orang namja yang sedang berjalan dari jauh

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, mereka memang tidak salah masuk asrama

Sekolah berasrama itu memang mempunyai dua gedung besar, namun terpisah, kira-kira jarak antar dua gedung itu 30 meter. Namja dan yeoja menurut peraturan yang sudah diubah harus dipisah disekolah itu, ya.. untuk menghindari kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu, dimana banyak siswi yang hamil, dan pelakunya adalah namja-namja teman mereka sendiri

"ayo kita masuk, kita sepertinya sudah ditunggu oleh saem-saem didalam" ajak Baekhyun, dia kembali memegang pegangan kopernya, dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan

Kyungsoo dengan ikhlas mengikut, dan berjalan hampir berdampingan dengan Baekhyun

Baekhyun terus saja sumringah, dia sudah tidak sabar mendapatkan pengalaman baru di sekolah asrama, walau awalnya dia tidak setuju, namun dia mencoba mengambil sisi positifnya

Namja yang sering menggunakan eyeliner untuk menegaskan mata sipitnya itu sejak dahulu mempunyai rahasia, dan hanya Kyungsoo temannya yang tahu. Ya… Baekhyun merupakan namja maniak Seks

Baekhyun akan melakukan seks dengan siapa saja, tanpa memandang jenis kelamin. Bukan uang yang dicarinya, namun kepuasan, kepuasan tersendiri yang tidak bisa dinilai dengan apapun

Dan sepertinya Baekhyun akan menularkan 'kebiasaan dan hobi'nya itu kepada Kyungsoo, dan itu semua dimulai di sekolah asrama yang beberapa menit kemudian akan mereka tinggali

Lets go…

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O….O…O

"buka koper kalian, aku akan memeriksanya" kata guru bagian kesiswaan, Lee Sungmin. Dia berjalan, mengitari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dua siswa baru

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu sudah berada diruang tata usaha dan kesiswaan

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu kemudian membuka zipper kopernya, Kyungsoo juga melakukan demikian

"kenapa koper kami diperiksa saem?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, pertanyaan yang terlambat

Sungmin memeriksa isi koper Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, dia belum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya

"ah, ini.. benda apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin, dia mengeluarkan benda mirip pensil dari koper Baekhyun

Baekhyun sontak protes, benda pribadinya dipegang

"itu eyelinerku saem" kata Baekhyun cepat, mencoba meraih benda miliknya itu

"benda ini aku tahan, siswa disini tidak boleh menggunakan benda-benda dan kosmetik perempuan" ucap Sungmin, menyita eyeliner Baekhyun

"peraturan macam apa itu?" dengus Baekhyun kesal

"jangan membantah" bentak Sungmin keras, dia mengeluarkan ketegasannya. Sepertinya malam ketiga yang dilaluinya bersama sang istri baru membuatnya sedikit sensitif, dia belum diberikan 'jatah' dari isterinya itu, malangnya

Baekhyun cemberut, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa cengo' saja

Sungmin mengalihkan pemeriksaannya pada koper milik Kyungsoo. Dia menyita bumbu masak dalam kemasan dan satu bundel resep masakan khas Korea dan Thailand.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa protes, walau dia merasa aneh, benda-benda miliknya bukanlah benda yang berbahaya, namun begitu dia sudah menghafal semua isi dan memu-menu masakan dibuku resepnya itu

Sungmin meletakkan semua benda sitaannya diatas meja, kemudian kembali berjalan dan mengitari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

"kalian berdua adalah siswa baru disini, jadi kalian harus mematuhi semua peraturan di asrama sekolah ini. aku akan memberikan buku petunjuk yang berisi 50 kewajiban kalian selama disini dan 50 larangan yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Jika melanggar kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman sesuai dengan jenis pelanggaran yang kalian lakukan" tegas Sungmin, memberikan penjelasan mengenai peraturan sekolah, dia mencoba melupakan masalah istrinya yang belum memberikan 'jatah' batin padanya

Baekhyun merengut pelan,

"tapi kenapa saem menyita benda-benda kami itu?" Tanya Baekhyun berani, dia memandang Kyungsoo disampingnya dan balik memandang Sungmin lagi

Sungmin terkekeh pelan,

"kalian tidak boleh menyimpan benda-benda milik perempuan. Kalian ini laki-laki, namja. jadi seharusnya benda-benda seperti itu tidak kalian bawa kesini, kecuali kalian operasi kelamin dan pindah ke asrama putri disebelah" jawab Sungmin, sekaligus melontarkan ejekan kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, dia mengumpat dalam hati, sekarang sudah jaman modern, dan bukan hal yang aneh lagi jika banyak namja bergaya metroseksual. Seharusnya si Sungmin itu menyita barang-barang berbahaya seperti narkoba, senjata tajam dan sejenisnya, bukan malah menyita eyeliner dan buku masakan

Sungmin berjalan menuju laci mejanya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, kemudian kembali lagi mendekati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"ini jadwal pelajaran kalian selama 1 semester, dan ini buku panduan perintah dan larangan selama di asrama sekolah ini. kalian akan diantar oleh Shindong ke kamar kalian" ucap Sungmin, sembari memberikan jadwal dan buku panduan itu kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

"tapi kami se-Roommate kan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, dia memegang bahu Kyungsoo, dan memandang Sungmin, berharapa dia dan Kyungsoo bisa sekamar

Sungmin hanya memberikan pandangan datar, lalu mengangguk

"ya, kalian sepertinya sulit dipisahkan. Kalian sekamar" jawab Sungmin santai

Baekhyun tersenyum, demikian juga dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka bisa se-kamar

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

"kalian istirahat, kalian mendapatkan ruangan kamar yang cukup besar, jadi kalian kemungkinan akan mendapatkan tambahan satu teman sekamar lagi. Jadwal pelajaran kalian sudah mulai besok pagi, lampu dimatikan pukul 12 malam, dan jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh" tutup Shindong, guru bagian kedisiplinan. Dia menutup keras pintu kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

Hening

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendesah bersamaan

"apa maksudnya dengan perkataan 'jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh'… huh.." ejek Baekhyun, dia menjulurkan lidahnya kearah pintu yang sudah tertutup

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan melihat tingkah temannya itu

"apa melakukan onani dan masturbasi adalah sesuatu yang dikategorikan aneh-aneh" lanjut Baekhyun lagi, bernada mesum yang kentara

Kedua namja yang tingginya hampir sama itu kemudian beres-beres, memasukkan pakaian mereka kedalam lemari yang sudah ada dikamar itu

"satu ranjang dan lemari masih tersisa Baek, kira-kira kita akan mendapatkan roommate baru?" kata Kyungsoo, sambil melipat bajunya berdasarkan warna dan corak

"mungkin saja, tapi aku harap roommate baru kita adalah namja yang tampan" jawab Baekhyun, sambil tertawa cekikikan genit

Wajah dan pipi Kyungsoo sontak memerah, entah mengapa mendengar kata namja tampan dia jadi tersipu

"apa aku kurang cukup tampan Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo malu-malu

"kamu tampan, cukup tampan menurutku. Tapi kamu punya sisi imut yang jelas. Kalau di karakter komik Jepang yaoi kamu itu tergolong uke Kyungsoo ah" jawab Baekhyun, jawaban yang serius dan tidak bercanda

"benarkah? Apa aku secantik itu" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat

"aku tidak mengatakan demikian, hanya saja kamu punya sisi itu, yahh begitulah" jawab Baekhyun, sambil menampilkan huruf V dengan jari lentiknya

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum singkat, dia menganggap jawaban Baekhyun adalah pujian untuknya, dia kembali merapikan pakaiannya

Beberapa menit berlalu, Baekhyun berdiri, dia merogoh bagian celana dalamnya dan mengeluarkan benda-benda 'tersembunyi' dari sana

Kyungsoo melihat itu, matanya membulat lagi

"apa itu Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"hanya benda-benda kecil yang bisa disembunyikan, aku sudah memprediksi jika ada pemeriksaan koper, jadi aku menyimpan benda-benda pentingku di dalam celana dalam" jawab Baekhyun enteng

Baekhyun meletakkan benda-benda yang disembunyikannya itu, benda-benda itu adalah dua pak Kondom, Obat Perangsang dan Pensil eyeliner. Untung saja dia menyelamatkan pensil eyelinernya, jadi matanya masih bisa dipoles untuk hari-hari kedepan

"untuk apa Kondom itu Baek? Disini tidak ada yeoja.." ujar Kyungsoo, dia tidak mengerti

Baekhyun tertawa dan memasukkan benda-benda pribadinya itu kedalam lemari, dibagian paling dalam dan tersembunyi

"untuk jaga-jaga. Kamu seperti tidak tahu hobiku saja, Kyungsoo ah" Baekhyun menaik-naikkan alisnya, dan memandang Kyungsoo mesum

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia tahu dan sangat tahu mengenai hobi temannya itu yang sangat doyan seks, seks bebas, seks dengan siapa saja, baik dengan namja, yeoja atau mungkin boneka

Baekhyun beranjak dan berjalan kearah ranjang, menidurkan dirinya dengan posisi telentang

"aku akan melakukan petualangan seks di asrama ini. mencari namja-namja yang ingin diajak Making Love, mungkin lebih seru jika dibandingkan dengan dunia diluar sana" ujar Baekhyun, memandang langit-langit kamar, dia tersenyum

"melakukan seks dengan sesama penghuni asrama melanggar peraturan nomor 45 Baek ah" tukas Kyungsoo, seraya membaca buku panduan yang diberikan oleh Sungmin tadi

Baekhyun sontak terduduk, dia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo

"benarkah demikian? Tertulis seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun, membulatkan mata sipitnya

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan

Baekhyun beranjak dan mengambil buku panduan peraturannya sendiri, membaca cepat ke poin nomor 45, dia mendesah pelan

"bisa-bisanya mereka menulis larangan seperti ini" Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala, dan mengacak rambutnya kasar

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi, namja kecil itu hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan aktifitas beres-beresnya

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, dia ber-smirk evil

"semakin dilarang, aku semakin bergairah… ini tantangan buatku. Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, semangat 66

Kyungsoo tersenyum pelan, dia geleng-geleng dengan tingkah absurd Baekhyun, dia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kebiasaan temannya itu, yang penting dirinya masih aman dan tidak tergoda. Yap, jika sudah tergoda, kemungkinan akan jadi ternoda. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dia ingin 'keperjakaannya' hanya untuk istrinya kelak

Yakin?

.

.

.

.

"aku keluar dulu Kyungsoo ah, kamu sebaiknya istirahat saja, aku akan segera kembali" kata Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo, dia beranjak dan lekas keluar kamar, mencari 'angin segar'

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan,

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor yang lumayan sepi, sepertinya siswa di asrama tersebut sedang melangsungkan pelajaran di ruang kelas masing-masing

Baekhyun masih berjalan dengan tempo pelan, matanya menangkap sebuah kunci kamar, kunci yang tergantung dari bagian luar pintu

"ceroboh, lupa kunci sendiri" gumam Baekhyun pelan, dia mengambil kunci kamar itu, kunci kamar milik si penghuni kamar tersebut tentunya

Baekhyun merasa penasaran dengan penghuni kamar, dia merapatkan telinganya kedaun pintu dan mencoba mendengar aktifitas yang mungkin terjadi didalam

Hening

Tidak ada suara

Namun, Baekhyun tetap penasaran dan mencoba memegang gagang pintu, mendorongnya pelan, sangat pelan

Dan..

Mata Baekhyun membulat lebar, dia menatap salah satu penghuni kamar sedang telanjang, dengan kejantanan mengacung keras dan besar tidak jauh dihadapannya

Si namja penghuni kamar itu sontak terkaget, dia secepat kilat mengambil celananya dan menutupi area sensitifnya itu, dia ceroboh tidak mengunci pintu dari dalam

Baekhyun mencoba memberikan pandangan biasa, namun dalam hatinya dia bersorak senang, dia menemukan 'mainan baru' dan akan mengerjainya, mengerjai namja tersebut

"ehm… melakukan onani sendirian didalam kamar melanggar poin nomor 40 peraturan sekolah" kata Baekhyun percaya diri, dia sok berlagak sebagai guru dan melipat tangan didadanya

Namja yang kedapatan sedang onani alias masturbasi itu terdiam, wajahnya merah, malu

"dan sepertinya kamu membolos dari mata pelajaran, apakah betul?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia mendekati pakaian si namja yang digantung dan membaca name tagnya

"aku tidak membolos, aku tadi sakit… siapa kamu?" tukas si namja berani, masih dengan keadaan telanjang dan hanya kejantanannya saja yang tertutupi

Baekhyun menoleh, dia tersenyum

"aku Byun Baekhyun, asisten baru Sungmin. Aku ditugaskan untuk patroli dan mengecek siswa-siswa yang membandel dan membolos" jawab Baekhyun, berbohong, dia tertawa senang dalam hati

Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa aneh, dia memandang penampilan Baekhyun yang memakai baju biasa, namun dengan perawakan dan usia yang sepertinya muda, tidak mungkin namja di depannya itu adalah asisten si Sungmin

"kamu melanggar peraturan Kim Taehyung" seru Baekhyun, menekankan kalimatnya, dia membaca nama namja itu dari name tag dipakaian yang digantung

Bibir namja yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu bergetar, dia mendadak takut, takut jika dia mendapatkan hukuman

Baekhyun terkikik geli dalam hati, tadi dia hanya asal saja menyebutkan poin peraturan yang dilanggar oleh Taehyung, ingatannya tidak sekuat Kyungsoo, yang mungkin sudah menghafal semua nomor poin dan bunyi isinya

"tolong jangan laporkan aku, aku minta maaf.." mohon Taehyung, dia menunduk, mencoba meraih bajunya

Baekhyun dengan cepat mendekati namja yang bernama Taehyung itu, menarik baju yang hampir diraih dan duduk didekatnya

"aku tidak akan melaporkanmu, asal…" Baekhyun tersenyum evil dan mesum

"asal…" Taehyung memandang tidak mengerti

"asal kamu membuka penutup penismu itu dan lanjutkan onani lagi" kata Baekhyun, dia tersenyum penuh gairah, senyuman yang seksi

Mata Taehyung membulat besar

"ap..apa?"

"cepat, atau kamu mau aku melaporkanmu.." timpal Baekhyun cepat, nadanya memaksa

Dengan enggan dan terpaksa, akhirnya Taehyung melepaskan celana yang menutupi kejantanannya sedari tadi, penisnya yang tadi membesar kini sudah lemas lagi

"cepat tegangkan…" Baekhyun beranjak dan mengunci pintu kamar itu, memegang kuncinya

Taehyung pasrah, dia tidak mengerti dengan keinginan namja yang dikiranya adalah asisten Sungmin saem

"kamu terlalu lama, aku akan membantumu mengocoknya" ucap Baekhyun lagi, dia dengan jurus bagai ninja, memegang penis Taehyung yang lemas dan mengocoknya cepat

"ahh…" Taehyung mendesah pelan, merasakan sensasi lain dipenisnya, dengan tangan orang lain

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia menang dan berhasil 'mengerjai' namja tampan yang wajahnya hampir mirip dengannya, mungkin mereka adalah saudara jauh yang terpisah, atau mereka tertukar waktu bayi, ah... pikiran yang aneh

Baekhyun menatap bergantian antara penis dan wajah Taehyung yang mendesah keenakan

"sudah berapa vagina yang tergesek dengan penismu ini?" Tanya Baekhyun mesum tingkat dewa

Taehyung menjawab dengan desahan dan gelengan pelan

"sayang juga jika penis sebesar ini tidak digunakan untuk menjebol, selagi masih muda tentunya" lanjut Baekhyun lagi

"ahhh…." Balas Taehyung, dia memejamkan matanya, merem melek

Baekhyun terkekeh geli, masih melanjutkan kecokan tangannya di penis namja yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu dikenalnya itu

Penis milik Taehyung semakin menegang, sepertinya spermanya sebentar lagi akan 'muncrat' keluar

Baekhyun semakin berani, dia mengarahkan tangannya ke puting seksi Taehyung, memelintir dan menekan-nekan nipple itu dengan gerakan seksi dan erotis

"ahh… ashh…" Taehyung semakin menggelinjang keenakan, dia membiarkan tangan Baekhyun menjemahnya

Selama beberapa menit, tangan Baekhyun mulai sakit dan lelah karena mengocok, dia kagum dengan ketahanan namja dihadapannya itu, dia semakin mempercepat kocokannya, cepat… dan semakin cepat

Dan..

"ahhhhh…..uuhh.." lolong Taehyung, dia menaikkan pinggulnya ke atas

'crooot..croott…crooot….'

Sperma Taehyung menyemprot keluar, jatuh mengenai sprei, perut dan paha, namun yang paling banyak ada ditangan Baekhyun dan dibatang penis itu sendiri

"wah.. spermamu banyak juga… kamu namja yang sehat" puji Baekhyun mesum

Taehyung terengah-engah, dia mengelap dahinya yang dipenuhi oleh keringat, keringat kenikmatan

Baekhyun masih mengocok pelan penis Taehyung, mengeluarkan sisa sperma dipenis itu. Dia kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya di penis Taehyung

Taehyung sudah lemas

Baekhyun tanpa rasa jijik menjilat sisa sperma Taehyung dijari dan dipunggung tangannya, menjilatnya dengan gaya seksi, mirip gaya iklan cewek menjilat es krim magnum

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya, memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan sulit diartikan

"sa.. saem, tidak jijik?" Tanya Taehyung, memanggil Baekhyun dengan embel-embel 'saem'

Baekhyun tertawa, dia menghentikan aksi menjilatnya dan menelan semua sperma yang sudah masuk kedalam mulutnya tadi

"tidak, ini protein tingkat tinggi, menyehatkan" jawab Baekhyun asal, dia menelan cepat

Taehyung hanya bisa cengo' melihat aksi Baekhyun, keadaannya masih telanjang

Baekhyun lekas menghabiskan sisa sperma yang masih ada, kemudian mengelap tangannya sembarang

"baiklah, sepertinya tidurmu malam ini akan nyenyak… aku keluar dulu" kata Baekhyun, mengakhiri permainan singkatnya

Baekhyun beranjak, memandang pakaian lainnya yang tergantung, dengan name tag Jungkook, disamping baju milik Taehyung

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar pelan, diam dan menolehkan wajahnya singkat

"dan ingat, jika kamu mau melakukan onani lagi, hubungi aku, mungkin kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih 'dahsyat' lagi" tutup Baekhyun, dia tersenyum genit dan kemudian menutup pintu kamar Taehyung

Taehyung hanya bisa mendesah pelan, tidak menyangka jika asisten Sungmin berprilaku demikian, dia menatap penisnya yang sudah lemas lagi, penis yang beberapa menit yang lalu dimanjakan dengan tangan orang lain, hingga mengeluarkan sperma

Hari yang aneh untuknya, ah.. yang penting dia tidak mendapatkan hukuman

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah ceria dan senang, sesekali dia menjilat jarinya yang masih menyisakan lendir lengket milik Taehyung, namja yang sudah dibohonginya habis-habisan

"namja bodoh, bisa-bisanya dia mudah percaya begitu saja, dia bodoh atau polos sebenarnya.." gumam Baekhyun, berbicara sendiri, membandingkan Kyungsoo temannya dan si Taehyung itu dalam pikirannya

Namja bereyeliner tipis tersebut masih melangkah pelan, namun langkahnya berhenti karena mendengar suara keras, suara bentakan, suara itu berasal dari dalam kamarnya sendiri

"ah, Kyungsoo.." gumam Baekhyun, dia kembali melangkah cepat

Menghamburkan dirinya masuk kedalam kamarnya,

"Kyungsoo ah, ada apa? kenapa…" kalimat Baekhyun terhenti, karena namja roommatenya itu tidak sendirian, dia bersama namja lain

Mata Baekhyun menatap dan meneliti sosok namja asing yang baru kali ini dilihatnya, dengan kulit eksotis seksi, yang sangat berbeda dengan kulit orang Korea kebanyakan

"siapa kamu?" Tanya namja itu, memandang balik Baekhyun

"namaku Baekhyun, aku teman sekamar Kyungsoo" jawab Baekhyun, dia memberikan pandangan datar kepada si namja

"oh, jadi namja pendek ini bernama Kyungsoo" kata si namja, dia mengelilingi Kyungsoo yang berdiri tertunduk

"ada apa ini Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia menghiraukan pertanyaan dari si namja asing, dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan memegang bahunya

Si namja mendengus kesal, dia merasa diacuhkan

"temanmu ini melanggar peraturan sekolah, tepatnya poin nomor 23. Siswa dilarang membawa benda-benda seks kedalam sekolah dan asrama" tukas si namja membacakan poin yang tertulis dibuku panduan milik Kyungsoo sendiri

"benda seks? apa?" mata Baekhyun membulat

"ini" jawab si namja, sambil memperlihatkan benda mirip penis, Dildo.

Mata Baekhyun semakin membulat saja, dia tidak percaya jika itu milik Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang unyu, imut dan polos tidak mungkin membawa benda besar seperti itu, terlebih lagi koper mereka sudah diperiksa oleh si Sungmin, ya.. kecuali Kyungsoo menyembunyikannya ditempat lain

"ahh…" Baekhyun mendesah, dia menatap bergantian antara Kyungsoo, dildo dan si namja, dia harus mencari akal, dia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Kyungsoo dan menghindarkan namja itu dari masalah

"maaf, kalau boleh tahu nama…" kalimat Baekhyun dipotong

"namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin. aku adalah ketua kelas semua siswa tingkat satu. Aku diberikan wewenang oleh Shindong saem untuk berpatroli dan memeriksa…" kalimat namja yang bernama Jongin itu terhenti, karena Baekhyun mendadak memegang selangkangannya

Ya, selangkangannya yang masih tertutup celana

Baekhyun memang sangat berani

"kalau begitu kamu salah alamat, kami berdua memang siswa baru di sekolah ini, tapi kami sudah tingkat dua, bukan tingkat satu. Jadi kami tidak ada urusan denganmu" kata Baekhyun berani, dia sudah melepaskan 'remasan' tangannya di selangkangan namja yang bernama Jongin itu

Wajah Jongin memerah, dia jelas sangat malu, selangkangannya diremas oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya, harga dirinya seperti terinjak

"kamu… sialan…" umpat Jongin, dia memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan ingin menerkam

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa memberikan pandangan O_O kearah Baekhyun, lalu menunduk kembali

Tiba-tiba, seorang namja masuk, namja jangkung

"ada apa ini?" suara bass memenuhi ruangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh. Terutama Jongin yang langsung mendekati si namja dan seperti meminta dukungan lahir dan batin

"ini Chanyeol hyung… dua siswa baru ini bikin masalah, lihat apa yang aku temukan.." kata Jongin cepat, memperlihatkan dildo yang ditemukannya disaku tersembunyi sweater Kyungsoo, dia tidak menyinggung perihal selangkangannya yang diremas oleh Baekhyun

Namja yang dipanggil dengan nama Chanyeol itu menatap benda hasil sitaan Jongin, wajahnya datar

"siapa pemilik benda seks ini?" Tanya Chanyeol, tegas dan lantang

Hening

"siapa? jawab" dia membentak Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

"itu punyaku" bukan Kyungsoo yang menjawab, tapi Baekhyun

"punyaku, kenapa? Ada masalah?" Baekhyun menantang namja yang bernama Chanyeol, dia sudah bisa menebak jika namja tinggi dihadapannya itu adalah ketua kelas untuk tingkat dua, atau mungkin tingkat tiga, terlihat dengan adanya lencana yang tersemat disamping name tag-nya, lencana yang sama dengan milik Jongin

Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi datar dan menusuk, dia mendekati Baekhyun

"punyamu?" Chanyeol bertanya, nadanya mengintimidasi

"ya, punyaku" ulang Baekhyun, dipikirannya malah di memikirkan 'pisang' alias penis. Kata 'punyaku' memang mempunyai arti dan kesan tersendiri baginya

Kyungsoo dan Jongin ingin protes, terutama Kyungsoo yang sudah membuka mulutnya, benda dildo itu jelas bukan kepunyaan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan pandangan 'aku tidak apa-apa' kepadanya

Kyungsoo akhirnya hanya bisa diam, sesekali menatap kearah namja yang bernama Jongin, namja itu juga menatapnya, menatap dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan maksudnya

"kamu sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah dan asrama" kata Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, dia menggoyangkan dildo milik Kyungsoo tepat didepan mata Baekhyun

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol, sepertinya sangat sulit mengintimidasi namja dihadapannya itu, dia mungkin harus menggunakan cara yang lain, cara lembut

"maaf Chanyeol shi, aku tidak tahu jika benda-benda seperti itu dilarang disekolah ini" kata Baekhyun, mencoba beramah-tamah, lemah lembut seperti ibu-ibu penjual jamu. dia membaca name tag namja jangkung dihadapannya

Chanyeol mendengus, tidak menimpali

Baekhyun kembali beraksi

"kami ini adik kakak… orangtua kami sudah lama meninggal, dan kami berjuang untuk bisa sekolah disini, asrama ini" kata Baekhyun dengan nada memelas, sikapnya berubah 1000 derajat, dia memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang ada didekatnya, meminta dukungan atas kebohongannya

Baekhyun memberikan kedipan isyarat mata kepada Kyungsoo

"iya, sunbae.. maafkan kami" kata Kyungsoo, sadar dengan akting temannya itu

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling pandang, mereka berdua masih diam

"kami tinggal bersama bibi kami yang gila seks, sehari-hari kami disuguhi tontonan dan video seks kualitas tinggi, bibi kami itu membeli banyak alat-alat seks, dan beberapa kali meminta kami untuk melayani nafsunya…" sahut Baekhyun

Jongin cengo'

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya

Dan Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"tiap hari kami hanya mendengar desahan dan erangan di kamar bibi kami itu, suara erangan namja dan desahan yeoja yang disodok dan menjerit-jerit nikmat, bayangkan dengan vagina yang tusuk dengan penis besar dan sesekali menggunakan dildo dan vibrator… lenguhan, gelinjang.."

"cukup.." bentak Chanyeol, dia mendadak jadi gelisah, wajahnya memerah hebat

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, menghentikan kalimat erostisnya, dia menatap selangkangan tertutup celana milik Chanyeol yang mendadak menggembung hebat, namja yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu mendadak horny tingkat dewa

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati, karena berhasil 'mengerjai' satu namja lagi. Dia sudah bisa membaca dari wajah Chanyeol, jika namja itu gampang horny alias terangsang, hanya dengan menceritakan cerita-cerita erotis ringan. Ya… pengalaman Baekhyun didunia luar mengajari segalanya

"Jongin, ayo kita keluar.." seru Chanyeol cepat, dia berbalik dan menarik lengan Jongin, sambil membawa dildo yang disitanya

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah ditarik, padahal dia belum tuntas dengan namja dikamar itu

"hei kamu… kita belum selesai…" kata Jongin, kalimatnya ditujukan kepada Kyungsoo, dia menampilkan dua jarinya, mengarahkan kematanya dan mata Kyungsoo secara bergantian

Sepertinya namja seksi itu mempunyai 'rahasia dan dendam' tersendiri kepada Kyungsoo, seharusnya dia marah kepada Baekhyun yang memegang selangkangannya tanpa izin

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk

'braakk..'

Pintu tertutup dengan bunyi keras, Baekhyun lekas menuju pintu itu dan menguncinya, aman

Baekhyun mendesah dan mendekati Kyungsoo

"aku sedikit terkejut dengan penemuan dildo itu Kyungsoo… aku kira kamu.." kalimat Baekhyun terhenti,

"itu bukan punyaku Baek, aku menemukannya di kamar omma, dan penasaran dengan bentuk benda itu yang mirip penis.. dan…" Kyungsoo mendadak menghentikan kalimatnya karena melihat Baekhyun yang seperti ingin tertawa

"jangan tertawa Baek.." seru Kyungsoo, dia merengut seperti anak kecil yang permennya jatuh diselokan

"kamu lucu Kyungsoo, wajahmu merah. Aku tahu kalau dildo itu pasti bukan milikmu… tapi apakah kamu sudah pernah memasukkan… eh.. memasukkan dildo itu di…"

"tidak pernah Baek, aku masih waras dengan tidak menenggelamkan barang seperti itu ke tubuhku" jawab Kyungsoo cepat, dia sudah mengerti pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terpotong-potong itu

Baekhyun kembali tertawa cetar badai membahana

"jangan sampai, benda aslinya jelas lebih enak" kata Baekhyun, ber-smirk evil

"benda aslinya?" Kyungsoo mendadak polos lagi

"aslinya, ya… penis sungguhan, penis namja" jawab Baekhyun enteng, to the point

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, lalu duduk diranjangnya sendiri

Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo, dia memegang tangan namja itu, meremasnya pelan dan memberikan pandangan teduh

Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya pelan, entah mengapa dia jadi takut. Baekhyun lekas sadar dengan tingkah teman karibnya itu

"ya Luhan, eh… maksudku ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo… aku ini temanmu, sahabatmu, kamu sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku. Tidak mungkin aku menerkammu disini, tidak mungkin aku menjamah temanku sendiri" jelas Baekhyun cepat, membaca pikiran Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, dia sebenarnya tahu jika Baekhyun tidak mungkin 'menidurinya', mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, bertetangga, dipakaikan popok bersama, makan bersama, tidur bersama… bukan tidur dalam arti yang lain ya…(?)

"kenapa namja yang tadi bisa menemukan dildo itu?" Tanya Baekhyun, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kyungsoo mendesah lagi, dia mulai bercerita

"dia melihat pintu ini terbuka sedikit, aku sedang tidur, dan namja itu mendekatiku, membangunkan dengan cara menarik baju sweaterku, kemudian dildo itu terjatuh" jelas Kyungsoo, kembali mengingat wajah namja yang bernama Jongin tadi

"namja itu tidak hendak mencoba memperkosamu kan?" Tanya Baekhyun, memegang bahu sempit Kyungsoo

"aku bukan yeoja, Baek… untuk apa dia memperkosaku?" kepolosan Kyungsoo muncul lagi

"bisa saja, di asrama ini tidak ada yeoja, bisa saja namja itu mencoba menyalurkan hasratnya dengan menunggangi namja lain, minta seks" ungkap Baekhyun, mengutarakan pemikirannya, yang lagi-lagi berujung dengan kata 'seks'

"tapi mereka bisa pergi ke gedung sebelah, gedung khusus yeoja. Tidak akan ada yang tahu" timpal Kyungsoo

"itu sulit Kyungsoo ah, pasti akan ketahuan oleh si Shindong saem gemuk itu, hukumannya sangat berat pastinya" kikik Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum, senyum bentuk hati

"terima kasih Baek, kamu membantuku dengan mengakui benda dan barang yang bukan milikmu" Kyungsoo hampir lupa mengucapkan terima kasihnya

"lupakanlah, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu. Kedua omma kita sepertinya sudah tidak peduli dengan kita, mereka sibuk mencari 'appa baru' yang bisa memuaskan nafsu seks mereka" Baekhyun mengumpat lagi, kalimatnya lebih ditujukan bagi ibunya sendiri, ibu tua dan bergaya bak sosialita muda.

Kyungsoo mendesah lagi, dia paham dengan kalimat Baekhyun, ibunya sendiri juga seperti itu, sebelas dua belas dengan ibu Baekhyun, yang tiap hari kerjanya hanya arisan, belanja online, hunting fashion janda-janda baru, dan chat dengan ajuhsi-ajuhsi bermobil. Ibunya dan ibu Baekhyun jelas tidak bekerja, mereka hanya menikmati warisan dan harta gono-gini dari suami pertama mereka

Baekhyun mengarahkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo, dan tersenyum lagi

"tahu tidak Kyungsoo, aku tadi bertemu dengan namja imut dan lucu.. apa kamu bisa menebak aku melakukan apa kepadanya?" Baekhyun mencoba main tebak-tebak ria dengan Kyungsoo

"hm… mengajarinya memakai eyeliner?" tebak Kyungsoo polos

Baekhyun menggeleng

"memakaikan BB cream anti penuaan dini?"

Baekhyun kembali menggeleng, dia merengut mendengar tebakan Kyungsoo yang jauh dari perkiraannya

"mengajarinya meniru suara Oh Kwangrok?" tebak Kyungsoo lagi

"…"

"mengajarinya bernyanyi tanpa suara?"

"…"

"mengajarinya makan dengan mulut tertutup?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya kasar, semua tebakan Kyungsoo salah

"aku mengocok penisnya, sampai sperma namja itu keluar" terang Baekhyun, memberikan jawaban yang benar

Mata owl Kyungsoo membulat, ternyata ujung-ujungnya 'kesitu' lagi

"yah, mengocok penis namja yang baru beberapa detik dikenal adalah 'sesuatu'. Jarang-jarang terjadi. Namja itu adalah namja ke-18 yang penisnya ku kocok dan namja ke 9 yang penisnya berukuran lumayan besar" Baekhyun berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar, seakan dia mempunyai ritual mengocok penis 99 namja dan mendapatkan kekebalan seumur hidup, lebay

"bagaimana dengan pacarmu? Si noona itu, siapa namanya? Taecyeon?" Kyungsoo menebak lagi, masih dengan wajah polos dan imut

Gubrak, seandainya Baekhyun adalah tokoh komik, mungkin kepalanya sudah jatuh duluan ke lantai

"bukan Taecyeon, tapi Taeyeon… kalau Taecyeon itu nama member boyband Korea 2PM" kata Baekhyun, dia menahan tawanya

Kyungsoo ber-Oh pelan, sedikit malu

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu mengenai hubungan kami. Masih menggantung, tidak jelas" ujar Baekhyun menerawang, mengingat wajah yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu

Namun terawangan Baekhyun mendadak hilang lagi, dia balik bertanya

"kamu sendiri, bagaimana dengan yeoja yang bernama Soojin noona? Dia sepertinya menyukaimu…" Baekhyun menaik-naikkan alisnya centil

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas

"aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan yeoja itu, kami beda usia 7 tahun..." jelas Kyungsoo

"tapi sepertinya kalian akan sangat dahsyat jika menjadi suami istri, kamu bisa menjamahnya sampai puas diranjang, menyodok dan menungganginya sampai pagi. Yeoja yang sudah dewasa biasanya nafsunya tinggi, mengerang keenakan dengan penis maju mundur di vaginanya, mendengar lenguhan dan desahan seksinya… bla…bla…" Baekhyun terus bercerita, berfantasi, salah satu kelebihannya dalam menggeluti dunia seks

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, agak sedikit malu dengan semua kalimat yang dituturkan oleh Baekhyun, kalimat fantasi seks yang belum tentu terjadi. Jiwa polosnya berangsur-angsur ternoda, kemungkinan dia akan mengikuti jejak Baekhyun dikemudian hari

"… penis besar merupakan dambaan banyak yeoja, mungkin juga ajuhma dan…" kalimat panjang seperti kereta api Baekhyun mendadak terhenti, karena pintu kamar mereka mendadak terbuka dengan bunyi debam keras

Sepertinya pintu itu dibuka dengan menggunakan kunci cadangan yang dimiliki oleh guru bagian kedisiplinan siswa

Sedetik kemudian, Nampaklah sosok gemuk yang memandang menyapu ruangan

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkaget, kegiatan 'gossip namja' akhirnya terhenti

"kalian berdua ikut ke ruanganku, sekarang…"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang

Sepertinya mereka mendapatkan masalah dihari pertama mereka disana

Bad Day

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O….O….O….O….O….O….O

Hai.. Aku kembali lagi, he…he.. baru chapter 1, tapi udah **5000 kata**. FF ini adalah FF kelima yang rencananya dibuat ber-Chapter. Maaf jika kata-kata di FF ini lagi-lagi vulgar dan mesum, tidak ada niat untuk menistakan cast di sini

Setelah aku menyelesaikan FF berjudul **'Bitch Boy'** yang tamat 19 Chapter (maaf tidak ada squel untuk FF itu), aku membuat FF se-tipe dengan FF yang itu, namun dengan konflik yang ringan saja. Fokusnya hanya pada namja-namja di asrama sekolah, dengan segala permasalahan dan tetek bengeknya, dengan Main Cast **Chanbaek dan Kaisoo**, kedepannya akan muncul pairing lain, namun hanya lewat saja, he…he…

Untuk itu **Reviewnya** sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelangsungan FF ini, jangan hanya di follow dan favorite saja ya, tapi tinggalkan **komen dan Reviewnya**, agar semangat untuk lanjut, biasanya aku tidak publish lama (publish biasanya 2 hari sekali) seperti FF ku terdahulu. Chapter depan ada NC, itupun kalau reader berkenan agar FF ini dilanjutkan atau mungkin dibungkus saja?

Akhirnya terima kasih karena mau membaca FF ini, tinggalkan **Review** ya… salam kiss dan hug… xoxo

**By : Han Kang Woo (**dulunya** Silent Kaisoo)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boys Sex**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol and KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Penistaan Cast**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo beranjak dengan enggan, mereka mengekor si guru bagian kedisiplinan itu dari belakang. Perasaan mereka mendadak was-was dan takut

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang ada disampingnya, dia berbisik

"bagaimana ini Baek, sepertinya dua ketua kelas itu melaporkan kita, kita dalam masalah besar" bisik Kyungsoo pelan, kalimatnya merujuk pada dua namja yang bernama Chanyeol dan Jongin

"tenang saja, Kyungsoo. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Kamu hanya perlu mengangguk saja dan mendukung ucapanku" timpal Baekhyun, juga berbisik

"maaf… gara-gara aku, kita kena masalah" rutuk Kyungsoo

"sudahlah. Kita belum tentu juga kena masalah, belum jelas…" kalimat Baekhyun terhenti

"hentikan gosip kalian…" bentak Shindong keras, dia menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat, ya… seorang guru bagian kedisiplinan memang diharuskan untuk tegas, muka galak, selalu marah-marah dan tidak ramah

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sontak terdiam, mereka terus mengikuti Shindong yang malah mengarah keruangan milik Sungmin, guru bagian kesiswaan

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Shindong, saat guru gemuk itu tidak menatapnya lagi, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya cekikikan tertahan, namun dengan wajah yang masih cemas

"kalian masuk.." ujar Shindong, kemudian berbalik dan lekas berlalu, menuju ruangannya sendiri, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di ruangan Sungmin

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang sepertinya sedang menerima telefon, Sungmin belum sadar jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah ada didalam ruangannya

"ah, sayang… tolonglah malam ini saja, kita sudah melewatkan malam pertama, dan malam nanti sudah malam keempat, aku sudah tidak tahan.. apa kamu mau kalau aku mencari wanita lain diluar sana…" Sungmin bermanja ria dengan isterinya di telfon, lagi-lagi masalah 'jatah' yang belum diberikan oleh istrinya

Baekhyun menahan tawanya, dia tahu betul inti permasalahan yang dibicarakan oleh saem muda mereka itu, dia menutup mulutnya dan berlagak ingin muntah. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam, namun telinganya berusaha fokus dan menangkap serta mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang didengarnya, penasaran

"sayang, apa kamu tidak ingin aku….. ah, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sungmin akhirnya sadar, dia menutup ponselnya cepat, dengan gerakan gugup dan tidak alami

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang lagi,

"Shindong saem membawa kami kemari" Baekhyun yang berkata, dia berusaha keras menahan tawanya, matanya berair

Sungmin mendengus, dia lekas duduk di kursi kebesarannya, namun bisa membaca dengan jelas jika Baekhyun menertawainya

"aku lupa… aku memang menyuruh Shindong untuk memanggil kalian kemari.." ucap Sungmin, berusaha menormalkan dirinya, dia sepertinya harus tidur diluar malam ini, karena mematikan ponsel mendadak, istrinya tidak suka dengan ponsel yang mati mendadak saat bertelfon

"kenapa kami dipanggil lagi saem?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia memandang sekeliling ruangan Sungmin itu, tidak ada yang menarik, tidak ada gambar pisang atau benda mirip penis

Sungmin mendesah, dia beranjak dan mendekati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mengitari kedua namja imut itu

Kyungsoo keringat dingin, dia menatap meja Sungmin, mencari dildo yang kemungkinan sudah diserahkan dan dilaporkan oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin, namun dia tidak melihat benda itu, di atas meja hanya ada benda asing lain, alat getar seks

Sungmin masih mengitari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, kemudian berujar pelan

"kalian belum mengambil seragam sekolah kalian. Kalian harus mencoba dan menyesuaikan dengan ukuran tubuh kalian" ujar Sungmin, dia menunjuk tumpukan seragam di salah satu sudut, seragam yang masih dalam plastiknya

Kyungsoo mendesah lega, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, ternyata mereka dipanggil bukan karena melakukan kesalahan, tapi hanya untuk mengambil seragam baru mereka

"baiklah saem, aku akan mencoba duluan" Baekhyun berujar semangat, dia bergerak dan menuju tumpukan baju itu, Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakangnya

Sungmin hanya diam, dia kembali menuju mejanya, memegang alat getar hasil sitaan Shindong di kamar salah satu siswa tingkat tiga

"itu apa saem?" Kyungsoo bertanya, dia penasaran, menunjuk alat getar yang terletak di meja Sungmin, ya… dia memang selalu penasaran dengan benda-benda seks dan aneh seperti itu

"alat getar, alat bantu seks, hasil sitaan Shindong tadi. Dan siswa yang membawa ini sudah dihukum" jawab Sungmin

Baekhyun sudah mencoba baju seragamnya, namun agak teralihkan oleh percakapan Kyungsoo dan Sungmin, Baekhyun ikut 'nimbrung'

"alat getar seks tersebut sepertinya cocok untuk istri saem yang jarang dibelai itu.." kata Baekhyun, sangat berani

"ya, istriku memang sepertinya memakai ini tiap malam, karena aku belum pernah… apa yang kamu katakan?" bentak Sungmin, dia tidak sadar sudah latah dan melayani pertanyaan mesum Baekhyun

"maaf saem.." timpal Baekhyun enteng, dia tahu jika Sungmin tidak mungkin menghukumnya hanya karena bertanya seperti itu

Wajah Sungmin memerah, baru kali ini ada siswa yang berkata 'mesum' seperti itu kepadanya, selama 6 tahun mengabdi disekolah tersebut, muncul dipikirannya untuk mengundurkan diri saja jadi guru bagian kesiswaan, dan beralih menjadi guru TK

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, berpikir sepertinya Baekhyun akan mendapatkan hukuman

Sungmin kembali duduk dan memegang pelipisnya pelan

"cepat kalian ambil seragam sekolah yang cocok dan lekas keluar dari ruangan ini" seru Sungmin, dia tidak menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

Kyungsoo lekas mengambil seragam sekolah, seragam olahraga dan seragam harian, tanpa mencobanya, dia hanya melihat ukuran yang paling kecil. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengambil asal saja kedua jenis baju yang tersisa, karena satu jenis baju sudah dipakainya

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membungkuk singkat dan kemudian lekas keluar dari ruangan Sungmin

Sungmin mendesah pelan dan menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja, galau

.

.

.

.

"Baek, kamu sangat berani berkata seperti itu kepada Sungmin saem.." kata Kyungsoo, dia berjalan cepat bersama Baekhyun, sambil membawa tumpukan baju seragam mereka

"tenang saja, dia tipe guru yang mudah galau, dan sulit memberikan hukuman" timpal Baekhyun enteng, dia memang berbakat menjadi pembaca wajah, gerak dan mimik, hal itu dilakukannya juga untuk membaca wajah Chanyeol, dimana namja itu mudah terangsang alias horny tingkat dewa

"bagaimana dengan Shindong saem? Apa dia juga seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ingin tahu

"tidak, Shindong gemuk itu berbeda, jangan macam-macam dengannya. Lebih baik kita beramah-tamah dan pura-pura polos didepannya" jawab Baekhyun, mengutarakan pemikirannya mengenai guru bagian kedisiplinan

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, namun dia kembali bertanya lagi,

"hm.. bagaimana dengan namja tadi itu?"

"namja yang mana?"

Kyungsoo tertunduk malu

"namja ketua kelas tingkat satu…" Kyungsoo berkata masih malu-malu

"oh, si hitam coklat itu, Jongin… kenapa? Ah.. sepertinya.."

"jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam, aku hanya ingin tahu sampai dimana kehebatan terawangmu.." kilah Kyungsoo

"hm… menurut mata batinku, si Jongin itu adalah namja yang belum pernah bersentuhan dengan yeoja, sepertinya dia masih perjaka.. sama seperti kamu" Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, sambil memegang dagunya

Mata owl Kyungsoo membulat

"masih perjaka?"

"sepertinya, hanya tebakanku saja. Dia belum pernah bersentuhan dengan wanita"

"dia pasti pernah bersentuhan dengan ommanya.." timpal Kyungsoo, polos

"bukan, itu beda… maksudku dengan yeoja… ML" terang Baekhyun vulgar

Kyungsoo ber-Oh pelan, dia magut-magut

"bagaimana dengan si Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi

Kali ini Baekhyun yang tersipu malu, dia menghentikan langkahnya, menatap koridor yang panjang didepannya

"hm.. dia namja yang mudah horny, jadi sepertinya dia sudah tidak perjaka lagi. Namja seperti dia mudah jatuh kepelukan siapa saja, jadi kecil kemungkinan dia masih perjaka… itu hanya pendapatku saja" jelas Baekhyun, dia malah tersenyum

Kyungsoo magut-magut lagi, kagum dengan penerawangan dan ramalan (?) dari Baekhyun sahabatnya tersebut

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, menuju kamar mereka

"ah Kyungsoo, apa bunyi peraturan sekolah nomor 40?" Tanya Baekhyun, karena dia tahu ingatan Kyungsoo dan daya hafalnya sangat bagus

"bunyi peraturan nomor 40 adalah 'Siswa dilarang mendatangi gedung asrama khusus siswi / perempuan, tanpa izin dari bagian kesiswaan dan kedisiplinan'…" jawab Kyungsoo, menghafal mati

"oh, adakah poin peraturan yang melarang onani didalam kamar?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, mesum, dia teringat dengan namja yang bernama Taehyung, dia mengatakan asal bahwa poin 40 adalah poin pelarangan onani didalam kamar

"setahuku tidak ada, tidak ada larangan seperti itu secara khusus, yang ada hanya dilarang melakukan seks sesama penghuni asrama dan hal-hal sejenisnya yang mengganggu ketenangan dan ketentraman asrama" jelas Kyungsoo lagi

Baekhyun tersenyum evil, dia kemudian melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke pundak Kyungsoo, sambil berjalan, dengan baju tumpukan seragam ditangan kiri

"apa bunyi peraturan nomor 1?" Baekhyun bertanya sembarang lagi, penasaran dengan bunyi peraturan paling pertama

"siswa harus masuk jam pelajaran sesuai kelas dan harus tepat waktu" jawab Kyungsoo

"oh baiklah, kita akan mematuhi peraturan itu besok" timpal Baekhyun

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan pintu, dan kemudian masuk kedalam kamar, istirahat.

Dua namja yang sama-sama imut itu dipastikan akan mengalami hari-hari yang berbeda besok, lusa dan hari-hari selanjutnya

.

.

.

.

O.…O.…O.…O….O

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pagi-pagi sekali sudah siap dan rapi. Mereka berdua Nampak keren dengan seragam sekolah SMA khas Korea

"bagamana penampilanku Kyungsoo? Apa sudah tampan?" Tanya Baekhyun, sambil berputar lebay didepan cermin besar dikamar mereka

"kamu tampak cantik Baek ah" jawab Kyungsoo, dia tertawa pelan

Baekhyun cemberut,

"aku tampan, bukan cantik.." ralat Baekhyun, dia memperbaiki lapisan BB cream anti penuaan dini diwajahnya

"dengan eyeliner yang tebal itu, kamu sangat cantik Baek" timpal Kyungsoo lagi

"aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa eyeliner, aku rela menukarkan nenekku dengan 1 pack eyeliner kualitas nomor satu" tandas Baekhyun

"tapi nenekmu sudah lama meninggal, Baek" protes Kyungsoo

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, dia sedikit menghapus eyeliner dimatanya, agar Nampak lebih alami dan tidak 'menor'

Kyungsoo juga sudah siap-siap, kali ini dia menaikkan rambutnya keatas, sehingga menampakkan jidatnya yang mulus dan licin, sangat tampan

"untung saja kita sekelas Kyungsoo ah, jadi aku bisa menjagamu dari namja-namja yang mungkin mengerjaimu dan mengotori pikiranmu dengan kata-kata kotor" kata Baekhyun, dia tersenyum kotak, dia akan menjaga 'kepolosan' Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan, dan berbicara dalam hati 'kamu sendiri yang sering meracuniku dengan kata-kata mesum, tapi untung saja aku masih kebal' Kyungsoo tersenyum

"mudah-mudahan kita bisa berdekatan duduk Baek ah" Kyungsoo berkata sambil mengambil tasnya, dia sudah betul-betul siap untuk berangkat memulai pelajaran perdananya

"ya, aku akan memastikan itu" timpal Baekhyun, yakin

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar kamar, menuju kelas mereka di lantai dua gedung sekolah berasrama itu

.

.

.

.

O….O….O….O….O

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelas mereka belakangan. Itu adalah keinginan dari Baekhyun, dia mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo untuk masuk terakhir, agar nampak seperti artis atau pemeran utama dikelas

Baekhyun melangkah pelan, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Semua mata siswa tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, guru mereka yang sudah memulai pelajaran tampak teracuhkan

Semua orang dikelas itu adalah namja, jadi jangan harap ditemukan mimik aegyo, sok imut dan sebagainya khas-khas yeoja, yang biasanya ditampakkan saat ada siswa baru yang tampan memasuki kelas mereka

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak langsung duduk, mereka berdiri disamping si guru

"aku sudah diinfomasikan bahwa kelas ini kedatangan dua siswa baru, bukan siswa baru sebenarnya, tapi siswa pindahan dari SMA swasta, jadi mereka ini langsung ditingkat dua. Baiklah, perkenalkan diri kalian didepan kelas" perintah si guru, guru yang bernama Ryeowook

Kyungsoo yang pertama,

"perkenalkan, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo atau Dio. Terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo singkat, memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk pelan

"sangat singkat, tambah lagi.." teriak salah satu namja dikelas itu

"hobi.." teriak yang lain

"mantan pacar.." celutuk namja di sudut

"Pin BB…"

Dan teriakan, seruan khas anak SMA yang labil lainnya

Kyungsoo memberikan pandangan O_O, dia kemudian tersenyum, mencoba menambah porsi perkenalannya

"hobiku menyanyi dan memasak, aku tidak punya mantan pacar dan tidak punya pin BB, terima kasih" kata Kyungsoo, terlalu polos, polos tingkat akut

Beberapa namja disana ketawa tertahan, ada yang memukul meja dan memukul keras pundak teman disampingnya, 'ngakak lebay' mendengar hobi Kyungsoo yang terlalu 'girly'

"diam…" teriak Baekhyun keras, teriakannya menyapu ruangan

Hening

Semua terdiam

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun, wajah namja itu serius

"begitu lebih baik.." lanjut Baekhyun lagi, berwibawa

Ryeowook si guru, lekas mengambil alih, dia mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi paling belakang yang kosong, Kyungsoo menurut dan beranjak

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya, semua mata menatapnya, kini tidak ada yang tertawa, semua serius, atau mungkin pura-pura serius

"perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku pindahan dari Incheon High School, sama dengan Kyungsoo. Aku anak tunggal dan juga mempunyai orangtua tunggal, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua" Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya, lebih panjang dari keinginannya

Sedari tadi, salah seorang siswa disana, terus menerus menunduk, namun sesekali menatap wajah Baekhyun, dia takut-takut, namun dalam hatinya dia marah, merasa dibohongi, kesal

'sial.. rupanya namja itu siswa, aku ditipu habis-habisan..' batin si namja, dia adalah Taehyung, namja yang penisnya di kocok oleh Baekhyun, dia sekarang sekelas dengan Baekhyun

Baekhyun juga sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memandangnya geram, dia tersenyum, dan memberikan isyarat mata yang seolah mengatakan 'penismu besar, aku akan mengocoknya lagi nanti, mungkin juga akan menghisapnya'

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri, sibuk dengan pikirannya

"baiklah Baekhyun, silahkan duduk…" kalimat si guru menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunan mesumnya

"terima kasih saem" Baekhyun membungkuk singkat kemudian berjalan, menyusul Kyungsoo di kursi bagian belakang

Baekhyun duduk dan menggeser kursinya didekat Kyungsoo, berbisik pelan

"namja kedua dari ujung belakang itu, kamu tahu… dia adalah namja yang penisnya ku kocok keras, sehingga mengeluarkan spema" bisik Baekhyun, lagi-lagi meracuni otak kyungsoo dengan kata-kata vulgar, padahal dia sendiri bertekad tidak akan 'menodai' kepolosan unlimited Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menoleh, dan menatap namja yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun, namja yang ditatap itu, si Taehyung, pura-pura serius mendengarkan penjelasan Ryeowook saem didepan kelas

Kyungsoo kembali menoleh ke Baekhyun

"hah.. kalian kembar, kalian mungkin saudara yang terpisah. Kamu mengocok penis saudaramu sendiri Baek" Kyungsoo menebak-nebak ria, dia memberikan pandangan O_O nya lagi

Baekhyun memegang jidatnya pelan, menggeleng-geleng

"kami hanya mirip, tapi bukan saudara, Kyung" protes Baekhyun pelan, merendahkan suaranya, agar tidak terlalu ribut

"oh baiklah, kalian memang mirip" Kyungsoo akhirnya mendukung argument temannya itu

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu sempit Kyungsoo, tersenyum, dan sesekali melirik Taehyung dengan pandangan genit dan centil

Kyungsoo memperhatikan pandangan Baekhyun

"apa kamu suka dengan namja itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo berani, kembali memelankan suaranya

"tidak mungkin Kyung, aku tidak mungkin menyukai namja yang mirip denganku" jawab Baekhyun cepat

"kenapa kamu melihatnya seperti itu?"

"aku hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya, dia namja yang imut dan lucu"

Baekhyun lalu meraih buku tulisnya, mengambil pulpen dan mulai menulis. Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan hal itu kemudian tersenyum, akhirnya temannya itu bisa serius juga dengan pelajaran

"ah, aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan saem dari jarak sejauh ini" rutuk Kyungsoo, matanya yang memang sedikit bermasalah menyulitkannya untuk melihat jarak jauh, dia sering kali melotot, dan malah membuat orang salah paham dengannya

Baekhyun masih menulis, sesekali menatap kearah lain dan menulis lagi

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, bermaksud mencontek tulisan Baekhyun, tulisan di papan tulis, mata Kyungsoo membulat lebar

"kamu tulis apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia malah membaca tulisan 'penismu besar, aku ingin mengocoknya lagi'

"aku menulis untuk namja disana itu… selesai" ucap Baekhyun enteng, dia meremas kertas itu jadi bola kasar dan melemparkannya ke meja Taehyung, tepat sasaran

Taehyung sedikit terkaget, tiba-tiba bola kertas jatuh dihadapannya, dia membukanya cepat dan mulai membaca

'aku menunggumu di kamarku, kamar nomor 12, lantai satu. Aku merindukan penismu. penismu besar, aku ingin mengocok dan mengisapnya. Jangan menolak, aku mempunyai foto telanjangmu, kamu tidak sadar telah kupotret. Ingat, jam 09 malam… salam, Byun Baekhyun'

Taehyung menahan nafasnya, wajahnya memerah hebat, dia menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menusuk, geram

Baekhyun balik memandang, dia memberikan ciuman jauh yang seksi kepada Taehyung.

Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun temannya itu, kemudian dia mencoba fokus dan mendengarkan penjelasan Ryeowook saem didepan kelas, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan aksi bitchy-nya

.

.

.

.

O….O….O….O….O

Beberapa menit yang lalu pelajaran jam pertama dan kedua usai, para siswa di sekolah asrama tersebut dipersilahkan untuk makan dikantin, dengan menggunakan kartu elektrik otomatis untuk mendapatkan jatah makanan

"Baek ah, aku ingin ke perpustakaan, makan siangku nanti aku ambil sendiri" kata Kyungsoo, membawa banyak catatan untuk disalin

"aku ikut Kyung" sahut Baekhyun

"tidak usah, aku tahu kamu tidak suka dengan keadaan perpustakaan yang seperti kuburan" jelas Kyungsoo, sembari tersenyum lips love

"tapi, nanti kamu dikerjai oleh namja senior disana" Baekhyun mengutarakan ketakutannya itu

"tidak, tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" Kyungsoo meyakinkan Baekhyun

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak, lalu kemudian mengangguk singkat

"baiklah, telefon aku kalau kamu mendapatkan masalah"

"aku tidak membawa ponsel Baek, peraturan sekolah nomor 16 mengatakan seperti itu, tidak boleh membawa ponsel saat masuk kelas, jadi aku meninggalkan ponselku di kamar" terang Kyungsoo

Baekhyun mendesah pelan

"kalau begitu panggil namaku tiga kali…"

"memangnya kamu hantu, sudahlah Baek, aku pergi dulu, bye…" Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian berbalik, melambaikan tangannya singkat dan menghilang di belokan menuju perpustakaan sekolah

Baekhyun mendesah lagi, dia masih khawatir dengan Kyungsoo, namun perasaannya itu mendadak menghilang, matanya menangkap dan menatap sosok namja jangkung yang sudah tidak asing baginya, si Chanyeol, namja ketua kelas, tingkat tiga

"yuhu… namja idaman didepan mata… aku akan mengerjainya" gumam Baekhyun pelan, semangat 45

Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol, sepertinya namja jangkung itu sedang memberikan hukuman ringan kepada dua orang namja tingkat satu, ya… sikap senioritas masih berlaku disekolah itu, walau kadarnya sudah berkurang

"jangan pakai sepatu warna warni seperti ini, Shindong saem tidak akan memberikan toleransi jika masih melihat sepatumu bukan warna hitam besok" bentak Chanyeol, kepada siswa namja tingkat satu

Baekhyun memandang dari jarak 5 meter, berdiri

Chanyeol mengakhiri percakapan kerasnya dan membiarkan si namja untuk pergi dan makan siang, dia lalu berbalik, memperbaiki lencana tanda ketua tingkatnya yang miring dan melangkah pelan

'jeprettt…'

Baekhyun mengambil foto Chanyeol, bukan sekali, tapi dua kali

"ah, hasilnya buram, sayang aku tidak menggunakan kamera 360.." gumam Baekhyun sendiri, memperhatikan hasil foto yang menampangkan sosok Chanyeol dengan pandangan datar

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, dia menaruh kedua tangan kesakunya, bergaya cool

"hm.. kamu melanggar peraturan sekolah, tidak boleh membawa ponsel saat jam pelajaran dan dikelas" kata Chanyeol, masih menampilkan wajah datar, berwibawa, lencananya berkilat

"peraturan nomor berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, tidak menatap Chanyeol, dia masih sibuk 'mengotak-atik' pengaturan foto jepretannya tadi

"peraturan nomor, peraturan nomor.. ah… nomor…" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya, dia lupa, kewibawaannya mendadak runtuh total, dia seperti ditimpa karung beras 50 kg

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, dia menatap Chanyeol dan mendengus tidak kentara

"ketua tingkat macam apa, nomor peraturan saja tidak hafal… Kyungsoo lebih pantas menjadi ketua tingkat sepertinya" gumam Baekhyun, meremehkan

"apa kamu bilang?" geram Chanyeol

"tidak ada siaran ulang… udara disini panas sekali, menikmati secangkir es teh manis dan tidur dibawah pohon kelapa sepertinya merupakan pilihan terbaik saat ini" timpal Baekhyun, 'ngawur' tingkat dewa

Chanyeol mendengus, setelah itu mendecih kasar

"aku akan menyita ponselmu, aku mempunyai wewenang, yang diberikan oleh Shindong saem… kemarikan ponsel itu" seru Chanyeol, dia mengarahkan tangannya dan ingin mengambil ponsel milik Baekhyun tersebut

Baekhyun mundur dengan gerakan ala ninja Hatori, menghindari Chanyeol

"aku tidak melanggar peraturan, ini sudah selesai jam pelajaran dan aku sedang tidak berada dikelas sekarang" elak Baekhyun, dia memencet menu ponselnya, mencari file untuk di putar didepan Chanyeol

"tidak, kamu jelas melanggar anak baru.." bentak Chanyeol keras

Hening

Kemudian, terdengar suara-suara desahan yang erotis dari ponsel milik Baekhyun

'ahh…ahhh…ash..augh..ouchhh….ashh…" suara desahan namja dan yeoja bersahut-sahutan, rupanya Baekhyun memutar video seks diponselnya, dengan mengeraskan volume

Wajah Chanyeol memerah, semerah tomat matang, dia berdiri mematung, masih mendengar suara desahan, erangan dan jeritan seksi dan nikmat dari ponsel Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, berhasil mengerjai namja senior dihadapannya itu

"hentikan.. matikan ponsel itu.." seru Chanyeol

Selangkangan Chanyeol mendadak membengkak lagi, dengan proses sangat cepat, woow, reaksi yang sangat unik, hanya dengan mendengar erangan erosis saja, kejantanannya bisa membesar, horny

Baekhyun masih terus mengeraskan volume video seks yang diputarnya, tertawa pelan, namun tawanya lenyap saat melihat salah seorang guru mendekat kearahnya

Baekhyun sontak mematikan video seks yang diputarnya

Sang guru memperbaiki dasinya, dan mendekati Baekhyun, juga Chanyeol

"kalian berdua sedang apa? ini waktunya makan siang" kata si guru, dengan nama Wooyoung

Baekhyun memasukkan ponselnya cepat kesaku, membungkuk hormat dan memasang tampang 'anak baik-baik yang rajin menabung'

"kami sedang berdiskusi saem, Chanyeol shi adalah ketua tingkat yang ramah, aku belajar banyak padanya" kata Baekhyun, dengan nada sopan dan tanpa desahan

Chanyeol hanya diam, dia sesekali menunduk, menunggu kejantanannya normal lagi, dia tidak mungkin berjalan dengan bagian depan celana menggembung, dia tidak menggunakan celana dalam atau boxer

Wooyoung, si guru tidak menimpali, dia hanya memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan serius, meneliti dari ujung atas sampai ujung bawah

"kamu siswa baru disini?" Tanya Wooyoung, ingin tahu

"ya, saem. Ini adalah hari pertama pelajaranku" jawab Baekhyun, sopan

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berkata cepat

"maaf saem, aku pergi dulu… Shindong saem sudah menungguku diruangannya" Chanyeol lalu membungkuk kepada Wooyoung, tidak menatap Baekhyun, dan berjalan cepat, kemungkinan jendolannya sudah normal lagi

Wooyoung memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh, dia menggeleng pelan

"baiklah saem, aku juga permisi.." ujar Baekhyun, ingin membungkuk, namun Wooyoung menginterupsinya

"tunggu…"

"ada apa saem?"

"matamu kenapa?"

"mataku? Ada apa dengan mataku, saem.."

"kamu pakai eyeliner?"

Baekhyun gelagapan, dia ternganga dan menggoyang-goyangkan mulutnya tidak jelas

"kamu memakai eyeliner?" ulang Wooyoung, memandang mata Baekhyun

"i..ya, saem.. memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak boleh, kamu ini namja, bukan yeoja… kamu tidak seharusnya memakai benda-benda kosmetik seperti itu.."

"tapi saem.." protes Baekhyun, dia mengumpat dalam hati, untung saja guru didepannya itu tidak tampan, jika tampan, Baekhyun mungkin saja sudah meremas kejantanan si guru dan memelintirnya kuat-kuat, dia geram

"kamu tingkat berapa?" Tanya Wooyoung, kemudian memeriksa berkasnya, mencari jadwal mengajar

"tingkat dua saem.."

"kelas?"

"2 B"

Wooyoung memeriksa dengan teliti jadwal mengajarnya untuk besok, mencari kelas 2 B di deretan kolom kelas yang diasuhnya

"kita bertemu besok, jam 10 pagi… di mata pelajaran 'Pendidikan Karakter dan Kepribadian', itu adalah mata pelajaran yang kuajarkan. Dan aku tidak ingin melihatmu memakai eyeliner lagi. Seorang laki-laki harus punya karakter, karakter yang kuat dan tidak mirip wanita.. kamu paham itu" tukas Wooyoung

Baekhyun menunduk, namun dalam hatinya menyumpah-nyumpah, dia mengangguk

"baiklah, sudah waktunya makan siang… pergilah" kata Wooyung, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk dan makan siang di kantin sekolah

Baekhyun membungkuk dan beranjak, namun Wooyoung kembali menghentikan langkah Baekhyun, dengan berujar

"lekas cuci wajahmu, sepertinya kamu memakai BB cream SPF 15" tutup Wooyoung, kemudian berlalu, untuk pulang dan kembali kerumahnya, istri dan anaknya sudah menunggu (mungkin), meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian

Baekhyun menatap punggung Wooyoung yang mulai menjauh

"kamu salah, aku memakai BB cream SPF 20… weee.." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Wooyung si guru yang sudah semakin jauh

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal, baru kali ini ada guru yang menegurnya perihal eyeliner dimatanya, disekolah lama dia tidak pernah mendapatkan teguran

"apa itu pendidikan karakter… aku sudah berkarakter sejak dahulu, tidak perlu menjadi orang lain.. dasar guru kolot, mudah-mudahan penismu menjadi kecil dan istrimu tidak puas, sehingga kamu diceraikan dan terlantar di jalanan" umpat Baekhyun, menyumpahi Wooyoung si guru

Setelah puas berbicara sendiri, mengumpat dan memaki, akhirnya Baekhyun berbalik, pulang menuju kamarnya, tidak makan siang, berencana memasukkan diri dalam selimut dan membayangkan dirinya melakukan seks dengan namja-namja populer di sekolah

Hatinya senang lagi

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Kyungsoo duduk dengan manis di dalam ruangan perpustakaan, ruangan dengan AC dan suasana yang nyaman dan tenang. Kyungsoo sangat senang dengan suasana seperti itu, yang bisa membuatnya lancar dalam menulis salinan bahan pelajaran yang terlambat

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memang telat sekitar sebulan. jadi mereka, terutama Kyungsoo harus mengejar ketertinggalan sebulan itu ditingkat dua, dengan cara menyalin bahan ajar yang sudah dicatat oleh teman sekelasnya

Namja bersenyum love itu masih asyik menyalin dan menulis, namun konsentrasinya sedikit terganggu oleh namja yang berdiri sambil membaca buku di sudut ruangan

Bukan karena posisi atau buku yang dibaca oleh namja itu yang membuat konsentrasi Kyungsoo pecah, namun karena zipper celana seragam namja itu yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan celana dalam warna hitam

Kyungsoo sesekali melirik kearah zipper namja yang terbuka itu, pikirannya sudah tidak fokus lagi, dia mencoba menghentikan aktifitas menyalinnya dan bermeditasi singkat, dengan cara menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan, dibarengi oleh sugesti-sugesti positif

'tenangkan dirimu Kyungsoo, tenanglah… abaikan itu, fokuslah' kata Kyungsoo dalam hati, mensugesti dirinya sendiri, dia memejamkan mata singkat dan membuka lagi

Namun, dia belum juga bisa tenang, mata bulatnya masih memandangi zipper si namja, dan kali ini nyaris tidak berkedip,

'hobimu memang memasak dan bersih-bersih Kyungsoo, tapi bukan berarti kamu seperti wanita, kamu normal Kyungsoo… kamu normal… normal…' kembali Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat untuk dirinya sendiri

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya lagi, kali ini agak lama. Setelah beberapa detik, dia membuka matanya kembali… dan…

'auuu…' Kyungsoo menjerit kaget

Sudah ada sosok namja yang menopang dagu didepan Kyungsoo, namja yang sangat dikenalnya

"Jo.. Jomin.." kata Kyungsoo, membulatkan mata owl-nya

Si namja yang di panggil dengan sebutan Jomin itu memutar bola matanya malas, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik

"namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin… bukan Jomin" ralat si namja, yang ternyata adalah Jongin, namja ketua kelas untuk tingkat satu

Kyungsoo menunduk, mendadak gemetar dan takut, dia mulai menulis lagi, melirik singkat kearah namja yang zippernya terbuka tadi, namun namja itu sudah tidak ada

"hai… kita bertemu lagi, Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin, menekankan nama Kyungsoo dengan jelas

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali, dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya, mencoba tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Jongin

Jongin mendesah keras, dia merasa diacuhkan (lagi), akhirnya dia menarik buku milik Kyungsoo dan otomatis menghentikan aktifitas namja kecil itu

"apa yang kamu lakukan…" kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti, karena dia dibekap oleh tangan Jongin, bekapan itu berlangsung cepat

"jangan berteriak seperti itu, ini perpustakaan, bukan diskotik" ujar Jongin, posisinya masih membekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah

Kyungsoo akhirnya diam, tidak lama Jongin melepaskan bekapan tangannya. Mereka berdua secara bersamaan mengarahkan pandangan ke petugas jaga perpustakaan yang sepertinya tertidur

"untung saja, dia galak… dia sudah menghafal semua poin nomor pelanggaran diperpustakaan, dan akan memberikan hukuman yang berat" kata Jongin, memberikan info penting, selaku ketua kelas tingkat satu

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi, dia juga sudah menghafal mati semua peraturan yang ada disekolah, 100 peraturan dan larangan, semuanya

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo, dia menopangkan dagunya lagi

"aku hanya ingin tahu, dildo yang kemarin itu milikmu atau bukan…" ucap Jongin, memulai investigasinya, dia masih penasaran

"bukan urusanmu.." ketus Kyungsoo, dia mulai kesal dengan tingkah namja didepannya yang sok senior, padahal masih ditingkat satu

"aku ini ketua kelas tingkat satu, jadi sopanlah sedikit" tegas Jongin

"dan aku adalah siswa tingkat dua, jadi panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung" tantang Kyungsoo berani, jiwa polosnya seketika hilang, menguap entah kemana

"baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan noona.. itu lebih cocok" ejek Jongin

"aku bukan yeoja, dan aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyebutku yeoja" geram Kyungsoo, dia mengeraskan sedikit suaranya, untung saja si penjaga perpustakaan belum terjaga

Jongin terkekeh pelan

"baiklah.. baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan pernah memanggilmu hyung.. never" timpal Jongin, dia bersmirk evil

"terserah, itu tidak penting" lawan Kyungsoo, mengarahkan wajahnya ke jendela perpustakaan, suasana perpustakaan memang sepi, mirip kuburan, mungkin karena saat itu adalah jam makan siang

"kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apakah dildo itu milikmu?" Tanya Jongin, mengulang pertanyaan awalnya, inti dari keinginannya untuk menemui Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendesah, menatap mata Jongin

"ya, itu milikku.. kenapa? Mau melaporkanku? Silahkan saja.." tantang Kyungsoo, dia mulai berani

"sudah kuduga, kamu tidak sepolos dan selugu yang terlihat, sepertinya kamu adalah namja binal yang bersembunyi dibalik sosok namja kecil bermata bulat" Jongin berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo, menekankan kata 'binal'

Kyungsoo mendengus,

"terserah apa pendapatmu, jangan ganggu aku, kamu urusi saja siswa-siswa di tingkat satu" Kyungsoo berujar dengan nada datar yang kentara

"baiklah, tapi urusan kita belum selesai. Aku menganggap yang meremas selangkanganku kemarin adalah kamu, bukan temanmu itu. Jadi kamu yang harus bertanggungjawab. Aku menunggumu di kamarku, kamar nomor 15, lantai satu. Jam 09 malam nanti, aku ingin kamu sendiri yang datang mengambil dildo itu, jika tidak… besok pagi dildo itu sudah berada di atas meja Shindong saem, dan siap-siaplah menerima hukuman" tutup Jongin, dia beranjak, dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan seribu tanda Tanya

Jongin keluar dari perpustakaan, melambaikan tangannya singkat dan memberikan pandangan 'aku tidak main-main'

Kyungsoo mendesah kasar, mood menulisnya sudah hilang dan menguap, dia geram. Entah apa rencana namja yang bernama Jongin itu untuknya

Kyungsoo pusing, apakah dia harus memenuhi tantangan Jongin atau mengabaikannya saja dan menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa

Kyungsoo mendadak galau

.

.

.

.

O….O….O….O….O

Baekhyun melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya, dia melewatkan makan siang di kantin sekolah. Keinginannya saat ini hanyalah bergulung di kasur dan memikirkan fantasi-fantasi seks yang membuatnya nyaman dan mood kembali

Namja bereyeliner itu sudah hampir mencapai pintu kamarnya, kamar yang ditinggalinya bersama Kyungsoo, namun dia menghentikan langkahnya karena ada seorang siswa namja yang berdiri manis didepan pintunya, sambil menjilat es krim coklat

"Baekhyun shi?" Tanya si namja, menjilat es krimnya pelan dan memandang Baekhyun dari ujung atas sampai ujung bawah

"ya, aku.. kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya balik, dia balas memandang si namja

"maaf, Shindong saem memanggil Baekhyun shi ke ruangannya" ucap si namja, mengutarakan tujuannya ke kamar Baekhyun, masih dijeda dengan menghisap es krimnya pelan, es krim yang tentu saja dibelinya di kantin sekolah

"sekarang?" Baekhyun memastikan, malas, dia memandang name tag si namja, tertulis jelas nama Jungkook di situ

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, rupanya namja didepannya ini adalah Roommate si Taehyung, namja yang kemarin penisnya dia kocok, namja tingkat dua yang sama dengannya

"ya, sekarang… Baekhyun shi sudah ditunggu" terang namja yang bernama Jungkook itu

"kamu tingkat berapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, ingin tahu

"aku baru tingkat satu" jawab Jungkook

"oh, kalau begitu panggil aku hyung, aku sekelas dengan Taehyung, roommate kamu itu" tukas Baekhyun, memperbaiki kerah bajunya dengan gaya seksi menggoda

"oh.. iya.. hyung" timpal Jungkook, membungkuk singkat, yang membuat es krimnya sedikit memeleh dan tumpah dilantai depan kamar Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia secepat Naruto mengambil es krim yang dipegang oleh Jungkook, mengarahkan ke mulutnya dan menjilatnya beberapa kali

"nikmat juga.. aku suka jilat-menjilat" kata Baekhyun, mengakhiri jilatan terakhirnya di es krim milik Jungkook, kemudian memberikan kembali es krim bekas itu

Mata Jungkook membulat besar, dia menerima kembali es krimnya dengan kondisi mematung, dia kaget dan shock dengan tingkah kakak kelasnya itu

"baiklah, aku akan pergi keruangan Shindong saem, terima kasih es krimnya, tapi aku lebih suka menjilat 'yang lain'… bye.." tutup Baekhyun, dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruangan Shindong yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari kamarnya

Jungkook mematung, menatap punggung Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh, dia memandang es krimnya yang mulai leleh lagi, dia kembali menjilat es krim itu, tidak peduli dengan bekas liur Baekhyun yang mungkin ada disitu, dia tidak merasa menjilat barang bekas, malahan Baekhyun-lah yang menjilat bekasnya

Jungkook berjalan dengan ceria menuju kamarnya

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun tiba beberapa menit yang lalu diruangan Shindong, ruangan si guru bagian kedisiplinan itu ternyata tidak tertutup, pintunya sedikit terbuka, seakan memberikan isyarat kepada orang didepan pintu untuk masuk saja

Baekhyun masuk, mengarahkan pandangannya kesegala arah, mengamati ruangan utama yang kosong, tidak ada seseorang disana

"sial.. apa mungkin si Jungkook itu membohongiku, awas saja.. penisnya akan kubuat lecet" gumam Baekhyun pelan, dia masih berdiri tepat didepan meja kebesaran Shindong

Dan kemudian, tiba-tiba pintu tertutup keras, tidak menutup sendiri, namun ada seorang namja yang menutupnya, dia sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik pintu, dan menunggu Baekhyun untuk datang, menjebaknya

"siapa… ah, Kamu.." mata Baekhyun membulat, dia menoleh dan menatap namja jangkung, namja yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol

"ah, kita bertemu lagi.." kata Chanyeol, dia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menusuk, dia memegang pisau kecil ditangan kanannya, menggoyang-goyangkannya didepan wajah Baekhyun

"kamu mau apa?" seru Baekhyun, agak sedikit takut juga dengan pisau ditangan Chanyeol, siapa tau saja dia ditusuk ditempat, dimutilasi dan dibuang ke hotel, ehm… maksudnya ke Jurang

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, dengan langkah pelan, langkah yang mirip seorang penjahat di film horror yang ingin menghabisi mangsanya

"kamu sudah dua kali 'mengerjaiku', dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membalasnya. Dan sekarang giliranku untuk bermain-main denganmu" ucap Chanyeol, semakin maju

Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin mundur, dia menabrak pelan meja Shindong, mencari-cari dimana penghuni asli ruangan tersebut

"mencari Shindong saem? Dia sedang pergi menjemput anaknya, kira-kira sejam lagi kembali. Dia menitipkan kunci ruangan ini kepadaku, sebagai ketua kelas tingkat tiga, aku jelas diberikan wewenang lebih dari kalian-kalian siswa biasa" sergah Chanyeol, memegang lencana disamping name tagnya, bangga

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, ternyata dia dibohongi oleh si Jungkook, dia akan membuat perhitungan dengan namja itu dilain kesempatan

"aku menyuruh salah seorang siswa polos memanggilmu, jangan salahkan dia, salahkan saja dirimu yang bodoh dan mudah tertipu" Chanyeol seakan menebak isi pikiran Baekhyun

"apa maumu sebenarnya?" bentak Baekhyun, dalam masalah ini dia cukup berani, dan menganggap pisau yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol hanya 'ancaman' saja

Chanyeol tertawa cetar, dia menunjuk toilet di ruangan Shindong,

"masuk kesana.. sekarang.. cepat.." Chanyeol balas membentak balik, suaranya lebih keras

Baekhyun sedikit terkaget, dia menoleh dan memandang toilet bersih diruangan Shindong

"cepat, atau kamu mau pisau ini mengiris kelopak matamu" ancam Chanyeol kasar

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Baekhyun menurut, dia sedikit gelisah dan was-was, kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya, apa akan menenggelamkannya di bak mandi? Memasukkan kepalanya ke WC? Atau menguncinya sampai besok pagi? Atau menyuruhnya menari seksi ala Britney Spears di klip 'Gimme More'?

Baekhyun duduk di dudukan Toilet, menunggu perintah selanjutnya yang akan diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri, dia juga masuk kedalam toilet itu dan menutup pintu, menguncinya dari dalam

"toilet ini adalah 5 dari 19 tolilet guru yang mempunyai peredam suara, kamu berteriak, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu.." kekeh Chanyeol

Baekhyun mendengus, matanya hanya menatap pisau kecil yang masih ada ditangan Chanyeol

Chanyeol bergerak mendekati Baekhyun,

"buka celanamu…" perintah Chanyeol

Mata Baekhyun membulat kaget, belum mematuhi perintah si jangkung itu

"buka.. cepat… kalau tidak.." Chanyeol memperlihatkan lagi pisaunya, mata pisau yang berbicara

Dengan gerakan pelan, akhirnya Baekhyun mematuhi perintah Chanyeol lagi, dia membuka celana sekolahnya, dan menyisakan celana dalam biru

"cepat menungging… sekarang" bentak Chanyeol lagi, dia tersenyum evil

Baekhyun semakin membulatkan matanya, dia lekas sadar apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Chanyeol kepadanya, si jangkung itu ingin 'menerobos dan menyodok' holenya, itu pikiran Baekhyun

Baekhyun malah tersenyum dalam hati, itu bukan masalah, malahan dia senang dan sangat menginginkannya

"menungging, ikuti gaya Miley Cyrus, twerking... seperti itu, cepat" Chanyeol membentak lagi

Dengan senang hati Baekhyun berpose 'twerking' ala Miley, bokongnya kini menghadap ke selangkangan Chanyeol yang masih tertutupi celana

Namun Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menampilkan ekspresi seakan menolak dan tidak ingin dijamah, dia sebenarnya ingin berkata 'jangan tuan, tolong… aku masih SMP', namun kalimat itu terlalu norak dan kentara

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, dia sudah meletakkan pisau kecilnya di kotak tempat sabun, mencoba memikirkan hal-hal berbau seks, fantasi, desahan seksi, erangan erotis dan sebagainya. Hal-hal seperti itu bisa membuatnya horny dengan cepat

Chanyeol membuka zippernya pelan, mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah tegang, tanpa memelorotkan celana sekolahnya

Baekhyun menolehkan wajahnya, tepat memandang selangkangan Chanyeol yang sudah terbuka, menampakkan penis yang sudah ereksi hebat, mata Baekhyun membulat

'woow.. lebih besar dari milik si Taehyung' batin Baekhyun senang, dia berpikir mungkin postur tubuh juga memperngaruhi ukuran penis seorang namja

Chanyeol dengan cepat menarik celana dalam Baekhyun, hingga menampakkan bokong dan hole namja imut tersebut, dia memasangkan kondom di penisnya, kondom yang diambilnya dari lemari penyimpanan benda-benda sitaan Shindong saem

Chanyeol menepuk bokong Baekhyun keras, menyisakan bekas telapak tangan yang berwarna merah, dia tersenyum

Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar, holenya berkedut, dia menghitung-hitung sudah 2 bulan tidak pernah dimasuki, 2 bulan terakhir ini dia yang sering memasuki orang lain, baik itu namja atau yeoja

'plaakk'

Chanyeol menampar bokong Baekhyun lagi,

Kemudian, mencoba memasukkan penis besarnya ke hole sempit Baekhyun, awal yang sulit, penisnya sulit jebol

"argh…" Baekhyun pura-pura mengerang sakit, padahal penis Chanyeol belum masuk

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, dia mengira bahwa Baekhyun sudah tersakiti dan ternistakan dengan aksinya, dia merasa menang. menyodok dan membuat hole Baekhyun berdarah dengan penisnya adalah inti dari pembalasannya kepada Baekhyun yang dua kali mengerjainya

Chanyeol masih berusaha memasukkan penisnya, menggerak-gerakkannya kasar, dan..

'blasshhh…'

Penis Chanyeol amblas didalam hole Baekhyun,

Si jangkung itu menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya pelan, namun lama-lama jadi cepat dan bringas

"arghs… ash… ahhh… Ouch…. Ugh.…" jerit Baekhyun tertahan, dia merasakan sakit awalnya

"ahhh… ah.." Chanyeol mendesah dan mempompa penisnya maju mundur

Keringat dengan cepat membasahi mereka berdua. Hanya dengan beberapa menit, Chanyeol sudah berhubungan seks dengan Baekhyun, hubungan seks yang didasari oleh pembalasan, bukan cinta. Belum cukup dua hari mereka bertemu, seks sudah terjadi

"argh.. ahhh.. ohhh.."

"ahhh..ahhh"

Desahan, erangan dan jeritan mewarnai ruang tolilet itu, ruang yang kedap suara dan tidak akan terdengar keluar

Dua anak manusia yang sejenis bercucuran keringat, larut dalam kenikmatan dunia

Chanyeol terus menusukkan penisnya dalam, dalam dan lebih dalam

"bagaimana? Sakit bukan… rasakan…" ucap Chanyeol, sambil sesekali menampar bokong Baekhyun keras

Baekhyun tidak menimpali, dia hanya mendesah nikmat dan tersenyum, senyumnya jelas tidak terlihat oleh Chanyeol, dia merem melek

'aku menikmati ini bodoh….' Kata Baekhyun dalam hati, dia mengocok penisnya sendiri yang sedari tadi sudah ereksi hebat

"rasakan ini…" hujaman penis Chanyeol semakin keras, bunyi sodokan keras terdengar, Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang, gesekan penis berkondom Chanyeol di holenya memberikan sensasi tersendiri yang nikmat

Chanyeol merubah posisi Baekhyun, dia mendudukkan bokong Baekhyun di dudukan toilet dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kaki dan paha namja itu, hingga menampilkan lagi bokong Baekhyun yang seksi dan siap hantam

Chanyeol kembali memasukkan penisnya, kali ini sudah lebih mudah, dia tertawa dan memandang wajah Baekhyun yang kesakitan

"bagaimana? Kamu berurusan dengan orang yang salah.." seru Chanyeol, mengusap keringatnya, dengan penis masih maju-mundur di hole Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang awalnya menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan, kini malah tertawa cetar, dia tertawa mesum dan menggigit bibir bawahnya centil,

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang berubah

"ah, Chanyeol shi… penismu besar sekali.. ah….aku kesakitan, tapi nikmat sekali, percepat baby… please… so far so good…" racau Baekhyun binal, dia menjulurkan lidahnya seksi

Chanyeol menghentikan aksi genjotannya, ternyata Baekhyun tidak tersiksa, malah namja bereyeliner itu sangat senang dan menikmatinya, sungguh diluar dugaan

"Why Baby… please, fuck me…" ucap Baekhyun lagi, dia sendiri yang menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya pelan

Chanyeol shock tingkat dewa, dia gagal membuat Baekhyun menderita fisik dan batin, wajahnya mendadak datar dengan pandangan kosong, dia mendadak lemas

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia beranjak dan mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol dari holenya, dan kemudian berlutut didepan penis Chanyeol yang masih tegang itu

Baekhyun membuka kondom dengan gerakan cepat ala Sasuke, dan mengocok cepat penis Chanyeol itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya, menghisap, menjilat dan menyedot aset berharga Chanyeol tersebut

Chanyeol kembali terkejut, namun reaksi tubuhnya menyukai itu, penisnya dimanjakan dengan sangat nikmat, namun rasa kaget dan tidak percaya masih terlihat jelas diwajah tampannya

'srluuppp..'

Terdengar bunyi keras jilatan dan sedotan Baekhyun dipenis Chanyeol

Baekhyun berusaha merangsang pengeluaran sperma Chanyeol, dengan melancarkan jilatan dan isapan tingkat tinggi. Dia masih terus sibuk 'bernyanyi' nikmat dengan penis Chanyeol sebagai mic-nya

Namun kemudian, sebuah seruan menghentikan aktifitas dan aksi mesum Baekhyun tersebut

"Chanyeol, kamu dimana?"

itu adalah suara Shindong, si guru penghuni sah ruangan tersebut, berteriak diruang utama dan mencari Chanyeol yang sudah diberikan 'amanah' tadi

Deeeggg….

Hening

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih berada di toilet, dengan keadaan setengah bugil dan telanjang.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling pandang, jantung mereka berdegup kencang dan dahi yang berkeringat dingin. Baekhyun masih memegang penis Chanyeol yang masih tegang dan belum mengeluarkan sperma

Hukuman yang sangat berat jelas menanti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jika mereka sampai ketahuan sedang 'ML' di toilet ruang guru, mereka melanggar banyak poin peraturan sekolah

This is big Trouble… b*tch

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**O….O….O….O….O….O….O**

Chapter 2 up. Terima kasih atas respon (**Review**) pembaca semua pada FF ini. aku sebenarnya kurang enak publish FF ini, takutnya kena bash atau ada pembaca yang tidak suka, tapi sekali lagi FF ini dibuat hanya untuk meramaikan dunia per-FF-an di fandom screenplays saja

Maaf untuk penggemar Kaisoo, di FF ini mereka jadi main cast kedua (supaya berbeda dengan FF ku terdahulu, dimana Kaisoo selalu menjadi main cast utama), tapi setelah FF ini tamat, aku akan buat FF Kaisoo lagi, dan mereka jadi main cast utamanya. Jadi untuk FF ini, ChanBaek jadi main cast utama

Akhir kata, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau menyempatkan dan memberikan sepatah kata Reviewnya. **Review **kalianlah yang membuat FF ini berlanjut dan publish cepat (selang 1 hari). Jadi kalau responnya masih bagus, FF ini akan tetap lanjut dan publish cepat

**Review lagi ya**…. Ditunggu…. Salam….

.

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**AlienBaby88, VijnaPutri, Neli Amelia, firda-xmin, Babybuby, Re-Panda68, beng beng max, pcyms7, 48BemyLight, LeeEunin, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, ceekuchiki, , baexian ree, nikyunmin, Seoglyu Yeowang, shinshim99SM, reiasia95, LSA Princess of EXO Planet, OhLu BalBal, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Xara, Areumdawo, MILIKSAHNYAKKAMJONG, cellass, dims, guest, Iam the B, **

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


	3. Chapter 3

**Boys Sex**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol and KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Kata-kata Kasar**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya di penis Chanyeol dengan enggan. Panggilan Shindong guru bagian kedisiplinan membuat aktifitas panas mereka terhenti. Baekhyun berdiri dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Chanyeol

"ah, sial… mengganggu saja…" rutuk Baekhyun, dia mengumpat Shindong dalam hati, mengatainya guru gemuk, fat b**ch, berlemak dan sebagainya

Sedangkan Chanyeol memikirkan yang lain, dia memikirkan hukuman yang mungkin diterimanya, apalagi dia adalah seorang ketua kelas tingkat tiga, tangan kanan Shindong selama ini dalam melakukan razia dan patroli mendadak di kamar semua siswa, mau ditaruh dimana muka tampannya

Baekhyun merasa kecewa karena kegiatan hot-nya terganggu, dan Chanyeol merasa stress dengan hukuman yang mungkin menunggunya, dua pemikiran yang berbeda

"Chanyeol, kamu dimana?" teriak Shindong lagi, berteriak dari ruang utama ruangannya, mencari Chanyeol

Baekhyun yang berujar

"dasar guru gila, aku bersumpah akan…" umpatan Baekhyun terhenti, karena mulutnya di bekap oleh Chanyeol, dengan sangat keras

Baekhyun gelagapan, dia meronta-ronta pelan

"jangan berteriak, nanti Shindong saem mendengar kita" kata Chanyeol resah, dia belum memasukkan penisnya yang sudah lemas kedalam sangkarnya

Baekhyun melotot, dia kembali mengumpat dalam hati, kemudian menggigit tangan Chanyeol.

"aaooo.." jerit Chanyeol, mirip yeoja yang 'keserempet' ojek

Baekhyun tertawa senang,

"katanya ruangan ini mempunyai peredam suara, kamu berbohong.." Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Chanyeol

Chanyeol lalu menggaruk kepalanya, dia lupa bahwa toilet Shindong ini mempunyai peredam suara, namun Chanyeol tidak menampakkan wajah bersahabat, dia terus saja memperlihatkan wajah datar dan ketus

Baekhyun merapikan dirinya, lalu duduk dipinggir bak mandi besar yang kosong, matanya memandang penis Chanyeol yang lemas, yang belum dimasukkan kedalam tempat seharusnya

Chanyeol sadar dengan pandangan lapar Baekhyun, dia kemudian memasukkan penisnya cepat

"aouu…" rintih Chanyeol, penisnya terjepit zipper, sakitnya tuh di penis…

Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat ala cat woman, sigap memberikan pertolongan pertama, dia membantu Chanyeol untuk menyelamatkan aset berharga namja tinggi itu

"lepaskan tanganmu…" bentak Chanyeol. Dia sejenak melupakan bahwa dirinya saat ini tengah dicari oleh Shindong

Baekhyun cemberut, melepaskan tanganya dari kulit penis Chanyeol, dan duduk kembali di pinggiran bak mandi

Chanyeol sudah membebaskan penisnya dari jeratan zipper yang menyakitkan, dia kali ini dengan hati-hati memasukkan 'adik kecil'nya itu, aset berharga buat dirinya dan istrinya kelak

Chanyeol mendesah, mencoba mendengar pergerakan Shindong di luar toilet

Hening

Tidak ada panggilan atau suara lagi

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam terduduk , dia cemberut, holenya masih berkedut, minta tambah

Chanyeol mondar mandir pelan didalam ruang toilet itu, berniat mengintip dipintu dan mengintai keberadaan si guru kedisiplinan, namun dia juga takut

"mudah-mudahan saja, si gendut itu tidak gatal ingin buang air, kalau sampai itu terjadi, tamat riwayatmu" kata Baekhyun, setelah beberapa menit terdiam kesal, hukuman dan pembalasan yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya malah disenanginya dan kini hukuman itu terhenti

Chanyeol mendengus, dia kemudian duduk di dudukan toilet, tempat dimana Baekhyun tadi menungging 'twerking' ala Miley Cyrus

"kamu juga akan tamat" timpal Chanyeol, tidak mau kalah, telinga lebarnya masih sesekali fokus pada suara-suara diluar toilet

"aku tidak masalah… aku baru tingkat dua, jika aku dikeluarkan aku bisa mencari sekolah lain, sedangkan kamu, ingat kamu itu tingkat tiga, sebentar lagi selesai" serang Baekhyun, dia mencibir

"aku juga bisa mencari sekolah lain" balas Chanyeol

"kamu tidak akan diterima, semua kepala sekolah SMA di Korea akan menolakmu, mereka dipastikan akan berkata 'maaf tuan, aku tidak bisa menerima anak yang menyodomi teman sekolahnya'…" ucap Baekhyun, menyinggung

Wajah Chanyeol memerah hebat, kata-kata Baekhyun menamparnya telak

"aku tidak menyodomimu" elak Chanyeol, wajahnya makin merah saja

"lalu apa? menusukku?" Baekhyun mendesis

"aku hanya memberikanmu hukuman, hanya itu"

"hukuman dengan cara mencabuliku, mencabuliku di toilet guru… padahal banyak yeoja diluar sana yang mungkin antri disodok olehmu, kenapa kamu melakukannya padaku, aku bukan namja gampangan…" tukas Baekhyun lebay, padahal dalam hatinya dia senang, senang menjadi objek pemuas nafsu Chanyeol, nafsu yang berlatarkan pembalasan

Chanyeol membuang muka, dia tidak menanggapi serangan maut Baekhyun, sepertinya dia yang berurusan dengan orang yang salah

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, serangannya berhasil, dia ingin membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah

Hening

Selama beberapa menit, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, belum ada yang berani keluar dari toilet ruangan Shindong, mereka masih takut jika si guru killer itu masih ada diruang utama

Dan untungnya, Shindong sama sekali tidak memeriksa atau masuk kedalam toilet, jadi untuk sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol aman

.

.

.

.

O…..O…..O…..O

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah gontai, pikirannya ruwet dan pusing. Dia terus memikirkan namja yang bernama Jongin, memikirkan perintah namja seksi itu yang menginginkannya datang malam ini ke kamar nomor 15, lantai satu

Kamar nomor 15, lantai satu?

"kamarku dan Baekhyun nomor 12, berarti hanya beberapa kamar saja, dari kamar si hitam itu" gumam Kyungsoo berbicara sendiri

Kyungsoo mulai ingin mengecek, dia sudah sampai didepan kamar nomor 9, disebelahnya 10 dan disebelahnya lagi 21

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya

"ini 21, disampingnya 27… acak…" ucap Kyungsoo, menggaruk kepalanya pelan

Ternyata nomor kamar di asrama sekolah itu acak dan tidak jelas, pengaturan nomor yang sembarangan. Kyungsoo mendengus, dia memang tipe namja yang tidak menyukai ketidakaturan, menurutnya semua yang dilakukan dalam kehidupan harus ikut aturan dan selaras, tidak boleh acak dan sembarangan

Kyungsoo kembali melangkah, memutuskan menuju kamarnya sendiri, kamar nomor 12 yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi saja

Namun, langkah namja bermata burung hantu tersebut terhenti, dia menatap siswa namja yang sepertinya kebingungan didepan pintu kamarnya

Kyungsoo mendekati si namja

"ehm, ada apa? aku pemilik kamar ini, ada yang bisa kubantu?" kata Kyungsoo ramah, dia belum melihat wajah si namja dengan jelas

Si namja menoleh dengan pandangan kaget, dia mengusap dadanya pelan, kemudian tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo

"Myung.. Myung.. Myungsoo?" tebak si namja, dia adalah teman sekelas Kyungsoo dikelas 2B

Kyungsoo cemberut, namja itu salah menyebutkan nama

"namaku Kyungsoo, bukan Myungsoo… sepertinya kita.." kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti, dia mengenali si namja, namja yang wajahnya mirip cabe, eh.. maksudnya mirip Baekhyun

Namja itu adalah Taehyung

"maaf, Kyungsoo hyung.." kata Taehyung sopan, dia memutuskan memanggil dengan sebutan kakak, dia membungkuk pelan

Kyungsoo belas membungkuk

"namamu Taehyung bukan?"

"ya, aku Taehyung"

"kenapa? Ada apa?"

"aku.. aku, aku hanya ingin menanyakan, apa benar kamar ini kamar nomor 12, hyung?" Tanya Taehyung, mengatakan inti kedatangannya didepan kamar Kyungsoo

"ya, benar sekali. Memang nomor kamar disekolah ini acak dan tidak teratur" kata Kyungsoo, dia mendesah

Taehyung balas tersenyum, dia memelintir ujung bajunya pelan, gugup

"ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, walau dia sudah bisa menebak

"tidak, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja hyung… kalau begitu aku permisi dulu hyung" bungkuk Taehyung, kemudian lekas berlalu, dengan langkah cepat sedikit berlari

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, dia bisa menebak bahwa si Taehyung itu memastikan dimana letak kamar Baekhyun

"kasihan kamu Taehyung, mudah-mudahan Baek tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu" guman Kyungsoo, berdoa dalam hati

Kyungsoo memang tidak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Selama ini dia tidak terganggu, dan tidak pernah tergoda oleh semua tingkah Baekhyun, walau mereka sudah lama bersahabat, namun Kyungsoo tetap menjadi dirinya, si Kyungsoo yang polos dan cerdas, namun kepolosannya bisa menghilang jika dia merasa ketenangan dan ketentramannya terganggu. Kelemahan utamanya adalah mudah penasaran, terutama dengan yang dinamakan benda-benda seks atau seks sendiri, dia belum pernah merasakan menjamah atau dijamah

Unik memang, dimana Baekhyun adalah namja 'blak-blakan' yang mesum tingkat satu sedangkan Kyungsoo adalah namja polos namun sering penasaran level satu

.

.

.

.

.

O…...O…..O…..O…..O

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih terjebak di toilet ruangan Shindong. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani keluar, masih takut jika si guru killer kedisiplinan itu masih ada diruangannya

Chanyeol berdiri, berjalan pelan, mondar-mandir. Sesekali memperbaiki zippernya yang macet karena insiden tadi, zipper itu sulit ditarik naik

Sedangkan Baekhyun terus menerus menatap bagian selangkangan Chanyeol itu, sedikit lagi aksinya tadi bisa tuntas, namun kedatangan dan teriakan si Shindong menghentikan semuanya

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin berkata 'kita lanjutkan saja yang tadi Chanyeol shi, spermamu belum keluar', namun kalimat seperti itu jelas memperlihatkan bahwa dia sangat menginginkannya, saat ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk 'jual mahal' atau mungkin 'pura-pura tidak ingin'

"apa penismu tidak sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun, membunuh kesunyian yang dalam

"sakit kenapa? Aku memakai kondom, jadi holemu tidak bergesekan dengan punyaku" jawab Chanyeol ketus, tidak memandang Baekhyun

"bukan, maksudku kamu belum mengeluarkan spermamu, sepertinya itu sangat tidak enak" tukas Baekhyun, 'tanggung' istilahnya

"tidak mengapa, aku bisa menyelesaikannya nanti.." balas Chanyeol, masih tidak mau kalah

"dengan tangan?" tebak Baekhyun, dia tersenyum evil lagi

"terserah, bukan urusanmu, itu adalah urusan pribadiku" kilah Chanyeol, dia menatap pintu toilet lagi

Baekhyun diam, tidak menimpali, namun dalam hatinya dia berkata 'huh.. padahal ada holeku yang sempit, kenapa harus menggunakan tangan, membosankan'

Chanyeol duduk lagi, kemudian berdiri, duduk dan berdiri lagi.. dan akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk keluar dari toilet, memberanikan dirinya

Chanyeol perlahan membuka pintu toilet, mengintip pelan, menatap melalui celah pintu yang dibukanya

Tidak ada siapa-siapa diruangan utama, si guru gemuk itu sepertinya sudah keluar lagi

"ah, aman.." desah Chanyeol lega, dia membuka pintu dengan lebar dan lekas keluar, Baekhyun mengekor di belakangnya

Namja bereyeliner itu berjalan tertatih dan sedikit terpincang, jelas, karena holenya baru saja dihujam dengan benda berdaging dan sepertinya butuh 3 gerhana… maksudnya 3 hari untuk bisa normal lagi

Namun tetap saja, Baekhyun menikmati semua itu, dia sudah terbiasa, dimasuki atau memasuki. Dia adalah namja yang berpengalaman dalam dunia seks bebas, semua gaya, posisi, jenis kelamin dan sebagainya pernah dicobanya

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun, dia dengan cepat menuju pintu utama ruangan, untuk keluar sesegera mungkin, keluar dari ruang guru itu, dia memegang dan menarik gagang pintu, namun nihil, pintu itu terkunci

"sial.. Shindong saem mengunci pintu dari luar" rutuk Chanyeol, dia terus berusaha menggendor pintu, tapi sia-sia saja

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, dia duduk diatas meja kebesaran Shindong, memperhatikan usaha Chanyeol untuk membuka pintu

"kenapa tertawa? Seharusnya kamu membantuku atau mencari cara keluar dari sini" protes Chanyeol, dia terganggu dengan kekehan Baekhyun yang mirip nenek perawan

Baekhyun menghentikan kekehannya, dia mencibir

"kamu tidak punya kunci cadangannya?" Tanya Baekhyun,

"tidak punya" jawab Chanyeol

"mana 'wewenang' yang selama ini kamu banggakan, kunci cadangan saja tidak diberikan oleh si gemuk itu" cibir Baekhyun, sesekali meringis karena holenya masih sakit

Chanyeol tidak menimpali, dia menghentikan aksi menggendornya, takut jika hal itu mengundang kedatangan orang luar, dia tidak ingin kedapatan terkunci dalam ruang guru bersama namja yang baru saja disodoknya

Kemudian…

Mendadak terdengar gemerincing kunci yang dimasukkan kedalam lubang dibawah gagang pintu,

Deg… sepertinya si empunya ruangan sudah datang, hendak masuk lagi

"sial.. si gemuk datang" gumam Baekhyun pelan, dia melompat cepat dari meja dan mencari tempat untuk sembunyi

Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah menyelipkan dirinya disamping lemari, tepat dibelakang pintu, tempatnya bersembunyi saat ingin menjebak Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bersembunyi dimana, hanya ada dua tempat bersembunyi, pertama didalam toilet dan terakhir disamping lemari, tempat Chanyeol sekarang

Baekhyun masih pusing tujuh keliling, dan kemudian, Chanyeol menarik tangannya cepat, lalu mendekapnya, untuk bergabung, bersembunyi bersama-sama

Baekhyun menubruk dada Chanyeol, wajah mereka berhadap-hadapan, deru nafas kasar mereka bertemu

"kemana perginya anak itu, dikamarnya tidak ada…" itu suara Shindong, berbicara sendiri, sepertinya sedang kesal mencari Chanyeol

Hening

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bersembunyi dibelakang pintu, dengan posisi berhadapan dan nyaris saling dekap, hanya bisa berharap dan berdoa agar guru killer mereka itu tidak menoleh kebelakang, jika sampai itu terjadi, mereka berdua tamat

"huh… siswa sekarang banyak bertingkah, pergaulan terlalu bebas, tinggal di asrama sekolah tidak menjamin anak-anak itu sadar dan patuh.." Shindong masih berbicara sendiri, dia meletakkan beberapa barang sitaannya di atas meja, dan benda yang mendominasi adalah kondom dan rokok

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menahan nafas mereka, Shindong belum juga beranjak, namun masih membelakangi mereka. Bisa saja mereka mengambil langkah seribu, namun itu terlalu beresiko

Beberapa detik kemudian, nasib mujur mendatangi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, karena Shindong beranjak pelan, tanpa menoleh kebelakang, si guru gemuk itu berjalan menuju toilet dengan masih berbicara sendiri

Terdengar samar suara pintu toilet ditutup

"sekarang…" gumam Chanyeol, dia kemudian memegang tangan Baekhyun, dan membuka pintu utama ruangan Shindong yang sudah tidak terkunci

"sebentar… sebentar…" kata Baekhyun cepat, dia melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Chanyeol

Baekhyun dengan gerakan ala kura-kura ninja mengambil satu pack kondom sitaan Shindong diatas meja

"lumayan menambah stock.." gumam Baekhyun, sambil memasukkan kondom itu kedalam sakunya

Chanyeol cengo'

"aku akan menyita kondom itu nanti.." ucap Chanyeol cepat

"whatever.." balas Baekhyun

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan Shindong dengan selamat, mereka berpisah di persimpangan koridor, Baekhyun belok kekanan sedangkan Chanyeol kekiri

"hukuman dariku belum berakhir anak baru… kamu sudah berurusan dengan orang yang salah" teriak Chanyeol, memberikan jari tengahnya kearah Baekhyun, merencanakan pembalasan dan hukuman selanjutnya untuk Baekhyun

"silahkan, aku menunggu pembalasanmu yang lebih 'hot', mulut dan holeku siap menampung sperma dan penismu" balas Baekhyun, sembari membuat gerakan mengocok cepat, tepat didepan selangkangannya

Chanyeol mendengus kasar kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa cetar

.

.

.

.

O…..O…..O…..O…..O

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya pelan, sesekali dia meringis ngilu dan memegang bokongnya. Sepertinya, Kyungsoo, si Roommatenya sudah ada dikamar sedari tadi

Baekhyun ingin langsung tidur dan merebahkan diri di ranjangnya, namun dia melihat Kyungsoo bergaya aneh

"apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun

"oh, kamu sudah pulang… aku sedang meditasi" jawab Kyungsoo, membuka sebelah mata bulatnya, dia bersila diatas ranjangnya, dengan posisi meditasi ala China

"untuk apa? tidak biasanya.." Baekhyun duduk pelan di ranjangnya

"aku ingin menenangkan diri, sepertinya aku mulai aneh dan tidak normal" jawab Kyungsoo, dia masih mengingat kejadian diperpustakaan sebelum bertemu dengan Jongin disana, perihal zipper namja yang terbuka di perpustakaan, yang membuatnya tidak fokus

Baekhyun tertawa badai,

"tidak normal bagaimana?" Baekhyun masih kurang mengerti

"entahlah, tapi aku mulai merasa ada yang berbeda dengan diriku Baek, aku sulit menjelaskannya" jawab Kyungsoo, kembali menutup matanya, menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan

"oh, mungkin karena kamu tidak pernah dijamah Kyung" timpal Baekhyun mesum lagi

"di jamah bagaimana? Aku yang akan menjamah, aku ini namja" ucap Kyungsoo, paham dengan kalimat mesum sahabatnya itu

"kamu tidak pernah merasakan saja yang namanya 'dijamah' Kyung, itu enak sekali. Seperti terbang ke surga" jelas Baekhyun lebay, kembali meracuni pikiran polos Kyungsoo, padahal dia sendiri yang tidak ingin sahabatnya itu 'teracuni'

"sudahlah Baek, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rasanya surga, belum ada yang pernah merasakannya"

"itu perumpamaan Kyung, surga dunia"

"istirahatlah Baek"

"baiklah, semoga kamu mendapatkan ilham dengan meditasimu" tutup Baekhyun, dia kemudian merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang, tanpa mengganti bajunya, dia sangat lelah

'ah, Yeol ah, sedang apa kamu sekarang…' batin Baekhyun, memejamkan matanya, meringis pelan, lalu tertidur

.

.

.

.

O…..O…..O…..O….O

Sebentar lagi pukul 09 malam. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah sama-sama rapi. Kyungsoo memandang penampilannya di cermin, dia memberikan gel ke rambutnya dan menatanya kesamping. Sedangkan Baekhyun membersihkan ranjangnya dan memberikan parfum dispreinya

"kamu ingin pergi Kyung?" Tanya Baekhyun, memandang Kyungsoo yang masih di depan cermin besar

"ah, tidak Baek" jawab Kyungsoo pelan

"itu, kamu rapi seperti itu. Kamu ingin pergi berkencan?" Baekhyun kembali menggoda Kyungsoo

Wajah Kyungsoo sontak memerah hebat, dia jadi malu

"berkencan? Kencan dimana? Peraturan nomor 18 melarang siswa untuk keluar asrama tanpa izin" elak Kyungsoo

"ya, berkencan di kamar namja-namja senior mungkin" tebak Baekhyun mesum

"aku.. aku hanya ada sedikit urusan Baek ah. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin" kata Kyungsoo, jujur bahwa dia memang ingin keluar

Kyungsoo ingin ke kamar Jongin, kamar nomor 15, lantai satu

Baekhyun tertawa kecil

"lama juga tidak apa-apa, tenang saja, aku akan menunggumu disini berteman sepi" ujar Baekhyun, padahal dia sedang menunggu kedatangan Taehyung jam 09 nanti

Kyungsoo tersenyum, tahu betul bahwa sehabatnya itu tidak akan kesepian, karena kesendirian bukanlah gaya Baekhyun

"baiklah Baek, aku pergi dulu" pamit Kyungsoo, sambil tersenyum

"telefon aku jika ada namja yang mengganggumu" Baekhyun balas tersenyum

"sip"

"kamu tidak bawa kondom sebagai persiapan?" goda Baekhyun lagi

"aku bukannya ingin ke tempat lokalisasi Baek"

"oh, baiklah"

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar, pergi dan memberanikan diri menjawab tantangan Jongin, namja ketua kelas tingkat satu

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Baekhyun beranjak dengan cepat, sebentar lagi pukul 09 malam. Dia mengabaikan holenya yang sakit, karena malam ini dia akan bermain-main lagi

Happy time

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Kyungsoo agak kesulitan menemukan kamar nomor 15, karena nomor kamar yang acak dan tidak jelas, namun setelah beberapa menit mencari, akhirnya dia menemukan kamar tersebut, kamar Jongin

Kyungsoo berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Jongin,

"aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bukanlah namja penakut dan polos" gumam Kyungsoo, mengepalkan tangannya, seperti siap perang

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya, mengangkat tangannya, ingin mengetuk pintu itu, namun secara mendadak pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan namja seksi yang sudah dikenalnya

"aku sudah 7 hari 7 malam menunggumu" ucap si namja lebay, lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk, kemudian menutup pintu lagi

Kyungsoo ingin protes, namun dia terdiam karena menatap ruangan Jongin yang sangat rapi dan teratur, dia tidak menyangka jika namja senorak Jongin bisa menata kamarnya seperti itu

Jongin tersenyum, dia seharian ini banting tulang (?) untuk merapikan kamarnya yang selalu berantakan, bahkan dia rela mengusir Sehun, namja cadel sekamarnya untuk sementara dan menyuruh namja itu ke kamar lain

Jongin sangat tahu jika Kyungsoo sangat menyukai kebersihan dan kerapihan

"aku sudah menyiapkan minuman dingin untukmu Kyungsoo.." kata Jongin ramah, dia memang sudah mempersiapkan semuanya

"aku bukannya ingin bertamu ke kamarmu, tapi aku ingin mengambil lagi dildo milikku" timpal Kyungsoo to the poin

"jadi dildo itu benar-benar milikmu?" Jongin tidak percaya, padahal pertanyaan itu sudah ditanyakannya tadi siang

Kyungsoo mendesah

"bukan milikku, tapi milik ommaku" jawab Kyungsoo jujur

"apa appamu sebagai suami sudah tidak sanggup lagi?" goda Jongin, mulai sedikit mesum

"ommaku single parent"

"oh, kenapa tidak mencari yang baru?"

"bukan urusanmu"

Jongin tertawa, dia sebenarnya bukanlah namja yang polos atau tidak tahu mengenai seks atau sebagainya, hanya saja dia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana bersentuhan dengan lawan jenis, karena selama ini ayah dan ibunya selalu menekankan pentingnya menjaga kehormatan, jadi pada kasus Jongin, ayah dan ibunya ingin anaknya itu bisa menjaga keperjakaan hingga di pelaminan. Namun, Jongin yang kini berada di sekolah asrama masih penasaran, penasaran mengenai bagaimana rasanya berhubungan seks

"mana dildo itu?" Kyungsoo kembali memandang Jongin

"tidak ada, benda itu ada pada Chanyeol hyung" jawab Jongin

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya

"kamu membohongiku?" Kyungsoo tidak terima, dia merasa Jongin sudah melakukan pembohongan publik

Jongin terkekeh pelan

"maaf, tapi benda itu memang ada pada Chanyeol hyung... maafkan aku" Jongin berkata jujur, posisi Chanyeol sebagai ketua kelas tingkat tiga jelas lebih tinggi darinya, yang hanya tingkat satu

Kyungsoo tidak berujar lagi, dia beranjak dan bergegas menuju pintu, namun…

'bughhh…'

Jongin memeluk cepat Kyungsoo dari belakang, terdengar bunyi dada Jongin yang bertubrukan dengan punggung Kyungsoo

"tolonglah… aku mohon jangan pergi" bisik Jongin di telinga Kyungsoo, masih memeluk namja kecil itu

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia merasakan sensasi yang aneh pada dirinya, darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdetak cepat, bisikan Jongin ditelinganya semakin menambah sensasi lain itu

"jangan pergi.." ulang Jongin, kalimatnya lembut bagai salju di musim panas (?)

Perasaan Kyungsoo menghangat, pipinya merah, baru kali ini dia merasakan 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya seperti melayang

Jongin dengan gerakan pelan, melepaskan pelukannya, dan membalik tubuh Kyungsoo, wajah mereka berdua kini saling berpandangan

"tinggallah disini, satu jam saja" ucap Jongin lagi, dia memberanikan dirinya memegang pipi Kyungsoo, sepertinya dia menginginkan 'cinta satu malam'

Dan tanpa terduga, Kyungsoo membiarkan hal itu, membiarkan Jongin memegangnya, padahal selama ini tidak pernah ada yeoja ataupun namja yang pernah menyentuhnya intens

Jongin berganti memegang bahu sempit Kyungsoo, dia mengarahkan dan mendudukkan namja itu di sisi ranjangnya

Dan lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo menurut, meditasinya gagal

Jongin tersenyum, dia memandang bibir Kyungsoo yang tebal dan merah, dan kemudian dengan berani, dia mengearahkan bibirnya sendiri di bibir Kyungsoo

Ya, Jongin ingin mencium Kyungsoo

Tapi…

"apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, wajahnya merah, dia meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Jongin, menahannya

"aku.. aku ingin… ingin menciummu" jawab Jongin, memegang jari telunjuk Kyungsoo dan menurunkannya pelan

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, entah mengapa reaksi tubuhnya membiarkan itu, namun otaknya ingin berontak dan menampar Jongin yang 'nyosor' tersebut

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya pelan, sepertinya dia memberikan sinyal lampu hijau pada Jongin untuk menjamahnya, mungkin kata-kata Baekhyun benar : dia belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya di jamah, seperti melayang ke surga

Jongin tersenyum, dia berhasil, berhasil melatih kelembutan yang ditampakkannya tadi, ya… sejak beberapa jam terakhir, Jongin berlatih didepan cermin bagaimana memberikan ekspresi lembut untuk meluluhkan Kyungsoo

Dan kemudian, Jongin berhasil melabuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo, dia mencium bibir tebal Kyungsoo dengan lembut, pelan dan mesra

Kyungsoo menikmati itu, baru kali ini dia dicium oleh seseorang, dan itu adalah namja, namja yang beberapa jam yang lalu bertengkar dengannya di perpustakaan, namja itu mengambil ciuman pertamanya

Jongin menyapu bersih bibir Kyungsoo, dia belum berani memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo, jadi hanya bibir mereka saja yang bertemu, namun ada isapan disana, Jongin sesekali mengisap saliva Kyungsoo

Setelah beberapa menit larut dalam ciuman perdana, akhirnya Jongin melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, mengambil nafas dalam dengan cepat

Kyungsoo juga kehabisan nafas, dia membuka matanya lagi, menatap netra Jongin yang menatapnya lembut

Hening

Tidak ada yang berujar

Jongin semakin berani, dia menidurkan tubuh Kyungsoo diranjangnya, dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak berontak atau melawan, namja kecil itu sepertinya sudah larut dalam kelembutan dan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Jongin, si namja seksi

Dan singkatnya, beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah bugil, telanjang bulat di atas ranjang Jongin. dengan posisi Jongin yang menindih Kyungsoo

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin merah, dia tidak pernah menduga bahwa dia berakhir di ranjang Jongin, dengan keadaan telanjang dan tertindih, tapi sepertinya itu sudah terlanjur. Sudah kepalang tanggung

Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian mengarahkannya ke penisnya yang sejak tadi menegang dan minta dimanjakan

"pegang Kyungsoo ya.." Jongin mulai memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan sayang

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Kyungsoo memegang penis Jongin yang sudah ereksi hebat. Baru kali ini dia memegang penis namja lain

"jangan hanya dipegang, kocoklah.." ucap Jongin, menyuruh Kyungsoo memanjakan adik kecilnya

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo menurut, dia menggerakkan tangannya dan mengocok penis besar Jongin itu,

"ashhh…" Jongin mendesah nikmat, akhirnya dia merasakan bagaimana penisnya dipegang oleh orang lain

Kyungsoo mempercepat ritme kocokannya, yang awalnya pelan, lama kelamaan jadi cepat dan semakin cepat

"oohhhsss… ahhh…" desah Jongin, dia kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut, sambil penisnya di kocok, paduan yang nikmat tiada tara tentunya

Beberapa menit berlalu, tangan Kyungsoo mulai lelah, dia menghentikan kocokannya di penis Jongin,

Jongin tersenyum, lalu berbisik ke telinga Kyungsoo

"aku ingin memasukimu Kyungsoo ya.." pinta Jongin lembut, nafasnya menghangat ditelinga Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tidak mengangguk, tapi tidak juga memberikan penolakan, hanya ekspresi O_O yang diperlihatkannya

Jongin menganggap itu sebagai kalimat : 'ya, aku sangat menginginkannya, Jongin ah, tusuk aku sampai puas' dia tersenyum mesum

Jongin mengangkat paha Kyungsoo, melebarkannya. Dan tampaklah hole Kyungsoo yang masih perawan (?) siap di sodok

Jongin mengocok penisnya pelan, tidak menggunakan kondom, jantungnya berdetak cepat, ini kali pertamanya ingin memasukkan benda panjangnya itu kedalam lubang

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, sebentar lagi dia ternoda, sudah tidak polos lagi, kesuciannya (?) terenggut tanpa paksaan

"aku akan memasukkannya Kyungsoo ya, tahanlah… mungkin sedikit sakit" ujar Jongin, mengarahkan penisnya untuk menerobos masuk kedalam hole sempit perawan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo masih memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melihat benda berdaging memasuki tubuhnya, dia teringat dengan kata-kata mesum Baekhyun : penis asli lebih nikmat, penis namja, jika dibandingkan dengan dildo

Jongin mendorong penisnya, agak sulit masuk… dia memaksanya

"argh…" erang Kyungsoo, holenya nyeri

"tahan Kyungsoo ya.." Jongin berkata cepat, mencoba lagi

"ugh… ah…" Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dengan tangan, supaya tidak berteriak

Setengah penis tanpa kondom Jongin sudah masuk, Jongin mendorong pinggulnya, dengan dorongan cepat dan dalam

'blasshhhh..'

Akhirnya penis panjang Jongin jebol juga, berhasil bersarang di hole Kyungsoo

"arghhhh…ahhh…" jerit Kyungsoo tertahan, keringat membasahi dahinya,

Jongin memompa penisnya itu, menyodoknya masuk lebih dalam…

Namun dalam 6 kali sodokan, penisnya mulai berkedut hebat…

Dan..

'croottt.. crooot…'

Jongin ejakulasi dini, spermanya menyemprot dengan sangat cepat di hole Kyungsoo, dia menutup wajahnya, malu

"Ma… Maaf Kyungsoo ya, ini kali pertamaku, tidak menyangka keluarnya secepat ini.." ucap Jongin pelan, merutuki dirinya yang 'tidak tahan lama'

Kyungsoo ber-Ah pelan, dia baru saja merasakan kenikmatan penis Jongin di holenya, namun dengan cepat penis itu mengeluarkan benih cinta, sungguh tidak terduga

"tidak apa-apa.." timpal Kyungsoo, sangat pelan, dia juga malu, malu dengan dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia 'mengangkang' dengan hole terbuka, dikamar orang lain

Kyungsoo sudah tidak polos lagi, dia sudah ternoda

Jongin terduduk lesu, dia meraih sprei dan mengelap sperma yang berceceran di sekitar hole Kyungsoo, dia betul-betul malu, 'first time' yang buruk

Sedangkan Kyungsoo belum juga merubah posisinya, dia masih mengangkat pahanya dan membiarkan Jongin membersihkan sperma di sekitar holenya

Tiba-tiba, tanpa terduga…

Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka, menampilkan namja tampan berwajah datar, dia adalah teman sekamar Jongin, namja yang bernama lengkap Oh Sehun

Namja itu membulatkan matanya, menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak percaya, terlebih lagi posisi Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih 'ekstrim' tersebut

"ah, maaf.. maaf.. aku hanya ingin mengambil pensil… eh, bukan, panci.. ah, maksudku pulpen, ya.. pulpen…" kata Sehun salah tingkah, dia memang memegang kunci kamar juga, jadi dia bisa masuk walau Jongin mengunci pintu

Jongin dan Kyungsoo jelas kaget, terutama Kyungsoo, yang dengan cepat meraih bantal dan menutup wajahnya, tidak ingin dikenali

Jongin diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, teman se-roommatenya memergoki 'seks' yang dilakukannya bersama Kyungsoo

Sehun bergerak cepat, mengambil pulpen yang dicarinya, melirik singkat kearah Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"aku akan keluar, anggap saja aku tidak pernah masuk… lanjutkan kegiatan kalian, aku tidak melihatnya… tidak melihatnya, ya.. aku pergi.." ucap Sehun cadel, tidak jelas

Namja tampan itu menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali dari luar

Hening

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling tatap, mereka mendesah bersamaan

"aku harus pulang Jongin ah" kata Kyungsoo, mulai menormalkan posisinya, meraih pakaiannya yang ditanggalkan oleh Jongin tadi

"aku akan mengantarmu Kyungsoo ya" balas Jongin cepat

"kamarku tidak jauh, aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Kyungsoo halus, dia memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat, tidak membersihkan diri

"baiklah…. Ma.. maafkan aku Kyungsoo ya, maaf atas kejadian yang tadi" Jongin melontarkan permintaan maafnya, yang sudah menjamah Kyungso, dengan hasil akhir yang mengecewakan

"tidak apa-apa, lupakanlah.." timpal Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo yang awalnya ingin mengambil dildo kepunyaan ibunya, malah berakhir di ranjang bersama Jongin, bukan berakhir tidur atau main 'hompimpa', namun berakhir dengan 'hubungan seks' singkat, yang pastinya tidak akan dilupakan seumur hidupnya

Kisah mereka berdua masih akan berlanjut tentunya…

.

.

.

.

O.…O….O….O….O

Baekhyun berjalan mondar mandir didalam kamarnya, dia jelas menunggu seseorang dan sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan orang itu

Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan, kemudian bergumam

"satu… dua… tiga…" Baekhyun menghitung pelan

'tok..tok…'

"pas, sesuai jadwal.." kata Baekhyun sumringah, dia lalu membuka pintunya cepat dan tersenyum seksi kepada namja yang baru saja mengetuk pintu

Wajah namja itu kaget, baru dua kali dia mengetuk, pintu sudah terbuka dengan cepat

"masuklah…" Baekhyun menarik tangan si namja, masuk kedalam kamarnya, dia melongok sana-sini memperhatikan keadaan diluar kamar, aman

Si namja berdiri mematung, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa

"Taehyung, duduklah... aku tahu kamu pasti akan datang" girang Baekhyun penuh kemenangan

Si namja yang ternyata adalah Taehyung itu mendengus, dia seperti yeoja gatal yang malah datang ke kamar seorang namja

"kamu ingin minum apa? soda? Jus? Atau minuman 'yang lain'..?" Tanya Baekhyun centil, dia menekankan kata minuman yang lain dengan jelas

"aku kesini untuk mengambil foto-fotoku, aku tidak mau bermain-main" kata Taehyung, dia berkata tegas

"aku juga tidak main-main" timpal Baekhyun

"kamu menipuku.." seru Taehyung, meluapkan kekesalannya sejak di sekolah tadi

"menipu apa?"

"kamu mengaku sebagai asisten Sungmin saem, menipuku habis-habisan" geram Taehyung, mengepalkan tangannya tidak terima

Baekhyun terkekeh, dia berjalan pelan dan mengelilingi Taehyung

"aku tidak sepenuhnya menipumu, aku memang siswa disini, tapi aku adalah adik Sungmin, yang dipindahkan kesini" ucap Baekhyun, kembali berbohong, tertawa dalam hati

"aku tidak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya, jangan harap" Taehyung mencibir

"terserah, itu hakmu untuk percaya atau tidak"

"jangan main-main lagi, hapus foto telanjangku" bentak Taehyung, dia kesal

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, menertawai namja yang mirip dengan wajahnya itu, dia mengambil ponselnya diatas meja, menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan didepan wajah Taehyung

"kamu harus mengikuti perintah dan permintaanku dulu, setelah itu aku akan menghapus foto onani-mu ini" tukas Baekhyun, memberikan syarat, padahal dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai foto onani Taehyung, dia bohong

"aku harus melakukan apa?" Tanya Taehyung, meladeni kalimat namja bereyeliner dihadapannya itu

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang, tersenyum seksi

"kamu harus telanjang, sekarang…" Baekhyun menjelaskan permintaanya

Mata sipit Taehyung membulat lebar,

"telanjang? Disini? Tidak, aku tidak mau…" tolak Taehyung kasar, dia membuang muka

"hanya ada aku disini, lagipula aku sudah melihat penismu, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua melihatnya lagi" Baekhyun mesum tingkat iblis

Taehyung diam, berpikir

"kamu tidak usah malu, kemarin kamu melakukan onani didalam kamar sendirian, kamu tidak malukan?" Baekhyun berargumen

"itu karena aku sendirian didalam kamar" jelas Taehyung

"aku tidak percaya, ternyata namja sepertimu sering melakukan masturbasi saat sendirian" ejek Baekhyun

"semua namja melakukannya, bukan hanya aku" tangkis Taehyung

"jangan menyamaratakan, buktinya sahabatku, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan itu"

"siapa yang tahu, pasti dia melakukannya didalam kamar mandi, kamu tidak melihatnya"

"aku yakin dia tidak melakukannya"

"mungkin dia adalah namja yang kolot"

Baekhyun berbalik dan mendorong Taehyung ke kasurnya, dia menaiki selangkangan namja itu

"jangan berkata seperti itu tentang Kyungsoo, dia tidak kolot" geram Baekhyun, matanya berkilat

Seketika Taehyung jadi pucat, dia memang adalah tipe namja yang mudah terintimidasi, wajahnya merah

Baekhyun tersenyum evil,

"cepat, buka baju dan celanamu, sekarang…" bentak Baekhyun, kini namja yang ditindihnya itu berada dalam kekuasaannya

Taehyung menelan ludahnya kasar, dia dengan enggan mulai membuka kaos yang digunakannya, telanjang dada

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ingin rasanya dia menari dan berjoget ala 'goyang dumang'

"celanamu juga… cepat" bentak Baekhyun lagi, dia beranjak dan melepaskan tindihannya di selangkangan Taehyung

Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut, dia membuka celana jins panjangnya pelan, menyisakan celana dalam hitam

"stop, aku sendiri yang akan membuka celana dalam seksi itu.." ujar Baekhyun binal level satu, mengarahkan wajahnya ke celana dalam yang masih dikenakan oleh Taehyung

Taehyung menahan nafasnya, posisinya telentang, menebak-nebak apa yang akan dilakukan teman sekelasnya itu, dia sepertinya betul-betul terperangkap di lubang 'biawak cabe'

Baekhyun bergaya seksi ala Britney Spears di video klip 'Toxic' dan bergerak perlahan ke selangkangan Taehyung

Taehyung memejamkan matanya

Sedangkan Baekhyun memulai dengan menarik ujung pelan ujung celana dalam Taehyung, dan menggigitnya

Dengan gerakan slow yang seksi dan menggoda, Baekhyun memelorotkan celana dalam Taehyung dengan mulutnya, agak sedikit susah, karena Taehyung tidak mengangkat pantatnya

Baekhyun memberikan pandangan mendelik kearah Taehyung, dan si namja sadar, dengan cepat menaikkan bokongnya keatas,

Baekhyun berhasil memelorotkan celana dalam Taehyung sampai paha, dia puas dengan hasil kerja seksinya, penis lemas Taehyung sudah terekspose

Taehyung menutup penisnya dengan tangan, namja itu malu

"buka tanganmu, aku sudah pernah melihat penismu itu" bentak Baekhyun,

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Taehyung menurut, melepaskan tangkupan tangannya di penis miliknya

Baekhyun tertawa cetar badai membahana, dia lagi-lagi menang, keberuntungan selalu dipihaknya, dia dengan gerakan ala spidermen dengan cepat menggenggam penis Taehyung, mengocoknya

"ah…" desah Taehyung pelan

Baekhyun tersenyum, sepertinya namja dihadapannya itu 'malu, tapi mau'

Baekhyun mempercepat kocokan tangannya di penis Taehyung, mengulangi adegan sehari yang lalu, dengan lokasi yang berbeda dan kali ini dia tidak akan mengocok saja, dia akan menghisapnya

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, penis Taehyung yang sudah tegang max kini berada didalam mulut kecil Baekhyun, namja mesum itu menjilat, mengisap dan menyedot penis Taehyung, melakukan hal yang pernah dilakukan pada penis Chanyeol, dalam sehari dua penis terlampaui, ah.. maksudnya dalam sehari dua penis dinikmati

"bagaimana? Enak mana mulutku atau vagina pacarmu?" Tanya Baekhyun mesum, disela-sela isapan oral-nya

'ahhh…ahhh.." itu jawaban Taehyung, dia sama sekali belum pernah ML dengan yeoja, malangnya

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia melepaskan kuluman dipenis namja itu, dan berganti dengan mengocoknya lagi, dia melihat Taehyung merem melek

'ah, ini kesempatanku memotretnya…' batin Baekhyun girang, dia mengambil ponsel disakunya, dan memotret tubuh telanjang dengan penis terisap Taehyung

'jeprettt…'

Bunyi kamera yang samar, Taehyung sama sekali tidak sadar, namja itu merem melek keenakan. Baekhyun dengan leluasa mengambil foto Taehyung dengan berbagai angle

Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar memiliki foto telanjang Taehyung

"ahhh….ah…lebih cepat lagi…" racau Taehyung, sepertinya dia sudah dipuncak kenikmatan sekarang,

Baekhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya, tersenyum dan menuruti kemauan si namja, dia mengecok cepat, mengeluarkan lidah dan menggelitik helm penis itu, merangsang pengeluaran sperma

Dan…

"ahhhh….ah… aku keluar…. Ahhh…" lolong Taehyung, dia menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya keatas,

'crooot…croot…crooot'

Sperma kental menembak keluar, muncrat dengan jumlah cairan yang sangat banyak, sebagian mengenai pipi Baekhyun, dan selebihnya jatuh dikasur, paha, perut dan sekitarnya

Baekhyun masih terus mengocok, dia menghisap sperma yang tertinggal dipenis namja itu, menyedotnya keras dan menelannya tanpa rasa jijik, sudah biasa tentunya

Keringat membasahi dahi Taehyung, dia puas dan lemas

"bagaimana? Aku akan melanjutkan dengan ronde kedua.." tukas Baekhyun, dia berencana menegangkan penis Taehyung lagi dan melakukan aksi ronde kedua

Namun,

'took…took…tok…took….toookkk….'

Suara ketukan kamar bertalu-talu, ketukan yang cepat dan keras

"aish… sial, siapa lagi itu.." rutuk Baekhyun, lagi-lagi kesenangannya terganggu,

Taehyung lekas terduduk, dia menarik pakaiannya cepat, kaget,

"kita ketahuan…" kata Taehyung, takut, takut mendapatkan hukuman, takut jika teman-temannya yang lain tahu bahwa dia habis dikocok oleh namja lain

"kamu sembunyi di bawah selimut, jangan bergerak, sepertinya itu bukan Shindong" ucap Baekhyun cepat, dia menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjang berkeringat Taehyung

Taehyung mengangguk was-was, bersembunyi dibawah selimut diatas ranjang Baekhyun, yang kini bau dan berceceran sperma, diam, tidak bergerak

Baekhyun beranjak cepat, dia merapikan selimut, membuatnya terkesan tidak ada apa-apa didalamnya, kemudian beranjak menuju cermin besar, memeriksa penampilannya,

"ah, sial.."

Dia mengambil tissue dan mengusap ceceran sperma Taehyung dipipinya, hingga bersih, lalu merapikan rambut dan eyelinernya dengan gerakan cepat

Kemudian membuka pintu, dan memasang tampang 'anak baik-baik yang lugu dan tidak sombong'

"ah, Sungmin saem… ada apa saem?" kata Baekhyun, polos

Ternyata memang Sungmin, guru bagian kesiswaan itu menampilkan wajah datar, memandang Baekhyun kemudian berujar

"aku mendapatkan info bahwa kamar ini menyimpan kondom, aku akan memeriksanya.." tukas Sungmin, mengutarakan kedatangan mendadaknya di kamar Baekhyun

Mata Baekhyun membulat, dia mencoba mengambil alih pembicaraan dan situasi

"ah, bukannya Shindong saem yang melakukan tugas itu, bukan saem sendiri" Baekhyun mencoba menghentikan niat Sungmin, karena jelas sekali dia menyimpan kondom dan juga kondom sitaan dari ruangan Shindong

"aku akan menggantikan tugasnya, tidak sendiri, aku bersama siswa ketua kelas tingkat tiga.." jelas Sungmin, dia menggeser posisinya, hingga dibelakangnya Nampak seorang namja jangkung dengan senyum ala pensodent herbal, tersenyum menang kearah Baekhyun

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun memandang tidak percaya,

Baekhyun kemudian sadar, bahwa pasti si Chanyeol-lah yang melaporkan mengenai kondom itu ke Sungmin. Tapi dia sedikit bertanya-tanya, kenapa bukan melapor ke Shindong, tapi malah melapor ke guru galau, Sungmin

Si Chanyeol itu pastilah mempunyai alasan tertentu

"geser sedikit, saem mau lewat.." kata Chanyeol, masih tersenyum penuh kemenangan kepada Baekhyun, dia memang merencanakan memulai membalas dengan cara pelan-pelan, dia ingin Baekhyun mendapatkan hukuman dari Sungmin, namun bukan dari Shindong

Baekhyun dengan enggan menggeser posisinya, dia menahan nafas, karena ada Taehyung yang kini masih telanjang bugil didalam selimutnya, dan terlebih lagi didalam lemarinya memang ada dua pack kondom, plus satu pack lagi dari meja diruangan Shindong

Baekhyun resah dan gelisah,

'sialan kamu Chanyeol, penismu yang akan menjadi sasarannya… tunggu pembalasanku..' batin Baekhyun, pembalasan yang mesum sepertinya

Sungmin berjalan pelan, mengitari ruangan Baekhyun, dia mencium bau aneh

"bau apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin, mengendus-endus

"mungkin bau parfum Kyungsoo yang sudah kadaluarsa, saem" jawab Baekhyun sembarangan, dia akan meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo nanti karena sudah menjual namanya

"aku mengenal bau ini saem.." Chanyeol yang menimpali, jelas saja dia kenal, itu adalah bau sperma Taehyung yang menguar didalam ruangan tertutup itu

Sungmin tidak menimpali, dia sibuk memeriksa meja belajar milik Kyungsoo

"bagus, ruangan ini rapi dan bersih" puji Sungmin, sambil membolak-balik benda disana, mencari barang-barang terlarang yang disembunyikan

"itu karena Kyungsoo saem, dia adalah namja pembersih, jadi kamar kami selalu rapi" kata Baekhyun cepat, kali ini Kyungsoo mendapatkan poin pujian

"tapi bau, saem…" timpal Chanyeol lagi, terus berupaya mengintimidasi Sungmin agar menanyakan lebih lanjut perihal bau sperma tersebut

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, dia kesal, geram dan marah

'penismu akan kujadikan sosis panggang Chanyeol, dan kulemparkan ke rumah PSK' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati

Sungmin meninggalkan meja belajar Kyungsoo, dia menuju kearah ranjang Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat langkahnya dihentikan oleh Baekhyun

"ah, saem. Bagaimana mengenai Istri saem yang belum terjamah itu, saem sudah diberikan jatah harian?" Tanya Baekhyun, mesum, vulgar, dan berani. Dia akan melancarkan jurus 'bersilat lidah' dan cabe-cabe andalannya

"ah, istriku itu sampai sekarang belum mau dipakai, dia mengatakan kecewa dengan ukuran punyaku…. Ah, apa yang kamu katakan?" bentak Sungmin, lagi-lagi dia terpedaya oleh pertanyaan mesum Baekhyun, latahnya terulang lagi

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, dia berhasil membuat mood Sungmin 'nyungsep'

Wajah Sungmin merah lagi, akan selalu begitu jika ada yang menyinggung perihal istrinya yang belum ingin 'dipakai'

"ka.. kamu…" gagap Sungmin, wajahnya semakin merah

"maaf saem, aku hanya mengutarakan pemikiranku saja. Istri saem itu pasti punya alasan lain sehingga saem selama menikah belum diberikan 'jatah' dan 'hak' sebagai seorang suami. Dan menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, seorang istri yang menolak dijamah oleh suaminya bisa dipastikan bahwa suaminya adalah suami yang tidak becus, dan gagal menjadi seorang…."

"cukup… hentikan…" seru Sungmin, dia membalik tubuhnya cepat,

Sungmin berjalan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama dan mendengar semua kalimat yang membuatnya down

"saem, penggeledahannya belum selesai.." kata Chanyeol cepat, mengejar pelan Sungmin si guru

Sungmin tidak mengindahkan panggilan Chanyeol,

"aku pulang, aku berhenti… aku berhenti jadi guru bagian kesiswaan… aku akan mengundurkan diri…." Teriak Sungmin di koridor, dia melambaikan tangan tanpa menatap Chanyeol, seperti orang gila yang stress, galau

Chanyeol menghentikan pengejarannya, dia mendesah dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun

"kamu lancang berkata seperti itu pada guru.." ketus Chanyeol, dia menunjuk wajah Baekhyun kasar

Baekhyun mendengus, lalu tertawa

"kamu yang lancang, membawa guru seperti dia ke kamarku" timpal Baekhyun, dia mengedipkan matanya sebelah, kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol didekat pintunya, dia berjalan cepat menuju lemarinya, mengambil 'sesuatu'

Chanyeol geram, merasa diacuhkan

"hei, anak baru.. kita belum selesai…."

'psstttt…..'

Baekhyun menyemprotkan sesuatu diwajah Chanyeol, dan hanya dengan sepersekian detik, Chanyeol lunglai, merosot dan jatuh ditempatnya, terbius

Baekhyun tertawa cetar, dia mencium botol kaleng yang mirip parfum, tapi isinya adalah obat bius konsentrasi tinggi, senjata andalannya dalam menggeluti dunia seks selama ini, untuk melumpuhkan banyak namja dan tidur dengannya

"kita memang belum selesai Chanyeol… kita akan melanjutkannya disini, kamarku" gumam Baekhyun, lalu menarik tubuh jangkung Chanyeol yang tidak sadarkan diri, dengan susah payah dan menidurkannya di ranjang Kyungsoo, lalu menutup pintu

"huff… berat juga namja berpenis besar ini" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri, mesum

Baekhyun berdiri, melipat tangannya didada, kemudian menoleh kearah tempat tidurnya sendiri, masih ada Taehyung disana, tidak bergerak

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, kemudian berjalan menuju ranjangnya, menarik selimut cepat

"kamu pulang saja, kita sudah selesai…" kata Baekhyun, memandang tubuh telanjang Taehyung

Taehyung dengan posisi miring dan mirip yeoja yang baru saja diperkosa dan dicampakkan dipinggir sungai, hanya bisa memberikan pandangan datar

"mana fotoku?" Taehyung tidak akan pulang sebelum memastikan fotonya dihapus

"fotomu sama sekali tidak ada, pulanglah… aku berbohong" jawab Baekhyun enteng, seakan dia baru saja mengatakan kepada anak-anak play grup bahwa acara makan-makan dan bakar pisang dibatalkan

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, dia sudah menduga dari awal bahwa dia dibohongi, untuk kedua kalinya (walau akhirnya dia tertipu dan terjebak juga), namja itu kemudian beranjak cepat, mengambil baju dan celananya

"bodymu bagus juga, tapi sedikit kurus.." puji Baekhyun, saat melihat Taehyung berdiri dan memakai semua pakaiannya, tidak membersikan dirinya dan mengabaikan aroma spermanya sendiri yang masih membekas

Taehyung tidak menimpali, dia sangat kesal dan marah, ditipu habis-habisan, spermanya dua kali ditelan oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri, namja yang mirip dengan wajahnya

"aku selalu punya waktu untukmu, tapi bukan sekarang... my boy" kata Baekhyun, memberikan ciuman jauhnya yang centil kepada Taehyung

"tidak lagi… selamat tinggal" tutup Taehyung, dia melirik singkat ke sosok Chanyeol yang terbaring tidak berdaya diatas ranjang Kyungsoo, namun dia tidak peduli, yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah masuk kedalam kamarnya, mengunci pintu dan melupakan semuanya

'braaakk'

Bunyi pintu ditutup dengan sangat keras oleh Taehyung,

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, tawa penuh kemenangan yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya, dia memandang sosok Chanyeol yang terbaring tidak berdaya

"ohh, sang ketua kelas kita yang tampan rupawan seperti bangsawan yang tertawan, tuan putri yang sudah tidak tahan dan tidak perawan, menanti tahanan untuk melepaskan keperjakaan.." Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas, entah berpuisi atau bersajak, tapi yang pasti dia sangat senang

'oh, mudah-mudahan Kyungsoo pulang tengah malam, jadi aku masih ada waktu dua jam, mengerjai namja ini' batin Baekhyun senang, tersenyum mesum dan evil tingkat kasasi

Baekhyun akan memulai dengan selangkangan alias penis Chanyeol, itu adalah bagian favoritnya selama ini, setan seks sudah merasukinya lahir dan batin, dan malaikat manapun tidak bisa menghentikannya

Petualangan seks dimulai lagi

Showtime, baby…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…..O…..O…..O…..O…..O…..O

Chapter 3 terpublish, dengan **6700 kata** lebih, huff… ini udah cepat updatekan? Terima kasih karena masih suka dengan FF ini, semua reviewnya aku baca dengan seksama dan bikin senyum sendiri, sekaligus membuat semangat lanjut terus, he…he…

Aku mohon maaf, jika NC di FF ini sama sekali jauh dari kata 'Hot', banyak kata-kata kasar dan vulgar, penulisan yang tidak rapi dan bagus serta semua kelemahan yang lainnya, mudah-mudahan pembaca yang baik bisa mengerti ya

Dan tidak kalah penting lagi, FF ini **sudah ter-plot sejak awal** ya, jadi mungkin aku agak sulit mengabulkan permintaan pembaca, takutnya aku jadi kehilangan arah (padahal FF ini nggak ada konflik..he...he…#plak)

Akhir kata, sekali lagi **Komentar dan Reviewnya** di nantikan, Komentar dan Review itulah yang membuat FF ini menjadi fast update, semoga Chapter ini masih membawa hiburan, ambil yang baik dan jangan ditiru yang buruknya (walau mungkin nggak ada baik-baiknya #plak)

Terima kasih sekali lagi ya… (baik yang punya akun dan guest)

**Read and Review**… #joss **#winkbarengthehun**

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**AlienBaby88, VijnaPutri, Neli Amelia, firda-xmin, Babybuby, Re-Panda68, beng beng max, pcyms7, 48BemyLight, Safira Blue Sapphire, Chan Banana, angelaalay, Kaisooship, hunniehan, LeeEunin, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, ceekuchiki, , baexian ree, nikyunmin, neli amelia, , hanhyewon357, sr14bmark, KT CB, metroxylon, pcyms7, Kainaru Aikorin, nam mingyu, keyjitha. Shin, dandelionleon, arieztanana, dokimkyungsoojongin, Seoglyu Yeowang, shinshim99SM, reiasia95, LSA Princess of EXO Planet, byunchanyeol, 88, srhksr, baekhaan, t.a, avs1105, OhLu BalBal, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Xara, Areumdawo, MILIKSAHNYAKKAMJONG, cellass, dims, guest, Iam the B, oh chaca **

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


	4. Chapter 4

**Boys Sex**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol and KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (NC / No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Kata-Kata Kasar**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah pelan di koridor, sebentar lagi jam 11 malam, dan sangat beresiko jika berjalan-jalan tengah malam begini, karena Shindong si guru bagian kedisiplinan biasanya akan berpatroli di koridor menjelang jam 12 malam

Kyungsoo meringis tertahan, holenya sangat sakit, dia masih merasakan jejak penis besar Jongin yang beberapa menit yang lalu bersarang dibokongnya. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan kembali ke kamarnya

Kyungsoo berhenti ditengah jalan, dia memegang dinding didekatnya, karena kepalanya mendadak pusing, keringat membanjiri dahinya, dan hole yang semakin nyeri saja

"ya, Tuhan.. aku kenapa? Mungkin ini adalah balasan karena melakukan dosa" gumam Kyungsoo pelan, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, dia memang menyesal sudah melakukan 'dosa terindah dan termanis' bersama Jongin, sesuatu yang tidak direncanakannya

Kyungsoo menarik nafas, mencoba berjalan lagi, namun reaksi tubuhnya berkata lain, namja bermata bulat bening itu sudah tidak kuat, dia kehilangan tenaga, dan akhirnya jatuh

Lalu…

"Kyungsoo ya…" seorang namja memegang dan menopang tubuh Kyungsoo yang terkulai

"ah, Jongin" kata Kyungsoo, menatap netra Jongin, namja itu yang menahan tubuh kecilnya

Si namja memang adalah Jongin, dia gelisah dan takut, sehingga memutuskan untuk mengejar Kyungsoo, ternyata ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan, namja yang baru saja melakukan seks dengannya itu terkulai lemas di koridor asrama

"kita kembali ke kamarku Kyungsoo ya… kamarmu masih jauh" kata Jongin, khawatir tingkat dewa

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia mencoba mencari kenyamanan dalam rengkuhan Jongin, dia betul-betul lemas, lelah plus nyeri di holenya

First time yang mendatangkan kesakitan buat Kyungsoo sepertinya

Jongin akhirnya menggendong Kyungsoo, tanpa meminta persetujuan lagi pada namja itu, dia menggendong sambil berjalan cepat, menghindari Shindong yang beberapa menit lagi dipastikan akan berpatroli ala Severus Snape di film Harry Potter

Kyungsoo pasrah, dia memejamkan matanya, tidak ada satupun kata dan kalimat yang diucapkannya, membiarkan namja seksi yang baru saja memakainya membawanya kembali kedalam kamar si namja

.

.

.

Jongin menidurkan Kyungsoo diranjangnya, dia selamat dan tidak menemui masalah. Namja berkulit tan itu mendesah, memandang tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang mungkin tertidur

"tidurlah Kyungsoo, aku janji tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu" gumam Jongin, berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan rintihan dan ringisan pelan, holenya benar-benar sakit, namun dia mencoba menahannya dan membuktikan bahwa dia bukanlah namja polos dan lemah

Jongin menarik selimut dan menutupi setengah tubuh Kyungsoo, dia kasihan melihat namja didepannya itu

'maafkan aku Kyungsoo ya, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sakit… gara-gara aku, kamu jadi seperti ini' batin Jongin, merasa bersalah

Jongin duduk disisi ranjang, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya berhubungan seks, walau hanya dengan namja. namun dia merasa malu, dengan penis lumayan besar tapi tidak tahan lama. Dia malu dengan dirinya, malu dengan Kyungsoo dan mungkin malu dengan Tuhan

Kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya, pelan

"masuk.." kata Jongin, dia tahu itu adalah Sehun, namja cadel sekamarnya

Sehun membuka pintu dengan kunci miliknya sendiri, dan lekas masuk kedalam kamar

"aku kira hyung belum selesai…" kata Sehun, tersenyum kecil, dia sengaja mengetuk pintu dulu dan tidak langsung masuk seperti kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu

Jongin tidak menjawab atau menimpali

"jadi hyung sudah mendapatkan kelinci atau tikus percobaan, dan korbannya adalah namja itu…" kata Sehun, namun kalimatnya itu terhenti, karena Jongin sudah melompatinya dan membekap mulut 'ember'nya itu

Jongin geram dengan mata berkilat

"jangan bicara seperti itu, nanti dia mendengarnya" bisik Jongin pelan, namun terdengar tekanan keras dalam kalimatnya, dia melepaskan bekapan dari mulut Sehun

Sehun memberikan pandangan bodoh

"tapi memang hyung ingin mencoba dan merasakan bagaimana melakukan seks, begitukan? Dan namja itu yang jadi percobaan hyung, karena di asrama ini tidak ada yeoja" timpal Sehun, memelankan suaranya, mengatakan suatu kenyataan, kenyataan pahit bagi Kyungsoo tentunya

Jongin menoleh dan memandang Kyungsoo yang posisinya miring, namja itu tidak bergerak, sudah tertidur sepertinya, tertidur dikamar orang lain

"sudahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi… aku tidak ingin dia mendengarnya" ujar Jongin, kembali dengan nada pelan

Sehun mengangguk, dia beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan kaki dan kemudian bergegas untuk mengarungi malam, 'tidur ganteng'

Jongin kembali ke ranjangnya, duduk, menatap Kyungsoo lagi. Kemudian ikut merebahkan diri disamping namja itu, tidur bersamanya

'maafkan aku Kyungsoo ya..' batin Jongin, menyesal

Dan tanpa Jongin ketahui, sedari tadi Kyungsoo belum tidur, dia mendengar semua kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Sehun, kata-kata 'kelinci percobaan' membuat dadanya terasa tertusuk, namja itu menangis, menangis dalam diam. Air mata Kyungsoo menetes pelan, tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin hanya menjadikannya namja percobaan seks perdana saja

Tapi semuanya telah terjadi

.

.

.

.

.

O…..O…..O…..O…..O

Baekhyun melakukan dance 'overdose' didalam kamarnya, setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan dance 'goyang itik' ala negeri tetangga. Namja itu memang sangat senang, rasa senang itu sulit terlukiskan

"aku akan membalasmu Chanyeol, tapi tenang saja, balasan dariku selalu nikmat dan membahagiakan" gumam Baekhyun, berbicara sendiri, masih bergoyang itik tidak jelas, menatap Chanyeol yang terbaring diranjang Kyungsoo tidak berdaya

Setelah puas berdance random, akhirnya Baekhyun kembali mendekati Chanyeol, mengangkat dan memapah namja itu dengan susah payah, menuju ranjangnya sendiri

"Kyungsoo tentu tidak ingin ranjangnya berlendir.." gumam Baekhyun mesum, dia berhasil memindahkan Chanyeol ke ranjangnya sendiri, ranjang yang sudah penuh dengan bekas sperma Taehyung

Baekhyun mengelap keringat didahinya, tidak mudah memindahkan namja tinggi dan berat seperti Chanyeol

"halo namja berpenis besar, sekarang kamu ada dalam area kekuasaanku.." kata Baekhyun, dia akan selalu berkata demikian jika seseorang sudah berada diranjang miliknya, klaim terhadap seseorang itu

Baekhyun berdiri terdiam, teringat sesuatu, dia memandang ranjang Kyungsoo yang kini kosong. Dia mendesah dan memandang jam dinding, hampir tengah malam

"dimana kamu Kyungsoo.." desah Baekhyun, dia beranjak menuju pintu, membukanya dan menongok di koridor asrama, sepi dan sunyi.

Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo yang belum pulang, walau awalnya dia mungkin menginginkan Kyungsoo pulang terlambat agar dia bisa bermain sampai puas dengan Chanyeol, namun pada kenyataannya dia memang selalu khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu, takut jika Kyungsoo 'digrepe-grepe' namja lain diluar sana

Baekhyun sejak jaman firaun belum tenggelam di laut mati (?) bertekad akan menjaga 'kepolosan' Kyungsoo

Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu, mencoba mensugestikan dirinya bahwa namja roommatenya itu baik-baik saja

"Kyungsoo pasti baik-baik saja" gumam Baekhyun, sedikit lega dengan sugestinya

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol, dia sumringah lagi,

"showtime again.."

Baekhyun melupakan Kyungsoo lagi (cepat sekali), dan fokus pada si Chanyeol yang belum juga sadarkan diri. Pikiran mesumnya kembali dipenuhi oleh seks, seks, seks dan seks. empat huruf yang 'woow'

.

.

.

Baekhyun naik diatas selangkangan Chanyeol yang masih ditutupi celana, dia menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya pelan dan seksi, ala penyanyi dangdut. Menahan nyeri diholenya bekas di sodok Chanyeol tadi siang

"kamu milikku malam ini Yeol.." gumam Baekhyun, lalu tertawa penuh kemenangan

Setelah puas menggesek selangkangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai membuka kancing kemeja namja itu, membukanya satu persatu dan sesekali memelintir nipple Chanyeol yang seksi, seketika itu juga Chanyeol telanjang dada. Baekhyun melempar kemeja Chanyeol sembarang

Dia berlanjut dengan membuka celana panjang Chanyeol, menariknya kasar, tarikan kasar seperti itu memberikan sensasi tersendiri baginya, ya… Baekhyun suka main kasar, atau dikasari, 'kasar' dalam tanda kutip

Beberapa detik kemudian Chanyeol sudah telanjang, hanya menyisakan celana dalam putihnya saja

"bodymu lumayan, tapi perlu ke gym seminggu sekali" gumam Baekhyun, memegang dan meraba setian inci tubuh telanjang Chanyeol. Dia menekan-nekan penis namja tersebut yang masih terbalut CD

"ini dia burung coklat yang bisa muntah.." kata Baekhyun mesum, dia meremas penis Chanyeol dalam CD

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan, dia bergerak ala SPG penjual rokok dan memelorotkan celana dalam Chanyeol, memandang lagi penis lemas Chanyeol untuk kedua kalinya

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, dia meremas dan mengocok penis itu

"teganglah.." ucap Baekhyun, berusaha membuat penis Chanyeol tegang

Namun dalam beberapa kali mencoba, dia selalu gagal. Penis itu terus saja lemas dan terkulai. Baekhyun tidak kehabisan akal, dia merangsang dan memelintir nipple Chanyeol, meraba dada dan perut namja itu, untuk menghasilkan efek rangsangan agar penis Chanyeol tegang

"sial… " rutuk Baekhyun, usahanya gagal lagi

Baekhyun mendesah, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dia mudah membuat namja dihadapannya itu horny, malah hanya dengan kalimat erotis atau desahan saja, bisa membuat Chanyeol ereksi hebat

"mungkin karena namja ini terbius, jadi sulit" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri, menebak-nebak penyebab Chanyeol tidak bisa ereksi

"ya sudahlah, kita urus itu lagi nanti.." gumam Baekhyun, dia mulai merubah posisinya, menindih Chanyeol dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah si namja

"kita belum pernah berciuman Yeol, malam ini kita akan melakukannya, walau hanya sepihak" gumam Baekhyun lagi, dia mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol, mencium namja itu

Menciumnya dengan ganas dan bringas, baekhyun mencoba memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Chanyeol, sedikit susah, namun dia berhasil. Baekhyun menyedot dan menyapu bibir Chanyeol, menikmati setiap inci bibir itu

Setelah puas mencium, akhirnya dia melepaskan pagutannya. Dia tidak peduli walau si Chanyeol pasif, tidak bergerak dan diam

Baekhyun beranjak, masih melanjutkan permainannya, dia mengambil ponselnya

"aku akan mengabadikan pose seksimu ini Yeol" gumam Baekhyun mesum, dia memotret Chanyeol dengan berbagai posisi, hal yang sama dilakukan kepada Taehyung tadi

Baekhyun berpose bersama penis Chanyeol, namja itu beragyeo imut dan memegang penis lemas Chanyeol, pakai tongsis sepertinya lebih bagus

"sedikit buram, padahal aku sudah memakai ponsel Samsung, sayang sekali bukan kamera 360" Baekhyun melihat hasil fotonya yang sedikit gelap, namun masih terlihat dan terpampang nyata sosok Chanyeol dan penisnya

Baekhyun kembali menyimpan ponselnya dan fokus lagi pada sosok telanjang Chanyeol, seketika wajahnya sumringah, dia akan 'melakukan itu'

"baiklah, kamu akan merasakan penisku, Yeol" ucap Baekhyun, tersenyum evil

Dengan gerakan ala Urichimaru, dia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, tidak ketinggalan celana dalamnya juga, Baekhyun sekarang telanjang

Namja itu mengambil kondom didalam lemarinya, dibagian yang paling dalam dan tersembunyi. Kemudian merobek plastik pembungkus kondom dan memakainya cepat

Sekarang sudah jelas, Baekhyun akan menjamah dan menyodok Chanyeol, sang seme sejati

Baekhyun membalikan tubuh Chanyeol, membuat namja itu telungkup, hingga menampakkan bokong namja itu, dia menepuk-nepuknya kasar, memeriksa lubang hole Chanyeol

"yuhhuuu… masih perawan… aku yang akan mengambil perawannya" teriak Baekhyun lebay, teriakan ala 'Bon Cabe' yang pedas

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya, mulai mengarahkan penisnya yang berkondom ke hole Chanyeol,

Satu… dua… tiga…

Baekhyun mendorong penisnya untuk menerobos hole perawan Chanyeol, memaksanya masuk, susah payah, namun akhirnya berhasil

'blashh..'

Penis Baekhyun amblas dan masuk kedalam hole Chanyeol. Si cabe berhasil menusuk Chanyeol, sebuah prestasi yang membanggakan sepertinya, dan perlu dicatatkan di buku 'world of book record'

Baekhyun tersenyum senang, jantungnya berdegup kencang, tidak pernah menduga akan membobol hole namja kakak kelasnya

Baekhyun menggenjot dan memajumundurkan penisnya, dengan gerakan slow motion ala adegan film Matrix

Chanyeol bergoyang sedikit, sepertinya namja itu tersentak pelan, namun tidak bergerak lagi, masih terbius

"ahhh..ahhh.." desah Baekhyun, keringat membasai dahinya, kini posisinya sebagi top dan Chanyeol sebagai bottom, woow

Baekhyun memegang kedua tangan Chanyeol, sambil terus menggenjot penisnya keluar masuk, sesekali dia menjilat leher dan punggung Chanyeol , yang memberikan sensasi berbeda dan tidak terlukiskan rasanya

Suara sodokan dan gesekan penis berkondom Baekhyun menggema diruangan itu, Baekhyun semakin menambah ritme kecepatan pinggulnya, cepat dan semakin cepat

"ahhh…ahhh…" Baekhyun mendesah keenakan

"ahh.." terdengar suara Chanyeol. Pelan

Baekhyun menghentikan genjotannya, dia tersenyum, lalu membalik tubuh Chanyeol,

"sepertinya kamu sudah mulai sadar si penis besar" gumam Baekhyun pelan, sambil mengelap keringat didahinya, keperawanan hole Chanyeol sudah direnggutnya

Baekhyun mengangkat dua paha dan kaki Chanyeol, melebarkannya. Kemudian kembali memasukkan penisnya, kali ini sudah lebih mudah

Baekhyun menggenjot sambil tersenyum keenakan, dia memandang penis Chanyeol yang sepertinya mulai ereksi, pertanda bahwa si empunya sedikit mulai sadar dan terangsang

Baekhyun menggenjot sekaligus meremas keras penis Chanyeol, dengan beberapa kali remasan dan sentuhan, akhirnya penis si namja itu tegak dan ereksi

"yess.." teriak Baekhyun, dia membayangkan ada 6 penari seksi berpakaian ala Britney Spears di klip 'baby one more time' disekelilingnya yang menyorakinya, memberikan semangat

Baekhyun mengocok cepat penis Chanyeol, membuat kejantanan besar itu semakin panjang dan tegang

"ahhh…" desah Chanyeol lagi, namun matanya tidak terbuka, hanya mulutnya saja yang mendesah dan sesekali mengejang, sepertinya namja itu baru setengah sadar

Baekhyun mempercepat sodokan dan tusukan penisnya

'plookk..plookk..plokkk'

Cepat dan semakin cepat..

"ahh.. ash.. ohh.. auch..ahh…"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang hebat, sepertinya sebentar lagi penisnya akan meyemprotkan sperma,

"ahh… oh..ouch… my baby.. my Yeol.." racau Baekhyun binal, dan

'crooott… croot... crooot'

Baekhyun menumpahkan spermanya di dada Chanyeol, setelah beberapa detik yang lalu melepaskan sarung kondom dan mengarahkan penisnya ke dada si jangkung

"aahh.." Baekhyun mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya, dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, untuk kesekian kalinya

"malam yang indah Yeol ah.." ucap Baekhyun pelan, kemudian meratakan spermanya di dada Chanyeol

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri masih belum membuka matanya, namun sangat jelas terlihat bahwa namja itu kesakitan, dari ekspresi wajahnya itu terlihat

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, masih telanjang bulat dan penis habis mengeluarkan sperma,

"aku berbaik hati Yeol, aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan memasukiku. Sayang sekali kamu belum sadar juga" kata Baekhyun, mengocok lagi penis Chanyeol, mengocoknya keras, sangat keras

"ahh.." terdengar lagi desahan Chanyeol, hanya desahan

Baekhyun memulai ronde kedua, dengan dirinya yang akan dimasuki. Dia beranjak dan mengangkang diselangkangan Chanyeol, masih memegang penis tegang namja itu, mengarahkannya masuk kedalam holenya, tanpa kondom

"argh.." jerit Baekhyun tertahan, helm penis Chanyeol sudah masuk, dia menekan bokongnya dalam, dan…

'blashh..'

Penis Chanyeol masuk secara sempurna ke hole Baekhyun, untuk kedua kalinya, namun kali ini tanpa adanya pengaman

"argh…ahh..ochh…. fuck me baby.." desah dan racau Baekhyun, dia menggerakkan bokongnya naik turun, posisinya masih diatas selangkangan Chanyeol, sesekali tangannya memelintir dan menghisap nipple Chanyeol

Ronde kedua sudah dimulai, dan Baekhyun kembali dengan posisi ukenya, dia yang harus selalu aktif, karena Chanyeol belum juga sadar maksimal, masih pasif, hanya kepala namja itu saja yang bergerak kiri dan kanan, juga sesekali desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya

"argh..arh..ahh.." hole Baekhyun yang tadi masih perih, kini semakin perih dan nyeri, namun hal itu menimbulkan sensai lain yang menurutnya sangat dahsyat

"ah… so far so good baby… you're my boy, big…." Racau Baekhyun, berkata sembarang, untuk menambah sensasi seksnya, dia mengucapkan banyak kata-kata kotor

Ya… hanya dalam waktu dua hari saja, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah dua kali berhubungan seks, dengan dua lokasi berbeda. Hubungan seks yang belum dilatari dengan kalimat cinta, namun sudah ada benih-benih yang bersemi disana, terutama oleh Baekhyun, yang sepertinya sudah merasakan 'getaran-getaran' itu, namun dia mencoba untuk tidak jatuh cinta. Dia masih ingin 'bermain-main' dengan semua namja di sekolah asrama itu. bukan, bukan semua… tapi namja tertentu saja, namja yang menarik perhatiannya secara seksual

Petualangan seks seorang Byun Baekhyun masih terus berlanjut tentunya

.

.

.

Chanyeol bergerak-gerak pelan, namun setelah hampir sejam lamanya, namja tinggi itu belum juga membuka matanya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih terus bergerak, menggoyangkan bokongnya bringas ala penari erotis professional

"ahhh… ahhh…" desahan dan erangan Baekhyun terus mewarnai adegan seksnya bersama Chanyeol,

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, penis milik Chanyeol semakin menegang dan berkedut. Baekhyun terus mempercepat up down bokongnya.. dan…

'crooot… crooott.. crooot…'

Sperma Chanyeol tumpah di dalam hole Baekhyun, seandainya saja Baekhyun adalah yeoja, sudah dipastikan 9 bulan lagi dia akan melahirkan, anak Chanyeol tentunya

Tapi untung saja, Baekhyun adalah namja, jadi tidak perlu memikirkan kemungkinan hamil dan sebagainya

"ahh… akhirnya spermamu keluar juga si penis besar.." ucap Baekhyun, tersenyum puas, mengusap keringatnya lagi dan mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol, yang lagi-lagi belum membuka matanya

Baekhyun berdiri, sperma Chanyeol menetes dipahanya, dia mengambilnya sedikit dan menjilatnya. Namja itu duduk disamping Chanyeol, memandang penis si namja, dengan pandangan lapar

Dan sudah bisa ditebak, beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun sudah menghisap, menjilat dan menelan sperma Chanyeol yang tersisa dipenis namja itu. Baekhyun dalam dua hari ini menelan sperma dua namja, yaitu Taehyung dan Chanyeol

"indahnya dunia ini.." tukas Baekhyun, setelah membersihkan dan menjilat habis sperma Chanyeol, dia puas, sangat puas malah

Baekhyun kemudian berbaring disamping Chanyeol, memandang wajah namja itu tanpa berkedip

"oh, Baekhyun.. jangan katakan kamu jatuh cinta dengannya, no.." gumam Baekhyun pelan, pada dirinya sendiri, dia mulai merasakan 'getaran'

Si eyeliner tersebut mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan kemungkinan dia jatuh cinta atau tidak, dia masih ingin bermain-main

Baekhyun kemudian duduk, memandang lagi tubuh telanjang dan penuh bekas sperma disana. Lalu muncul ide mesumnya lagi, namja itu beranjak menuju lemarinya, mengeluarkan celana dalam miliknya yang bekas pakai, namun masih sedikit baru

Namja itu kembali mendekati Chanyeol, melepaskan celana dalam milik Chanyeol yang hanya sampai lutut tadi, kemudian menggantinya dengan celana dalamnya

Sekarang Chanyeol memakai celana dalam milik Baekhyun, sedangkan celana dalam Chanyeol diambil baekhyun untuk dijadikan 'kenang-kenangan atau pajangan' di kamarnya itu

Baekhyun mencium celana dalam Chanyeol, menghirup pelan aroma penis disana

"sangat memabukkan.." gumam Baekhyun, bitchy

Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Chanyeol, tidur besama dalam satu selimut, berteman bekas sperma yang berceceran

"sepertinya malam ini, kamu tidur dikamarku Yeol. Hukuman dan pembalasan tahap pertama sudah aku berikan, pembalasan selanjutnya masih ada lagi. Jadi kuatkan penismu… baby…" bisik Baekhyun ditelinga Chanyeol, memeluk pelan namja itu, kemudian memejamkan matanya, tidur alias 'bobo tampan'

Malam yang panas dan berlendir sudah terlewati

.

.

.

.

O…..O…..O…..O…..O

Besoknya,

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyungsoo bangun, posisinya masih diatas tempat tidur Jongin. namja bersenyum love itu menatap Jongin yang masih lena disampingnya, menatapnya datar

Mata Kyungsoo sembab, semalam suntuk dia menangis dalam diam. Menyesali dirinya yang begitu mudah jatuh dalam pelukan Jongin, hingga akhirnya mereka berhubungan seks singkat

Kata-kata dan kalimat Sehun, teman roommate Jongin masih terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya, kata-kata 'kelinci percobaan'

Kyungsoo beranjak, bermaksud untuk segera keluar dari kamar Jongin, dia bergerak perlahan,

Deegg..

Tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh kejantanan Jongin yang tertutupi selimut, kejantanan yang menegang (hal yang alami untuk namja) pagi-pagi. Tidak sengaja tentunya

Entah mengapa jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang dan nafasnya memburu, sedemikian cepatnya. Seperti kejadian saat melihat zipper salah satu namja di perpustakaan sekolah tadi siang

'apa yang terjadi denganku…' batin Kyungsoo, tangannya masih menyentuh kejantanan Jongin, lalu kemudian menariknya cepat, terlambat sadar

Kyungsoo berdiri, meregangkan ototnya pelan, dia meringis lagi, holenya masih sedikit sakit dan ngilu. Namun sepertinya dia sudah bisa berjalan menuju kamarnya

Kyungsoo menoleh singkat ke sosok Jongin yang masih tidur, dan beralih memandang sosok Sehun yang juga masih 'molor' pagi-pagi. Sehun malah tidur dengan posisi random, bantal sudah jatuh dari ranjang, kakinya naik sebelah, mulut terbuka, tangan diatas kepala dan dada telanjang. Mungkin terlihat seksi, seksi yang 'berantakan'

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum melihat posisi tidur Sehun, yang menurutnya lucu. setelah itu dia membuka pintu kamar Jongin, menoleh singkat kearah Jongin lagi

'kamu membuatku kecewa, Jongin..' batin Kyungsoo, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca lagi, bukan kecewa karena Jongin 'tidak tahan lama diranjang', namun kecewa dengan maksud namja itu yang menjadikannya kelinci percobaan, seks pertama, hanya digunakan sebagai percobaan seks, tanpa perasaan apa-apa

Kyungsoo menutup pintu, cepat dan menyusuri koridor asrama yang masih sepi, menuju kamarnya sendiri

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pelan pintu kamarnya, dengan menggunakan kunci yang dipegangnya. Masuk dalam kamar dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih dan meringis tertahan

Namja berbahu sempit itu menatap sahabat sekamarnya, Baekhyun, yang tersenyum sambil tertidur, disebelahnya masih ada Chanyeol yang terbaring

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, dia mendekati ranjang Baekhyun, untuk memastikan, siapa tahu saja mata bulatnya yang sering bermasalah salah lihat, dia melihat sahabatnya itu tidur dengan Chanyeol

"Baek, kamu tidur dengan ketua kelas itu" gumam Kyungsoo, menggaruk kepalanya, sadar, bahwa dia sendiri juga sudah tidur dengan ketua kelas tingkat satu, Jongin

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan, dia membuka matanya, dan memandang Kyungsoo yang berdiri

"selamat malam Kyungsoo ah.." kata Baekhyun, pelan

"ini sudah pagi, Baek" ralat Kyungsoo, memandang jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 06,05

"sudah pagi?" mata sipit Baekhyun membulat

"ya, bangunlah" jawab Kyungsoo, berbalik dan menuju ranjangnya, meneliti spreinya, siapa tahu saja ada bekas lendir 'benih cinta' disana

Baekhyun terduduk cepat, memandang Chanyeol yang seperti sapi pemalas, sudah sangat lama tertidur, atau mungkin masih terbius

"Yeol, bangunlah… sudah pagi, Shindong saem mungkin mencarimu.." Baekhyun menggoyangkan Chanyeol pelan

Chanyeol hanya bergerak pelan, namun belum bangun

"hei pemalas, bangun… sampai kapan kamu mau tidur ranjangku yang bersih ini" Baekhyun kembali menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol, Kali ini dengan gerakan keras

Chanyeol hanya menggeliat, lagi-lagi belum terbangun

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, dia menarik selimut yang digunakan Chanyeol, hingga menampakkan tubuh telanjang namja itu,

"baiklah, kali ini kamu pasti bangun.." tukas Baekhyun

Dia memegang dan mengocok penis Chanyeol yang menegang pagi-pagi, dengan sangat keras. Terlalu keras malah,

Kyungsoo yang melihat aksi 'jurus mengocok ala cabe' Baekhyun itu, memberikan pandangan O_O nya

Berhasil, Chanyeol tersentak kasar, dia membuka matanya, penisnya sakit dan bekedut hebat, dia memandang Baekhyun yang tersenyum evil, dengan tangan yang terprogram mengocok

"apa.. apa yang kamu lakukan..?" Chanyeol memprotes aksi Baekhyun di penisnya

"aku sedang membangunkan namja pemalas yang hanya bermodalkan penis besar" jawab Baekhyun mesum akut

Chanyeol menepis cepat tangan Baekhyun dipenisnya, penisnya itu semakin sakit dan hampir lecet, dikocok terlalu keras dan tanpa perasaan

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang ditepis oleh Chanyeol

"kenapa aku disini…. ah, kepalaku.." Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang pusing, kemudian ingin beranjak dan turun dari ranjang Baekhyun

"awww…" jerit Chanyeol tertahan, holenya sakit, dia menahan sakit itu, lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan curiga

"kamu melakukan apa pada tubuhku?" Tanya Chanyeol, menggeram

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya melakukan ritual pengantin baru di malam jumat kliwon" jawab Baekhyun, sembarang

"serius.. kamu melakukan apa?" bentak Chanyeol, dia melirik singkat kearah Kyungsoo yang bersiap-siap menuju kamar mandi

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.. hanya main kuda-kudaan" lagi-lagi Baekhyun memberikan jawaban 'nyeleneh'

Chanyeol mendesah kasar, tanpa dijawabpun, dia sudah tahu jika Baekhyun sudah menjebolnya tadi malam

"sial… aku akan membalasmu.." seru Chanyeol, masih mencoba berdiri, dia merasa bagai yeoja yang ditiduri dan dicampakkan didepan pos satpam

"balas saja, silahkan jebol holeku, aku malah senang" timpal Baekhyun vulgar, tidak menutupi lagi jika dia memang senang dijamah oleh Chanyeol

Chanyeol terdiam, matanya berkilat, bertekad melancarkan pembalasan susulan untuk Baekhyun

"dasar namja jalang.." umpat Chanyeol

"silahkan, terserah apa katamu.. tapi kamu sendiri yang memulai, melaporkan mengenai kondom itu ke Sungmin saem, itu maksudnya apa? padahal aku sudah mulai melupakan aksimu yang menyodomiku di toilet si gemuk itu" ujar Baekhyun, mencari kesalahan awal Chanyeol

Chanyeol masih diam, percuma membalas kalimat namja dihadapannya, terucap dua kata, pasti akan dibalas dengan seribu kata

Chanyeol mengambil dan menarik pakaiannya dibawah ranjang, memakainya dengan gerakan cepat ala Sooman yang dikejar anjing, kemudian beranjak

"ash.. sial.." Chanyeol meringis, holenya sakit lagi

Namja jangkung itu berjalan tanpa menoleh, bergerak menuju pintu, untuk keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, berjalan sedikit pincang

"ini belum selesai…" kata Chanyeol, mengucapkan kalimat itu disamping pintu, dan menutupnya kasar, lalu pergi

Baekhyun mendesah, dia menatap siluet Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang, tidak takut dengan ancaman si jangkung itu

"bukan masalah, aku akan menunggu pembalasanmu… Mr. Big" gumam Baekhyun, diselipi desahan seksi

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O…O

Hari yang sibuk di sekolah asrama Geumgang School,

Para siswa yang semuanya namja berlalu-lalang, menuju kekelas sesuai jadwal mereka masing-masing. Tidak ketinggalan si guru bagian kedisiplinan ikut meramaikan suasana, menegur beberapa siswa kelas satu yang masih melanggar aturan, terutama mengenai masalah pakaian dan atributnya

Baekhyun berjalan dengan ceria disamping Kyungsoo, namja itu belum merapikan tempat tidurnya, yang menjadi saksi 'perang' bersama Chanyeol, si namja cinta satu malamnya itu

"kamu kenapa Kyung? Jalanmu aneh?" Tanya Baekhyun, memperhatikan jalan Kyungsoo yang tidak alami, seperti terpincang-pincang

"ah, tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa" elak Kyungsoo, dia mencoba berjalan normal dan menahan sakit di holenya, sampai detik ini dia merasa bahwa penis Jongin masih bersarang di holenya, efek yang kuat

Baekhyun mengeryitkan dahinya, kemudian tersenyum evil

"jangan bilang kamu sudah melakukan itu… ya tuhan, my Kyung… kamu sudah tidak polos lagi" tebak Baekhyun, menampilkan ekspresi merem melek. Tadi malam dirinya juga dimasuki, namun dia sudah terbiasa, jadi pagi ini jalannya terlihat bisa lebih alami dari Kyungsoo

"hentikan itu Baek, kamu bicara apa"

"aku tahu Kyung, aku juga pernah merasakannya, dua tahun lalu…" timpal Baekhyun, memang dua tahun yang lalu namja itu melepaskan keperawanan holenya, dan yang merenggutnya adalah gurunya sendiri

Kyungsoo terdiam, wajahnya merah, sepertinya sulit menyembunyikan hal seperti itu kepada Baekhyun, namun saat ini Kyungsoo belum mau jujur dan bercerita, dia memutuskan untuk diam saja. Dia masih sangat kecewa dengan Jongin

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, dia tahu bahwa namja itu masih perlu waktu untuk berbicara dan jujur

"semalam aku menunggumu Kyung, sampai ketiduran… aku betul-betul berteman sepi" ucap Baekhyun lebay, mengalihkan topik

"jadi si ketua kelas tingkat tiga itu apa? bukannya kalian tidur bersama" kata Kyungsoo, menatap namja disampingnya yang 'bobo bareng' dengan Chanyeol

Baekhyun tertawa cetar, dia memegang bahu sempit Kyungsoo

"aku hanya tidur dengannya, tidak terjadi apa-apa" ujar Baekhyun, bercanda

"mudah-mudahan memang tidak terjadi apa-apa Baek, aku takut jika namja itu membalas dendam padamu" tukas Kyungsoo, masih mengingat kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontaran oleh Chanyeol di kamar tadi

"tenang saja, si Yeol itu pasti membalas dengan cara yang sama, yang ada hubungannya dengan seks… pembalasan yang malah kusukai Kyung" Baekhyun tertawa halilintar lagi, sangat keras

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, kemudian tersenyum, senyum terpaksa, sahabatnya itu baru saja mengucapkan kata 'seks', kata yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi malam, berseks singkat dengan Jongin

Kyungsoo sampai detik ini masih menyesal karena sudah 'mengangkang' dikamar namja lain, membiarkan dirinya dimasuki. entahlah, penyesalan memang datang dibelakang, jika datang didepan itu namanya pendaftaran (?)

"hm… wajahmu agak aneh baek" ucap Kyungsoo, memandang wajah sahabatnya itu

"aku tahu itu Kyung, hanya hari ini saja, besok-besok tidak lagi" timpal Baekhyun, wajahnya memang agak beda dengan hari kemarin

"kamu tidak pakai eyeliner dan BB cream kan?" tebak Kyungsoo, tebakan yang tepat

Baekhyun mendesah dan menggangguk pelan, namja itu memang tidak memakai eyeliner dan BB cream anti penuaan dininya, Karena hari ini adalah jadwal mengajar si Wooyoung, guru yang menegurnya perihal eyeliner dimatanya kemarin siang

Jadi sekarang wajah Baekhyun tampak polos, tidak ada polesan apa-apa, hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit stress, dia belum terbiasa

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan memegang bahu sahabatnya itu

"Kyung, lebih baik kamu menghapus lib balm di bibirmu itu…" Baekhyun menatap bibir Kyungsoo yang lembab dan mengkilat

"kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tidak paham

"si Wooyoung itu pasti akan menegurmu, dan aku takut jika dia mengeluarkanmu dari kelasnya. Aku tidak memakai eyeliner karena dia yang melarang" jelas Baekhyun, mendesah

Kyungsoo juga mendesah, dia menurut dengan kata-kata Baekhyun, menghapus lip balm dibibirnya dengan ujung baju seragamnya

"kenapa guru itu mengurusi hal-hal yang seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, heran

"aku tidak tahu, tapi aku menebak sepertinya guru itu mempunyai masa kecil yang suram dan tidak bahagia. Mungkin dia adalah mantan korban bully disekolahnya dulu… aku yakin pasti istrinya sudah menyesal menikah dengannya" jawab Baekhyun, melontarkan argumen-argumen tidak berdasar

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu sempitnya, tidak berkomentar lagi, karena sebentar lagi mereka sampai dikelas, kelas 2 B

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk di bangku mereka, bangku bagian belakang. Kyungsoo meringis tertahan saat duduk, sedangkan Baekhyun lebih bisa menahan sakit di holenya, dan 'duduk cantik' dengan elegan

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Wooyoung si guru mata pelajaran Pendidikan Karakter dan Kepribadian sudah berada di kelas, memulai pelajaran dengan pembukaan

"selamat pagi.."

"selamat pagi, saem" jawab siswa kelas

"aku mendengar kabar dari guru yang lain bahwa guru bagian kesiswaan Sungmin akan mengundurkan diri. Aku belum tahu alasannya apa, tapi jika kalian ingin mengucapkan perpisahan kepadanya, temui saja diruangannya, guru kalian itu masih ada disana" kata Wooyoung memberikan informasi

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, menoleh kearah Kyungsoo,

"aku tidak menyangka jika guru galau itu betul-betul ingin mengundurkan diri" bisik Baekhyun

"oh, memangnya Sungmin saem kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, kurang tahu permasalahan

"entahlah, tapi mungkin karena kata-kataku kemarin" jawab Baekhyun, sedikit menyesal, penyesalannya hanya 'sedikit', tidak banyak

Kyungsoo terdiam, sudah paham dengan kalimat yang diutarakan oleh Baekhyun

Wooyoung kembali melanjutkan, bergaya ala prof. Lockhart di film Harry Potter

"kalian akan kedatangan guru baru, untuk mata pelajaran Biologi dan Kesehatan, mungkin tiga hari lagi guru itu akan mengajar kalian, di kelas 2 B ini" lanjut Wooyoung, masih memberikan info yang didapatnya di ruang wakil kepala sekolah

Mata Baekhyun membulat,

"apakah gurunya muda dan tampan.." bisik Baekhyun lagi, pada Kyungsoo

"oh, tebakanku pasti gurunya tua dan seorang duda beranak Sembilan, dengan tiga istri bekas poligami" timpal Kyungsoo, mencoba bercanda, dia terkekeh geli dengan candaannya yang 'garing', dia mencoba menghibur hatinya sendiri dan melupakan sakit hatinya pada Jongin

Wooyoung berdehem keras, matanya menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang bercanda dan berbisik tetangga dibelakang, namun mata si guru itu fokus pada Baekhyun, mata polos Baekhyun

"bagus…" ucapnya pelan, ternyata larangannya dilaksanakan oleh Baekhyun, Wooyoung tertawa dalam hati

"dan informasi terakhir adalah nanti sore akan diadakan pemilihan tahap awal calon ketua kelas untuk tingkat dua, karena ketua tingkat yang lama sudah diberhentikan" Wooyoung memberikan informasi terakhir

Kelas riuh

"kenapa Suga diberhentikan saem?" Tanya salah seorang siswa disana, bernama Jimin

"dia melanggar beberapa peraturan sekolah, sangat tidak etis kalau aku mengatakan alasannya diberhentikan" jawab Wooyoung

Kelas kembali diam

Kyungsoo menoleh dan berbisik kepada Baekhyun

"Baek, kamu harus menjadi calon ketua kelas untuk tingkat dua" bisik Kyungsoo semangat

"tidak Kyung, menjadi ketua tingkat itu sangat tidak enak, setiap hari berurusan dengan Shindong gemuk, mengurus anak-anak labil dan sebagainya" tolak Baekhyun

"tapi Baek, seorang ketua kelas mempunyai akses lebih, banyak diberikan kemudahan, misalnya diberikan kunci ruangan tertentu, bisa mendatangi kamar siswa lain dan melakukan penggeledahan massal" kata Kyungsoo lebay

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, dia tidak berpikir sampai kesana,

"jadi, kalau aku menjadi ketua kelas tingkat dua, aku bisa mendatangi dan menggeledah barang-barang siswa lain?" Tanya Baekhyun, memperjelas, dia malah berpikir bisa menggeledah tubuh semua namja tampan di sekolah

"hanya untuk siswa tingkat dua dan satu, untuk tingkat tiga, tidak bisa… karena tingkatan mereka sudah tinggi, kelasnya diatas kita" jelas Kyungsoo, merujuk dari peraturan nomor 44

"aku tidak bisa menggeledah kamar namja senior?"

"tidak bisa baek, kamu tingkat dua, sedangkan mereka tingkat tiga" jelas Kyungsoo lagi

Baekhyun kecewa

"tapi kamu bisa melakukan itu ditingkat dua dan satu, lumayan" Kyungsoo membesarkan hati dan memberikan semangat

"tapi.."

"aku yang akan mendaftarkanmu, Baek… kamu hanya tinggal duduk dan pasang badan saja, ok" tutup Kyungsoo, kemudian beralih dan memandang manis Wooyoung yang masih 'berorasi' didepan kelas

Baekhyun terdiam, belum tentu juga dia bisa lolos bursa calon ketua tingkat dua, dia mendesah pelan

"baiklah kelas, kita mulai pelajaran untuk hari ini" kata Wooyoung, sambil mengambil buku bahan ajarnya, mulai memberikan dan melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang guru

Proses belajar mengajar betul-betul sudah dimulai

Baekhyun menoleh kearah bangku kosong yang di sudut belakang, bangku milik Taehyung, sepertinya namja itu tidak masuk kelas hari ini

Baekhyun mendesah lagi, mungkin gara-gara dia namja yang mirip dengannya itu tidak masuk dan memilih untuk dikamar saja

"fokuslah Baek, kamu harus menunjukkan bahwa kamu adalah calon ketua tingkat ideal" bisik Kyungsoo, dengan tangan yang menulis tulisan dipapan tulis, walau agak sedikit kesulitan, karena matanya yang agak bermasalah

"aku malas dengan guru ini Kyungsoo, aku masih tidak terima dengan larangan menggunakan eyeliner, apa larangan itu tertulis diperaturan sekolah?"

"setahuku tidak ada, tidak ada larangan seperti itu" jawab Kyungsoo, masih menulis

Baekhyun diam, dia menampilkan pandangan ala nenek perawan yang ingin menikah dengan perjaka muda

Baekhyun mengacungkan tangan, ingin bertanya

Wooyoung menghentikan penjelasannya mengenai 'karakter anak muda dalam era globalisasi masa kini'

"ada apa…"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun"

"ya, ada apa Mr. Byun?" Tanya Wooyoung, memandang intens namja yang kemarin ditegurnya

"begini saem, aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah beberapa tahun yang lalu ada siswi disekolah ini yang hamil?" Tanya Baekhyun, melenceng dari topik

Wooyoung mengeryitkan dahinya,

"pertanyaan apa itu, aku rasa pertanyaan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan tema pelajaran hari ini, Mr. Byun"

"ada saem, sangat berhubungan sekali. Tapi tolong saem jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang pertama tadi.." timpal Baekhyun, bernada sesopan mungkin, sebagai tahap awal

Wooyoung berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab

"ya, beberapa tahun yang lalu ada siswi disekolah ini yang hamil, dan setelah itu keluar kebijakan dan peraturan baru untuk memisahkan siswa dan siswi dalam asrama" jawab Wooyoung, dengan enggan tentunya

Baekhyun tersenyum, berhasil memancing si guru

"jadi yang disalahkan adalah si namjanya? Begitu?"

"ya, karena dia yang memperkosa"

"tapi, saem. Siapa yang tahu, mungkin saja mereka sama-sama suka. Dan akhirnya terjadilah hal-hal 'yang diinginkan'…" Baekhyun berujar, tersenyum kecil

"tapi tetap saja, pemudanya yang salah, dia sebagai pihak yang memperkosa, dan gadisnya sebagai korban" Wooyoung terpancing dan malah menggunakan bahasa-bahasa kasar

"menurutku tidak demikian saem, yeoja tidak selamanya menjadi korban, kadang kami namja juga menjadi korban, tapi tidak ada peraturan yang melindungi keperjakaan kami" Baekhyun berkata lebay, 'ngarang' tingkat setan

Wooyoung mendengus, mendekati Baekhyun

"aku masih tidak mengerti inti pertanyaanmu, Mr. Byun" Wooyung memberikan pandangan datar

"kami sebagai siswa atau namja, harus diberikan hak yang sama dengan siswi, saem" Baekhyun keintinya

"hak apa?"

"hak untuk diberikan perlindungan dan kesetaraan yang sama, saem" Baekhyun mulai 'ngawur', melupakan kata kesetaraan gender

"…"

"hak memakai eyeliner saem, eyeliner bukan hanya benda atau kosmetik untuk yeoja, tapi namja juga bisa memakainya. Apa saem tidak pernah menonton acara music Kpop, rata-rata member mereka memakai eyeliner dimatanya. Tapi mungkin saem tidak mempunyai TV dirumah, kasihan sekali" tukas Baekhyun, menjelaskan dengan wajah santai dan tanpa beban

Wajah Wooyoung sontak memerah, kelas jadi riuh lagi, bisik-bisik tetangga kembali menggema

"diam semua.." seru Wooyoung, mencoba mengendalikan kelas, dia balik dan beranjak menuju mejanya lagi, menjauh dari Baekhyun

Kelas kembali tenang, setenang kuburan

"rupanya kamu masih mempermasalahkan itu, Mr. Byun. Aku sebagai guru mata pelajaran Pendidikan Karakter merasa perlu…" kalimat Wooyoung terpotong

"saem mengganggu hakku sebagai seorang siswa, tidak ada peraturan yang melarang menggunakan eyeliner, betulkan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menarik dukungan sahabatnya

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, dengan ekspresi O_O

"Walaupun tidak ada peraturan tertulis, tapi aku memutuskan untuk melarangmu memakai benda-benda wanita seperti itu, karena…" kalimatnya dipotong lagi

"saem tidak memberikan contoh, saem sendiri pasti memakai BB cream SPF 15, betulkan?" Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Wooyoung dari jarak jauh

Wajah Wooyoung kembali memerah hebat, baru kali ini ada siswa yang 'ngeyel' dan terus menyerangnya

"tidak, kamu salah…. Aku.."

"ok, lupakan BB cream, bagaimana dengan tas Gucci yang saem bawa itu, tas itu identik dengan wanita saem" ucap Baekhyun, namja itu terus menyerang si guru

Wooyoung gelagapan, dia melirik tas bermerk, hadiah dari isterinya sendiri,

"ini.. anu… itu…" gagap Wooyoung, wibawanya hilang, dia seperti ditimpa karung gabah 60 kg

"saem tidak memberikan contoh, hanya bisanya mengatakan ini itu, lakukan ini, tidak boleh itu, jangan pakai ini, jangan pakai itu… contoh guru yang buruk dan tidak bisa dipercaya" tukas Baekhyun, serangan dari Negara api yang bertubi-tubi

Wooyoung terbakar, kebakaran

Guru muda itu mengambil bahan ajarnya diatas meja, mendesah keras

"pelajaran sampai disini, minggu depan aku ingin kalian mengumpulkan makalah mengenai 'Karakter Penyimpangan Terheboh di Abad ini' diketik 1 spasi, minimal 50 halaman, dan isinya tidak boleh sama atau copy paste dari Internet, selamat pagi.." tutup Wooyoung, tidak menoleh, dan langsung keluar kelas

Kelas kembali riuh dan berisik, ocehan protes dengan tugas sadis yang diberikan oleh si Wooyoung, tapi mereka juga senang, Karena hanya 20 menit kelas sudah bubar

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, berhasil mengerjai guru tersebut

"kamu sungguh berani Baek, mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Wooyoung saem, bagaimana jika dia melapor ke kepala sekolah" kata Kyungsoo, menutup bukunya

"tenang saja, dia tidak mungkin melapor Kyung, melapor mengenai eyeliner… oh, hanya membuat dirinya malu saja" timpal Baekhyun, tersenyum lagi

Kyungsoo mengangguk, setuju dengan pemikiran sahabatnya itu

Baekhyun merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan kaca kecil dan eyeliner, lalu mengusap pinggir matanya dengan eyeliner itu, beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya berubah lagi

Kyungsoo cekikikan, dia juga merogoh lip balmnya, dan menggunakannya pelan, bibir tebalnya kembali berkilat dan lembab

Misi Baekhyun sukses besar, sepulang dikamarnya nanti dia akan tiup lilin dan potong kue

"baiklah Kyungsoo, aku ingin keluar, menunjukkan pada dunia kalau mataku kembali indah seperti sedia kala, kamu mau ikut?" kata Baekhyun lebay, mengedipkan mata bereyelinernya pada Kyungsoo

"tidak baek, bokongku… ah, aku ingin menyalin pelajaran yang tertinggal, kamu pergi saja" Kyungsoo sedikit keceplosan

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia sudah mendengar kata 'bokong' dengan jelas

"ok kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Telefon aku jika ada namja yang mengerjaimu" tukas Baekhyun, lalu berdiri

"aku tidak bawa ponsel, peraturan nomor…"

"oh, baiklah, aku bosan mendengar nomor peraturan sekolah yang tidak masuk akal itu" potong Baekhyun

"hati-hati Baek, jaga dirimu dijalan" Kyungsoo berujar bercanda

"aku bukannya mau naik pesawat Air Asia, harus hati-hati dijalan" timpal Baekhyun, tersenyum

Akhirnya Baekhyun keluar kelas, dia masih ada waktu sejam lebih untuk 'berleha-leha' karena si Wooyoung tadi terlalu cepat menghentikan pelajaran

Baekhyun meng-K.O. Wooyoung

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengarah ke ruang Sungmin, si guru bagian kesiswaan, sang guru galau.

Namja yang sudah memakai eyeliner itu mengetuk pelan pintu Sungmin

"masuk.." seru suara dari dalam ruangan, suara Sungmin

Baekhyun masuk kedalam ruangan Sungmin itu, membungkuk singkat

"kamu?" mata Sungmin membelakak, namun kemudian kembali sibuk memberesi barang-barang pribadi diruangannya itu

"maaf saem, aku mendengar kalau saem ingin mengundurkan diri, apa itu benar?" Tanya Baekhyun, tanpa basa-basi

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang

"ya, aku tidak cocok kerja disini" jawab Sungmin pelan

Saem cocok kerja disini, keputusan saem untuk mengundurkan diri adalah keputusan yang pengecut, sama sekali tidak mencerminkan jiwa seorang guru" kata Baekhyun, mencoba meniru dan mengingat kata-kata di majalah yang pernah dibacanya,

Sungmin terdiam, menghentikan kegiatan kemas-kemasnya, lalu memandang Baekhyun

"kamu siswa baru disini dan anak kemarin sore, tahu apa kamu mengenai masalah orang dewasa" Sungmin mulai sedikit menguak masalahnya, padahal Baekhyun sama sekali belum menyinggungnya

"aku memang anak baru disekolah ini saem, tapi aku sudah dewasa dan bisa melakukan penilaian" ucap Baekhyun

"sudahlah, lebih baik kamu keluar dan masuk ke kelasmu, atau Shindong akan menarikmu keluar dari ruangan ini" tukas Sungmin

"apa karena kata-kataku kemarin saem? Aku minta maaf mengenai itu" bungkuk Baekhyun,

Sungmin terdiam lagi, kemudian duduk di kursi kebesarannya

"kata-katamu tidak ada artinya buatku, jadi pengunduran diriku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalimat jelekmu kemarin" seru Sungmin, memandang Baekhyun datar

Baekhyun mendengus tidak kentara,

"berceritalah saem, aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik" kata Baekhyun, sok dewasa, dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dekat pintu, bergaya ala eksekutif muda yang baru saja membayar cicilan utangnya

"bercerita apa? aku sama sekali tidak paham"

"mengenai istri saem yang menolak bercinta dimalam ke-lima ini" tukas Baekhyun, langsung keintinya

Wajah Sungmin kembali memerah, dia berdiri

"kamu, keluar sekarang…. cepat.." usir Sungmin

Baekhyun tidak bergeming, dia masih duduk dengan santai, menaikkan sebelah kaki dan pahanya dilutut

"saem jangan marah, asal saem ketahui, ommaku adalah konsultan pernikahan yang mendapatkan pengakuan internasional. Jadi aku sebagai anaknya, bisa dikatakan memiliki analisa mengenai suami istri yang baru saja menikah dan permasalahan mereka" ucap Baekhyun, 'ngarang'

Sungmin lagi-lagi terdiam, wajahnya masih memerah, namun dia mulai berpikir jernih

"aku tidak bisa bercerita apa-apa, ini masalah pribadiku yang tidak bisa dibagi" ujar Sungmin, mulai menguasai dirinya dan tidak mengusir Baekhyun lagi

Baekhyun berdiri, mengangkat kursinya dan meletakkannya disamping Sungmin, sok akrab

"tolong saem, jangan langsung marah… saem bisa berbagi cerita dan masalah denganku. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi saem, aku adalah anak konsultan perkawinan terkemuka" Baekhyun melancarkan lagi aksi bermain katanya

Sungmin berpikir, seperti biasa mudah dipengaruhi, betul-betul tipikal guru yang masih labil dan mudah galau

Sungmin berdeham pelan, kemudian mulai bercerita

"aku dan istriku sudah menikah hampir seminggu. Tapi… tapi sampai hari ini aku belum pernah… belum pernah melakukan 'itu ' pada istriku" ucap Sungmin, dia menunduk, malu

"saem masih perjaka?" hampir saja dia menambah kata 'ting-ting'

Sungmin mengangguk, masih menunduk malu

Baekhyun tersenyum, ternyata sangat mudah mengulik masalah pribadi guru muda didepannya itu

"apa alasan istri saem sehingga tidak ingin dijamah?" Tanya Baekhyun, vulgar, berani

Sungmin terdiam, menarik nafas lagi dan kembali berujar

"katanya.. katanya punyaku.. punyaku kecil.." jawab Sungmin, wajahnya merah lagi

Baekhyun ingin tertawa badai, tapi sedapat mungkin ditahan, hingga matanya berair

"dimana istri saem tahu? Apa dia pernah melihatnya?"

"ya, aku menunjukkannya saat di bioskop, menonton bersama sebelum menikah. Kami duduk di kursi paling sudut, dan menunjukkan punyaku, dia kecewa melihatnya"

"mungkin saja masih lemas saem.."

"tidak, sudah menegang full" kebetulan saat itu Sungmin dan istrinya menonton adegan esek-esek, ala Jupe dan Depe versi Korea Selatan

"oh, tapi kenapa istri saem itu setuju untuk menikah?"

"karena.. karena kami dijodohkan"

"oh, permasalahan yang sulit dan rumit sepertinya" Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lebay, sambil memegang dagunya, menganalisis permasalahan Sungmin

Sungmin merasa gagal menjadi suami

"apakah saem pernah memberikan pengertian kepada istri saem kalau 'ukuran' bukanlah segalanya" Tanya Baekhyun, padahal dirinya sendiri mempunyai prinsip ukuran adalah segalanya dan nomor satu

"aku sudah pernah mengatakan itu, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa ukuran adalah prioritas utamanya dalam menikah dan mencari pasangan" jawab Sungmin

"yap, aku setuju dengan ucapan istri saem… eh, bukan… maksudnya istri saem itu terlalu picik jika hanya menilai dengan ukuran, ada banyak penilaian, misalnya cinta, kasih sayang, harta dan sebagainya" kata Baekhyun, dia tadi sedikit keceplosan, huff

"mungkin…"

"tapi, tunggu dulu saem, dimana istri saem tahu jika ukuran saem kecil, sedangkan saem sendiri belum pernah memasukkan… ah, maksudku melakukan 'itu' dengan istri saem. Dilihat tanpa dicoba juga biasanya akan beda saem" kata Baekhyun, berprinsip 3D : dilihat, diraba, dimasukkan

Sungmin diam lagi, kembali berpikir keras

Baekhyun kembali melayangkan argumen-argumen versinya

"kalau seperti itu, bisa dipastikan jika istri saem itu selingkuh sebelum menikah dengan saem… itu pasti saem" Baekhyun mengintimidasi

"apa? tidak mungkin.."

"mungkin saja saem, istri saem itu takut miss V nya tidak berdarah saat saem memasukinya. Itu pasti alasannya saem…" jelas Baekhyun, mengambil kesimpulan sendiri yang tergesa-gesa,

'jadi.. jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sungmin malah berkaca-kaca,

"ceraikan istri saem itu, dan cari yang lain. Saem cari janda saja, tapi jangan yang punya anak, selain berpengalaman masalah ranjang, biasanya janda itu penyayang dan keibuan. Tapi jangan janda yang sudah nenek-nenek saem" Baekhyun semakin memberikan solusi sembarangan 'semau gue'

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, 'pangling'

"baiklah, kalau saem tidak ingin janda, saem lebih baik mencari calon istri yang sehari-harinya dirumah saja, membersihkan, menyapu, jaga rumah, memasak"

"maksud kamu aku harus menikahi pembantu rumah tangga?"

"bu..bukan saem, maksudnya perempuan yang menjaga kehormatannya dan hanya tinggal dirumah, tidak keluyuran malam-malam. Wanita seperti itu yang cocok dengan saem yang masih perjaka"

Sungmin terdiam lagi, mungkin akan menerima saran Baekhyun

"intinya saem, ceraikan istri saem itu… dia bukan istri yang baik" tukas Baekhyun

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan mondar mandir, mengelilingi mejanya, berpikir keras

"baiklah, aku akan mempertimbangkan saranmu" kata Sungmin, akhirnya setuju

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia juga berdiri dari kursinya

"jadi saem tidak jadi mengundurkan dirikan?"

"ya, mungkin seperti itu"

"terima kasih saem, aku keluar dulu"

"ya"

Sungmin akhirnya bisa tersenyum, sedangkan Baekhyun bergegas keluar, misinya untuk mencegah Sungmin mengundurkan diri berhasil, dia tidak ingin guru galau itu digantikan dengan guru lain yang mungkin saja guru killer, semacam Shindong dkk

.

.

.

.

O…..O…..O…..O…..O

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, sedari tadi dia hanya duduk-duduk saja, dan sesekali mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya

Kyungsoo berjalan sambil meringis pelan, dia menuju pintu kelas, untuk keluar, namun tepat dihadapannya muncul namja yang saat ini ingin dihindarinya

Kyungsoo berbalik dan masuk lagi kedalam kelasnya

"tunggu Kyungsoo, kita harus bicara.." panggil si namja itu, mengejar Kyungsoo

"keluarlah, ini kelas tingkat dua, bukan tingkat satu" kata Kyungsoo, mendudukkan dirinya lagi di kursinya

Namja itu berdiri tepat didepan Kyungsoo, dia mendesah

"Kyungsoo, tadi pagi kamu menghilang di kamarku, aku sangat khawatir, kenapa kamu tidak pamit?" Tanya si namja, dia adalah Jongin, partner seks semalam Kyungsoo

"Karena kamu masih tidur" jawab Kyungsoo singkat, dia membuang muka

Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo, meremasnya pelan

"apa itumu masih sakit?" Tanya Jongin, berbisik pelan, tidak ingin pertanyaannya didengar oleh siswa yang lain

"tidak, aku sudah biasa" jawab Kyungsoo bohong,

"kamu berbohong, semalam itu adalah first time mu kan?" Tanya Jongin, yakin

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia menepis tangan Jongin yang meremas lengannya

"lebih baik kamu pulang Jongin" usir Kyungsoo,

"kamu ini kenapa? Tadi malam sikapmu tidak seperti ini. ada apa denganmu?" Jongin tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membalikkan wajahnya, memandang mata Jongin, namun tidak ada kata-kata yang diucapkannya, dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan, sambil merutuk dalam hati

"katakan kamu kenapa?" ulang Jongin

"aku tidak apa-apa, tolong jangan ganggu aku" bentak Kyungsoo, dia berdiri sambil terus memandang wajah tidak mengerti Jongin

Jongin masih tidak mau keluar, dia secepat ultramen versi jadul memegang tangan Kyungsoo,

"tapi, Kyung…" kalimat Jongin terhenti

"hei… jangan ganggu dan racuni pikiran Kyungsoo, ini bukan wilayahmu anak kelas satu.." itu suara Baekhyun, dia baru datang dan langsung memotong kalimat Jongin, kemudian menambahnya dengan memegang 'selangkangan' namja itu lagi, untuk kedua kalinya, dari belakang

"ahh, apa yang kamu lakukan, sialan…" umpat Jongin, kaget dan tersentak, selangkangannya di remas lagi oleh Baekhyun

Baekhyun tertawa, mendekati Kyungsoo dan berkacak pinggang didepan Jongin

"penis kecil, ini kelas dua, bukan kelas satu, apa matamu katarak" ejek Baekhyun, memandang selangkangan Jongin yang baru saja diremasnya

"apa katamu, punyaku belum ereksi saja… jangan berkata sembarangan" protes Jongin, tidak terima jika dia dikatakan berpenis kecil

Kyungsoo hanya memasang ekspresi O_O andalannya, tapi wajahnya itu seperti mengatakan 'Baek, jangan pegang punya Jongin, itu milikku'

Namun Kyungsoo menghilangkan pikiran itu, dia masih kecewa dengan Jongin

"sahabatku ini sudah menyuruhmu untuk pergi, apa kamu ingin aku memanggil Satpol PP untuk menyeretmu" Baekhyun berkata lebay, mengadaptasi nama petugas keamanan di Negara tetangga

"tapi, Kyungsoo belum menjelaskan apa-apa, dia …." Kalimat Jongin terhenti, karena tangannya dipegang dan ditarik pelan oleh seseorang,

"ayo keluar Jongin, tempatmu ditingkat satu, bukan disini" kata namja tersebut, dia adalah Chanyeol, sang ketua kelas tingkat tiga

"tapi hyung, aku belum selesai…" Jongin masih tidak terima

"besok kamu akan bertemu dengannya lagi" timpal Chanyeol pelan

Dengan enggan Jongin akhirnya keluar, dia menoleh singkat kearah Kyungsoo dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf jika aku salah' dengan sangat pelan, kemudian namja itu keluar kelas

Kyungsoo hanya memberikan pandangan datar, namun dalam hatinya dia sebenarnya ingin membicarakan dan menanyakan langsung perihal kata-kata 'kelinci atau tikus percobaan' yang diucapkan oleh Sehun, roommate Jongin

Namun saat ini, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjauhi Jongin dulu, hingga pikirannya tenang

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, meletakkan sebuah kertas, semacam surat keputusan dari kepala sekolah

"selamat, kamu terpilih menjadi salah satu calon dari tiga calon ketua kelas tingkat dua. Pemilihannya diadakan besok pagi dan semua kelas dua diliburkan. Besok siswi kelas dua dari gedung sebelah juga akan datang disini, memberikan suara dan memilih. Jadi persiapkan dirimu baik-baik" ucap Chanyeol menjelaskan, wajahnya datar dan tanpa ekspresi

Namja tinggi itu kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari ruang kelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi

Baekhyun memandang punggung Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang, dia mengambil surat keputusan yang diberikan oleh ketua kelas senior itu

"huh… sombong, baru jadi ketua tingkat senior saja, gayanya sudah seperti perdana menteri Israel" ejek Baekhyun, kemudian mencibir

Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun, mencoba melupakan sosok Jongin yang sudah pulang

"Baek, kamu mendaftar sendiri… bagus" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun, mendukung keputusannya

Baekhyun memberikan pandangan heran dan tidak mengerti

"aku kira kamu yang mendaftarkanku?" Baekhyun mengkonfirmasi dan memastikan

"tidak, aku tidak pernah keluar kelas sejak tadi" timpal Kyungsoo

"aku juga, jadi siapa yang mendaftarkanku?"

Perasaan Baekhyun jadi tidak enak, dia menatap lagi pintu, dimana sosok Chanyeol pergi dan menghilang beberapa menit yang lalu

'apa ini salah satu rencana si Penis Besar itu? Hm… kalau itu betul, aku akan meladeni dan ikut dalam permainannya… I'm coming baby' batin Baekhyun, membayangkan 12 Biawak Cabe yang berpakaian ala SPG seksi penjual mobil, menari dan menyemangatinya

Huft… perang antara ketua kelas tingkat tiga dan calon ketua kelas tingkat dua sepertinya masih akan berlanjut

Kita nantikan saja kisahnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O….O….O….O….O….O…..O….O….O

Chapter ini sudah kepanjangan, sudah lebih **7900 kata**, sebenarnya aku ingin memotong chapter ini, supaya lebih pendek dan tidak membosankan pembaca, tapi sepertinya kurang bagus.

Aku juga minta maaf, jika ceritanya jelek, NC cast kurang panjang (chap-chap depan akan diperpanjang lagi ya), kurang panas, dan sebagainya, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan dan kupublish…he..he… mian

Terima kasih sekali lagi bagi pembaca yang masih mengikuti FF mesum ini, terutama yang menyempatkan mengetik **Review-nya** di tiap Chapter, terima kasih… itulah yang membuat FF ini selalu lanjut dan update cepat

Sekali lagi Aku mohon maaf jika ada pembaca yang tersinggung dengan kata-kata kasar di FF ini, semua itu tidak ada maksud untuk melecehkan atau apa, hanya sekedar **hiburan** saja. Mudah-mudahan dipahami ya…

**Reviewnya** kembali dinantikan pembaca semuanya, terutama yang favorit dan follow FF ini, penasaran dengan yang belum pernah komentar.. he.. he..

Dan yang komentar tiap chapter, terima kasih banyak ya… #bungkukbarengthehun.

Semoga tidak malas kasi Reviewnya karena mungkin udah capek baca Chapter ini… mudah-mudahan tidak ya… he..he… **Review **selalu dibutuhkan… #wink

Salam sayang…

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**reiasia95, AlienBaby88, VijnaPutri, Neli Amelia, firda-xmin, Babybuby, Re-Panda68, beng beng max, pcyms7, 48BemyLight, Safira Blue Sapphire, Chan Banana, angelaalay, Kaisooship, hunniehan, LeeEunin, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, ceekuchiki, , baexian ree, nikyunmin, neli amelia, , hanhyewon357, sr14bmark, KT CB, metroxylon, pcyms7, Lovesoo, metayaoilover, kaihunhan, kiranakim, ShinJiWoo920202, nam mingyu, keyjitha. Shin, dandelionleon, baekchanbaek92, arieztanana, dokimkyungsoojongin, shinshim99SM, LSA Princess of EXO Planet, byunchanyeol, 88, srhksr, baekhaan, t.a, avs1105, OhLu BalBal, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Areumdawo, MILIKSAHNYAKKAMJONG, cellass, dims, guest, Iam the B, oh chaca, andamuharani, pkkdrsmn, penis besar chanyeol, guest88, **

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


	5. Chapter 5

**Boys Sex**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol and KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (NC / No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo dan Kata-Kata Kasar**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Di kamar nomor 12, Lantai satu

Kyungsoo termenung sambil duduk dikursi belajarnya. Dia terus saja mendesah pelan, mengabaikan tumpukan buku yang menanti untuk dibaca didepan wajahnya

Baekhyun melirik singkat kearah Kyungsoo, dia menelungkup sambil membaca buku berjudul 'dahsyat mengarungi malam pertama bagi pengantin baru', buku yang diambilnya dari kamar ibunya sendiri sebelum berangkat keasrama tersebut

"Kyung, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan, menghentikan aktifitas membacanya, melipat salah satu halaman buku dengan sub tema 'memuaskan pasangan yang mempunyai alat vital diatas rata-rata', sebagai penanda

"aku tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyungsoo, dia sebenarnya memikirkan Jongin, memikirkan kenapa namja itu tega menjadikannya 'kelinci percobaan' dalam seks, padahal dia mengharap Jongin melakukan itu atas dasar cinta, bukan karena main-main.

Baekhyun mendesah, dia sedari dulu sangat sulit membuat Kyungsoo bercerita mengenai masalah yang membelit. Walaupun begitu, dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sedang bermasalah dengan ketua kelas tingkat satu, Jongin

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya, menuju ranjangnya sendiri, menelentangkan diri dan mendesah panjang

"Baek, kamu belum pernah bercerita mengenai pengalaman first time bercintamu" kata Kyungsoo, dia menoleh kearah sahabatnya itu

"benarkah? Sepertinya aku sudah pernah bercerita, kejadian itu dua tahun yang lalu Kyung, sudah lumayan lama" ucap Baekhyun, dia menerawang dan mengingat lagi bagaimana pengalaman seks perdananya, sesuatu yang sulit terlupakan pastinya

"apa kamu bahagia setelah melakukan itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, nadanya sangat pelan

"entahlah, saat itu aku masih kelas 3 SMP, tapi seusia itu aku sudah mengenal cinta. Mungkin bisa dinamakan cinta gorilla"

"cinta monyet" ralat Kyungsoo

"oh iya, cinta monyet" Baekhyun tersenyum malu

"apa dia namja?" Tanya Kyungsoo, karena selama ini Baekhyun terlihat terobsesi dengan namja saja, sangat jarang sahabatnya itu menyinggung mengenai yeoja, dada yeoja, bokong seksi yeoja, atau mungkin miss V yeoja. Ya… kecuali sedang meniru dance ala yeoja girls grup yang super heboh

"yeoja, Kyung. cinta pertamaku itu yeoja" Baekhyun mengingat-ingat

"dimana dia sekarang? Apa dia adalah yeoja yang beruntung mendapatkan first time mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mulai berani bereksplorasi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sensitif

Baekhyun mendesah pelan

"aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan yeoja itu lagi, sepertinya dia pindah keluar negeri. Kami tidak pernah melakukan seks, Kyung. Dia tidak pernah mengambil first timeku" jawab Baekhyun, ayahnya semasa belum bercerai dengan ibunya, sangat melarang dirinya untuk pacaran, dengan alasan masih kecil dan harus fokus sekolah

"jadi siapa yang mengambil first timemu?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi

"tanganku sendiri" jawab Baekhyun, bercanda, tertawa

"maksudku holemu.." ucap Kyungsoo pelan, bukan penis yang dimaksudkannnya, tapi hole

Mata Baekhyun membulat lebar, namun dia dengan cepat menormalkan lagi mata sipitnya itu

"oh itu… apa kamu benar-benar ingin tahu?" Baekhyun menaik-naikkan alisnya centil dan genit

"ya, siapa dia? Aku ingin tahu" Kyungsoo berkata cepat, dia ingin tahu siapa yang mengambil 'hak pertama' Hole Baekhyun, dan mungkin juga Penis namja itu

Baekhyun tersenyum, untuk Kyungsoo sahabatnya, dia pasti akan berkata jujur dan bercerita semuanya, dia bukanlah tipe namja yang suka menyembunyikan sesuatu

Baekhyun mulai bercerita, dimulai dengan first time Penisnya terlebih dahulu,

"Penisku pertama kali kugunakan ditempat pelacuran, Kyung. Jadi aku tidak tahu persisnya siapa yeoja yang mendapatkan sodokan pertamaku, saat itu aku mabuk" kata Baekhyun, mulai menjelaskan sedikit masa lalunya

Mata Kyungsoo ber O_O, tidak menyangka

"kamu betul-betul tidak tahu nama yeoja itu?"

"ya, disana banyak yeoja-yeoja penghibur, yang pasti salah satu dari mereka" jelas Baekhyun lagi, menerawang

Kyungsoo diam, tidak bertanya lagi, kali ini dia menunggu pengakuan Baekhyun mengenai siapa yang mengambil first time 'hole'nya

"sedangkan holeku, pertama kalinya di nikmati oleh guruku sendiri Kyung" jelas Baekhyun lagi, kembali menerawang,

Mata Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membulat, bibirnya bergetar pelan

"gurumu sendiri?"

"ya, guruku, guru kita"

"guru yeoja?"

"jelas bukan, tapi guru namja"

.

.

**Flashback On **

Dua tahun yang lalu,

Seorang namja bermata sipit, bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun, sedang asyik bermain game susun-susun rumah. Dia menghabiskan waktu hanya bermain game saja, lupa dengan tugasnya sebagai pelajar kelas 3 SMP

"Baekhyun, apa ini?" teriak ayah Baekhyun, seorang tipikal ayah tidak sayang anak, dia menghardik anaknya sendiri, sambil memperlihatkan kertas ujian dengan nilai merah mencolok

Baekhyun menghentikan aksi bermain gamenya, memandang wajah ayahnya yang sangat marah

"appa kenapa?" Baekhyun mencoba bertanya

"kenapa katamu, apa ini? lagi-lagi nilai ujianmu jelek. Mau jadi apa kamu kalau dewasa nanti" bentak ayah Baekhyun keras

Baekhyun tertunduk, dia sebenarnya ingin menjawab 'menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik dan tidak suka marah-marah', ingin menyinggung sikap otoriter ayahnya

"sayang, sudahlah… biarkan saja" kata ibu Baekhyun, wanita muda yang tidak mau repot dan hanya memperhatikan penampilan dirinya saja, suka bersolek dan tipe ibu yang memanjakan anak

"jangan terlalu memanjakan dia. Sekali-sekali anak ini harus dikerasi" ucap ayah Baekhyun, nada suaranya masih tinggi

ibu Baekhyun tidak menimpali lagi, dia kemudian beranjak untuk masuk kekamarnya lagi, untuk menambah polesan make up di wajahnya, betul-betul seorang ibu sosialita yang tidak sadar umur

"appa tidak ingin melihat nilai raportmu jelek akhir semester, appa akan menghukummu dengan berat jika sampai hal itu terjadi, paham" tutup ayah Baekhyun, sambil melemparkan kertas ujian bernilai jelek milik anaknya, lalu keluar kamar

Baekhyun mendesah, beberapa mata pelajarannya akhir-akhir ini nilainya jelek semua. Sepertinya dia harus melakukan sesuatu

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghadap kepada wali kelasnya, wali kelas yang betah melajang di usia hampir 30 tahun. Wali kelas Baekhyun adalah seorang pria yang tampan, namun belum berpikir untuk menikah

"ada apa Baekhyun?" Tanya si wali kelas, nama lengkapnya Choi Siwon

"begini saem, aku… masalah nilaiku saem" kata Baekhyun gugup, jurus ninja bersilat lidah dan bermain katanya belum muncul diusia ini

"kenapa dengan nilaimu?" Siwon berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya dan mendekati Baekhyun

"nilaiku selalu jelek saem" jawan Baekhyun

Siwon tersenyum, dia paham dengan maksud kedatangan salah satu muridnya yang imut sekaligus tampan itu

"apa yang harus kulakukan dengan nilaimu?"

"aku.. aku ingin saem merubahnya di raportku, tolong saem.."

"…"

"kalau tidak, aku bisa kena hukuman dari appaku.. tolonglah saem"

Baekhyun menunduk, namun penuh harap. Sedangkan si wali kelas, Siwon, terus menerus tertawa pelan, seakan memikirkan sesuatu

"hm.. apa kamu tidak pernah belajar pada tetanggamu itu, siapa namanya? Myungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo, namanya Kyungsoo saem"

"ya, Kyungsoo. Aku dengar-dengar nilai anak itu selalu bagus… kalian bertetangga, seharusnya kamu bisa mengambil inisiatif untuk belajar kelompok bersama" Siwon mencoba membandingkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

Baekhyun diam, ingin sekali dia mengakatan 'waktuku habis saem, digunakan main game rumah-rumahan, game tanam menanam, game mengganti baju, game angry babi, dan game lainnya yang sejenis'

Siwon semakin mempersempit jarak dengan Baekhyun, dia berbisik ditelinga namja itu

"itu semua bisa diatur, Mr. Baek" kata Siwon, bisikannya menghangat ditelinga Baekhyun

Baekhyun tersipu dan merona, dia dipanggil dengan sebutan judul drama Korea yang baru premier di layar kaca, Mr. Baek

"apanya yang bisa diatur Saem?" Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti

"nilaimu…"

"benarkah saem"

"ya.."

"terima kasih saem, aku ingin nilaiku A semua, saem" ujar Baekhyun, jadi marukh dan tamak

"ada syaratnya?"

"apa itu saem?"

"buka celanamu dan puaskan aku"

Deeggg…

Baekhyun tertegun, dia mendadak mematung, sulit mempercayai perkataan wali kelas tampannya tersebut

"saem bercanda…"

"aku tidak bercanda, lakukan sekarang, atau nilaimu akan tetap hancur" tegas Siwon, dia mulai meraba selangkangannya sendiri, sudah tidak sabar

"aku akan memikirkannya saem, aku akan memberikan jawaban tahun depan, jadi …."

"jangan main-main, lakukan dan nilaimu bagus atau keluar dan nilaimu jelek" bentak Siwon keras, tidak ada main-main dalam nada suaranya

Baekhyun gemetar, berpikir keras, wali kelasnya itu minta dipuaskan

"apa.. apa yang harus aku lakukan saem?" gagap Baekhyun

"buka celanamu, menungging dan aku akan memasukimu" jawab Siwon, to the point

Baekhyun mendesah panjang, berpikir lagi. Dia adalah seorang namja, sangat jelas bahwa wali kelasnya itu ingin 'menyodok dan menjamahnya', berpikir mengenai kemungkinan terburuk yang dirasakaannya, mungkin hanya rasa sakit saja, tidak ada yang namanya hamil atau sejenisnya

Sakit sebentar dan setelah itu mendapatkan nilai bagus, bukan masalah yang berat, pikir Baekhyun

"baiklah saem, aku setuju" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya

"bagus" Siwon mengangguk dan tertawa penuh kemenangan, dia memang sudah lama mengincar namja-namja imut untuk pelampiasan

Dan akhirnya, Baekhyun telanjang didalam ruangan perperedam suara itu. Dengan hole di sodok untuk pertama kalinya oleh si guru alias wali kelasnya sendiri. Baekhyun menjerit dan mengerang kesakitan, itu adalah kali pertamanya, holenya berdarah. Dia sempat meneteskan air mata, namun semuanya sudah terjadi. Demi mendapatkan nilai bagus secara instan, dia rela melepaskan keperawanan holenya, dan yang merenggut itu adalah gurunya sendiri

Semenjak saat itu, Baekhyun sering bermain dan melakukan seks tersembunyi bersama Siwon lagi. Dengan berbagai gaya dan posisi. Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli, dia sudah ternoda dan terlanjur tercebur, ya sekalian saja mandi dan berenang

Baekhyun di jejali dengan majalah porno Jepang, tidak ketinggalan VCD porno asal negeri sakura itu. Semuanya diberikan dan diperkenalkan oleh Siwon, si guru tampan, lajang namun berlibido tinggi.

Baekhyun tidak lagi sibuk dengan game rumah-rumahannya, dia setiap harinya dengan sembunyi sembunyi menonton film porno Jepang dikamarnya. Melakukan onani sendirian dan menghabiskan banyak tissu untuk mengelap spermanya yang muncrat

Beberapa bulan berlalu sejak saat itu, Baekhyun mulai berpikir untuk mengasah 'bakat' seks-nya yang sepertinya sudah mulai muncul akhir-akhir ini. namun dia selalu teringat dengan kalimat wejangan dari Siwon

'lebih baik kamu melakukannya dengan namja saja, itu lebih aman. Karena jika kamu melakukannya dengan yeoja, resiko kehamilan dan menikah muda jelas sangat besar. Nikmatilah masa mudamu dengan bersenang-senang. Namun jika waktu dan kondisi sudah tidak mengijinkannya lagi, maka menikahlah dengan wanita baik-baik dan lupakan hal-hal buruk yang pernah kamu lakukan dimasa lalu' itu bunyi nasihat dari Siwon

"aku masih muda, jadi waktuku masih panjang untuk bersenang-senang" itu adalah kalimat yang selalu diucapkan Baekhyun saat pagi, siang, sore dan malam.

Dan sejak saat itu, Baekhyun berpetualang seks, namun tidak pernah mengajak teman, tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu mengikuti jejaknya, walau kadang kala dia menjejali bahasa-bahasa vulgar yang dibacanya dimajalah seks dewasa kepada Kyungsoo, namun dia yakin Kyungsoo tidak terpengaruh

Baekhyun menjalani harinya dengan mendatangi tempat-tempat nongkrong namja-namja preman yang sering mabuk malam-malam, sok akrab dengan mereka, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang 'mengocok' penis semua namja itu hingga mengeluarkan sperma. Baekhyun termasuk pilih-pilih, dia tidak akan mengocok dan memuaskan hasrat namja-namja yang tidak menarik secara seksual baginya

Hingga akhrinya Baekhyun harus pindah dan sekolah di sekolah asrama, bersama Kyungsoo sahabatnya. Dia harus melepaskan kegiatan sehari-harinya yang berpetualang seks di sudut-sudut kota Seoul.

Nilai Baekhyun selalu bagus, namun nilai itu menjadi tidak berguna, karena ayahnya, yang sering mengharapkan nilai bagus dari anaknya itu, mendadak bercerai dengan ibu Baekhyun. Perceraian dengan masalah yang tidak jelas, yang membuat ibu Baekhyun menjadi orang tua tunggal dan statusnya sama dengan Ibu Kyungsoo, yang sejak setahun lalu cerai dengan Mr. Do suaminya. Kedua orang tua tunggal itu merawat anak yang berbeda karakter, Baekhyun dengan sifat 'blak-blakan dan mesum', sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan 'sifat polos, namun sering penasaran'

Itulah Sekelumit kisah Baekhyun dalam mengarungi bahtera kehidupan, hingga bergelar namja doyan seks dengan berbagai jurus ninja dan kalimat mesum sepedas 'Bon Cabe'

**Flashback off**

.

.

O…O…O…O

Kyungsoo mendengar dengan seksama cerita Baekhyun, cerita yang baru diketahuinya sekarang, ada yang menarik menurutnya, dia tidak tertanggu dengan seks yang dilakukan Baekhyun selama ini, dia sudah biasa mendengar bahwa namja itu sering melakukan seks

"jadi selama ini nilaimu yang 'woow' itu adalah tidak murni?" Tanya Kyungsoo, walau Baekhyun tidak pernah mengalahkan nilainya sendiri

"mungkin, tapi untuk mendapatkan nilai itu aku harus berusaha Kyung, banting tulang, mengeluarkan keringat dan sperma. Susu dan telur mentah ommaku sering habis di kulkas gara-gara aku" jelas Baekhyun, bangga

"usaha apa itu" Kyungsoo mencibir, bercanda tentunya

"yang penting usaha, aku tidak tinggal duduk dan mengucapkan simsalabim, lalu nilaiku bagus semua. Aku melakukan pengorbanan yang besar Kyung" jelas Baekhyun lagi, bergaya ala Nirmala mempraktekkan gaya menyihir yang lebay di buku cerita 'Bobo'

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia kasihan dengan sahabatnya itu, demi nilai dan menghindari hukuman ayahnya, Baekhyun rela dijamah oleh gurunya sendiri

Baekhyun mengganti posisinya, dia ingin mengganti topik

"aku sudah bercerita, sekarang giliranmu" kata Baekhyun, menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo

"cerita apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya, pura-pura tidak mengerti

"mengenai masalahmu dengan si Jones alias Jongin itu, aku bisa menebaknya" ucap Baekhyun

Hening

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya dia memang harus bercerita

"aku.. aku sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Jongin" ungkap Kyungsoo, akhirnya bisa jujur

Mata Baekhyun membulat, walau dia memang sudah bisa menebaknya, dengan hanya melihat cara jalan dan kata 'bokong' yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu

Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya, kemudian melakukan dance SNSD 'I got a boy' part Yoona, dan melakukan goyang pinggul di reff lagu itu, lalu dilanjutkan dengan dance 'trio macan' ala negeri tetangga

"yuhuu.. kamu ternoda Kyung, kamu sudah tidak polos lagi, kamu ternoda.. tidak polos lagi" kalimat itu terulang dari bibir Baekhyun, terus menerus berdance random, dan di akhiri dengan melakukan tarian erotis ala Britney Spears di klip 'Slave for You'

Kyungsoo cemberut, namun ingin tertawa juga, melihat aksi dance Baekhyun yang acak dan 'ngalor ngidul'

"jadi kamu senang kalau aku ternoda? Begitu?" Kyungsoo merengut

Baekhyun lalu menghentikan aksi dance gilanya, kemudian mendekati Kyungsoo, memegang bahunya

"bukan, bukan begitu.. aku hanya bercanda" kata Baekhyun cepat, tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo semakin bersedih

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun hanya bercanda, dia mengenal Baekhyun, yang hari-harinya dipenuhi dengan candaan dan seks saja

Baekhyun kembali duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, mulai mencoba serius

"jadi apa masalahnya? Semua sudah terjadi bukan? Untuk apa diselali. Anggap saja sebagai pengalaman, dan bisa diceritakan kepada anak cucu kelak" Baekhyun kembali berujar 'asal'. Tidak mungkin pengalaman seks bebas masa lalu di ceritakan kepada anak cucu, mau jadi apa generasi masa depan kalau begitu (?)

"bukan begitu Baek, hanya saja…" kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti, dia masih sulit jujur mengenai Jongin yang hanya ingin memakainya sebagai percobaan saja

"kenapa? Rasanya enak bukan? Seperti melakukan tour ke Hawai secara gratis dan pulang menaiki unta tanpa kaki"

"stop, hentikan bercanda terus, Baek"

"maaf"

Kyungsoo mendesah, menidurkan dirinya diranjang. Dia menahan sakit holenya yang masih ngilu dan nyeri, dan kemudian tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi

Baekhyun juga terdiam, tidak bercanda lagi. Dia membiarkan sahabatnya itu menenangkan diri,

'mungkin karena itu adalah kali pertamanya, jadi dia masih tidak percaya' batin Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Besoknya,

Aula serba guna di sekolah asrama Geumgang School sudah ramai. Aula itu dipenuhi oleh siswa kelas dua. Tidak ketinggalan juga siswi kelas dua dari gedung sebelah, yang sengaja didatangkan untuk memberikan suara, memilih ketua kelas tingkat dua

Baekhyun muncul didekat pintu samping aula, dia datang sendiri. Karena Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak enak badan di kamar

"wah, ramai sekali. Siswi yeoja juga ada. Sangat jarang seperti ini" gumam Baekhyun, sambil memegang surat keputusan kepala sekolah yang menyatakan dirinya adalah salah satu kandidat calon ketua tingkat dua

Salah seorang namja mendekati Baekhyun, dia tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya

"selamat berjuang, semoga berhasil menjadi ketua tingkat dua" kata si namja

"terima kasih" timpal Baekhyun, tersenyum dan menatap selangkangan namja itu, pikiran mesumnya muncul lagi, namun dia mencoba menahannya, bukan waktu yang tepat sepertinya

Kemudian…

"kepada ketiga calon ketua kelas tingkat dua, diharapkan berdiri disamping kanan aula" kata wakil kepala sekolah, Park Jin Young, menggunakan microphone, suaranya menggema

Baekhyun berjalan pelan, dia merasa kesepian tanpa Kyungsoo, dia berharap semoga Kyungsoo menyusulnya sekarang

Aula semakin ramai dan riuh saja, celoteh dan bisikan mewarnai aula tersebut

"semuanya tenang.." kata Jinyoung lagi,

Hening

Suasana aula mendadak tenang seperti kuburan tanpa nisan

"seperti yang diumumkan kemarin, hari ini akan diadakan pemilihan ketua kelas untuk tingkat dua, khusus siswa, maka dari itu semua kelas dua diliburkan baik bagi siswa atau siswinya" ucap Jinyoung memulai pembukaan

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan kembali mewarnai

"aku akan membacakan dan memperkenalkan ketiga calon ketua kelas tingkat dua, mereka-mereka ini di pilih dari 25 siswa yang mengajukan dirinya. Jadi dengan kata lain, tiga kandidat ketua kelas ini adalah pilihan dari internal sekolah. Dan untuk memilih siapa yang berhak dan pantas menjadi ketua kelas, kalianlah yang akan memilihnya sendiri, suara kalian sangat berarti" lanjut Jinyoung

Aula riuh lagi

"aku akan memperkenalkannya, pertama dari kelas 2 A, bernama Kim Seok Jin" jelas Jinyoung

Namja yang bernama Jin membungkuk, tepat disebelah Baekhyun. Tepuk tangan dan sorakan meriah mengiringinya

"wah, dia sangat tampan.." seru yeoja paling depan

"kawaiii…. Aahh" teriak yeoja gemuk disudut. Bla… bla…

Jinyoung mengangkat tangan dan mulai memperkenalkan calon ketua kelas kedua,

"yang kedua dari kelas 2 B, bernama Kim Taehyung"

Baekhyun tersentak, itu adalah nama namja dari kelasnya sendiri, namja yang dua kali di kocok dan spermanya dia telan. Baekhyun menoleh kiri dan kanan, ternyata namja itu ada disebelah kirinya, memakai pakaian 'you can see' dan celana kebesaran

"kamu?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kepada Taehyung

"ya, aku" Taehyung membungkuk pelan, tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai kembali bergema

"kamu mendaftar juga?" Baekhyun masih tidak percaya

"kenapa? Apa salah, aku ini kelas dua juga"

"tidak, hanya saja, kamu tidak pantas menjadi ketua kelas dua, kamu hanya pantas menjadi namja simpananku" kata Baekhyun mesum tingkat setan

Taehyung mendengus, memegang selangkangannya cepat, seakan takut jika kejantanannya 'diceplok' oleh Baekhyun

"kenapa kamu berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun, meneliti penampilan Taehyung yang aneh,

"karena aku akan menunjukkan keterampilanku disini" jawab Taehyung

"ini pemilihan ketua kelas, bukan pemilihan lenong bocah" cibir Baekhyun

Taehyung diam, tidak menanggapi cibiran Baekhyun

"dan terakhir, calon ketua tingkat dua dari kelas 2 B kembali, dengan nama Byun Baekhyun" lanjut Jinyoung, dengan jeda agak lama

Baekhyun hampir tidak sadar jika namanya disebut, dia lekas membungkuk pelan, memberikan senyuman dan eye kontak terbaiknya. Aula kembali bertepuk tangan dan bersorak, terutama yeoja kelas dua yang banyak melakukan aegyo centil

"yang kedua dan ketiga wajahnya mirip" kata yeoja berpita besar

"ah, eyelinernya meluluhkanku.. aku tidak bisa tidur malam ini" timpal yeoja berkaca mata lebay, bla… bla…

Jinyoung mulai mengambil alih lagi,

"baiklah, seperti pemilihan ketua kelas sebelumnya, ketiga calon akan menunjukkan bakat dan keterampilannya kepada kita semua. Sebentar lagi…" ucap Jinyoung, menggema

Mata Baekhyun membulat,

"bakat? Maksudnya apa?" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri, masih tidak paham

"bakat yang dimiliki, kamu sepertinya kurang informasi…" kali ini Taehyung yang mencibir Baekhyun disampingnya

Baekhyun terdiam, matanya menyapu ruangan, netranya menatap sosok jangkung yang mendesis kepadanya dari jarak jauh, dia adalah Chanyeol, sang ketua kelas tingkat tiga

'sial, si penis besar itu tidak memberikan informasi bahwa ada sesi penampilan pertunjukan bakat… sialan"

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, namja bermata bulat muncul, dan bergabung bersama Baekhyun, dia adalah Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun mendadak ceria lagi

"ini Baek, aku membawakan jaket untukmu, aku tidak tahu ini gunanya apa, tapi aku mendengar dari siswa lain bahwa ada penampilan bakat dari calon ketua kelas, dan aku rasa kamu tidak tahu hal itu" ucap Kyungsoo, sambil memberikan jaket tipis milik Baekhyun

"ya, aku baru tahu itu sekarang, sepertinya si penis besar itu ingin mempermalukanku didepan umum" gusar Baekhyun, tangannya terkepal, geram

"jadi apa yang akan kamu tampilkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"aku tidak tahu, aku tidak ada persiapan sama sekali" rutuk Baekhyun

"jadi.."

"lebih baik aku mengundurkan diri saja"

"jangan Baek, kamu akan semakin malu, kamu sudah ada disini, si Chanyeol itu pasti akan tertawa penuh kemenangan jika kamu mundur sebelum bertarung" timpal Kyungsoo, memberikan semangat untuk sahabatnya itu

"benar juga" hela Baekhyun pelan

"kamu bisa apa? maksudku apa bakatmu selama ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"aku.. entahlah, tapi aku bisa mengocok dan menjilat dengan jurus ninja tingkat tinggi, dan…"

"stop Baek, tidak mungkin kamu menampilkan jurusmu itu disini" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas

"jadi apa…"

"kamu bisa dance kan?"

"ya, aku bisa… aku bisa dance gilrs grup, SNSD, 2NE1, Sistar, f (x), Miss A, trio macan, duo srigala, kembar srikandi. aku juga bisa dance twerking Miley Cyrus dan…"

"stop, kenapa semuanya dance perempuan, apa tidak ada yang lebih 'namja'…?"

"percuma Kyung, si kembarku itu sepertinya akan melakukan dance juga" kata Baekhyun, menunjuk Taehyung yang memang sepertinya akan menunjukkan bakat dancenya didepan siswa dan siswi kelas dua

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia paham, Taehyung akan tampil lebih dulu, dan jika Baekhyun juga melakukan dance, maka bisa dipastikan akan dianggap sebagai peniru, sia sia saja

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pusing tujuh kepiting (?)

Park Jin Young, sang wakil kepala sekolah, kembali memulai dan akan melangsungkan sesi penampilan bakat dari ketiga calon ketua tingkat

"baiklah, kita mulai saja… pertama, kita akan menyaksikan penampilan dari Kim Seok Jin. cermati penampilannya dan pilihlah jika kalian suka" kata Jinyoung, bergaya ala presenter pencarian bakat American Idol

Namja tampan yang bernama Jin itu, sudah berganti baju, dia menggunakan pakaian ala koki restoran mahal Italia, berniat menunjukkan bakatnya dalam bidang masak-memasak. Dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, teman-temannya sudah menyiamkan semua bahan dan alat untuk memasak

Baekhyun ingin tertawa, dia berbisik lagi pada Kyungsoo

"aku heran, ini pemilihan ketua tingkat atau pemilihan Master chef Korea" Baekhyun tertawa pelan,

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar kalimat cibiran Baekhyun, matanya berbinar cerah, tidak menyangka jika hobinya akan diperagakan didepan aula, hobi memasak

"Kyung, kamu kenapa?"

"ah, tidak…. Dia sangat keren Baek, memasak Kimichi spagethi dengan bumbu pasta dan olesan coklat. Aku menyukainya…" Kyungsoo mulai beraegyo imut ala yeoja, memandang kagum pada namja yang bernama Jin itu

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, dia lupa bahwa Kyungsoo sangat suka masak dan akan mengagungkan namja yang sama dan sehobi dengannya

Tepuk tangan dan sorak gembira mewarnai aksi Jin, yang sudah selesai memasak dengan tempo yang singkat dan rasa masakannya lumayan enak.

"terima kasih, terima kasih…" kata Jin, tersipu, dia membungkuk, mengakhiri penampilannya

"baiklah, itu tadi penampilan dari Kim Seok Jin, dengan menampilkan keterampilan memasak yang luar biasa.." Jinyoung mendadak lebay

"dan selanjutnya kepada calon kedua, bernama Kim Taehyung… silahkan tunjukkan bakatmu" lanjut Jinyoung, mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk maju

Taehyung tidak langsung tampil, dia menyuruh dua rekannya memberikan pembukaan singkat, kemudian dia maju dan berada ditengah-tengah, menjadi visual dan fokus utama

Taehyung dan dua rekannya memperagakan dance hip-hop yang memukau, dengan gerakan sulit dan menghentak, tidak lupa musik yang dinyalakan menambah harmonisasi gerakan dance Taehyung tersebut

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan aksi dan penampilan Taehyung itu semakin gelisah saja, terutama Baekhyun yang tidak tahu harus menampilkan aksi apa

"ya.. Luhan, ya Tuhan… mati aku.." Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar

"tenanglah Baek, masih ada waktu untuk berpikir" kata Kyungsoo, masih memberikan suntikan semangat bagi sahabatnya itu

Beberapa menit kemudian, Taehyung mengakhiri atraksinya dengan elegan dan mantap. Dia sepertinya berhasil memukai yeoja-yeoja kelas dua

"terima kasih" ucap Taehyung, kemudian membungkuk pelan

Jinyoung kembali mengarahkan mic ke bibir tuanya,

"baiklah, penampilan yang sangat menarik dan memukau. Yang terakhir, calon ketua kelas yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, jangan kalah dengan dua penampilan sebelumnya, tunjukkan bakatmu…"

Baekhyun mendadak gemetar, dia belum mendapatkan sesuatu untuk ditampilkan, sepertinya dia akan mempermalukan dirinya saja

Kyungsoo yang ada disamping Baekhyun, mendadak sumringah, semangat

"kamu bisa bernyanyi kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo cepat

"bisa, ya… aku bisa.. tapi, aku belum latihan"

"tampilkan saja, apa adanya"

"tapi, musiknya.. bagaimana?"

"aku akan memutar musik di ponselku dengan keras, memutar versi karaoke"

"apa itu akan berhasil?"

"kita coba saja dulu"

Akhirnya Baekhyun maju kedepan aula, dia sudah memakai jaket yang dibawakan olah Kyungsoo tadi, namun tetap dengan celana sekolah, penampilannya malah jadi aneh, namun unik

Tidak jauh, Chanyeol tertawa pelan, sepertinya dia memang berusaha mengerjai dan mempermalukan Baekhyun didepan umum, dengan tidak menjelaskan persiapan yang harus dilakukan dalam pemilihan ketua kelas tingkat dua

'aku akan memulai dengan mempermalukanmu dihadapan wakil kepala sekolah, guru, yeoja kelas dua dan semua siswa disini. Dan setelah itu, pembalasan yang lebih menyakitkan akan menanti' batin Chanyeol, sesekali meringis tertahan, karena holenya sakit lagi. Hole yang di sodok perdana oleh Baekhyun

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya singkat, baru kali ini dia akan menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam bernyanyi didepan umum

'ya Tuhan, tolonglah aku.. lancarkanlah urursanku, aku berjanji tidak akan onani dan masturbasi selama sehari' Baekhyun bernazar (?)

Semua mata memandang Baekhyun, yang belum juga menampilkan kebolehan apa-apa. Chanyeol di ujung sana tertawa pelan, merasa sudah menang, dia malah mengharapkan Baekhyun kencing dicelana dan semua orang akan menertawainya

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Baekhyun, dia memutar lagu milik Boyband EXO, berjudul 'What is Love' versi karaokenya melalui ponsel layar sentuh miliknya

Baekhyun membungkuk pelan, menutup matanya lagi, meresapi irama awal lagu Exo itu, kemudian mulai bernyanyi, menunjukkan suaranya

"haruga machi ilbunchorom….." suara emas Baekhyun menggema di aula itu, walau tanpa mic

Beberapa yeoja dan siswa disana tertegun, menikmati suara Baekhyun yang kuat dan penuh tenaga.

"I lost my mind noreul choeummanasseulte….. get in slow motion" pekikan dan lengkingan suara Baekhyun menggema, sesekali Kyungsoo menambah dengan suaranya, sebagai backing vocal

Chanyeol mengeryitkan dahinya, dia terpukau dengan penampilan Baekhyun, penampilan mendadak dan tanpa persiapan apa-apa, namun dia mencoba untuk menolak itu dan menganggap penampilan Baekhyun sangat buruk

Baekhyun mengakhiri penampilannya dengan elegan dan mempesona. Dia meneriakkan nada tinggi diakhir lagu 'What is love' tersebut

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan heboh mengiringi penampilan Baekhyun sebagai calon ketua kelas tingkat dua, dia membungkuk pelan,

"terima kasih banyak semuanya" kata Baekhyun, tepukan dan suit-suit masih menggema di aula

Baekhyun beranjak dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo pelan, kembali menuju ke sudut, bergabung bersama Jin dan Taehyung

"bagaimana penampilanku? Apa sangat memalukan?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia masih gugup tingkat dewa

"penampilanmu sangat bagus, sangat memukau" puji Kyungsoo, dia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan jika Baekhyun ikut audisi menyanyi seperti Dangdut Academy ala negeri tetangga, pasti akan lolos

"benarkah? Tapi menurutku penampilan yang menampilkan orang bernyanyi itu sudah biasa Kyung" timpal Baekhyun, dia mendesah

"memang biasa, tapi jika dilakukan dengan sepenuh hati, hasilnya akan luar biasa" tukas Kyungsoo, kembali membesarkan hati Baekhyun

"terima kasih Kyung, kamu selalu memberikanku semangat, kamu juga selalu membantuku, suara belakang layarmu tadi bagus sekali"

"ah, tidak… tadi itu kulakukan otomatis, tidak sengaja"

"baiklah, kita tunggu saja bagaimana hasilnya" tutup Baekhyun, lalu memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat

Jinyoung, si wakil kepala sekolah kembali mengarahkan jalannya pemilihan ketua kelas tingkat dua, tidak ada lagi orasi visi dan misi dari masing-masing calon, langsung ke intinya

"baiklah, kita sudah menyaksikan ketiga calon menunjukkan bakatnya. Tiga bakat yang berbeda, yaitu memasak, dance dan bernyanyi. Kalian sendiri yang akan menentukan siapa yang berhak menjadi ketua kelas kalian…" Jinyoung menjeda kalimatnya

"didepan kalian semuanya sudah ada kertas putih, kalian hanya tinggal mengisi dan nomor urut dan nama calon ketua yang kalian sukai. Nomor 1 untuk Kim Seok Jin, nomor 2 untuk Kim Taehyung dan nomor 3 untuk Byun Baekhyun. Setelah kalian menuliskan salah satu nama calon, silahkan kalian masukkan kertas itu dalam keadaan terlipat di kotal silver sebelah sana" lanjut Jinyoung, menunjuk kotak besar, lebih besar dari kotak KPU Negara tetangga

Suluruh siswa dan siswi yang semuanya kelas dua mengangguk paham,

"silahkan kalian mengisi dan menentukan pilihan" tutup Jinyoung

Setelah itu, terdengar bunyi kertas dan goresan pena, para siswa dan siswi mulai menuliskan pilihan mereka di kertas yang sudah disediakan

Jinyoung menginformasikan lagi bahwa pengumuman yang berhak menjadi ketua kelas tingkat dua yaitu nanti sore, setelah proses penghitungan suara selesai

Baekhyun mendesah pelan,

"ayo kita pergi Kyungsoo.. aku lapar" ajak Baekhyun, menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo

"kalian mau kemana? Acaranya belum selesai" Tanya Taehyung yang sedari tadi masih ada disamping Baekhyun, sedangkan namja yang bernama Jin hanya diam saja

"bukan urusanmu, urus dan kuatkan saja penismu itu. Aku akan mengocoknya untuk ketiga kalinya, mungkin nanti, besok atau lusa. Aku betul-betul mempunyai foto onanimu" bisik Baekhyun vulgar, dengan desahan yang seksi

Wajah Taehyung kembali memerah hebat, dia menunduk, malu

Baekhyun tersenyum puas, lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah, dia melirik singkat kearah namja yang bernama Jin, sedari tadi dia kagum dengan kemampuan memasak namja itu

"hei, sepertinya kita bisa sekali-kali memasak bersama.." kata Kyungsoo pelan, kalimatnya tentu ditujukan untuk namja yang bernama Jin itu

"ya, tentu saja" balas Jin, tersenyum simpul

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan tempatnya, berlalu dan keluar dari keramaian dan riuh suara-suara di aula

Kedua namja yang tingginya hampir sama itu berjalan di koridor, mereka mendengar suara anak kelas satu yang melangsungkan proses belajar mengajar di lantai dua

"Kyung, aku masih heran dengan pemilihan ketua kelas ini? tidak ada pemaparan visi dan misi calon, yang ada malah sesi adu bakat. Heran, ini pemilihan ketua tingkat atau pemilihan idola cilik 2015…" geleng Baekhyun, masih tidak mengerti

"aku juga bingung Baek, tapi aku tadi mendengar dari anak kelas tiga, bahwa internal sekolah menginginkan ketua kelas yang berbakat dan good looking. Begitulah, karena biasanya yang menjadi ketua kelas akan dikirim dan menjadi duta sekolah. Sepertinya sekolah ini tidak mau turun gengsi jika tiga ketua kelasnya tidak tampan dan berbakat" ucap Kyungsoo, menganalisis dengan mendalam

Wajah Baekhyun sumringah,

"jadi aku tampan begitu?" Baekhyun mendadak narsis tingkat tinggi, dia senyam-senyum sendiri tidak jelas

"mungkin, maybe yes… maybe no.." Kyungsoo tertawa cetar

"kalau begitu aku heran bagaimana si penis besar itu bisa menjadi ketua kelas tingkat tiga, kalau si Jongin, aku tahu dia bisa dance dengan sangat baik, bakat itu pasti yang ditunjukkannya saat pemilihan untuk tingkat satu. Sedangkan si Chanyeol? Dia punya bakat apa? aku yakin dia hanya mempelorotkan celananya didepan yeoja kelas tiga, dan mengatakan 'lihatlah, belalai panjangku ini… besar sekali, maka pilihlah aku jadi ketua kelas kalian'… huh…. Sialan"

"analisamu terlalu jauh Baek.. mungkin saja Chanyeol punya bakat lain, misalnya Rap atau sebagainya, yang penting bagaimana hasil akhirnya saja"

"sudahlah Kyung, aku tidak memperdulikan bagaimana hasilnya, yang penting aku sudah tampil dan menunjukkan yang terbaik" Baekhyun mendadak semangat, dia hanya bersyukur tidak dipermalukan di depan publik

"ya, aku setuju. Tapi aku yakin kamu yang akan terpilih menjadi ketua kelas…" ucap Kyungsoo, yakin, seyakin bahwa dia bisa memasak bersama dengan Jin

Baekhyun tersenyum, namun wajahnya kemudian berubah lain, dia 'kebelet pipis'

"Kyung, aku mau buang air dulu… kamu kembali saja dikamar, tunggu aku. Setelah itu kita ke kantin, penisku sudah… maksudku, perutku sudah sangat lapar" Baekhyun terkekeh karena salah ucap

"baiklah, aku kekamar dulu, jangan lama-lama" ujar Kyungsoo, kemudian berjalan sendiri, sakit holenya sudah mulai berkurang, dia berjalan dengan sedikit normal sekarang

Sedangkan Baekhyun, lekas berlari, menuju toilet terdekat, toilet siswa. Dia sudah sangat 'kebelet'

.

.

.

O….O….O

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan, menuju kamarnya. Dia tidak sadar telah memutar dan berjalan lebih jauh, karena banyak lorong dan koridor yang memusingkan, terlebih lagi nomor kamar yang acak

"aku sepertinya salah jalan" gumam Kyungsoo, dia masih ada dilantai satu

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk terus berjalan saja, dan kemudian, tiba-tiba sebuah pintu salah satu kamar terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja yang langsung menariknya masuk kedalam kamar

"Jo..Jongin.." seru Kyungsoo, yang menariknya memang adalah namja itu, Kim Jongin

Jongin lekas menutup pintu, lalu menguncinya. Kemudian berbalik memandang Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sangat kaget

"Jongin, kamu mau apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, matanya memandang berkeliling, kamar Jongin berantakan, keadaan asli kamar itu sudah nampak dengan jelas

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia lalu memeluk erat Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo ya, kamu kenapa? Sikapmu berubah kepadaku…" kata Jongin, masih memeluk namja bermata bulat itu

Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi pelukan Jongin terlalu kuat

"Jongin, lepaskan… aku mau ke kamarku"

"tidak, sebelum kamu menjelaskan kenapa kamu berubah, apa salahku padamu?" timpal Jongin, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

Kyungsoo semakin meronta, dadanya sakit

"Jongin lepaskan, aku tidak bisa bernafas.." Kyungsoo memang agak sedikit tersiksa

"ma..maaf, aku tidak sengaja" Jongin akhirnya melepaskan pelukan eratnya, dengan enggan tentunya

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, kemudian menormalkan dirinya, dia terdiam

Jongin memberanikan diri memegang bahu sempit Kyungsoo, menatap mata bulat namja itu

"katakan kamu kenapa? Apa aku menyakitimu malam itu? Aku minta maaf" kata Jongin, kalimat yang lembut

Kyungsoo membiarkan bahunya dipegang, entah mengapa jika Jongin yang melakukan itu, reaksi tubuhnya pasti akan selalu menyukainya, dia merasa aneh

"kamu kenapa membolos dari kelasmu Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kyungsoo. Jawab pertanyaanku tadi" seru Jongin, masih menatap mata Kyungsoo intens

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya pelan

"karena… karena aku membencimu Jongin, sangat membencimu" seru Kyungsoo, memberikan jawabannya, jawaban yang bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya

Jongin menggeleng pelan, dia tidak percaya dengan kalimat namja didepannya itu

"kamu pasti bohong, kamu tidak membenciku… buktinya kamu rela dan memberikan dirimu untukku malam itu.."

'plaakkkk….'

Kyungsoo menampar pipi Jongin keras, namja itu otomatis melakukannya, tanpa niat, hanya refleks saja, dadanya naik turun, tegang

Jongin memegang pipinya yang mendadak merah, dia tidak membalas

lalu kemudian, Jongin mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir tebal Kyungsoo, dia mencium namja itu, dengan gerakan sangat cepat, secepat Baekhyun saat memelorotkan celana dalam namja

"hmmm..puff" kalimat Kyungsoo dibungkam oleh bibir Jongin, bibir yang seksi menggoda

Jongin memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo, untuk memperdalam ciumannya, dia menikmati setiap inci bibir tebal bentuk hati Kyungsoo, dan tidak ingin melepaskannya dengan cepat

Kyungsoo yang awalnya berontak dan ingin dilepaskan, mendadak hanya bisa diam dan menerima serangan ciuman dari adik kelasnya, sang ketua kelas tingkat satu. Otaknya menolak, namun reaksi tubuh dan hatinya sangat menginginkannya

10 menit saling berciuman dan berpagutan, akhirnya Jongin melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo, lalu mengambil nafas panjang. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo, dia tersengal-sengal

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, dia betul-betul tidak sadar akan dicium dan berciuman dengan Jongin

Hening, hanya deru nafas saja yang terdengar

Jongin memegang pipi Kyungsoo, memandangnya lagi dengan intens, lalu mengucapkan kalimat saktinya

"aku… aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, sangat mencintaimu.." ungkap Jongin,

Deeggg…

Kyungsoo terdiam, nafasnya yang tadi memburu mendadak tertahan, wajahnya merah padam, darahnya berdesir. Baru saja dia mendengar kalimat pengakuan dari Jongin yang terasa terlalu cepat

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi, bibirnya bergerak terbuka

"kamu bohong Jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo, menekankan kata 'bohong' dengan jelas

Jongin menggeleng kasar

"aku tidak bohong, aku mencintaimu… sejak malam itu, sejak kamu memberikan dirimu padaku, sejak itu aku yakin bahwa aku menyukaimu…" ungkap Jongin, penuh ketulusan

Mata Kyungsoo mendadak berkaca-kaca, antara ingin percaya dan tidak

"bagaimana dengan 'kelinci percobaan' itu, bisa kamu jelaskan…" tukas Kyungsoo, akhirnya mengungkapkan penyebab dia menghindari Jongin akhir-akhir ini

Raut wajah Jongin mendadak berubah, tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo tahu perihal niat awalnya

"dimana kamu tahu hal itu?" Tanya Jongin, ingin memastikan

"aku tahu, aku tahu semuanya, Jongin. kamu hanya menjadikanku namja percobaan seks perdanamu karena di asrama ini tidak ada yeoja yang bisa kamu pakai. Jadi kamu menjadikanku pelampiasan dan korban nafsumu" teriak Kyungsoo, suaranya menggema didalam kamar Jongin dan Sehun itu

Jongin menggeleng cepat lagi, dia akan menjelaskan semuanya

"tidak Kyungsoo, tidak. Awalnya memang niatku seperti itu, tapi sejak malam itu, niat itu sudah menghilang. Dan aku melakukannya karena dasar cinta, bukan menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan seksku… jangan salah paham" jelas Jongin, mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo, dia sekarang sudah paham kenapa sikap Kyungsoo berubah kepadanya

Kyungsoo menepis dan menarik tangan Jongin dipipinya, dia kembali berteriak

"dasar buaya… kamu pasti bohong. Kamu sengaja mengincar namja polos dan memakainya sesuka hatimu. Dan sekarang kamu mencoba menambah kebohonganmu dengan pura-pura mencintaiku, jangan harap aku percaya" tutup Kyungsoo, dia menendang selangkangan Jongin dengan lututnya, meniru adegan di TV yang cukup populer untuk melumpuhkan

"awww… ashh…" jerit Jongin, sambil memegang aset berharganya yang sakit

Kyungsoo berbalik, matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia bergerak dan membuka pintu kamar Jongin, berlari pelan dengan tertatih (hole masih sakit). Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri

Jongin ingin mengejar Kyungsoo, namun dia tidak bisa bergerak, hanya bisa tersungkur sambil menahan sakit di selangkangannya

"aku tidak akan menyerah Kyungsoo.." gumam Jongin pelan, lalu merintih lagi, ini yang dinamakan 'sakitnya tuh di penis'

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun buang air kecil di toilet siswa yang bisa di jangkaunya. Dia akhirnya bisa berlega hati, 'kebeletnya' sudah hilang

"ah, buang air kencing dan buang air mani sama nikmatnya, tapi lebih nikmat buang air mani" gumam Baekhyun mesum, berbicara sendiri, dia mencoba memelintir penisnya pelan, iseng

"aww, sakit…" jerit Baekhyun, tindakan yang bodoh tentunya

Baekhyun memasukkan lagi asetnya itu, memasang zipper dan kemudian keluar dari toilet. Dia mendendangkan lagu berjudul 'pacar dunia akhirat dan laksamana raja dilaut' asal negeri tetangga, sambil melatih cengkoknya sendiri, mencoba hal-hal baru adalah sesuatu yang disukainya

Baekhyun melangkah pelan, ingin menuju koridor utama, tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh seseorang, yang tiba-tiba membekapnya dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan obat bius

Namja hiperseks dan hiperaktif itu akhirnya hanya bisa terkulai lemas dan tidak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya dia sedang dalam masalah besar sekarang

.

.

.

.

O…..O…...O

'byuuurrrrrrr…..'

Siraman dan guyuran air mengenai kepala dan tubuh Baekhyun. Namja itu membuka matanya dengan cepat dan kaget. Dia bergerak pelan, namun sulit karena dia terikat dengan sangat kuat. Dan kini dirinya basah kuyup, basah total

"halo calon ketua kelas. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa salah seorang namja disana, posisinya didepan Baekhyun, dia yang membius dan menyiram Baekhyun dengan air

Baekhyun berusaha menormalkan pandangannya pasca tersadar dari biusan singkat. Matanya kemudian membelakak kaget, bibirnya bergetar

"Chan… Chanyeol" gagap Baekhyun, dia mencoba bergerak lagi, namun nihil, ikatan ditangan dan kakinya sangat kuat

Namja didepan Baekhyun itu memang adalah Chanyeol, namja tinggi yang akan melakukan pembalasan dendam lanjutan pada Baekhyun

"selamat datang di gudang tua sekolah, Byun Baekhyun, si namja binal"

"kenapa penis besar? Kamu ingin aku memuaskanmu, itu gampang, tapi lepaskan aku dulu, kita akan melakukannya satu lawan satu, jangan pengecut seperti ini" lawan Baekhyun, mencoba melanjarkan jurus ninja dengan kalimat mesum khasnya

"dasar namja gila, dalam keadaan begini saja masih sempat bermulut besar" ejek Chanyeol, dia tertawa cetar badai membahana banjir halilintar (?)

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak melancarkan serangan mesum khasnya lagi, karena paha dan kakinya sangat sakit, Chanyeol mengikatnya dengan posisi 'mengangkang', paha dan kaki dilebarkan dengan bokong yang menjadi visual, objek utama

Chanyeol mondar mandir, sambil memegang gunting kecil. Dia terus tertawa dan sesekali meringis (holenya masih sakit bekas tusukan Baekhyun)

Wajah dan ekspresi Baekhyun berubah lagi, bukan karena melihat gunting yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol, namun karena dia melihat ada 4 orang namja lain yang bersama Chanyeol

"penis besar, siapa mereka? Jangan bilang kamu memasukkan siswa namja lain dari luar sekolah…" ucap Baekhyun, perasaannya was-was. dia sejak lama melakukan 'survey mendadak' untuk mengetahui semua namja tampan disekolah dan dia tidak pernah melihat ke 4 namja disamping kiri dan kanan Chanyeol itu

Chanyeol tertawa cetar lagi, tawa penuh kemenangan, karena sebentar lagi akan membalaskan dendamnya, membalas holenya yang sudah ditusuk oleh Baekhyun

"kenapa? Itu hakku, aku adalah ketua kelas tingkat tiga, sudah senior. Jadi aku bisa saja memasukkan orang lain, tanpa ketahuan tentunya" jelas Chanyeol, menggoyang-goyangkan gunting didepan wajah Baekhyun

4 namja yang bersama Chanyeol, saling pandang. Mereka memandang lapar dan haus pada Baekhyun, seakan ingin menerkam namja bereyeliner itu

Chanyeol bergerak perlahan dan berbisik ketelinga Baekhyun,

"di Aula, mungkin kamu bisa selamat dan gagal kupermalukan, tapi di tempat ini, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Kamu akan menerima pembalasanku, yang tidak mungkin terlupakan seumur hidupmu" tukas Chanyeol, menampilkan pandangan Horor ala Chuky, si boneka pembunuh

"kamu mau melakukan apa?" Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya bertanya (melupakan panggilan penis besar yang selalu diucapkannya), dia sebenarnya ingin mengumpat, tapi dia sangat lemah, terutama paha dan kakinya yang kram , kesemutan dan sakit karena terikat keras

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, namun menjawabnya dengan gunting yang dipegangnya, dia mengarahkan gunting itu pada celana sekolah Baekhyun, menggunting celana itu dari ujung bawah dan terus keatas, ingin mengoyak dan menghancurkan pakaian namja itu

"aku akan memastikan pengumuman hasil pemilihan ketua kelas tingkat dua, tidak akan kamu hadiri… kamu akan tetap disini hingga berhari-hari" bentak Chanyeol kasar, kemudian melanjutkan 'aksi pembalasannya'

Mata Baekhyun membelalak lagi, dia betul-betul dalam masalah besar sekarang

Apakah Baekhyun, si namja doyan seks kali ini bisa menikmati 'hukuman dan pembalasan' dari Chanyeol? Yang sepertinya masih berhubungan dengan seks, seks, seks dan seks?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O….O….O….O….O….O….O

Maaf chapter ini agak pendek dari chapter lalu (tapi sudah **6400 kata, **udah banyak sepertinya). Aku terkena **Bash dan Flame** lagi (yang dikirimkan lewat PM, bukan di kotak Review). Itu membuatku jadi tidak semangat melanjutkan FF ini, walau aku berusaha mengabaikannya dengan membaca Review-Review yang mendukung kelanjutan FF ini, tapi tetap saja rasa semangat itu sedikit menghilang, sekali lagi maaf… mungkin kedepannya FF ini **akan sulit **update 2 hari sekali… maaf ya…

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang selama ini mendukung, bersama FF ini selama seminggu (chapter 1 hingga 5) dan memberikan **Komentar dan Reviewnya**. Dan yang masih berkenan, **Reviewnya** tetap dinantikan… Salam

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**reiasia95, AlienBaby88, VijnaPutri, Neli Amelia, firda-xmin, Babybuby, Re-Panda68, beng beng max, pcyms7, 48BemyLight, Safira Blue Sapphire, Chan Banana, angelaalay, Kaisooship, hunniehan, LeeEunin, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, ceekuchiki, , baexian ree, nikyunmin, neli amelia, , hanhyewon357, sr14bmark, KT CB, metroxylon, pcyms7, Lovesoo, metayaoilover, kaihunhan, kiranakim, ShinJiWoo920202, nam mingyu, LoveHyunFamily, elfirda365, DLajeng, devrina, keyjitha. Shin, dandelionleon, baekchanbaek92, arieztanana, dokimkyungsoojongin, shinshim99SM, LSA Princess of EXO Planet, byunchanyeol, 88, srhksr, baekhaan, t.a, avs1105, OhLu BalBal, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Areumdawo, MILIKSAHNYAKKAMJONG, cellass, dims, guest, Iam the B, oh chaca, andamuharani, pkkdrsmn, guest88, guestB, 13613**

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


	6. Chapter 6

**Boys Sex**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol and KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (NC / No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo, Kata-Kata Kasar &amp; Humor Garing**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Author Note :

Sebagai pembaharuan dan koreksi, Aku mengganti kata 'Kamu' menjadi kata 'Kau' yang kurang nyaman bagi sebagian pembaca di FF ini. dan aku akan mengurangi NC juga, untuk meminimalisir serangan Bash yang selalu datang lewat PM, soalnya kalau kena bash terus, semangat jadi hilang dan FF ini jadi terbengkalai. Mudah-mudahan dimengerti yaa… #smile

.

.

.

**&amp;….&amp;….&amp;….&amp;….&amp;….&amp;….&amp;**

Kyungsoo berlari dengan pelan, dia membelokkan dirinya dan masuk kedalam ruangan kelas dua yang sedang kosong. kelas dua hari ini diliburkan karena ada pemilihan ketua kelas baru

Kyungsoo terisak pelan, dia tidak sanggup menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh dan berlinang. Entah mengapa dia masih pusing dan galau dengan perasaannya sendiri

Namja bermata bulat itu duduk di sudut ruangan, disamping meja guru, masih terisak tertahan dengan mata sembab. Menekuk lututnya seperti anak kecil dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke tombok

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganku…" gumam Kyungsoo pelan, sangat pelan. Perasaannya kacau dan gundah

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus percaya atau tidak dengan semua perkataan dan pengakuan si ketua kelas tingkat satu, Kim Jongin. dia sekuat tenaga untuk menolak dan mengingkarinya, namun dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia tidak bisa menepis bahwa dia 'menyukai' itu

'ya Tuhan, apa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Tidak, tidak mungkin' batin Kyungsoo. Dia mendesah singkat

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, teringat lagi malam itu, dimana dia memberikan 'first time'nya kepada Jongin, memberikan holenya untuk dimasuki oleh namja junior itu, dan kini dia sudah ternoda dan tidak suci lagi

Kyungsoo terus memikirkan bagaimana reaksi seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi istrinya nanti, jika mengetahui bahwa suami yang unyu dan imut sudah lebih dahulu ternoda oleh namja lain, suami yang seharusnya 'menusuk dan menyuntik' malah ditusuk dan disuntik oleh namja lain

Kyungsoo memang hanya mempunyai cita-cita yangs standar, yaitu menjadi seorang suami yang baik, yang tiap hari akan memasakkan menu dan makanan kesukaan istrinya, mempunyai anak dari istrinya dan hidup bahagia hingga hari tua bersama istri dan anak-anaknya tersebut. Itulah impian Kyungsoo sedari dulu.

Namun kini sepertinya dia harus mengoreksi impian dan cita-citanya itu, sejak kehadiran namja yang bernama Jongin dan sejak 'malam itu', dirinya merasa bahwa dia tidak mungkin menjadi suami yang baik. Karena dirinya sudah ternoda, jatuh dalam pelukan dan seks singkat dengan namja yang bernama Jongin

Kyungsoo mendesah lagi, menghapus pelan air matanya yang menetes, tidak membuka pejaman matanya. dan beberapa detik kemudian namja berbahu sempit itu tertidur

.

.

.

.

O….O….O….O….O

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan empat orang namja asing masih berada didalam ruangan gudang tua sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Posisi Baekhyun tetap sama, dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat kuat dan kencang. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah paha dan kakinya yang dilebarkan secara berlebihan, hingga menampakkan bokongnya yang masih tertutup celana sekolah

Chanyeol tertawa cetar, gunting kecil masih setia ditangannya

"bagaimana? Aku ingin melihat wajah takutmu" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun

Baekhyun mendadak geli, namun sifat 'cabe' yang selalu dilatih dan ditampilkannya selama ini belum juga hilang, walau dalam kondisi tertekan dan terdesak sekalipun. Dia tidak ingin namja jangkung dihadapannya itu tertawa puas dan senang

"apa wajahku terlihat ketakutan penis besar? Aku menunggu aksimu" kata Baekhyun mantap, namun ada sedikit getaran dalam suaranya, dia takut jika Chanyeol kalap dan malah menusuknya dengan gunting dan memutilasinya ditempat. Tidak, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingin mati, dia belum mencapai targetnya dan belum tuntas mengocok 99 penis namja tampan

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, sepertinya dengan kata-kata dan kalimat apapun tidak akan merubah dan menjatuhkan mental si cabe Baekhyun itu. Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan acara gunting menguntingnya, dia menggunting acak celana Baekhyun yang sejak tadi sudah setengah jalan

Ke 4 namja asing yang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol belum juga mengatakan apa-apa, hanya senyuman dan sesekali desahan tidak sabar yang terdengar dari mereka

Perlu diketahui bahwa keempat namja asing itu benar-benar asing, mereka adalah namja yang berasal dari luar Korea, tepatnya dari Tiongkok

"ahh… aku lapar, aku benar-benar tidak tahan…" teriak salah satu namja disana, dia bernama Lay, dengan tampang teduh dan mempunyai lesung pipit. Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang terikat

Namja lain menghampiri Lay dan memegang tangannya,

"tenanglah, sebentar lagi namja itu bisa kau nikmati" kata si namja, dengan logat Khas China, namun masih menggunakan bahasa Korea, namja itu bernama Luhan. Namja imut dan menggemaskan

Lay menaikkan bola matanya keatas,

"aku bukannya lapar namja, tapi aku lapar makanan. Dari pagi aku belum makan" jelas Lay, dia menunduk dan mengais-ngais lantai, seperti ayam yang sedang mencari makan, dia betul-betul lapar level akut. Rupanya pandangan lapar dan haus yang ditampilkannya adalah benar-benar lapar dan haus dalam artian sebenarnya, bukan khiasan

Namja yang bernama Luhan ber-Oh pelan, dia salah mengira

"sebentar lagi, aku akan mentraktirmu makan masakan China dengan menu khas ceker ayam bumbu merica" kata Luhan lagi, memegang bahu Lay, yang duduk diatas tumpukan karton

Namja yang lain, yang mempunyai lingkaran hitam dimatanya, mendekati Luhan dan Lay

"aku juga ditraktirkan? Aku ingin menu iga tulang sapi setengah matang" kata namja itu, namja yang bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao

"tenang Tao, aku akan mentraktirmu menu baru, yaitu masakan rendang dengan saus Taocho khas negeri seberang" ucap Luhan, sambil tersenyum 5 jari ala Chanyeol

"masakan Korea juga enak, bagaimana dengan Sushi berlapis udang?" saran Lay, yang mulai mendadak antusias

"itu masakan Jepang. Setahuku masakan Korea yang terkenal adalah Som Tam"

"itu masakan Thailand"

"bagaimana dengan nasi goreng ped…"

"diammm…!" Bentak namja yang keempat, namja paling tinggi dari semua namja asing ditempat itu

"kita kesini bukan untuk membicarakan makanan dan kuliner, kita kesini untuk mengerjai namja yang sudah dibawa oleh Chanyeol" kata si namja terakhir, namja tinggi dan bermata elang, namanya Kris, lengkapnya Wu Yivan

Luhan, Lay dan Tao secara mendadak terdiam, mereka masing-masing memperbaiki posisi dan duduk manis sambil menunggu 'jatah', posisi antri seperti di loket kereta api kelas ekonomi

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan ke-4 namja yang sudah dimasukkannya kedalam sekolah, dia masih sibuk dengan Baekhyun

"bagaimana? Apa kau mau aku menggunting celana dalammu juga?" kata Chanyeol, dengan nada mengintimidasi, jelas untuk Baekhyun

Baekhyun terdiam, sudah hampir setengah jam dirinya terikat kuat dengan posisi tidak nyaman, terlebih lagi dia belum makan. dan sebelum dia disekap, dia sudah melakukan onani dikamar mandi, jadi kini tubuhnya sudah lemas, sangat lemas

"apa ini bekas putih di celana dalammu? Dasar binal" ejek Chanyeol, sambil memandang bekas sperma Baekhyun itu

Baekhyun masih diam, tenaganya untuk berkata dan melancarkan jurus ninja hilang seketika, dia semakin lemas, lelah, lunglai, letih dan lesu

"baiklah, aku akan menyisakan celana dalam ini dulu.." ujar Chanyeol, dia melanjutkan dengan menggunting acak jaket dan seragam sekolah Baekhyun, hal itu dilakukannya dengan tempo cepat dan beberapa saat kemudian, penampilan Baekhyun sudah acak-acakan, tidak jelas, mirip gembel imut yang baru saja dibuang didepan panti jompo

Chanyeol berdiri sejenak, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. sakunya sejak tadi menyimpan sebuah benda yang menonjol dan sekaranglah saatnya untuk memperlihatkannya

"kau masih kenal dengan benda ini?" Tanya Chanyeol, sambil memperlihatkan benda besar mirip penis, dildo

Mata Baekhyun membulat lebar

"ini dildo milikmu kan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, lalu tertawa badai menggelegar

Baekhyun hampir saja menjawab milik Kyungsoo, namun dia lekas sadar dan melancarkan jurus ninja mengunci mulut, tidak menjawab, diam

"baiklah, aku tahu kau sangat lelah dengan posisi ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli" kata Chanyeol lagi

Kemudian, mendadak namja yang bernama Kris berdiri, dia mendekati Chanyeol

"kapan acara intinya? Aku bosan melihatmu bermain-main begitu, kita langsung saja" ucap Kris tidak sabar

Chanyeol menoleh, menghentikan aksi mengintimidasinya pada Baekhyun, lalu menatap namja yang hampir sama tingginya dengannya itu

"aku yang membawa kalian disini, jadi aku yang berkuasa. Ini sekolahku, bukan sekolah kalian" ujar Chanyeol, berwibawa, kalimatnya lebih ditujukan bagi semua namja asing didepannya itu

Kris mendengus,

"aku tahu, aku tahu ini sekolahmu… tapi untuk apa kau mengajak kami. Kami hanya dijadikan penonton aksi membosankanmu" timpal Kris, mata angry birdnya berkilat

Chanyeol mendekati Kris, lalu berbisik ketelinga namja itu

"aku hanya ingin membuat namja yang terikat itu takut dan mentalnya jatuh, itu saja" bisik Chanyeol, sangat pelan, berharap Baekhyun tidak mendengarkan kalimatnya

"apa?" teriak Kris, teriakan yang sangat keras, dia seperti baru saja mendapatkan kabar bahwa sertifikat rumahnya di China sudah digadaikan oleh pembantunya sendiri

Chanyeol meletakkan telunjuk dibibirnya, memberikan isyarat agar Kris tidak 'lebay bin alay'

"kau menipuku, Chanbeol.." kata Kris, geram

"Chanyeol, namaku Chanyeol. Bukan Chanbeol" ralat Chanyeol

"terserah, tapi kau sudah menipuku, menipu kami semua" timpal Kris

"aku tidak menipumu, kalian akan mendapatkan jatah, setelah aku. Ingat, aku yang jadi pemimpin dan penguasa di tempat ini" Chanyeol kembali mengingatkan bahwa dia adalah 'kepala suku' untuk area sekolahnya

Kris diam, beranjak pelan dan duduk disamping Tao, berhenti 'ngedumel'

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, dan kembali fokus pada Baekhyun

"bagaimana calon ketua kelas? Apa kau suka jika kita semua melakukan Threesome… maksudku foursome…" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya, dia menaikkan jari dan mulai menghitung jumlah mereka dalam bahasa inggris. Chanyeol memang adalah tipe namja yang 'nggak pintar-pintar amat', dia hanyalah namja standar dengan tubuh jangkung diatas rata-rata

"sixsome.. ya, sixsome" ucap Chanyeol cepat, mengungkapkan kegiatan seks dengan enam orang personel, pemikiran yang lambat

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, ingin sekali melancarkan jurus ninja dan silat lidahnya, namun apa daya, dia benar-benar lemas dan tidak berdaya. Dia hanya mampu berkata dalam hati 'dasar, ketua kelas dengan modal badan besar dan penis besar saja, tapi otak… nol besar'

"oh, baiklah… aku tidak akan berlama-lama lagi" kata Chanyeol cepat, dia kembali mengarahkan gunting ke celana dalam putih milik Baekhyun, menggunting bagian celana itu tepat di hole Baekhyun, membentuk huruf O besar

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, dia berusaha untuk bicara

"sudah kuduga, kau akan mengulangi hukuman dan pembalasanmu itu… ketua kelas tidak kreatif" kata Baekhyun, pelan, sangat pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi

"tidak juga, aku akan menggunakan benda ini. memasukkannya kedalam holemu dan membuatmu jera dan menyesal masuk ke sekolah ini" seru Chanyeol, dia menggoyangkan dildo milik Kyungsoo didepan hidung Baekhyun

Keempat namja China, yang sedari tadi hanya bertindak sebagai penonton hanya bisa mengisap jempol dan menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan aksinya

"kita hanya bisa menjadi penonton saja, membosankan" kata Tao, padahal dia sudah menunggu moment-moment untuk meng'grepe-grepe' namja Korea

"lebih enak jadi penonton bayaran saja" timpal Lay pelan

"dari pada menjadi penonton bayaran, lebih enak menjadi namja bayaran. Kita mendapatkan kepuasan lebih, seks dan uang" ucap Luhan, ikut 'nimbrung'

Lay sejenak melupakan rasa laparnya,

"kau sudah menjadi namja simpanan?" Tanya Lay, lagi-lagi antusias tingkat tinggi

"simpanan siapa? tante girang kah?" Tanya Tao, acak

"om-om senang?" Lay menambah pertanyaan Tao

"diam…!" lagi-lagi Kris menghentikan percakapan ala ibu-ibu arisan yang heboh

Kris berdiri dan mendekati Chanyeol, posisinya tepat disamping kanan Baekhyun

"apa kau masih lama?" Tanya Kris cepat, memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, dia baru saja akan memasukkan dildo kedalam hole Baekhyun, namun kalimat Kris menginterupsinya

"sabar sedikit, aku yang akan memulai duluan, dan setelah itu kita akan melakukan bersama-sama, sixsome" jawab Chanyeol, sedikit gusar

Kris terdiam lagi, namun tidak beranjak, dia masih pada posisinya disamping kanan Baekhyun

Chanyeol kembali memulai aksi balas dendamnya, dia tersenyum lagi

"baiklah, anak baru… rasakan ini.." kata Chanyeol, sambil memasukkan dildo besar kepunyaan Kyungsoo, masuk kedalam hole Baekhyun

'blashh…'

"argh…" Baekhyun merintih tertahan, holenya mendadak sesak oleh dildo besar yang dimasukkan oleh Chanyeol tanpa pelumas

"bagaimana? Ini yang kau lakukan terhadapku malam itu kan…" seru Chanyeol. Seraya mendorong-dorong dengan kecepatan penuh dildo itu

"argh… aku.. argh… aku melakukannya dengan penis, bukan dengan benda seperti ini" timpal Baekhyun, terengah erah, dia semakin lemas saja

Andaikan saja kondisi dan posisi Baekhyun fit dan bagus, namja itu kemungkinan akan mendesah keenakan, disodok dan dijamah adalah sesuatu yang disukainya, walau disodok dengan dildo sekalipun, dia sudah biasa. Namun kondisi kali ini berbeda, dia betul-betul lemah dan tidak berdaya, yang dirasakannya hanya kesakitan dan rasa ngilu, tidak ada nikmat sama sekali

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia tidak melihat tawa ataupun juluran lidah seksi ala Miley Cyrus lagi dan kali ini namja bereyeliner tersebut dipastikan sudah kesakitan dan tersakiti

Tao meringis tertahan, melihat hole Baekhyun yang disodok dengan benda asing

"itu pasti sangat sakit sekali.." gumam Tao, merinding disko

"tidak juga, tergantung siapa dan apakah seseorang itu suka" timpal Luhan, sok dewasa

"tapi sepertinya namja itu tersiksa. Diwajahnya tidak terbaca kata 'yes no… yes no'… jadi sepertinya itu sangatlah sakit" Lay menerawang tidak jelas

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, namun tidak menimpali lagi

Kembali ke adegan utama…

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tusukan dildo di hole Baekhyun, dia menikmati setiap teriakan dan jeritan kesakitan Baekhyun

"aku ingin kau mengucapkan kata maaf. Katakan 'maaf tuan Chanyeol yang tampan'… cepat" bentak Chanyeol, dia sudah jadi pemegang kekuasaan sekarang

Baekhyun tidak menimpali, namja itu hanya memejamkan matanya dan menahan rasa sakit di holenya, terlebih lagi paha dan kakinya seperti mau putus saja, sudah hampir sejam dengan posisi terikat dan 'mengangkang'

"oh, Baiklah… aku akan menambah dengan penisku. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa kau suka dengan sodokan penis sungguhan. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau mengatakan itu dengan kejujuran atau hanya omong kosong saja" ucap Chanyeol, melepaskan genggaman tangan dari pangkal dildo, kemudian berdiri, membuka zippernya kemudian mengeluarkan penisnya yang lemas

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, dia menahan nafas,

Chanyeol terpejam, membayangkan fantasi seks, desahan erangan dan jeritan seksi. Yang membuat penisnya menegang dengan cepat, itulah enaknya menjadi namja yang cepat horny

Chanyeol kembali menjongkok, mengarahkan penisnya ke hole Baekhyun, yang masih ada dildo didalamnya

"nikmati ini anak baru.." seru Chanyeol, dia memegang ujung penisnya yang tanpa kondom, lalu memaksanya masuk kedala hole Baekhyun, bersama dildo

Ya, Chanyeol akan menyetubuhi Baekhyun dengan penisnya, plus dildo yang sudah terlebih dahulu bersarang di hole Baekhyun

"arghhhhhh…..ahhhh…" Baekhyun menjerit hebat, sepertinya holenya berdarah, berdarah untuk kedua kalinya, pendarahan pertama hanya terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, saat holenya disodok perdana oleh gurunya, Siwon

"jangan berteriak binal seperti itu.." Chanyeol menyumpal mulut Baekhyun dengan menggunakan bekas guntingan celana sekolah namja itu

"hhm…hmff…" jeritan Baekhyun tertahan, tidak terasa air mata namja itu mengalir, baru kali ini dia merasakan kesakitan yang sangat, padahal dia pernah melakukan seks seperti ini setahun yang lalu, saat pesta perpisahan di kelas 3 SMP. Saat itu dia menikmatinya. Namun kali ini terasa lain

Dan baru kali ini air mata seorang Byun Baekhyun jatuh berlinang saat di 'masuki' (diluar seks perdana tentunya), sesuatu yang langka dan bisa dikatakan rekor yang dipecahkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan piala setara Grammy Awards dalam aksinya ini

"ahhh….ah…" desah Chanyeol, memajumundurkan penisnya bersama dildo. Penisnya dan dildo itu nyaris seukuran, ukuran jumbo dan tentunya menyesakkan hole yang dimasuki

"hm…hmm.." rintihan Baekhyun semakin pelan, tersumpal. keringat membasahi dahi namja itu, dia memejamkan matanya, berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak meninggal dalam sodokan Chanyeol. berlebihan mungkin, namun dia merasakan antara hidup dan mati

Kris yang ada disamping Baekhyun, menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dia seperti diacuhkan dan tidak dianggap

"cukup sudah, aku sudah tidak tahan. Penisku gatal…" kata Kris, dia membuka zipper celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang hebat sejak tadi

Namja tinggi itu mengarahkan penisnya ke bibir kecil Baekhyun, dia hanya mempunyai pilihan itu, di oral

"isap penisku, cepat…" bentak Kris, pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun membuka matanya, tidak bisa menimpali karena mulutnya disumpal kain oleh Chanyeol. Kris dengan gerakan ala Ranger merah dengan cepat membuka sumpalan mulut Baekhyun

"isap cepat…" ulang Kris, dia menekan pipi Baekhyun keras

Sebenarnya Baekhyun akan melakukan itu dengan senang hati, kegiatan mengisap dan menjilat penis adalah salah satu kemampuannya dalam dunia seks. namun sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus ninja tingkat tingginya dan memuaskan penis namja asing itu

Baekhyun mengisap penis Kris, dia melakukannya dengan susah payah, karena Kris terus saja memajumundurkan penisnya seakan mulut kecil Baekhyun adalah vagina yeoja

"yap, isap dan sedot dengan kuat…baby" kata Kris, sambil mendesah, rasa gatal dipenisnya mendadak hilang

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah dan aksi Kris, dia terus melanjutkan genjotan dan tusukan penisnya ke hole Baekhyun

"ahhhh….."

Tiga namja yang tidak kebagian jatah hanya bisa mengucapkan salam 'gigit jari' dan 'salam dua ribu'

"yah, kita tidak dapat jatah, selalu seperti ini" ucap Tao, kesal

"sabar, sabar… kita bisa mencari jatah di lampu merah" timpal Luhan asal,

"lapar.. lapar.. aku lapar… aku rela menukar rumahku di Guangzo demi untuk sepiring paha ayam" celutuk Lay

"kau tidak punya rumah di Guangzo, Lay... rumahmu itu di Taipei" Luhan mengingatkan

"oh, aku lupa" Lay menggaruk kepalanya pelan, malu

Kris hanya mendengar dan tidak mempedulikan ketiga temannya yang tidak kebagian jatah, dia terus menggenjot penisnya di mulut Baekhyun, memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan mulut Baekhyun benar-benar adalah miss V yeoja seksi dan cantik

Sedangkan Chanyeol terus saja menggenjot hole Baekhyun, masih bersama hole besar milik Kyungsoo. Hal tersebut membuat Baekhyun semakin lemas dan kesakitan. Mulut dan hole namja itu dihujam tanpa ampun

Setelah beberapa menit 'ngentot' dengan Baekhyun yang pasif dan tidak berdaya, Chanyeol mulai merasakan kedutan hebat dipenisnya, dia mengeluarkan dildo dan menggenjot hole Baekhyun brutal, hanya penisnya

"ahhhh…..ahhhh…" erang Chanyeol, dia terus memompa penisnya cepat, dan…

'crooottt… croooott…. Crooott.. crooott…"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan spermanya di hole Baekhyun, cairan putih dan bening itu tumpah dan meleleh di sela-sela bokong seksi Baekhyun, sangat banyak

Bersamaan dengan itu, Kris juga mulai mengerang dan mempercepat gesekan penisnya di mulut Baekhyun, dan…

'crooott… croottt.. crooottt….'

Sperma Kris tumpah di dalam mulut kecil Baekhyun, jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak dibandingkan dengan sperma Chanyeol, namun sudah cukup untuk membuat mulut Baekhyun penuh, sperma itu tertelan sebagian oleh Baekhyun dan selebihnya meleleh disudut bibir namja imut itu

"ah lega… spema keluar, hati puas.." gumam Kris keenakan. Dia memang sering mengeluarkan spermanya, baik dengan onani ataupun melakukan seks dengan pacar yeojanya

Baekhyun masih menutup matanya, mulutnya penuh dengan sperma Kris dan holenya penuh dengan sperma Chanyeol. Dua-duanya lubang yang bisa di masuki oleh penis besar.

Chanyeol berdiri, mengusap pelan penisnya dan kembali memasukkan penis itu kedalam celana dalamnya, hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Kris, dua namja jangkung yang baru saja 'menjamah' namja imut dan tidak berdaya

Tao, Lay dan Luhan sadar bahwa Kris dan Chanyeol sudah selesai, mereka berdiri dan ingin mengambil giliran

"aku duluan…" ucap Tao, mengusap-usap kedua tangannya cepat, tidak sabar

"aku dulu, aku belum pernah menjamah namja" timpal Luhan, tidak mau kalah

"karena kau yang selalu dijamah oleh namja. tidak, aku duluan" Tao tetap ingin duluan mengambil jatahnya setelah Kris dan Chanyeol

"lapar.. lapar.. lapar" Lay 'mengompori' dengan berujar tidak jelas

"maka dari itu, berikan kesempatan buatku… aku ingin mencobanya" ucap Luhan, face to face dengan Tao

"tetap aku yang duluan. Kau harus mengalah pada yang lebih muda" Tao 'ngeyel'

"kau yang harus patuh pada yang lebih tua" Luhan menantang

"diam… kalian tidak mendapatkan jatah. Kita keluar dari sini sekarang" Chanyeol menghentikan adu mulut antara Luhan dan Tao yang seperti memperebutkan Raskin di kelurahan

"apa?" Luhan dan Tao berseru bersamaan, seakan-akan mereka mendengar kabar bahwa mereka berdua menderita pengecilan alat kelamin dan sulit ereksi

"ya, kita semua keluar. Kalian tidak lihat, namja ini seperti mau mati..." kata Chanyeol, sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya dan tidak bergerak, hanya dadanya yang naik turun yang mendandakan bahwa namja itu masih hidup

Luhan dan Tao secara bersamaan memandang Baekhyun,

"yah, kita gagal mendapatkan jatah bulanan" kata Tao, dia mengarahkan kakinya ke paha Baekhyun, menggoyang-goyangkan namja tidak berdaya itu

"aku malah tidak pernah mendapatkan jatah tahunan" tukas Luhan, kecewa. Padahal ini adalah kesempatannya menikmati namja untuk pertama kalinya

"mie ramen, mie remes, sop buntut…" Lay terus menerus menyebutkan nama makanan acak, dia benar-benar lapar, fokusnya hanya perut dan 'bukan dibawah perut'

Sedangkan Kris enjoy-enjoy saja, spermanya sudah keluar dan otomatis nafsunya jadi hilang. Dia sudah mendapatkan jatah dan itu gratis

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, dia sesekali mendesah pelan, sambil memperbaiki zipper celananya yang sudah rusak

"ayo kita keluar.." perintah Chanyeol, sebagai kepala suku dan pengambil kebijakan

Dengan terpaksa Tao dan Luhan beranjak, menggerutu pelan dan menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. Sedangkan Lay begitu semangat untuk keluar, mencari makanan tentunya. Kris mengikuti dari belakang, dengan terlebih dahulu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun

"hei namja imut, terima kasih karena sudah menelan spermaku.." itu adalah ucapan terima kasih Kris pada Baekhyun. Dan kemudian namja tinggi itu berlalu, mengikuti Tao. Luhan dan Lay yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar gudang itu

Baekhyun tidak menyahut atau menimpali

Chanyeol mengekor dibelakang Kris. beranjak pelan. Kemudian menoleh kepada Baekhyun, menampilkan pandangan yang lagi-lagi sulit diartikan maksudnya. Namja ketua kelas tingkat tiga itu menatap Baekhyun lumayan lama, dan kemudian kembali menutup pintu gudang dari luar

Hening

Baekhyun kini sendiri, dengan kondisi yang bisa dikatakan mengenaskan. Baju dan celananya robek acak, paha dan kaki mengangkang lebar. Dan jangan lupa dengan lelehan sperma milik Chanyeol di hole dan spema milik Kris di mulutnya. Dengan masih terikat kuat tentunya

Baekhyun mencoba membuka matanya, tapi sulit, semua bagian tubuhnya sakit, seperti tertimpa galon aqua beberapa kali. Namja itu sama sekali tidak merasakan kenikmatan dijamah oleh dua namja

'Kyungsoo… tolong aku.. siapapun diluar sana, lepaskan ikatanku ini..' batin Baekhyun, berdoa dalam hati

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sore menjelang, sudah beberapa jam lamanya Kyungsoo tertidur di ruang kelas tingkat dua. Namja kecil dan imut itu tidak pernah merencanakan untuk tidur di dalam kelas

Tiba-tiba, seorang namja yang juga kelas dua masuk kedalam ruang kelas dimana Kyungsoo tertidur, namja itu sepertinya melupakan sesuatu dibangkunya, namun perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sosok Kyungsoo yang tidur seperti anak anjing yang lucu

Si namja mendekati Kyungsoo

"hei.. bukannya kau teman sekelas Baekhyun.. bangunlah" namja itu membangunkan Kyungsoo pelan, dengan memegang bahu sempit namja itu

Kyungsoo belum juga bangun, hanya bergerak pelan saja

"bangunlah…" ulang si namja, semakin mengeraskan dan menggoyang bahu Kyungsoo

"jangan perkosa aku.. jangan.." seru Kyungsoo keras, dia berteriak dengan mata bulat yang langsung terbuka cepat, dia bermimpi

Si namja tersenyum pelan, suka dengan tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti anak kecil

"aku tidak memperkosamu.." kata si namja

"eh, maaf" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya pelan, dia malu. kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah namja yang membangunkannya

"bukannya kau… Jin, salah satu calon ketua kelas tingkat dua, bukan?" Kyungsoo terus menatap wajah tampan namja dihadapannya itu

Namja itu mengangguk pelan, dia memang Jin, saingan Baekhyun untuk memperebutkan posisi ketua kelas tingkat dua

"sebentar lagi pembacaan hasil perhitungan suara untuk ketua kelas. Mana Baekhyun? Kalian sekelas bukan?" Jin berujar renyah, sambil tersenyum teduh

"ya, kami sekelas.. oh, mungkin dia di kamar" jawab Kyungsoo, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"kenapa kau tidur di dalam kelas. Kau bisa tidur didalam kamarku…" ucap Jin, tanpa maksud apa-apa

Mata Kyungsoo membulat lebar, wajahnya memerah

"dikamarmu?" Kyungsoo memastikan kalimat Jin

"ya, dikamarku, disana nyaman… oh, jangan salah paham. Kamarku dekat dari kelas ini…" Jin berujar cepat, memberikan klarifikasi agar Kyungsoo tidak berpikiran yang bukan-bukan dan 'anu-anu'

Kyungsoo ber-Oh pelan, entah mengapa dia teringat dengan sosok Jongin, namja yang sudah memakainya malam kemarin. Kyungsoo trauma dengan kata 'kamar', bukan trauma sebenarnya, tapi lebih kepada takut. Dia masih bimbang dan galau dengan perasaannya sendiri

"baiklah, aku ke aula dulu" ucap Jin, masih terus menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, kemudian beranjak pelan, dia melupakan urusannya yang ingin mengambil sesuatu yang terlupa di bangkunya

"i.. iya.." Kyungsoo mendadak gugup

Jin berjalan perlahan menuju pintu, menghentikan sejenak langkahnya dan kemudian menoleh ke Kyungsoo

"apa ajakanmu untuk memasak bersama itu masih berlaku? Serius?" Jin bertanya, masih tersenyum, dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku, tampan dan cool

"ya, masih…" jawab Kyungsoo singkat, entah mengapa dia melihat sosok Jin seperti sosok Jongin, dengan versi warna kulit yang putih tentunya

"baiklah, jam 9 nanti malam, di dapur kantin sekolah" tutup Jin, tersenyum, kemudian keluar dari ruangan kelas itu, menghilang dibalik pintu

Kyungsoo menatap siluet Jin yang menghilang, dia masih merasakan senyuman namja itu yang meneduhkannya dari rasa gundah dan galau

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan

Lalu tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo teringat dengan Baekhyun,

"ah, Baek... dia pasti sudah menungguku dikamar" gumam Kyungsoo, lalu beranjak pelan, meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu, menuju ke kamarnya sendiri

.

.

.

.

O….O….O….O….O

Kyungsoo mencari-cari Baekhyun didalam kamar, namun namja bereyeliner itu tidak ada disana. Padahal sebentar lagi pengumuman hasil siapa yang akan menjadi ketua tingkat kelas dua akan dibacakan oleh Park Jin Young, si wakil kepala sekolah

"kau dimana Baek.." gumam Kyungsoo, dia sudah mencari dikamar, dan didalam toilet, namun namja itu tetap tidak ada. Biasanya Baekhyun ada didalam toilet dan melakukan onani sampai puas dan tidak mengunci pintu, namun kali ini toilet kosong melompong

"Baek, ada namja tampan dan rupawan mencarimu, penisnya besar dan panjang.." Kyungsoo memanggil Baekhyun didalam kamar dengan 'iming-iming' namja tampan, siapa tahu saja Baekhyun bersembunyi dan sedang bermain 'petak umpet' dengannya, iseng

Nihil, tidak ada jawaban

Kyungsoo mendesah, berpikir keras, dan kemudian mendapatkan ide. Biasanya Baekhyun selalu membawa ponselnya dan tidak mengindahkan peraturan sekolah yang melarang membawa ponsel kedalam kelas dan sejenisnya

Kyungsoo menelfon nomor Baekhyun, hanya tersambung, namun tidak diangkat

"angkatlah Baek, anggap saja aku ini namja berpenis besar… angkatlah" Kyungsoo mulai ketularan menyebut kata 'penis besar'

Namun tetap panggilannya tidak dijawab oleh Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mendadak cemas, dia lekas keluar kamar dan berencana mencari Baekhyun di aula, toilet sekolah dan didalam kamar ganti siswa

.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit Kyungsoo mencari Baekhyun, di aula, toilet siswa dan disemua tempat yang kemungkinan Baekhyun bercokol, namun tetap saja namja cabe itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya

"sebenarnya kau dimana Baek, apa kau sedang tidur didalam kamar siswa senior?" gumam Kyungsoo, menduga-duga

Kyungsoo berjalan disamping toilet rusak, dia sudah memeriksa toilet itu, dan beberapa ruangan kosong disampingnya, dia mendadak merinding disko, area tempatnya kini sangat layak dijadikan tempat syuting reality show 'masih dunia lain' acara horror ala negeri tetangga

Kyungsoo kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor Baekhyun, tetap tersambung, namun tidak diangkat

'someone call the doctor… bla.. bla…' bunyi deringan ponsel Baekhyun terdengar samar

Kyungsoo memasang telinganya

'ayo goyang dumang, biar hati senang, pikiranpun tenang… bla.. bla..' nada dering ponsel Baekhyun berganti dengan deringan lagu ala negeri tetangga yang jauh

Kyungsoo mendadak ceria, sepertinya Baekhyun ada disalah satu ruangan disekitarnya. Kyungsoo mencari dan bergerak cepat ala Kakashi untuk menyisir ruangan disekitarnya, dengan bantuan nada dering ponsel Baekhyun yang terus menerus berganti, mulai dari lagu EXO hingga lagu dangdut negeri tetangga

Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan Baekhyun disalah satu ruangan tua yang tidak terurus, gudang

Kyungsoo membuka pintu gudang itu dan menemukan Baekhyun tergeletak dan 'teronggok' kaku disalah satu sudut

"Baek, apa yang terjadi denganmu…!" Kyungsoo cepat mendekati Baekhyun, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang seperti yeoja muda yang baru saja diperkosa dan dicampakkan di pinggir jembatan rusak

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, mata namja itu masih terpejam, dengan bekas-bekas sperma yang mengering dimulut dan holenya

Kyungsoo membuka ikatan tangan dan kaki Baekhyun

"kita harus melaporkan ini ke kepala sekolah, atau ke Shindong saem, kejadian ini adalah pelanggaran berat dan…"

"tidak, jangan.. Jangan Kyungsoo" akhirnya Baekhyun menyahut dan berujar juga, setelah 3 purnama (?) namja itu terdiam membisu

"ah, syukurlah.. kau sudah sadar Baek" Kyungsoo mendadak ceria, hatinya lega

Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan, ikatan dikaki dan tangannya sudah lepas, namja itu bisa berlega hati

"awww…" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan, holenya sakit. Terlebih lagi kaki dan tangannya yang kram sekaligus kaku, dia seakan mati rasa, sangat menyedihkan

"pelan-pelan Baek, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kenapa bisa seperti ini.." tukas Kyungsoo, mencoba membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri

"awww.." Baekhyun menjawab dengan jeritan yang lumayan keras (lagi), seperti yeoja yang 'keserempet' angkot ibu kota

Baekhyun betul-betul kesakitan, dia tidak berdaya,

"aku tidak bisa jalan Kyung, aku lemas.." kata Baekhyun pelan, sangat pelan

"kau belum makan sejak pagi dan ini sudah sore. Biar aku gendong" Kyungsoo menawarkan punggungnya

"ti.. tidak.. aku akan berusaha jalan, tapi…"

"tapi.."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang menghentikan kalimatnya, dia memandang kebawah dan menatap penis Baekhyun yang lemas, rupanya celana dalam dan celana sekolah namja itu hancur berantakan, seperti hancurnya kamar yang diobrak-abrik oleh suami yang tidak terima istrinya sudah tidak perawan dimalam pertama, betul-betul kacau

"pa… pakai celanaku.." Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya, baru kali ini dia menatap langsung penis Baekhyun, dan itu membuatnya teringat pada Jongin

Kyungsoo membuka celana sekolahnya dan menyisakan boxer hitamnya saja

"pakai ini" ucap Kyungsoo, memberikan celana sekolahnya

"kau pakai apa?" Tanya Baekhyun, suaranya hampir hilang, lemas

"aku masih pakai boxer" jawab Kyungsoo cepat

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memakai celana sekolah Kyungsoo, dia memakai celana itu dengan susah payah dan perlu perjuangan, dia sesekali harus menjerit seperti janda yang gagal menikah karena hole, paha dan kakinya yang sakit dan nyeri, komplikasi yang menyakitkan

Kyungsoo memapah Baekhyun dengan perlahan, dia menerawang, menebak-nebak pelaku 'pelecehan seksual' yang menimpa Baekhyun, sahabatnya

'ini pasti kerjaan si penis besar… eh, si Chanyeol jangkung itu' batin Kyungsoo, masih sempat meniru gaya bicara Baekhyun, dalam hati

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berhasil sampai di dalam kamarnya tanpa kedapatan oleh Shindong yang biasanya berkeliling koridor tidak jelas, dia menidurkan Baekhyun diatas tempat tidurnya, yang lebih dekat dengan pintu

"jangan onani dan buang sperma di kasurku Baek" Kyungsoo mengingatkan, dia tidak ingin spreinya yang putih, bersih, harum mewangi, suci, berseri sepanjang hari itu jadi ternoda

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ingin tertawa dan menimpali dan mengeluarkan jurus ninja bersilat lidahnya, namun keadaannya sangat-sangat tidak memungkinkan melakukan itu

Kyungsoo duduk disamping ranjangnya, menatap Baekhyun yang memejamkan mata

"ini sejarah untukmu Baek, aku baru kali ini mendapatimu seperti ini. kau seperti korban pemerkosaan yang digilir 15 namja, plus 1 satpam" Kyungsoo berujar lebay,

Baekhyun tidak menimpali

Kyungsoo mendesah, kemudian beranjak,

"aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan di kantin… tidak lama" Kyungsoo memegang lengan Baekhyun singkat, dan kemudian beranjak cepat, keluar kamar

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, nyaris tidak kentara. Namja itu mendesah, desahan lega, karena Kyungsoo sudah berhasil menemukan dan membawanya ke kamar dengan selamat

Dia tidak jadi meninggal saat dijamah oleh Chanyeol, itulah pikiran-pikaran yang terus muncul beberapa saat yang lalu dibenaknya

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Kyungsoo mengambilkan bubur oats di kantin untuk Baekhyun. Dia memaksa petugas kantin untuk membuat bubur instan, dengan sedikit bantuan darinya untuk membuat bubur itu tentunya

Kyungsoo membawa semangkuk bubur dan berjalan pelan menuju ke kamarnya, namun ditengah perjalanan, dia dikagetkan oleh kemunculan seorang namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, seperti ber-Apparatte di film Harry Potter

"Kyungsoo, kita harus bicara" ucap namja itu, tepat didepan Kyungsoo

"Jo.. Jongin, kau… penis, eh.. maksudku punyamu tidak sakit lagi" timpal Kyungsoo, sedikit keceplosan, dia kagum karena Jongin sedemikian cepat sembuh dari tendangan pamungkasnya yang diarahkan keselangkangan namja itu beberapa jam yang lalu

"lupakan itu, kita harus bicara…" ucap si namja lagi, dia memang adalah Jongin, masih tidak patah semangat

Kyungsoo mencoba menghindar dengan membelok kesalah satu koridor kosong, namun Jongin tetap mencegat dan menghalangi jalannya

"aku membawa makanan untuk teman sekamarku, jangan halangi jalanku" ujar Kyungsoo gusar, menghentakkan kakinya pelan

"tidak, sebelum kita bicara empat mata" Jongin masih kekeuh dan terus berusaha

"tapi, makanan ini… aku…"

"baiklah, makanan ini adalah masalahnya bukan, aku akan memanggilkan siswa untuk membawakan makanan ini untuk teman sekamarmu.." kata Jongin cepat, dia melirik kesana kemari, mencari siswa kelas satu yang lewat

Namun tidak ada sama sekali siswa yang melewati koridor tersebut

"lebih baik kau pergi Jongin, aku tidak mempunyai waktu untukmu.." ujar Kyungsoo cepat, kembali mencoba untuk menerobos melewati Jongin

"tidak, sebelum kesalahpahaman kita tuntas dan diselesaikan" timpal Jongin, seperti pegawai PNS bagian pertanahan yang sedang menyelesaikan sengketa lahan dan pertikaian warga

Kyungsoo mendegus kesal, dia kembali melayangkan tendangan maut ala Tekken dan membidik kejantanan Jongin lagi, namun Jongin sudah bisa membaca pergerakan Kyungsoo,

Jongin menghindar ala Sailormoon dan memegang tangan Kyungsoo, akibatnya mangkuk bubur yang dibawa Kyungsoo tumpah, berantakan

"Jongin, kau… kau menumpahkan bubur untuk Baekhyun…" Kyungsoo gusar

Jongin mendesah panjang, dia sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan jurus Chanyeol untuk melumpuhkan Baekhyun

Jongin mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya dan membekap mulut Kyungsoo, dan beberapa detik kemudian namja kecil dan imut itu lunglai dan tidak sadarkan diri, terbius dengan elegan dan indah

Jongin cepat menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo

"maaf, aku harus menggunakan cara licik ini… tapi aku terpaksa. aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo" gumam Jongin, kemudian menggendong tubuh tidak berdaya Kyungsoo, membawanya kedalam ruangan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya

Hening

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun sendirian dalam kamarnya, namja itu hanya bertemankan sepi, sunyi dan bunyi nyamuk yang berisik, plus dentingan jam dinding

Baekhyun yang baru saja dijamah dan dibobol itu tertidur dengan lena, wajahnya seperti bocah 5 tahun yang tidak berdosa. Bocah 5 tahun dengan bekas sperma di sudut bibirnya, yaa… Tuhan

Baekhyun tertidur dan tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seorang namja yang berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya, berdiri mematung seperti satpam penjaga toko emas yang memakan gaji buta

Namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol

Chanyeol mendesah pelan didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun, sambil memegang kunci cadangan kamar nomor 12 yang diambilnya diruangan Shindong tanpa ketahuan

"apa kau didalam Baekhyun.." gumam Chanyeol pelan, seperti bisikan

Namja itu memang sedari tadi berhasil membawa keluar ke-4 namja China yang dimasukkannya kedalam sekolah, kemudian kembali lagi untuk melihat Baekhyun, namun tidak menemukan lagi sosok namja yang sudah dijamah dan dicabulinya itu di gudang

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun, berencana memasuki kamar namja itu diam-diam, yakin bahwa Baekhyun sedang tertidur didalam kamarnya tanpa Kyungsoo, karena baru saja dia melihat Kyungsoo di gendong oleh ketua kelas tingkat satu kedalam suatu ruangan

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, kemudian membukanya lagi. Mengarahkan kunci cadangan ke pintu dan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun, pelan

Pintu terbuka

Chanyeol masuk dan menatap Baekhyun yang tertidur di kasur Kyungsoo, dia berdiri disamping namja itu,

"aku tidak tahu, kau ini namja seperti apa Baekhyun… kita baru saling mengenal selama beberapa hari, tapi sudah saling balas dendam. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini. aku tidak pernah memberikan hukuman dan balasan seperti yang kulakukan padamu…" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya, entah mengapa setiap balasan dan hukuman yang akan diberikan kepada Baekhyun semuanya terdiri dari empat huruf, yaitu 'SEKS'

Chanyeol tidak pernah memberikan hukuman seks kepada namja-namja siswa junior selama ini, hanya kepada Baekhyun sajalah dia melakukannya, aneh

Chanyeol mendesah lagi, dia menunduk

"aku… aku… aku menyesal, aku… aku ingin mengakhiri perseteruan kita. Aku menyesal dan ingin minta maaf karena sudah menyakiti dan mempermalukanmu di gudang" gumam Chanyeol, kalimat yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam

Hening

"aku minta maaf Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mengucapkan permohonan maafnya dengan nada pelan, nyaris berbisik. Dia memegang ujung celana dalam Baekhyun yang dipakainya (Baekhyun menukar celana dalamnya saat dia dibobol oleh namja itu), dan berharap Baekhyun mengembalikan celana dalam calvin klein kesayangannya itu, yang kini tergantung indah disalah satu dinding kamar Baekhyun

Dan… lalu…

"Penis Besar… apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku…"

Deggg…

Baekhyun terbangun, dan menyapa Chanyeol dengan sapaan khas bon cabe-nya, sebentar lagi jurus ninja tingkat tinggi akan keluar

Chanyeol mendesah, mungkin akan menarik permintaan maafnya lagi…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…..O…..O…..O…..O…..O…..O

Huff… aku mohon maaf baru bisa update selama 5 hari ini. entahlah, Bash dan Flame yang masuk melalui PM membuatku down dan berpikir tidak akan melanjutkan FF ini. tapi aku sudah berjanji sejak awal bahwa FF ini akan terus dilanjutkan hingga tamat. Dan salah satu yang membuatku melanjutkan FF ini adalah **Review** yang terus memberikan **semangat** dan juga PM yang masuk

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk **Reviewnya** selama ini. komentar yang masuk di list Review itulah yang membuat FF ini lanjut lagi…. #sujudsyukur

Mungkin Chapter ini jelek dan pendek, tapi itulah yang bisa kuberikan. Aku mengurangi banyak porsi dan adegan tertentu yang sudah kurencanakan, untuk menekan Bash yang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Jadi mohon dimaklumi. Dan dua couple utama disini belum dipersatukan dalam cinta, karena kalau itu terjadi otomatis FF ini tamat deh… he…he… jadi sabar dulu ya…

**Reviewnya** kembali dinantikan… mudah-mudahan FF ini bisa fast update seperti yang dulu-dulu lagi…

Salam cinta… #winkbarengD.O

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**pcyms7, reiasia95, AlienBaby88, VijnaPutri, Neli Amelia, firda-xmin, Babybuby, Re-Panda68, beng beng max, 48BemyLight, nam mingyu, KaisooCouple, vipbigbang74, ceekuchiki, NajikaAlamanda, Acha Kim, kimhajoon, JungMyGuardianAngel134, ChanBlossom, VampireDPS, Chan Banana, angelaalay, Kaisooship, hunniehan, LeeEunin, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, ceekuchiki, , baexian ree, nikyunmin, neli amelia, Park Shita, farfaridah16, , hanhyewon357, sr14bmark, KT CB, metroxylon, pcyms7, Lovesoo, metayaoilover, kaihunhan, kiranakim, ShinJiWoo920202, nam mingyu, LoveHyunFamily, elfirda365, DLajeng, devrina, keyjitha. Shin, dandelionleon, baekchanbaek92, arieztanana, dokimkyungsoojongin, shinshim99SM, LSA Princess of EXO Planet, byunchanyeol, 88, srhksr, baekhaan, t.a, avs1105, OhLu BalBal, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Areumdawo, MILIKSAHNYAKKAMJONG, cellass, dims, guest, Iam the B, oh chaca, andamuharani, pkkdrsmn, guest88, guestB, 13613, meonggu, withhunhan, ovie, TyaWonKyu, Teppend, **

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


	7. Chapter 7

**Boys Sex**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol and KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (NC / No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo, Kata-Kata Kasar &amp; Humor Garing**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Mata sipit Baekhyun masih setengah terbuka, namun dia sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas namja jangkung yang berdiri tepat disampingnya

"apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, penis besar…" ulang Baekhyun, suaranya masih pelan, namun sudah bisa terdengar jelas

Chanyeol, namja yang sering disebut dengan istilah 'penis besar' oleh Baekhyun masih berdiri mematung. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari si empunya kamar

Chanyeol berjalan pelan, dia menuju ke tembok tempat dimana celana dalam calvin klein miliknya tergantung dengan indah, celana dalam yang belum dicuci dan ada bekas titik spermanya disana

Chanyeol mengambil celana dalam itu, kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemas

"aku kesini hanya untuk mengambil celana dalamku saja" kata Chanyeol, juga ingin menarik permintaan maafnya tadi (mungkin)

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, namja itu mendesah pelan, tidak berkomentar, perutnya keroncongan dan Kyungsoo belum juga kembali membawakan makanan untuknya

Chanyeol berbalik menuju kamar mandi, hendak mengganti celana dalamnya. Baekhyun menyadari itu

"hei… untuk apa mengganti di kamar mandi, ganti disini saja. Untuk apa malu, aku sudah beberapa kali melihat penis besarmu itu…" ucap Baekhyun pelan, masih belum 'kapok' dengan bencana seks yang baru saja dialaminya

Chanyeol tidak menggubris kalimat seksi Baekhyun, dia terus saja berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada kamar tersebut

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan memegang celana dalam milik Baekhyun, dia meletakkan celana dalam itu diatas lemari si empunya

"aku sudah memakai celana dalamku sendiri dan aku mengembalikan celana dalammu… belum dicuci tentunya" kata Chanyeol, menampilkan wajah datar. Dia menatap botol yang mirip parfum yang ada diatas lemari Baekhyun, botol yang berisi cairan bius tingkat tinggi

Chanyeol mengambil botol berisi cairan bius itu, dan memasukkan kedalam sakunya

"aku menyita benda ini, sangat berbahaya…" kata Chanyeol, dia tidak ingin Baekhyun menggunakan cairan itu lagi untuk melumpuhkan namja-namja

Mata Baekhyun membulat, dia ingin beranjak dan mencegah Chanyeol mengambil barang rahasia dan pribadinya, namun apa daya, hole, paha, kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan lemah, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"letakkan kembali botol itu" seru Baekhyun, lebih mirip desahan dari pada seruan, suara Baekhyun memang belum pulih total

"tidak, aku adalah ketua kelas tingkat tiga. Aku berhak menyita ini" balas Chanyeol

"kau sendiri menggunakan bius untuk melumpuhkanku… kau menyita, namun melanggar aturan" tukas Baekhyun, dia menyesal menaruh botol biusnya bersama parfum diatas lemari

Chanyeol tertawa pelan

"aku terpaksa. Karena kau yang duluan, kau yang memintaku untuk melakukannya" jelas Chanyeol, memasukkan tangan kedalam sakunya

Baekhyun mendengus

"jadi kau sudah menabuh genderang perang kembali?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia berusaha keras mendapatkan suaranya dan mengumpulkan tenaga, bergaya ala Cleopatra

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun

"tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku ingin berdamai denganmu. Aku tidak ingin masalah diantara kita semakin berlarut-larut. Aku ingin semua ini berhenti" ungkap Chanyeol, wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan (sedikit)

"setelah apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku… Aku mungkin lumpuh" ucap Baekhyun lebay. Dia tidak mungkin lumpuh, hanya lemas saja, karena belum makan

Chanyeol memandang kearah lain, mendesah pelan

"aku tahu kau adalah namja yang rapuh Baekhyun. Mungkin kau seperti ini karena keadaan yang memaksamu. Kau bisa berubah jika kau mau… kuncinya hanya kemauan" kata Chanyeol, tidak menatap mata Baekhyun

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak melancarkan lagi jurus lidah apinya. Dia mencerna kalimat dari kakak kelasnya itu, terutama kata 'Rapuh' yang terucap. Namun, Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, dia tidak akan kalah dengan kalimat apapun

"aku adalah diriku sendiri, aku tidak pernah menjadi orang lain. Aku bukanlah namja yang rapuh, penis besar…" ucap Baekhyun, matanya berkilat

Chanyeol mendesah lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya

"terserah. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja…" Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, mengambil jeda

"… dan selamat, aku mendengar namamu disebutkan di aula tadi. Kau terpilih menjadi ketua kelas tingkat dua. Sepertinya sebentar lagi pihak sekolah akan kekamarmu ini, karena kau tidak datang dalam pembacaan pengumuman hasil" ujar Chanyeol, memberikan informasi pada Baekhyun

"pembohong…" Baekhyun mendecih

"aku tidak bohong. Kau memang terpilih dan memenangkan kompetisi, sepertinya para yeoja kelas dua menyukaimu, yeoja kelas dua merupakan suara mayoritas yang memilihmu, namja kelas dua hanya sebagian dan selebihnya bagi dua kandidat yang lain"

"…"

"aku yang mendaftarkanmu, berharap kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri saat penampilan bakat. Tapi ternyata aku salah, kau memang namja berbakat… terlalu banyak bakat malah" ungkap Chanyeol, membuka semua kartu dan pion yang dipasangnya

Baekhyun mendengus, sudah menduga sejak awal, bahwa Chanyeol yang mendaftarkannya. dia mendadak bangga dikatakan banyak bakat, padahal bakat utamanya adalah menjilat dan mengisap penis namja. dua bakat itu adalah bakat teratasnya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun terakhir ini

Chanyeol beranjak pelan, membalikkan tubuh jangkungnya dan menuju pintu, untuk keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, dia membuka pintu pelan, dan menggerakkan bibirnya, ingin mengucapkan kalimat penutup

"aku… aku minta maaf dengan semua yang terjadi.." tutup Chanyeol, lalu menutup pintu kembali, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sendirian

Hening

Baekhyun kembali sendirian, berteman sepi, sunyi dan nyamuk (lagi). Dia memikirkan kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol tadi, terutama kalimat permintaan maaf

Namja itu mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, ingin mencari makanan sendiri. Karena sahabat sekaligus roommatenya, Kyungsoo, seperti hilang ditelan bumi, sudah hampir sejam namja kecil berbahu sempit itu tidak 'nongol-nongol' di kamar

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Jongin masuk kedalam ruangan khusus ketua kelas. Ruangan yang digunakan untuk pertemuan dan rapat yang biasanya dilakukan oleh ketiga ketua kelas di sekolah itu

Jongin masuk tidak sendiri, dia bersama namja lain, yang kini ada digendongannya. Namja itu masih terbius lemas dan tidak berdaya

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo… ini adalah cara terakhir yang bisa kulakukan" gumam Jongin, sembari menurunkan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo di kursi yang ada diruangan itu

Jongin mendesah pelan, menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang belum sadar

"kau seperti anak anjing yang lucu saat memejamkan mata seperti itu" Jongin tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo

Hening

Jongin kembali menormalkan dirinya, dia mengikat tubuh Kyungsoo. Mengikatnya dengan tali yang ada diruangan itu, membuat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak bebas saat bangun nanti

Jongin membuka baju sekolahnya, dan menyisakan baju singlet yang tipis, menampakkan ABS-nya yang mulai terbentuk secara transparan, kemudian mengambil kursi dan duduk didepan Kyungsoo, face to face

Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo untuk sadar, sesekali menggerakkan tubuh Kyungsoo pelan, ber-dance acak didepan namja itu dan segala tingkah lain agar Kyungsoo bangun

"bangunlah Kyungsoo, kita harus bicara…" gumam Jongin lagi, menoleh dan menatap pintu ruangan yang sudah dikuncinya dari dalam

Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, berencana mengambil ciuman kedua dari namja itu,

'kesempatan tidak datang dua kali' batin Jongin senang, seperti anak 7 tahun yang batal di sunat

Bibir Jongin semakin dekat ke bibir Kyungsoo… dekat… dekat… dan..

"kau mau mati.." Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan berteriak tepat didepan wajah Jongin

Jongin kaget dan tersungkur jatuh dari kursi, bokong namja itu mencium lantai dengan tidak elit

Kyungsoo meronta kuat, dia kini tersadar penuh, menampilkan pandangan marah dan geram

"lepaskan.. kenapa kau mengikatku.. lepaskan" teriak Kyungsoo, suaranya menggema seperti acara musik dangdut di pantura

Jongin berdiri dan memperbaiki posisinya, membuka baju singletnya dan bertelanjang dada didepan Kyungsoo

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah bulat semakin membulat, dia menelan ludahnya kasar, memandang tubuh setengah telanjang Jongin

"kau.. kau mau apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo, gugup dan takut

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"kau ingin memperkosaku? Lagi?" Kyungsoo mengganti pertanyaan, saat ini dipikirannya adalah Jongin memperkosanya sambil terikat, dan setelah itu dia dibuang ke sumur tua yang tidak ada airnya, mengerikan

Jongin masih belum menjawab, namja itu mendadak menjadi sosok misterius. Dia semakin mempersempit jarak dari Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menarik nafas, dia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Walau dia sudah ternoda, tapi dirinya tidak ingin ternoda untuk kedua kalinya

Kyungsoo berteriak kencang,

"tolongg.." kalimat minta tolong Kyungsoo terhenti, karena mulutnya disumpal oleh sesuatu yang kenyal, bibir Jongin

Jongin menghentikan dan mem-blok suara Kyungsoo dengan menciumnya, menenggelamkan bibirnya dibibir tebal Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo bungkam seribu bahasa, dan otomatis menutup matanya, menikmati

Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo, seperti Misae yang melumat kepala Sinchan. Jongin memainkan lidahnya dibibir Kyungsoo, mencoba merasakan setiap inci bibir itu

Setelah puas, akhirnya Jongin melepaskan ciuman mautnya yang mendadak. Kedua namja itu terengah-engah dan menarik nafas dalam

"ciuman memang selalu memabukkan bukan.." gumam Jongin, sambil mengelap saliva Kyungsoo yang ada dibibirnya

"kau yang mabuk, aku bukan peminum" ketus Kyungsoo, terengah-engah, dia tidak bisa mengelap sisa saliva dibibirnya, karena tangannya terikat

Jongin tersenyum, lalu mengelap saliva disudut bibir Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, sangat lembut

"ciuman itu bukan arak atau alkohol, tapi… awww.." Jongin menjerit seperti yeoja yang divonis pertumbuhan buah dadanya terhambat, karena Kyungsoo menggigit ibu jarinya keras

"rasakan itu… ketua kelas mesum" umpat Kyungso, kesal

Jongin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, jarinya sangat sakit

"kau kenapa selalu kasar padaku, apa salahku?" Jongin 'ngedumel' seperti anak kecil yang diberikan permen rasa lengkuas

Kyungsoo mendengus keras

"kasar? Siapa yang kasar… kau mengikatku seperti ini. aku ini adalah kakak kelasmu. Kau junior tidak tahu diri. Hitam, pesek, kurus, penis kecil… bla... bla…" ejek Kyungsoo

Jongin menegapkan tubuhnya, baru saja dia mendengar kata 'penis kecil', dia sangat tidak terima dengan klaim itu

"penisku besar" ralat Jongin cepat, lalu memegang selangkangannya yang tertutup celana

"itu kata Baekhyun" wajah Kyungsoo memerah, dia mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping, malu

"namja itu tidak pernah melihat penisku, dia hanya pernah dua kali memegangnya, dengan kondisi yang masih lemas" Jongin masih tidak terima, jika menyangkut alat vital, dia rela berdebat dan menjual koleksi perangko langka dan video porno lama Maria Ozawa ayahnya untuk memenangkan perdebatan

Kyungsoo menunduk, dia tahu bahwa penis Jongin tidaklah kecil, karena dia sendiri sudah merasakan bagaimana penis Jongin itu menembus holenya

Jongin mendesah, tidak memperpanjang pedebatan mengenai penis

"aku membawamu kesini untuk berbicara empat mata" ucap Jongin, memulai percakapannya secara wajar, dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, kembali berhadap-hadapan dengan Kyungsoo

"tapi kenapa aku diikat seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, masih tidak mengerti

"supaya kau tidak kabur dan menendangku lagi" jawab Jongin, sambil merinding disko saat mengingat bagaimana selangkangannya ditendang oleh Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendengus lagi, buang muka

"tapi kenapa kau telanjang dada begitu?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, tidak menatap wajah Jongin

"karena aku kepanasan, sebenarnya aku ingin membuka celanaku juga, tapi itu tidak sopan sepertinya" jawab Jongin lebay, dia tertawa pelan

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah, mendengar kata 'buka celana', dia kembali teringat peristiwa dosa termanis 'malam itu'

"apa itumu masih sakit?" kali ini Jongin yang bertanya, mengenai hole Kyungsoo

"sedikit" jawab Kyungsoo singkat, jawaban spontan

"maaf untuk hal itu, aku benar-benar menyesal"

"jadi kau mengikat dan membawaku kesini hanya untuk mengungkapkan penyesalan omong kosongmu itu" bentak Kyungsoo, seperti ibu-ibu rentenir yang menagih utang

"tidak, sama sekali tidak…" Jongin berdiri, kemudian mengitari Kyungsoo pelan,

"aku ingin meyakinkanmu bahwa aku…. Bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu" ucap Jongin, dia lalu menjongkok tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo yang terikat dikursi, bergaya seperti pangeran yang akan melamar tuan putra, eh… tuan putri

Deeggg

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendengar kalimat pemungkas itu, kalimat yang menghantui pikirannya beberapa jam yang lalu

Kyungsoo diam membisu

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kyungsoo, sejak malam itu" ungkap Jongin, mengulangi kalimatnya

Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, mencoba menimpali kalimat cinta Jongin yang sangat mendadak untuknya

"baru tadi malam kau memakaiku, dan sekarang menyatakan cinta padaku… kau betul-betul namja buaya" tukas Kyungsoo, nadanya meninggi

"terserah, terserah… kau ingin mengataiku apa… buaya, cicak, kadal, biawak, trenggiling, tokek, dinosaurus, dkk... aku tidak peduli, tapi yang pasti aku mencintaimu" Jongin berujar lebay

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan mendengar kalimat Jongin, dia masih tidak yakin dengan kalimat namja itu

"maaf... aku tidak percaya" ucap Kyungsoo, mendesis

Jongin menggaruk kepalanya kasar, masih dengan posisi berjongkok didepan Kyungsoo

"bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa meyakinkanmu?" Jongin frustrasi, apakah dia harus berlari ke hutan dan kembali ke laut? Ah, pemikiran yang aneh

Kyungsoo mendengus (lagi)

"percuma meyakinkanku sang ketua kelas…" Kyungsoo berkata, dan berusaha membuat setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya terlihat alami

"kenapa? Percuma kenapa?"

"karena… karena…"

"…"

"karena aku tidak mencintaimu dan tidak bisa membalas cintamu" jawab Kyungsoo, jawaban yang bertentangan dengan hati sanubarinya, hati yang kini galau, segalau-galaunya

Mata Jongin membelalak, kaget, tidak menyangka dengan ucapan dan jawaban Kyungsoo

"kau… kau tidak mencintaiku?" Jongin tergagap, merosot, dirinya seakan ditimpa berton-ton sampah dari kali ciliwung

Kyungsoo mengangguk

"aku tidak mungkin mencintai namja yang hanya ingin menjadikanku kelinci percobaan dalam seks perdana… tidak"

"tapi.. tapi aku tidak menjadikanmu kelinci percobaan Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak. Kau salah paham. Aku tulus mencintaimu" Jongin semakin frustrasi

"mana ada pencuri yang mau mengaku.." Kyungsoo mendecih

"aku memang pencuri, pencuri tampan yang mengambil 'first time'mu. Dan sekarang aku mengaku, mengaku bahwa aku mencuri karena mencintaimu" ucap Jongin, otomatis

Kyungsoo terdiam, mendesah pelan, matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca. Jongin melihat ada keraguan dan kebimbangan dimata Kyungsoo

"aku tahu kau tidak jujur Kyungsoo. Kau pasti mencintaiku juga kan?" Jongin masih kekeuh

"tidak, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu"

"lalu kenapa kau memberikan dirimu malam itu?" Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mengaku

Tubuh Kyungsoo mendadak terdorong, namja itu ingin melayangkan tamparan atau tendangan maut ala Sun go kong kepada Jongin, namun apa daya, dia terikat dengan kuat

"jangan anggap aku namja murahan, Kim Jongin" tegas Kyungsoo

"aku tidak menganggapmu seperti itu, tapi malam itu kau merelakan dirimu untukku, tanpa penolakan. Apa artinya itu? Kau menginginkan itu juga bukan?" Jongin semakin berani, posisinya aman, tanpa takut Kyungsoo akan melayangkan serangan mengunci leher yang menyakitkan

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terdiam dan bungkam, kalimat dan perkataan Jongin seperti menamparnya dengan keras

"benarkan? Kau menginginkan itu? Kau juga menyukaiku" Jongin terus memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mengaku

Kyungsoo ingin berbicara dan membuka mulutnya lagi, namun Jongin dengan gerakan cepat ala Paris Hilton mempelorotkan celana sekolah sekaligus celana dalamnya sendiri, didepan Kyungsoo

Penis besar dan tegang Jongin kini terpampang nyata dan menjadi 'sesuatu' didepan Kyungsoo

Mata Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membulat, pandangan O_O

"ap… apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya cepat dan menutup matanya, wajahnya memerah hebat

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mengaku secara tidak langsung

"kau suka ini bukan?" kata Jongin, sambil memegang penisnya dan menyodorkannya tepat didepan wajah Kyungsoo

"kau.. kau gila Jongin" gagap Kyungsoo, masih menutup matanya, namun sesekali dia mengintip dan mencuri lihat penampakan penis Jongin lagi

"aku memang gila, gila karena cinta. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuatmu mengaku…"

"…"

"kita sudah melakukannya malam itu, dan andaikan saja kau yeoja, sudah dipastikan kau akan hamil. Aku dengan senang hati akan bertanggungjawab dan menikahimu… kita akan menikah, terserah kau mau bulan madu dan melakukan 'malam kedua' dimana… Seoul, Jeju, Pattaya, Beijing, Bali, Bukit tinggi, Cikampek…"

"cukup.." Kyungsoo berseru keras, dia pusing dan sulit memutuskan

Jongin berhenti berangan-angan lebay, dia terdiam dan mendesah pelan. Masih memegang penisnya yang sudah tidak perjaka

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, menatap wajah Jongin dan tidak lupa menatap penis namja itu juga, secara bergantian

"jadi apa maumu? Kau mau apa dariku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ketidakpastian dalam pikirannya

Jongin tersenyum,

"aku ingin kau percaya padaku, mencintaiku dan kita pacaran" ucap Jongin cepat, tepat guna dan tepat sasaran

"tapi aku namja, Jongin"

"aku tidak peduli, aku menyukaimu.."

"tapi, yeoja diluar sana masih banyak, jumlahnya lebih banyak daripada namja… apa kau tidak kasihan dengan mereka"

"itu gampang, aku bisa melakukan poligami dan menikahi…"

"Kim Jongin.."

"ma..maaf, aku hanya bercanda. kau ini serius sekali, Kyungsoo" Jongin nyengir kuda dan menggerak-gerakkan penisnya seperti belalai gajah

"jadi kalimat cintamu tadi hanya candaan semata? Begitu?" Kyungsoo menyerang balik

"tidak.. tidak, kalau itu aku serius… 1000 persen"

Kyungsoo mendesah, berpikir keras, tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa

"tolong lepaskan ikatan ini dulu, Jongin.. Baek menungguku, dia sakit… tolonglah.. aku akan memberikan jawabanku sekarang" pinta Kyungsoo, memberikan pandangan puppy eyes Teletubbies

Jongin mengangguk, dia juga kasihan melihat Kyungsoo yang terikat seperti itu. Jongin membuka ikatan tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kini terlepas dan bisa bergerak bebas, sedangkan Jongin menutupi selangkanganya dengan kedua tangan, takut jika Kyungsoo melayangkan tendangan Wushu secara mendadak

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak melakukannya, namja itu hanya duduk dan meregangkan ototnya pelan. Jongin menunggu

"jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Jongin, masih memegang dan menutupi penisnya, waspada

"lepaskan tangan dari penismu… sekarang" ujar Kyungsoo, memberikan pandangan datar

Jongin menahan nafasnya, Kyungsoo mungkin akan menyerangnya dengan jurus mencengkram penis ala Baekhyun

"tapi Kyungsoo, aku…"

"buka.."

Jongin mendesah, dan akhirnya membuka tangkupan telapak tangan di penisnya yang menegang. Dia sedikit bergetar, seakan menunggu serangan mendadak dari Negara api

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin di atas meja panjang, meja yang biasa digunakan untuk rapat. Dia bergerak ala Pramugari Lion Air dan merapatkan dirinya ke Jongin

Jongin telentang di atas meja, dengan posisi penis menghadap Kyungsoo

Dengan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata, Kyungsoo memegang penis Jongin yang sudah menegang itu, mengocok pelan dengan gaya penari bar Planet Hollywood, Las Vegas

"ahh.." Jongin mendesah pelan, tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan memegang dan mengocok penisnya

Kyungsoo yang awalnya mengocok penis Jongin pelan, lama-lama mempercepat ritme kocokannya, cepat dan semakin cepat, mirip goyang blender

"ahhh… ahhh…" Jongin menggelinjang keenakan, penisnya semakin besar dan berkedut hebat

Kyungsoo memberikan pandangan seksi dan meniru gaya Baekhyun, dia mengarahkan lidahnya ke helm penis Jongin, menjilat dan mengisap kepala penis itu

"ahh.. itu sangat enak…" Jongin semakin keenakan, dia seperti melupakan utang ayahnya yang bertumpuk di bank

Kyungsoo memasukkan penis Jongin kedalam mulutnya, mengisap dan menyedot penis itu. Itu adalah kali pertamanya, dia tersedak. Namun lekas belajar dengan cepat

'aku ada bakat seperti Baek sepertinya..' batin Kyungsoo, wajahnya jadi semakin merah memikirkan itu

"ashhh.. ah… ouch… ahhh… ahh…" desahan dan lenguhan Jongin semakin panjang dan nikmat saja, namja itu memejamkan matanya, serasa terbang kelangit ke delapan

Beberapa menit lamanya Kyungsoo mengisap dan memanjakan penis Jongin, dia sedikit heran karena Jongin bisa 'tahan lama' dengan isapan, namun 'cepat keluar' jika melakukan seks, aneh

"ahh..ah.." Jongin memegang kepala Kyungsoo, membantu namja itu memanjakan penisnya

Dan setelah beberapa lama, penis Jongin mulai berkedut dan memerah, tanda bahwa cairan kenikmatan akan keluar, Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat jilatan dan isapannya

"ahh.. Kyung… aku mau keluar, lepaskan mulutmu.." seru Jongin, dia tidak ingin bibir dan mulut Kyungsoo jadi penuh sperma

Kyungsoo mengangkat jarinya, memberikan tanda bahwa dia tidak akan melepaskan mulut dari penis Jongin

Dan…

"ahhh… ahhh….." Jongin menaikkan pinggulnya cepat

'croott… croott.. crooot..'

Sperma Jongin menyembur dan tumpah didalam mulut Kyungsoo, the real oral. Kyungsoo tidak membiarkan setetespun sperma Jongin lolos dari sudut mulutnya

"ah.." Jongin lemas, spermanya sudah keluar, dia terengah-engah

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dengan mulut penuh sperma Jongin, dia membayangkan sperma Jongin adalah santan Kara, dia memaksa untuk menelannya

'gleekk'

Kyungsoo dengan susah payah menelan spema Jongin, mengikuti kebiasaan Baekhyun yang sering menelan sperma namja

"kau.. kau menelan spermaku?" Jongin tidak percaya

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, mulutnya berlendir. Dan kini cairan cinta Jongin sudah ada didalam tubuhnya, tertelan sempurna

Kyungsoo mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tangan, menarik nafas panjang dan seakan-akan dia baru saja meminum sprite dan fanta dingin dibawah pohon kelapa

Jongin masih telentang seksi, penisnya mendadak lemas lagi. Baru saja dipuaskan secara oral oleh Kyungsoo, sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduganya akan terjadi

Kyungsoo bergaya ala eksekutif muda, merapikan bajunya, berdehem pelan, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa

"aku harap kau pandai dan bisa menafsirkan jawabanku, aku pergi dulu" kata Kyungsoo, beranjak pelan dan menuju ke pintu

Jongin lekas berdiri, mengambil baju dan celananya

"aku.. aku masih tidak mengerti, kau tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa" timpal Jongin, memakai pakaiannya ala yeoja yang baru saja di 'grebek Satpol PP' di tempat lokalisasi

"aku tahu kau paham, aku melakukannya dengan visualisasi, Jongin" terang Kyungsoo, masih ambigu

"jadi kau menerima cintaku?" Jongin sumringah, menebak-nebak buah manggis

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan senyuman yang multitafsir. Namja kecil yang baru saja menelan sperma selama hidupnya itu memegang gagang pintu,

"aku akan ke kamarmu jam 9 nanti malam.." ujar Jongin cepat, selesai merapikan tampilan dirinya yang tadi berantakan

"maaf, aku ada janji dengan namja lain…" balas Kyungsoo. Nanti malam dia sudah berjanji dengan namja yang bernama Jin, untuk 'memasak' bersama

"namja lain? Siapa?" raut wajah Jongin berubah, seperti Voldemort, murka

"mungkin sainganmu..." tutup Kyungsoo, kemudian membuka pintu ruangan itu, dan menghilang

Jongin mematung

Hening

.

.

.

.

O….O….O….O….O

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri koridor, melewati tumpahan bubur dan pecahan mangkuk di lantai. Dia ingin cepat sampai ke kamar dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun. Dia masih merasakan sisa dan rasa sperma Jongin didalam mulutnya

Namja bermata burung hantu itu beberapa menit kemudian, sampai di depan kamarnya, dia membuka pelan kamar itu, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk memakan sesuatu didepan lemari pakaiannya

"ah, Kyung… kau lama sekali" ucap Baekhyun, namja itu sepertinya sudah sedikit sehat dan fit, dia masih terus mengunyah makanan dalam kaleng yang didapatnya

"kau makan apa Baek?" perasaan Kyungsoo tidak enak

"aku makan ini… kau tidak bilang kalau menyimpan makanan kaleng dibawah lemari pakaianmu" tukas Baekhyun, sambil menunjuk makanan kaleng yang hampir habis

Mata Kyungsoo membelakak, dia dengan gerakan ala Boboho dengan cepat mengambil makanan yang dimakan Baekhyun, kemudian membuangnya ditempat sampah kamar

"Kyung, kau kenapa membuang makanan enak itu" protes Baekhyun, menjilat tangannya

"Baek.. kau.. kau memakan makan hewan kadaluarsa" tukas Kyungsoo cepat

Mata Baekhyun membulat, dia memegang lehernya

"hoek.. hoek.. kenapa kau menyimpan makanan hewan kadaluarsa dibawa lemarimu" Baekhyun tidak percaya

"itu bukan punyaku, sepertinya punya penghuni kamar ini sebelumnya" timpal Kyungsoo, tidak tahu-menahu

Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun

"cepat muntahkan, itu racun"

"tidak bisa, makanan itu tidak mau keluar"

"nanti kau semakin sakit"

"sudahlah, makanan itu sudah terlanjur masuk… dan rasanya enak" Baekhyun berujar dan merelakan makanan hewan itu tetap diperutnya, tapi masih memegang lehernya

Kyungsoo mendesah, menatap wajah Baekhyun, siapa tahu saja wajah sahabatnya itu mendadak berubah, menjadi serigala mungkin atau marmut merah jambu

"tidak apa-apa Kyung, aku sangat lapar tadi. Sekarang sudah lumayan enak. Aku menunggumu terlalu lama" ucap Baekhyun, menenangkan Kyungsoo yang terus memandanginya

"maaf, aku ada urusan tadi… aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan lain"

"tidak, aku sudah kenyang. Hanya perlu istirahat saja" Baekhyun meringis tertahan, hole dan persendiannya masih sakit dan ngilu

"tapi aku takut kau keracunan Baek…" Kyungsoo masih khawatir

"tenang saja. Aku pemakan segala…" Baekhyun berucap lebay,

"…"

"dengan meminum spema namja juga aku bisa langsung sehat seketika" kata Baekhyun, sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, bergaya ala binaragawan 'oplosan'

Wajah Kyungsoo mendadak merah, Baekhyun baru saja mengucapkan kata 'sperma' dan dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu menikmati dan menelan sperma milik Jongin, namja yang mengaku menyukainya

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu,

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling pandang. Kyungsoo beranjak dan membuka pintu kamarnya

"oh, Saem…" kata Kyungsoo, menyapa salah seorang guru muda yang baru dilihatnya lagi

"Sungmin Saem.." ujar Baekhyun, menatap sosok guru bagian kesiswaan yang sering galau karena belum diberikan 'jatah' harian oleh istrinya, ini yang dinamakan 'ganteng-ganteng sering galau'

Sungmin melangkah masuk, tersenyum, melewati Kyungsoo dan mendekati Baekhyun

"selamat, kau terpilih menjadi ketua kelas tingkat dua, Byun Baekhyun. Aku mewakili wakil kepala sekolah membawa surat keputusan dan penetapanmu sebagai ketua kelas dua yang baru. Kau mengalahkan dua kandidat lain, mayoritas memilihmu" kata Sungmin, seraya memberikan surat keputusan yang baru kepada Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang posisinya belum beranjak dan masih duduk ala ibu-ibu yang 'mengulek' sambal, mengambil kertas yang diberikan oleh Sungmin

"terima kasih saem" Baekhyun tersenyum, tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan terpilih, tanpa persiapan apa-apa, Chanyeol tidak bohong

"kenapa dudukmu seperti itu? Cepat berdiri" perintah Sungmin, dia memandang aneh cara duduk Baekhyun yang seperti yeoja hamil 9 bulan dan akan melahirkan chesar

Baekhyun bungkam, dia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri didekat pintu, minta pertolongan memberikan jawaban, saat ini dia tidak bisa berpikir banyak

"ah, anu saem.. anu.." Kyungsoo mendekati Sungmin, berusaha mencari jawaban dari cara duduk Baekhyun

"anu.. anu apa?"

"Baekhyun sedang melakukan meditasi merapatkan vagina… eh, bukan, meditasi untuk kebugaran, warisan dari keluarganya, dia tidak boleh berdiri selama sejam" ucap Kyungsoo, 'ngalor ngidul' dan tidak jelas

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, mendukung kebohongan tidak terencana Kyungsoo

Sungmin magut-magut, sebenarnya tidak mengerti, namun dia tidak mempermasalahkannya

"baiklah, aku melihat wajahmu sangat pucat. Aku mengerti dengan ketidakhadiranmu di aula. Dan besok adalah hari pertamamu menjabat sebagai ketua kelas tingkat dua. Jika kau sudah sehat dan bugar, besok akan diadakan rapat perdana semester awal semua ketua kelas, yaitu Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin dan kau sendiri" jelas Sungmin memberikan infomasi

"baiklah saem, besok aku sudah sehat" Baekhyun memastikan

Sungmin tersenyum, dia membalikkan tubuhnya, ingin melangkah keluar kamar, namun guru galau itu kembali memandang Baekhyun, seperti ada yang sedikit terlupa

"aku menjalankan saran darimu, aku sudah melayangkan gugatan cerai untuk istriku" kata Sungmin, tersenyum

Mata Baekhyun membulat, tidak menyangka bahwa si guru galau tingkat akut itu akan mengikuti sarannya yang 'asal dan semau gue'

"benarkah? Tapi kan saem baru menikah seminggu"

"tidak apa-apa, aku sudah mempunyai calon lain, janda yang baru saja cerai dari suami mandulnya. Kami akan segera menikah. Tinggal menunggu hari baik saja" kata Sungmin lagi, berbinar

Mulut Baekhyun ternganga besar,

"istriku memang sepertinya selingkuh dengan mantannya, jangan harap dia dapat harta gono-gini dariku" Sungmin berlebay ria, mengepalkan tangannya

"aku… aku mendukung keputusan saem" Baekhyun akhirnya mendapatkan suaranya kembali

"aku ingin meminta saran lagi, apa aku harus menggunakan kondom dimalam pertamaku nanti?" Tanya Sungmin, mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang berdiri mematung disampingnya, tidak percaya

"kondom?"

"ya, kondom.."

"untuk apa saem menggunakan kondom, saem dan calon istri baru saem akan menjadi suami istri yang sah. Kondom dan alat pengaman lainnya tidak dibutuhkan lagi saem" jelas Baekhyun, bergaya ala diplomat handal namun dengan posisi 'ngesot'

"oh iya, aku lupa… tapi calon istriku itu terus membicarakan kondom" Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Baekhyun berpikir, pikiran cabe dan jurus ninja-nya perlahan keluar, walau dalam kondisi yang masih belum fit total

"hah… itu berarti calon istri saem sudah sering 'dimasuki' dengan 'tongkat berkondom', jadi sudah terbiasa. Dia bukan calon istri yang baek saem. Barang second" Baekhyun mengungkapkan analisa 'yang penting bapak senang' nya

Sungmin terdiam, guru galau itu dengan cepat termakan perkataan Baekhyun yang belum bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya

"jadi… jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sudah mencintainya" ungkap Sungmin jujur, dia terisak lebay

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, dia ingin tertawa 'ngakak', tapi sekuat mungkin ditahannya, sampai matanya berair

Baekhyun berpikir lagi, kemudian muncul ide isengnya

"hm… aku punya calon saem, janda juga. Tapi sayang janda sudah punya bonus…" kata Baekhyun, masih dengan posisi duduk ala yeojanya

"bonus? Anak?"

"ya, anak. pokoknya cantik, seksi, bergairah, hot diranjang, sayang suami, rajin menabung dan sebagainya"

"siapa dia?"

"ommaku, saem"

Gubrak, Kyungsoo terjatuh tidak jelas disamping Sungmin, seperti adegan di film Tom and Jerry

"ommamu?" mata Sungmin membulat, jika dia menikah dengan ibu Baekhyun, otomatis dia akan mendapatkan bonus seorang Baekhyun yang cabe, beli satu gratis satu

"ya, ommaku… tapi, sepertinya sulit saem…" Baekhyun menerawang tidak jelas

"sulit kenapa?"

"ommaku tidak suka dengan 'appa baru' yang punya 'anunya' kecil, saem" Baekhyun berbisik lebay

Wajah Sungmin sontak memerah, malu

"lupakan mengenai ommaku saem, saem tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya, ommaku berkelas tinggi. Lebih baik saem mencari calon istri guru-guru cantik di gedung sebelah, asrama khusus siswi. Biasanya ada yang tua tapi masih perawan saem" Baekhyun terus saja melancarkan jurus 'mengerjai guru' yang keterlaluan

Kyungsoo geleng-geleng mendengar semua perkataan Baekhyun, dia masih tidak habis pikir karena Baekhyun baru saja mendapatkan musibah dan sekarang sudah mengerjai guru

Sungmin mendesah pelan, tidak tahu harus berkata apa

"baiklah, aku akan memikirkan saranmu. Aku tidak ingin gagal menjadi suami untuk kedua kalinya" pamit Sungmin, dia beranjak lesu menuju pintu

"tenang saja saem, saem pasti akan mendapatkan wanita yang terbaik, yang tidak memikirkan dan mengutamakan 'ukuran'. Tapi saem harus ingat, jangan berikan 'keperjakaan' saem pada wanita yang sudah 'tidak perawan'. Itu sia-sia namanya…" saran Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum ceria ala Chanyeol, senyum 5 jari

Sungmin melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh, dan menghilang dibalik pintu

Hening

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendesah bersamaan

"Baek, kau masih saja mengerjai Sungmin saem, kasihan dia" Kyungsoo berujar dan menutup pintu kamar

"tenang saja Kyung, dia selalu mempercayai apa yang kukatakan. Dia guru yang unik" timpal Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya, tidak berkata lagi

"bisa tolong aku, aku sulit berdiri" kata Baekhyun, meminta pertolongan Kyungsoo, karena holenya masih sakit dan tubuhnya perlu istirahat seharian

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri, kembali menuju ranjang namja itu

"selamat, kau terpilih menjadi ketua kelas tingkat dua" Kyungsoo tersenyum, menampilkan giginya yang putih

"ya, aku akan merancang program terlebih dahulu" Baekhyun berkata tegas dan semangat

"program kehamilan?"

"bukan, program dan agendaku sebagai ketua kelas" jawab Baekhyun

"apa program dan agendamu itu?"

Kyungsoo kembali ke ranjangnya sendiri dan duduk manis disana. Sedangkan Baekhyun berpikir agenda dahsyat yang akan dijalankannya

"program dan agendaku yang pertama adalah berpatroli di kamar-kamar siswa kelas satu dan dua. Yang kedua adalah dinas malam untuk mengecek kamar anak kelas satu dan dua. Yang ketiga adalah menggeledah kamar anak kelas satu dan dua dimalam hari, yang keempat adalah…"

"tunggu… tunggu…" Kyungsoo memotong kalimat Baekhyun yang sudah tersusun terencana, terstruktur dan masif

"intinya program dan agendamu cuma satu, yaitu mendatangi kamar anak-anak kelas satu dan dua dimalam hari, itu yang aku tangkap" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, kemudian meringis tertahan

"inti dari semuanya adalah memasuki kamar anak kelas satu dan dua, lalu 'bermain-main' dengan mereka" teriak Baekhyun lebay, penuh kemenangan. Melupakan rasa sakit ditubuhnya

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, lalu mendesah tidak kalah pelannya

"Baek…"

"apa?"

"apa tidak ada terlintas dipikiranmu untuk melakukan 'tobat' dan kembali kejalan yang benar" Kyungsoo berkata, meniru kalimat pemuka agama di TV tetangga rumahnya dulu

"tobat? Heii… aku bukannya namja peminum, pemabuk, pencuri, penjudi, perampok, perompak, penodong, penjambret dan teman-temannya. Aku hanyalah namja biasa yang mencoba hidup bahagia dengan caraku sendiri" Baekhyun menerawang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya

"bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja… entahlah" desah Kyungsoo, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dirinya sendiri juga hampir mirip Baekhyun, dalam versi yang lebih soft tentunya

Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo, tepat dimata bulat dan bersinar namja itu

"Kyung, aku mau tanya sesuatu…"

"apa itu?"

Baekhyun mendesah, mencoba serius, kemudian berujar

"apa aku terlihat seperti namja yang 'rapuh'?" Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaannya, dan mengharapkan jawaban jujur dar sahabatnya itu

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab

"ya, dulu… dulu waktu kita SMP, kau memang adalah namja yang rapuh Baek. Sangat rapuh… tapi keadaan merubahmu, mungkin karena appamu yang otoriter atau mungkin karena si guru itu, Siwon saem" Kyungsoo menjawab jujur, memang sejak SMP kelas 3 sifat dan sikap sahabatnya untuk berubah, dan faktor utamanya sepertinya adalah si guru yang 'mencabuli' sahabatnya itu sebanyak beberapa kali

"jadi sekarang aku tetap menjadi namja yang rapuh?" Baekhyun ingin memperjelas

"entahlah, sisi rapuhmu akan tampak sesekali. Semuanya tertutupi oleh tingkah dan kelakuanmu yang terlihat sekarang ini" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi jujur

Baekhyun menutup matanya, mendesah pelan, menarik udara masuk kedalam paru-parunya. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat itu

"kau masih bisa berubah Baek, kau mungkin hanya kekurangan kasih sayang dari sosok seorang appa saja. jadi kau melampiaskannya dengan mengerjai banyak namja-namja. jadi…"

"kau juga kehilangan kasih sayang appa sejak lama, kita sama, Kyung. Tapi kau terlihat tidak sama denganku" Baekhyun memotong kalimat bijak ala suhu china Kyungsoo, masih menutup matanya

"mungkin karena aku bisa menutupinya dan memperlihatkannya dengan cara yang beda, Baek" secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo membeberkan bahwa dirinya juga kehilangan sosok seorang ayah selama ini

"mungkin kau benar, Kyung…" desah Baekhyun, tetap dengan mata terpejam

Kyungsoo tersenyum, sepertinya dia sedikit berhasil memberikan masukan dan pendapat agar sahabatnya itu tidak bertingkah 'liar dan agresif' lagi

Yakin?

"tapi aku lebih suka menjadi seperti sekarang ini Kyung, bermain-main dan mengerjai namja-namja tampan, having fun, one night stand, love and sex, dan aku bahagia dengan itu semua.." Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan berteriak keras

Kyungsoo mendadak menunduk lemas, dia tidak berhasil dan gagal total, Baekhyun tetap dengan gayanya yang 'cabe-cabean' itu

Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya pelan diranjang, meringis tertahan dan tersenyum

"aku masih mengingat pesan dari Siwon saem untukku. Yaitu 'bersenang-senang selama masih muda, dan menikah dengan yeoja baik-baik kala kesenangan itu sudah hilang'. Itu panduanku saat ini Kyung. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat" ucap Baekhyun ala ketua mahkamah konstitusi

"itu pesan yang menjerumuskan Baek. Jadi pada akhirnya kau akan menikah?" Kyungsoo masih meladeni Baekhyun

"ya, tentu saja. menikah dan punya anak seperti di dongeng-dongeng cerita anak-anak" Baekhyun tersenyum

"dengan pangeran tampan?"

"tentu saja bukan, dengan yeoja cantik dan seksi tentu saja"

"apa kau tidak terpaksa, karena semua orang melakukannya, semua orang dewasa menikah" Kyungsoo memberikan argumennya, pernyataan umum yang semuanya orang tahu

Baekhyun terdiam, mencerna kalimat Kyungsoo

"bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa menikah Baek? Bagaimana jika calon istrimu tahu jika kau ini namja 'bekas orang lain'… bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan pertanyaan sangat sensitive pada sahabatnya itu, pertanyaan yang sebenarnya adalah 'ketakutan terbesarnya' sendiri

Ya… Kyungsoo memang merencanakan menikah (impian dan cita-citanya), namun takut jika calon istrinya nanti tahu bahwa dia 'bekas pakai' namja yang bernama Jongin

Baekhyun mendadak tertawa cetar badai membahana banjir, dia memegang perutnya dan terbahak-bahak

"pikiranmu terlalu jauh Kyung, kita ini masih muda. Kita masih unyu dan imut. Persoalan rumah tangga adalah masalah belakangan" ucap Baekhyun, yang diselingi dengan tawa cetarnya

Kyungsoo terdiam lesu, sahabatnya itu tidak pernah menanggapi pernyataan dengan serius

"sudahlah, aku mau mandi dulu" Kyungsoo beranjak cepat, mengambil handuk dan meninggalkan Baekhyun

"ya.. ya… sepertinya mulutmu bau sperma Kyung, cuci yang bersih ya" Baekhyun masih tertawa dan menebak asal, tebakan yang tepat sasaran

"asdfghjkl.."

.

.

.

.

O…..O…..O

Malam tiba,

Baekhyun masih berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya, dia baru saja dibawakan makanan oleh Kyungsoo dari kantin sekolah, jatah untuk makan malam

"ini, makanlah Baek… setelah itu istirahat lagi" ucap Kyungsoo, meletakkan nampan makanan di atas meja belajar Baekhyun

"terima kasih, Kyung"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian menuju ke cermin besar, memandang penampilannya yang sudah rapi dan tampan, dia menggunakan baju dan celana warna hitam, stylenya

"kau mau kemana? Melayat?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku mau keluar sebentar, ada urusan" mendadak kedua pipi Kyungsoo memerah

"oh, aku kira ada siswa yang mati karena overdosis onani didalam kamar" Baekhyun tertawa badai, teringat sosok Taehyung

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Melanjutkan acara 'ngaca dan narsis' di cermin

"apa holemu tidak sakit lagi?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya

"sedikit, kenapa?"

"aku takut jika holemu itu dibobol lagi, dan dengan namja yang berbeda. Lebih baik kau merekamnya dan dijadikan kenang-kenangan jika lulus nanti" kata Baekhyun vulgar tingkat iblis, menyuruh Kyungsoo merekam adegan seks yang belum tentu terjadi

"aku bukannya mau ke diskotik Baek. Aku hanya ingin memasak bersama dengan namja yang bersaing denganmu memperebutkan tahta ketua kelas" jelas Kyungsoo, mendesah

"siapa? Jin?"

"ya, dia. Siapa lagi…"

"lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Jongin, aku yakin saat ini namja itu sedang duduk dipojokan kamar dan mengisap lem castol karena frustrasi" Baekhyun menebak-nebak asal

"pikiranmu terlalu jauh Baek, kita ini masih muda. Harus bersenang-senang" sindir Kyungsoo, membalikkan kalimat Baekhyun beberapa jam yang lalu

Baekhyun tertawa, mencoba mengalihkan topik

"Kyung, kau lihat bukuku diatas meja?"

"buku yang mana?"

"buku yang berjudul 'Pendidikan Seks untuk Remaja Jomblo'.."

"aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau punya buku seperti itu"

"aku meminjamnya di perpus, Kyung"

"kau tidak pernah masuk perpus, Baek"

"oh baiklah, lupakan saja"

Baekhyun memperbaiki posisinya dan mencari kenyamanan di kasur empunya itu, mencoba istirahat, karena besok adalah 'hari baru' untuknya

"aku pergi dulu Baek, istirahatlah… dan jangan mengendus-endus dan memakan makanan hewan kadaluarsa lagi" Kyungsoo mengingatkan, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar, untuk keluar

"baiklah, kau tidak membawa kondom? Untuk persiapan. Aku punya yang king size…" kata Baekhyun, menaik-naikkan alisnya centil,

"aku bisa menggunakan kantong kresek sebagai pengaman, Baek" timpal Kyungsoo malas

"sekalian saja memakai kantong pembungkus gula pasir… dijamin tahan lama dan tidak bocor"

"istirahatlah Baek" tutup Kyungsoo, membuka pintu dan menghilang dibaliknya

Hening

Baekhyun lagi-lagi sendiri, berteman sepi, hanya kekosongan yang menemani. Tiada sosok tempat dicurhati dan tempat untuk berbagi (?)

.

.

.

.

o…..o…..o…..o…..o…..o

Baekhyun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, tidur. Karena besok dia akan bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan mendatangi kamar namja-namja tampan yang sudah diincarnya, dimulai dengan kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook terlebih dahulu

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan pintu, pelan

"masuk" Baekhyun berujar keras, Karena pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci oleh Kyungsoo

Sesosok namja masuk dengan langkah pelan, membungkuk singkat

"apa ini kamar Kyungsoo? Do Kyungsoo?" tanya si namja

"ya, ini kamarnya. Ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya balik, dia belum memperhatikan dengan jelas wajah namja itu

"aku sudah berjanji dengannya untuk bertemu di dapur sekolah, tapi dia sepertinya tidak datang" namja itu melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 10 malam

"oh tenanglah, Kyungsoo bukan Cinderella, dia akan pulang sebelum jam 12 malam. Sepatu kacanya masih disini" Baekhyun menimpali dengan bercanda tidak jelas

Si namja tertawa pelan

"maksudku kami sudah berjanji untuk bertemu"

Baekhyun memperbaiki posisinya, dia memperjelas dan memandang wajah si namja

"bukannya kau Jin? Betulkan" tebak Baekhyun, hampir saja dia menambahkan kata 'Jin dari timur tengah' Jin &amp; Jun

"ya, namaku Jin. Oh iya… aku lupa, selamat, kau terpilih menjadi ketua kelas tingkat dua" ucap namja yang bernama Jin itu, mendekati Baekhyun dan menjabat tangannya

"terima kasih" Baekhyun tersipu malu

Jin duduk di kursi belajar Baekhyun, menatap interior ruangan yang ditempatinya itu

"kalian berjanji untuk hal apa sebenarnya?" tanya Baekhyun

"tidak, kami hanya akan belajar memasak bersama" jawab Jin, lalu tersenyum

"ya… ya.. Kyungsoo memang suka masak. Sandal jepit bisa dimasak menjadi kolak olehnya" Baekhyun bercanda lagi

Jin tertawa pelan, sangat renyah dan meneduhkan. Baekhyun juga tertawa, tertawa sambil meringis tertahan, mirip keledai yang didorong ke jurang

"kau memang suka masak? Sampai-sampai keterampilan itu kau tunjukkan dipemilihan ketua kelas tadi pagi" tanya Baekhyun, ingin tahu

"ya, aku hanya suka. Tapi rasa masakanku biasa-biasa saja"

"tapi bukannya masak-memasak identik dengan yeoja"

"tidak juga, koki di restoran mahal kebanyakan namja. jadi tidak ada yang salah"

"kau memang cocok dengan Kyungsoo"

Jin kembali tertawa, Baekhyun juga, ketawa meringis

"apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, berani

"sudah. Kenapa?"

"tidak, pacarmu di asrama ini?"

"asrama ini? di asrama ini semuanya namja. pacarku ada di sekolah lain"

"oh, aku kira di gedung sebelah, asrama siswi"

"tidak"

Baekhyun mendesah lega, dia tidak ingin namja didepannya itu mempermainkan Kyungsoo, walau dia masih sangsi dengan pernyataan dan pengakuan namja itu. Baekhyun lebih setuju Kyungsoo dengan Jongin

Baekhyun tersenyum centil, dia mendadak mendapatkan pemikiran untuk mengerjai namja dihadapannya itu, hitung-hitung menambah 'daftar namja' yang jatuh dalam pelukannya

"hm… bisa tolong bantu aku untuk duduk, aku ingin makan" ucap Baekhyun, Modus

"bisa" timpal Jin, kemudian beranjak dan memegang pelan lengan Baekhyun, ingin membantu namja itu duduk

Baekhyun secepat kasir seksi minimarket mengalungkan tangan ke leher Jin, bergaya lebay seperti di sinetron-sinetron ber-episode panjang. Dan otomatis tubuh Jin terdorong dan menimpa pelan dada Baekhyun

"ah, maaf… aku lelah dan tidak bertenaga" desah Baekhyun ala Syahrini, artis negeri tetangga

"oh, tidak apa-apa" ucap Jin, menganggap tingkah Baekhyun masih level biasa

Posisi Baekhyun dan Jin seperti dua pasang kekasih yang merencanakan ML yang 'buka dikit joss', saling berhadapan dan menempel

Tiba-tiba…

"ehm… cuaca sedang panas sepertinya.." ganggu sebuah suara, suara bass

Baekhyun dan Jin terkaget, dua namja itu sontak menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka dan memandang namja jangkung yang sudah berdiri ala Hansip yang belum gajian

"sudah jam 10 malam lewat, jam bertamu dan 'apel' sudah selesai" ucap si namja, sudah sangat jelas dia siapa, Park Chanyeol

Jin dengan cepat menormalkan posisinya, takut jika sang ketua kelas senior itu jadi salah paham, sedangkan Baekhyun bergerak lebay seperti merapikan 'kembem melorot' didadanya

"terima kasih atas waktunya, maaf aku permisi…" ucap Jin sopan, membungkuk pada Baekhyun, tidak lupa kepada Chanyeol juga. Lalu keluar dari kamar itu

Baekhyun mendesah, gagal, Chanyeol menggagalkan niatnya untuk mengetahui seberapa besar penis dan ketahanan namja yang baru saja keluar itu, sial… sial…sial…

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, dia memegang sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya, namun belum diperlihatkan pada Baekhyun

"besok ada rapat untuk semua ketua kelas, di ruangan Sungmin saem" kata Chanyeol, memulai percakapan dan membunuh suasana canggung yang tercipta

"aku sudah tahu" ketus Baekhyun, tidak menatap Chanyeol

Chanyeol duduk di kursi tempat namja yang bernama Jin tadi duduk, mendesah pelan

"aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita" ujar Chanyeol lagi

"hubungan? Hubungan apa? kita pacaran? lalu putus, CLBK, Back street, LDR… apa yang harus diperbaiki"

"hubungan pertemanan kita. Sekarang kita sama-sama ketua kelas, hanya beda tingkatan saja. jadi kita harus bekerja sama untuk mendisiplinkan siswa disini"

"tugas mendisiplinkan siswa adalah tugas Shindong saem… dia makan gaji buta jika tidak melakukan tugasnya itu" tukas Baekhyun, masih dengan posisinya ditempat tidur ala siluman ular putih yang gagal kembali pada wujud aslinya

"baiklah, sepertinya sulit berbicara denganmu" Chanyeol mendesah

"ya sulit, sangat sulit… kau tahu, holeku berdarah. Sisa spermamu masih ada di holeku, aku belum mandi. Dan sisa sperma temanmu yang mirip vampire itu masih ada disela-sela gigiku. Aku ternoda, terhina… dan belum lagi pasti diantara temanmu itu ada yang mengambil foto seksiku, bagaimana jika fotoku yang 'mengangkang' itu tersebar di dunia maya, FB, Twitter, Instagram, Weibo, Patch, Tumblr, Youtube, Kaskus, forum sosialita, Koreanindo, dkk" cerocos Baekhyun seperti ibu-ibu yang namanya gagal naik di arisan

"bukannya kau menyukai semua itu, kau pernah mengatakannya" timpal Chanyeol, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak menatapnya

"kau melakukannya disaat yang salah dan aku tersiksa dan menderita, Park Chanyeol" tukas Baekhyun, seakan dia sudah di vonis oleh dokter mengidap kanker rahim stadium akhir

Chanyeol mendesah lagi, dia menggerakkan tangannya dan memperlihatkan benda yang sedari tadi disembunyikan dipunggungnya

"ini ada obat, obati holemu…" kata Chanyeol pelan, memberikan cairan obat antiseptik dan kapas pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun sok jual mahal dan tidak menggubris Chanyeol, bergaya ala putri keraton yang ingin 'luluran'

"aku tahu valentine day sudah lewat, tapi… sepertinya belum terlambat" lanjut Chanyeol, memberikan benda kedua, benda berbentuk hati berpita, isinya coklat

Baekhyun yang awalnya sok jual mahal ala bangsawan kaya Inggris, mendadak matanya membulat, sumringah. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat reaksi Baekhyun itu

"ini coklat untukmu… makanlah" Chanyeol mempertahankan senyuman 5 jarinya

Baekhyun meraih coklat yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol dengan tangan bergetar, baru kali ini ada yang memberikannya coklat dihari kasih sayang yang sudah lewat seminggu

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun lagi

"hm… aku minta maaf, minta maaf dengan semua yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu apa kau ingin membalas dendam lagi padaku. Tapi… aku betul-betul menyesal dan minta maaf" ujar Chanyeol tulus, mengabaikan sifat dan sikap Baekhyun yang tetap saja 'cabe'

Baekhyun diam, tidak tahu harus menimpali dengan kalimat apa. ditangannya sudah terpegang dengan indah coklat pemberian Chanyeol, khusus untuknya

Baekhyun mencoba membuka mulut dan bicara

"ah, aku… aku…."

Namun tiba-tiba, seorang namja imut dan cute, muncul didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun yang terbuka, dia terengah-engah seperti habis dikejar anjing beranak

"maaf… maaf… Kyungsoo… Kyungsoo hyung" kata namja itu, dia adalah Jungkook, teman sekamar Taehyung

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serentak menoleh, kaget, memandang tidak mengerti pada si namja

"kenapa? Kenapa dengan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun yang bertanya, masih kaget

"Kyungsoo…"

"ya, kenapa dengan Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun tidak sabar

"Kyungsoo hyung kedapatan melakukan hubungan seks dengan namja ketua kelas tingkat satu di ruang rapat. Dan yang memergokinya adalah Shindong saem… sekarang mereka berdua disidang dan diintrogasi di ruangan Sungmin saem" jelas Jungkook

"apa?"

A Big Trouble Again…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…..O…..O…..O…..O…..O…..O

Akhirnya bisa 2 hari sekali updatenya (lagi). Aku buat ini 'ngebut' (dengan **7.300** kata) dan mungkin ceritanya semakin membosankan dan humornya garing dan gaje… mian ya, aku sudah berusaha maksimal. Jadi mohon pengertiannya

Tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan beribu terima kasih karena sudah **Baca** dan **Review** FF ini, dan juga semangat yang selalu diberikan. mungkin ada pembaca yang kecewa dan tidak suka dengan FF ini, aku mohon maaf. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menghindari Bash. Tapi aku yakin pasti lebih banyak lagi pembaca yang suka dan bisa menikmati FF ini sebagai suatu **hiburan semata**

Untuk chapter ini tidak ada NC, mungkin lagi-lagi pembaca kecewa kalau NC dikurangi (tidak banyak kok, he..he..) tapi itu salah satu cara agar FF ini bashnya bisa berkurang, pasti pembaca yang baik dan budiman mengerti…

**Reviewnya lagi ya**… supaya **lusa** kita ketemu lagi (kalau tidak ada halangan), dan pembaca tetap berharap FF ini lanjut terus hingga akhir

Salam XOXO

NB : mungkin ada yang mengikuti FF Kaisoo-ku '**after 5 years ago'**, FF itu mungkin lama update, karena masih ada FF ini yang 'terus menjadi anak emas' he…he... jadi yang baca FF itu, mungkin updatenya sedikit lama… #bukadikitjoss

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**pcyms7, reiasia95, AlienBaby88, VijnaPutri, Neli Amelia, firda-xmin, Babybuby, Re-Panda68, beng beng max, 48BemyLight, nam mingyu, KaisooCouple, vipbigbang74, ceekuchiki, NajikaAlamanda, Acha Kim, kimhajoon, JungMyGuardianAngel134, ChanBlossom, VampireDPS, Chan Banana, angelaalay, Kaisooship, hunniehan, LeeEunin, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, ceekuchiki, khodio, dokyungsooxs, she3nn0, indri kusumaningsih, Kim Siska, oasana, baexian ree, nikyunmin, neli amelia, Park Shita, farfaridah16, , hanhyewon357, sr14bmark, KT CB, Lovesoo, metayaoilover, kaihunhan, kiranakim, ShinJiWoo920202, nam mingyu, LoveHyunFamily, elfirda365, DLajeng, babydontworry, Vanilla92, devrina, keyjitha. Shin, dandelionleon, baekchanbaek92, arieztanana, shinshim99SM, LSA Princess of EXO Planet, byunchanyeol, 88, srhksr, baekhaan, t.a, avs1105, OhLu BalBal, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Areumdawo, cellass, dims, guest, Iam the B, oh chaca, andamuharani, pkkdrsmn, guest88, guestB, 13613, meonggu, withhunhan, ovie, TyaWonKyu, Teppend, baekhaan, Pnscy, kori xiluhan, dll**

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


	8. Chapter 8

**Boys Sex**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol and KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (NC / No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo, Kata-Kata Kasar &amp; Humor Garing**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"kau tidak sedang bercanda atau menipu?" tanya Baekhyun, dia takut jika namja muda yang baru saja memberikan informasi bahwa Kyungsoo kedapatan 'ngeseks' itu hanya bercanda dan main-main, april moop

"aku tidak main-main hyung. Taehyung hyung yang menyuruhku memanggil dan menginformasikan hal ini, dia yang melihat sendiri Kyungsoo hyung digiring keruangan Sungmin saem" jelas Jungkook, serius

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, masih tidak percaya, teman sekamarnya jelas mendapatkan masalah besar jika memang semua yang diinformasikan oleh Jungkook adalah benar

"baiklah hyung, aku pergi dulu" Jungkook berujar, pamit

"eh, tunggu…" Baekhyun menghentikan langkah adik kelasnya tersebut

"ada apa hyung?"

"kau sepertinya kuat, gendong aku ke tempat Sungmin saem" pinta Baekhyun, bernada manja yang lebay, seakan dia benar-benar lumpuh dan tidak bisa berjalan

Mata Jungkook membulat

"gendong? Hyung..?"

"ya, kenapa? Sekarang aku adalah ketua kelas untuk kelas dua. Aku pantas menerima service lebih" ucap Baekhyun, seperti meminta kamar VIP di hotel bintang lima dengan pelayanan maksimal plus 4 namja yang akan mengipasinya setiap saat

"tapi, aku…"

"biar aku saja" Chanyeol memotong kalimat Jungkook, dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Baekhyun, seperti hendak mengajaknya goyang dan joget India

Wajah Baekhyun memerah lagi, ditangannya masih ada coklat pemberian dari Chanyeol yang belum diletakkannya

"ayolah, Kyungsoo pasti membutuhkan bantuanmu saat ini" kata Chanyeol lembut, tangannya masih siap antar jaga

Baekhyun menaruh coklat pemberian Chanyeol disamping bantalnya, tetap memberikan pandangan jual mahal ala ibu-ibu kompleks yang suka gosip

"bagaimana jika kau menjatuhkanku di koridor? Tubuh seksiku belum diasuransikan" tukas Baekhyun, mempermainkan jari lentiknya lebay

"tidak akan, kau aman bersamaku" timpal Chanyeol, agak sedikit kesal, dia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan 'apanya yang seksi? Kau belum mandi sejak sore, bau'

Baekhyun 'berlagak' menimbang-nimbang, dan memberi kesan bahwa dia tidak menginginkannya, padahal dalam hatinya 'aku mau… kyaaa…..'

Jungkook yang sejak tadi betah berdiri disamping pintu kamar, sadar dengan keadaan

"kalau begitu aku permisi" Jungkook membungkuk singkat dan berlalu, pergi ke kamarnya

"ya, terima kasih" kata Chanyeol

Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba lagi menarik pelan tangan Baekhyun, untuk membuat namja itu duduk dipinggir ranjang

"naik dipunggungku" ucap Chanyeol, mengarahkan punggungnya dan menunduk sedikit

"aku mau digendong didepan" kata Baekhyun, dia ingin digendong dengan posisi seperti anak bayi yang menyusu, tepat didada Chanyeol

Chanyeo mendesah pelan

"tidak mungkin aku menggendongmu seperti itu, kita mau pergi keruangan Sungmin saem, bukan ke Motel di malam tahun baru. Lagipula ini sekolah…" jelas Chanyeol, masih dengan posisinya yang siap menggendong Baekhyun dipunggung

"baiklah, penis besar" kata Baekhyun, lalu mengarahkan tangannya pundak lebar Chanyeol

Chanyeol menerima tubuh Baekhyun dipunggungnya, memperbaiki posisi agar Baekhyun bisa 'menempel' seperti perangko disana

"aww…" Baekhyun menjerit lebay, seperti yeoja yang melihat 'titit' pacarnya yang kecil

"kenapa?"

"holeku, sakit"

"tahanlah, itu hanya sebentar"

"tahan apanya. Holeku sakit dan berdarah, Park Doby"

Chanyeol tidak menimpali Baekhyun lagi, hanya diam dan memperbaiki posisi Baekhyun yang 'mencak-mencak' dipunggungnya

Namja tinggi itu berjalan pelan keluar kamar, dengan Baekhyun digendongan punggungnya. Adegan mereka mirip di drama-drama Korea populer yang romantis

"awww.." Baekhyun menjerit lagi, merusak suasana romantis

"masih sakit?"

"jelas masih sakit, tidak mungkin aku berteriak jika holeku baik-baik saja"

"siapa tahu kau modus.."

"apa?"

"tidak"

Baekhyun cemberut, dia sama sekali tidak modus, holenya benar-benar sakit. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya bahwa rasa sakit yang dirasakannya adalah balasan dari Tuhan karena sudah berbuat sesuatu yang dilarang, namun dia mencoba menepis pikiran itu

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri koridor, tidak berkata apapun, demikian juga dengan Baekhyun yang ada dipunggungnya. Mereka berdua diam membisu, sebisu patung pancoran didepan rumah Sooman

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di holenya dan tidak menjerit lebay lagi. Dia menyandarkan pipinya dipundak Chanyeol, mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan disana. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum simpul

'andai kau bisa diam dan lembut seperti ini untuk seterusnya, Baek' batin Chanyeol, dia mendesah pelan, terus melanjutkan langkahnya

Selama beberapa menit menempuh perjalanan, Baekhyun tertidur dipunggung Chanyeol, dia merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang membuatnya terlelap

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, namun senyumannya hilang, karena merasakan sesuatu yang seperti 'menodong' punggung bagian bawahnya

"Baek, rudalmu menegang?" tanya Chanyeol, yakin

Tidak ada jawaban

Chanyeol menggoyangkan tubuhnya pelan, agar Baekhyun bangun

"Baek, penismu menegang bukan pada saat yang tepat" ucap Chanyeol vulgar, padahal mereka berdua sebentar lagi tiba di depan pintu Sungmin

"ahh…" Baekhyun bangun dan menimpali pelan

"liurmu menetes dibajuku, baju mahalku bisa rusak" kata Chanyeol, dia memang memakai baju kiriman dari orangtuanya, bukan baju seragam sekolah

"ehm…"

"lemaskan penismu, punggungku geli" kata Chanyeol lagi, kembali ketopik 'pisang' Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti seukuran pisang ambon

"itu alami, aku memang sering ereksi dimalam hari" timpal Baekhyun, sudah bangun, tapi tidak membuka matanya, dia seperti lupa bahwa sahabatnya, Kyungsoo, sedang menghadapi masalah besar sekarang

"apanya yang alami. Biasanya namja ereksi dipagi hari, bukan menjelang tengah malam seperti ini" Chanyeol berteori

"aku memang beda, jangan samakan diriku dengan namja kebanyakan" kata Baekhyun, sambil mendesah ala CS operator seluler yang diisengi oleh pelanggannya, dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya keleher Chanyeol

"ya, kau memang 'beda', sangat berbeda" ucap Chanyeol, mengangguk-angguk pelan

Baekhyun meniup-niup telinga lebar Chanyeol, membuat namja itu jadi geli

"aku belum mengerti maksud pemberian coklatmu itu, penis besar" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik

"coklat itu sebagai permintaan maafku dan sebagai hadiah dihari kasih sayang, walau sudah lewat" jawab Chanyeol pelan

"apa hanya itu?" Baekhyun memperdalam pertanyaannya

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja yang digendongnya itu

"kenapa diam?"

"karena kita sudah sampai didepan ruangan Sungmin saem"

Kedua namja itu memang sudah sampai didepan pintu ruangan Sungmin, tepat disamping namja yang mirip dengan Baekhyun, si Taehyung, namja itu mengintip di sela pintu yang terbuka dan menguping semua pembicaraan yang terjadi didalam ruang kesiswaan itu

"turunkan aku" kata Baekhyun, suaranya pelan

"ya, aku tidak mungkin menggendongmu terus menerus, kau berat seperti karung goni 60 kg"

"siapa yang pertama ingin mengantar dan menggendongku?"

"si ketua kelas senior"

"dan itu adalah kau sendiri"

Adu mulut ringan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terhenti, karena mendadak Taehyung menginterupsi mereka dan menaruh telunjuk dibibirnya, menyuruh diam

"kau sedang apa disini? Sudah malam, lekas masuk kamarmu…" Chanyeol mendekati Taehyung, merasa tidak terima jika adik kelasnya itu menyuruhnya diam

"aku masih ingin melihat Kyungsoo dan…" kalimat Taehyung terhenti, Karena mendadak pintu terbuka lebih lebar dan menampakkan sosok gemuk, si Shindong

"apa yang kalian semua lakukan disini?" tanya Shindong, lebih mirip bentakan, dia menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam

"maaf saem, aku hanya berpatroli disekitar sini bersama ketua kelas dua yang baru, Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol, mencari alasan mendadak

"iya saem" tambah Baekhyun, memperbaiki cara berdirinya dan memasang wajah 'anak baik-baik dan sayang keluarga'

Tinggal Taehyung yang tidak bisa memberikan alasan apa-apa, dia tidak punya jabatan selain sebagai siswa biasa, dia sebenarnya ingin berkata 'aku membersihkan sampah didepan pintu saem, karena itu tugasku sebagai siswa merangkap OB dimalam hari', tapi tidak mungkin dia berkata seperti itu bukan

"dan kau?" tanya Shindong pada Taehyung

"hm.. aku.. aku.."

"dia sekedar lewat disini saem dan memberikan informasi bahwa teman sekamarku mendapat masalah" Baekhyun memotong kalimat gagap Taehyung, menyelamatkan namja itu

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Taehyung, dan Taehyung juga balik tersenyum, namun dia melihat pandangan dari Baekhyun yang seperti berkata 'kuatkan penismu… kuatkan penismu… aku akan mengocoknya lagi…'

Shindong menatap bergantian antara ketiga namja didepannya itu,

"kau kembali ke kamarmu" kata Shindong, kalimat yang ditujukan untuk Taehyung

"baik saem" Taehyung mendesah lega, tidak terkena hukuman karena berkeliaran tengah malam di koridor, berkat bantuan Baekhyun juga, yang sepertinya tidak gratis

Taehyung membungkuk singkat, lalu bergegas berlari pelan, menuju kamarnya yang letaknya agak jauh, menyusul Jungkook, teman sekamarnya yang lebih dulu masuk ke kamar sejak tadi

"dan kalian berdua, masuk bersamaku kedalam. Sebagai ketua kelas, kalian berhak tahu dan memang harus tahu, terlebih kau Mr. Byun… teman sekamarmu membuat masalah… lekas masuk" tukas Shindong menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan kemudian melangkah masuk kembali keruangan Sungmin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang

Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menahan sakit holenya dan berjalan senormal mungkin, kaki dan pahanya masih sediki kaku, namun dia sudah bisa berjalan, walau seperti nenek-nenek yang melarikan diri dari panti jompo

Chanyeol ingin membantu Baekhyun, namun melihat situasi yang ada, sepertinya dia sangat sulit melakukan itu, terlebih lagi Shindong pasti akan memberikan pertanyaan yang macam-macam

"tutup pintunya" perintah Shindong,

Chanyeol lekas berbalik dan menutup pintu ruangan Sungmin. Dan setelah itu kembali bergabung bersama Baekhyun

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan menatap dua namja yang penampilannya sangat berantakan, seperti baru saja mengejar ayam betina galak yang sulit ditangkap

Dua namja itu adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dua namja yang kedapatan melakukan hubungan seksual di ruang rapat, dan yang mendapatinya adalah Shindong, si guru killer bagian kedisiplinan yang terkenal pantang kompromi dan selalu siap aksi

"baru kali ini terjadi… baru kali ini terjadi… baru kali ini terjadi…" kata Shindong mengulang-ulang kalimatnya beberapa kali, dengan penekanan yang kuat. Dia berjalan mengelilingi dua namja hasil patroli malamnya

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedari tadi menunduk lesu, seperti yang dijelaskan tadi bahwa penampilan mereka berdua sangat berantakan.

Baju kemeja Kyungsoo tiga kancingnya terlepas, celananya belum terpasang sempurna dan celana dalamnya ketinggalan di ruang rapat. Sedangkan Jongin lebih parah lagi, dia tidak memakai baju dan hanya celana yang tidak terpasang sempurna juga, baju dan celana dalamnya juga ketinggalan di ruang rapat. Karena Shindong tadi menyeret mereka tanpa ampun dan membawanya ke ruangan Sungmin

"baru kali ini terjadi…" ulang Shindong lagi, sepertinya menjadi kalimat favoritnya

"sudah dua kali terjadi sepertinya… ya, seingatku" Sungmin yang berujar, sejak tadi pemilik ruangan itu duduk dikursi kebesarannya, penampilannya rapi, sepertinya dia berencana pulang jam 10 malam tadi ke rumahnya, namun karena insiden yang terjadi, maka dia sepertinya batal pulang, lagi pula dia tidak akan mendapatkan 'jatah' dari istrinya, jadi percuma saja pulang

"ya, dua kali… beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi ini beda, aku baru kali ini menemukan hubungan seksual namja dan namja" ucap Shindong, masih mengelilingi Kyungsoo dan Jongin, memberikan pandangan jijik yang tidak kentara pada mereka berdua

"tapi sama saja, hubungan seksual yang dilakukan tersembunyi antara sesama penghuni asrama"

"ini beda, dulu yang aku temukan adalah hubungan seksual antara siswa dan siswi. Dan sekarang… ahhh.." desah Shindong kasar, masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa hubungan seks antar namja itu bisa terjadi

Sungmin mendesah, dia mengerti maksud ucapan rekan sesama pendidiknya itu, dia juga sangat menyayangkan peristiwa memalukan yang bisa mencoreng nama baik Geumgang School

"jadi apa yang harus dilakukan dengan dua siswa ini?" tanya Sungmin, memberikan kewenangan pada Shindong

"mereka kemungkinan akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini…" tukas Shindong, tidak main-main

Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sejak tadi menunduk lesu, mendadak mendongak, mereka berdua kaget

"tolong saem, jangan keluarkan kami…" ucap Jongin cepat, dia memohon untuk tetap bisa bersekolah

Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak berbicara, dia menanggapi kalimat Shindong dengan terisak tertahan, namja itu menangis, air mata berlinang dipipinya, dia shock

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga tidak kalah kagetnya, Baekhyun ingin mendekati Kyungsoo, namun ditahan oleh Chanyeol, yang memberikan aba-aba untuk tetap diam dan menunggu keputusan final

Jongin yang berada disamping Kyungsoo, memegang bahu sempit Kyungsoo pelan

"tenanglah, kau tidak akan dikeluarkan... percaya padaku" Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo yang menangis, dan dijawab Kyungsoo dengan isakan pelan

Baekhyun mencoba untuk bersuara, mengumpulkan kemampuan berbicara tingkat tingginya

"saem, temanku Kyungsoo baru melakukan pelanggaran kali ini saja. menurutku sangat tidak adil jika Kyungsoo langsung dikeluarkan" kata Baekhyun, memberikan pengertian dan memasang wajah 'anak baik-baik yang bersahaja'

Shindong menghentikan kegiatannya yang sejak tadi mengelilingi Kyungsoo dan Jongin

"mereka melanggar 3 peraturan sekaligus, yaitu melakukan seks dengan sesama penghuni asrama, keluar dan berjalan dikoridor tengah malam dan membuka / memakai ruangan rapat tanpa izin, dan kini ruangan rapat itu mejanya penuh sperma" ungkap Shindong, membeberkan pertaturan yang dilanggar oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo

Baekhyun belum mau mengalah,

"tapi saem, Kyungsoo termasuk baru disini, sama dengan aku. Kita belum terlalu mengetahui semua peraturan dan larangan di sekolah asrama ini saem" Baekhyun berujar cepat, namun tetap menjaga agar nadanya lembut dan mendayu, mirip 'nyinden'

"betul yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun, dia masih anak baru. Dan masih perlu pengajaran dan didikan secara personal" Sungmin yang menyahut, menambah dan sepaham dengan argumen dari Baekhyun, dia tersenyum

Baekhyun membungkuk singkat pada Sungmin, memberikan pandangan 'semoga saem mendapatkan janda yang hot dan berkelas'

Shindong kembali melangkah, mengelilingi kedua pelaku dan tersangka utama

"aku tidak melihat seperti itu, mereka berdua ini sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan mana yang baik dan buruk bagi diri mereka, peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Tidak ada alasan" Shindong masih kekeuh, seakan 'ngotot' ingin memenjarakan Kyungsoo dan Jongin dalam satu sel

"tolong saem, jika saem ingin mengeluarkan seseorang, akulah yang pantas untuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. aku yang mengajak Kyungsoo 'melakukannya', itu bukan salahnya, Kyungsoo hanyalah korban saem" jelas Jongin, mengusap wajahnya kasar

Kyungsoo masih terisak pelan disamping Jongin, dia melirik singkat kearah namja yang baru saja membobolnya untuk kedua kalinya itu

"aku juga bersalah" kata Kyungsoo, pelan, sangat pelan, kalimatnya ditujukan pada Jongin

"tidak Kyungsoo, jangan katakan itu, semua salahku. Maafkan aku" Jongin memandang sendu mata Kyungsoo yang sembab, dia menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang terus mengalir

Shindong menghentakkan kakinya keras dilantai

"jangan bermesraan didepanku…" bentak Shindong keras

"eh, copot… copot…" Sungmin kaget dan mendadak latah, lebay

Baekhyun ingin tertawa dan mengejek Sungmin, tapi situasi dan kondisi tidak memungkinkan, terlebih masih ada Shindong yang berkuasa dan berwenang memutuskan hukuman, guru bagian kedisiplinan itu tidak suka dengan kata 'main-main' dan 'bercanda ria'

Jongin menghentikan acara menghapus air mata Kyungsoo menggunakan tangannya, dan kembali dengan posisi menunduk seperti ajuhsi terdakwa pencabulan anak dibawah umur

"Kim Jongin, siswa kelas satu dan sekaligus menjabat sebagai ketua kelas tingkat satu, apa kau tidak malu melakukan pelanggaran? Kau pastinya sudah tahu konsikuensinya bukan" Shindong mengarahkan kalimatnya untuk Jongin

"aku sudah tahu saem" Jongin menjawab, berani

"lalu kenapa kau melanggar aturan yang sudah ditetapkan?"

Jongin terdiam

"bagaimana jika siswa lain tahu jika ketua kelas mereka melakukan tindakan asusila? Bagaimana cara pihak sekolah menjelaskannya?" Shindong kembali mencecar Jongin

"siswa lain tidak tahu saem, kecuali mereka berdua" jawab Jongin, sembari menunjuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan dagunya

Shindong mendengus,

"aku tidak bodoh, salah seorang siswa kelas dua mendengar dan mengetahui perihal masalah ini. dan besok kemungkinan berita aksi seksual kalian yang menjijikkan akan menjadi trending topik dan bahasan siswa-siswa lain" terang Shindong, mengetahui bahwa namja yang bernama Taehyung menguping dan mengetahui semua permasalahan

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang, mereka berdua mendesah pelan

"aku akan membuat siswa itu tutup mulut saem" tukas Baekhyun, dia berencana mengeluarkan jurus ninjanya dan membungkam Taehyung, mungkin dengan menggunakan foto telanjang namja itu yang sedang onani alias masturbasi

Shindong mendekati Baekhyun, sangat dekat

"kau baru saja menjabat sebagai ketua kelas tingkat dua, jangan gunakan jabatanmu sebagai alat untuk memenuhi semua keinginanmu" kata Shindong, horor

"tidak saem, aku hanya tidak ingin masalah ini sampai menjadi bahan obrolan dan gunjingan siswa, saem pasti setuju dengan hal itu" timpal Baekhyun, tenang, setenang nisan kuburan

"tentu saja aku setuju, tapi yang pasti masalah ini harus sampai ditelinga kepala sekolah" kata Shindong, masih tidak bisa berkompromi

"tapi saem… kepala sekolah tidak seharusnya tahu, lagipula sekarang kepala sekolah sedang ke luar negeri" kali ini Chanyeol yang berujar, membela Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"kepala sekolah harus tahu, dia pemimpin di asrama sekolah ini. sangat tidak adil jika kalian yang hanya ketua kelas mengetahui masalah ini, sedangkan kepala sekolah sama sekali tidak diberitahu" Shindong masih tetap dengan pendiriannya

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, dia ingin sekali menjadikan Shindong makanan ternak atau membekap mulut guru gemuk itu, mengikatnya dibambu dan menghanyutkannya ke sungai, dia sangat kesal

Shindong memandang jam tangannya lagi, sudah hampir jam 12 malam, dia ingin mengakhiri malam dengan mengambil keputusan untuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"aku akan membicarakan ini dengan kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu, menunggu kepala sekolah kembali dari Jepang" Shindong menghentikan kalimatnya

"jadi mereka tidak jadi dikeluarkan saem?" tanya Baekhyun cepat, belum menangkap maksud kalimat Shindong

"aku tidak mengatakan itu, kemungkinan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini sangat besar sekali, seperti kejadian tiga tahun lalu, dimana masing-masing siswa dan siswi mesum dikeluarkan dari sekolah, karena siswinya hamil" jelas Shindong

"tapi Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama namja saem, tidak akan ada yang hamil dan sekolah masih aman" Baekhyun mengutarakan pendapat pribadinya, nyengir kuda

"tetap saja mereka melanggar dan merusak reputasi sekolah"

"bagaimana jika mereka berdua dinikahkan saja?" Sungmin memberikan usul sembarangan. Mata semua yang ada disana seketika membelalak

"kau gila, ini Korea Selatan, bukan negara antah berantah yang bebas, semua punya aturan"

"aku hanya usul"

"usul yang bodoh dan tidak mendidik"

Sungmin merengut kesal, dia secara tidak langsung dikatai bodoh oleh rekan sesama pendidiknya. 'sakitnya tuh di hati', menusuk hingga jantung, dan hanya 'goyang dumang' yang bisa menyembuhkannya (?)

Isakan tangis Kyungsoo masih terdengar, dan Jongin sesekali melirik Kyungsoo dan memberikan pandangan minta maaf dan menyesal

Shindong mendesah lagi, tidak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan, dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan Jongin, dan berdiri tepat dihadapan kedua namja sejenis itu

"sebagai hukuman awal… pertama, aku ingin kalian berdua membersihkan dan menyikat toilet siswa setiap hari selama waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Kedua, kalian harus membersihkan dan menyapu halaman asrama depan dan belakang, tiap hari dan juga selama waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Ketiga, kalian harus membuat makalah dengan judul 'dampak buruk seks sesama jenis' ditulis tangan sebanyak 150 halaman dan dikumpulkan padaku lusa. Paham…" jelas Shindong, memberikan hukuman bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo, sebelum penetapan apakah kedua namja itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah atau tidak

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan, mereka mendesah pelan dan pasrah dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh guru bidang kedisplinan itu

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo…" gumam Jongin, seperti bisikan, sangat pelan

"tidak mengapa, kita berdua yang salah" balas Kyungsoo, tidak kalah pelan

Shindong berganti menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"kalian berdua masuk kamar.." kata Shindong kepada kedua ketua kelas beda tingkatan itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan

"dan kalian berdua… lekas ambil celana dalam kalian di ruang rapat dan bersihkan sisa sperma kalian itu, sampai bersih" seru Shindong, ditujukan pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk lagi, memperbaiki celana mereka yang belum terpasang sempurna dan bergerak perlahan

"dan kau Jongin, jabatanmu sebagai ketua kelas satu akan dicopot, minggu depan aku akan mengatur pemilihan ketua kelas baru untuk kelas satu" Shindong masih memberikan pernyataan yang lagi-lagi bikin kaget dan tidak terduga

"iya saem" Jongin pasrah, mendesah lagi

Dan akhirnya, Shindong keluar dari ruangan Sungmin tersebut, kembali menuju kamar khusus guru yang bermalam di area asrama, meninggalkan keempat namja dan satu guru tersebut

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun… sebaiknya kalian masuk kamar sekarang.. dan Kyungsoo, Jongin… laksanakan perintah Shindong untuk membersihkan 'sisa-sisa' cinta satu malam kalian di ruang rapat" Sungmin mengulangi kalimat perintah Shindong, beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya

Keempat namja mengangguk secara bersamaan, melaksanakan semua perintah yang diberikan tanpa membantah dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi

Bad Day…

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu sudah berada dikamarnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah melaksanakan perintah Shindong untuk membersihkan meja ruang rapat dimana sisa sperma mereka berceceran

Dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang adu mulut dengan Jongin, si namja berkulit tan itu ingin menemani Kyungsoo dan meminta maaf atas peristiwa yang telah terjadi

"keluar, ini bukan kamarmu… biarkan Kyungsoo istirahat, apa kau tidak puas menyodok Kyungsoo dengan penis kecilmu itu" ucap Baekhyun, memaksa untuk menutup pintu

Jongin tidak memperdulikan ejekan 'penis kecil' dari Baekhyun (baru kali ini tidak berdebat), dia berusaha untuk tetap dikamar Kyungsoo

"aku hanya ingin memastikan jika Kyungsoo baik-baik saja" kata Jongin cepat, masih khawatir dengan kondisi psikologi Kyungsoo

"kembali ke kamarmu, aku tidak ingin si gemuk itu kembali dan menambah hukuman buat Kyungsoo" Baekhyun tidak mau kalah

"sebentar saja… aku…" kalimat Jongin terhenti, karena Baekhyun 'mencaplok' selangkangannya dan meremasnya keras

"pulang kataku, penis…eh" Baekhyun ingin mengumpat dengan sebutan 'penis kecil' lagi, namun telapak tangannya merasakan bahwa penis Jongin tidak kecil, penis itu menegang

"apa? penis kecil. Penisku besar, apa kau ingin melihatnya, aku akan memperlihatkannya…" Jongin ingin mempelorotkan celananya ala mahasiswi ayam kampus dan memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun, namun Kyungsoo lekas menghentikannya

"pulanglah Jongin… aku baik-baik saja" potong Kyungsoo, posisinya menelungkup di atas ranjangnya sambil sesekali meringis karena holenya sakit bekas disodok untuk kedua kalinya, dia memberikan pandangan 'jangan perlihatkan penismu didepan Baek, penis itu hanya milikku'

Jongin tidak jadi memperlihatkan kejantanannya pada Baekhyun, dia mendesah pelan

"aku minta maaf Kyungsoo, aku yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini, kena masalah" Jongin menimpali kalimat Kyungsoo tadi

"aku juga salah Jongin, kumohon kembali kekamarmu dan istirahatlah" balas Kyungsoo pelan

"baiklah…" Jongin beranjak dan tidak saling dorong-dorong pintu lagi dengan Baekhyun, namja itu lagi-lagi mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya

"aku hanya ingin kau tahu Kyungsoo… bahwa aku memang tulus mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu" tutup Jongin, kemudian berlalu dan meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo

'makan itu cinta… huh… buaya hitam' umpat Baekhyun dalam hati, tidak mempercayai kalimat cinta Jongin untuk Kyungsoo, baginya cinta sejati itu tidak ada, yang ada hanya nafsu dan gairah sesaat

Jongin berjalan dikoridor dan menghilang belokan arah menuju kamarnya

Kyungsoo memperbaiki posisinya, mendesah dan berujar

"aku juga mencintaimu Jongin.." ungkap Kyungsoo, disaat Jongin sudah pergi dan tidak mendengar kalimatnya

"what?" Baekhyun terlonjak lebay mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo, seakan dia baru saja divonis penyakit bisul dipenis dan tidak bisa berhubungan seks selama 5 tahun

Kyungsoo menelungkupkan wajahnya ke kasur, dia masih galau namun sudah bisa menangkap dan memahami perasaannya selama ini

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan lekas mendekati Kyungsoo,

"kau serius dengan kalimatmu tadi? Kau mencintai si hitam pesek itu?" Baekhyun masih tidak percaya

"ya, Baek… aku mencintainya"

"kenapa bisa? Padahal selama ini kau tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa kau menyukai buaya hitam dan seksi itu"

"itulah aku Baek, aku menyimpannya sendiri dan tidak memperlihatkannya" jelas Kyungsoo, secara tidak langsung mengatakan perbedaannya dengan Baekhyun mengenai sifat

"sejak kapan kau mencintainya? Apa sejak hubungan seks kedua kalian?"

"tidak, sejak 'malam itu', sejak malam dimana aku menyerahkan diriku untuk dimasuki olehnya, seks pertamaku, sejak itu aku sadar bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa lepas darinya"

"oh… aku kaget… aku kaget… aku kaget…" Baekhyun berseru lebay, meniru gaya Shindong saat mengucapkan kalimat 'baru kali ini terjadi' sebanyak 3 kali

"…"

"jadi kau percaya semua kalimat cintanya yang mendayu-dayu dan seperti lagu dangdut itu?"

"ya, aku mempercayainya Baek, aku mengikuti kata hatiku bahwa dia memang benar-benar mencintaiku, dia sudah membuktikannya sendiri"

"membuktikan, membuktikan dengan mengajakmu tidur dan seks bersama, ya... pembuktian yang gampang dan semua orang bisa melakukannya, Kyung"

"…"

"untung saja kau bukan yeoja Kyung, jika kau yeoja aku memastikan bahwa usia kandunganmu sudah berjalan 3 hari"

"entahlah, Baek…"

Kyungsoo menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya lagi, mencari posisinya nyaman dan tenang. Sedangkan Baekhyun menidurkan dirinya dengan pelan diranjang, kondisinya juga belum fit total pasca 'adegan seks' di gudang sekolah yang digawangi oleh Chanyeol dan namja China sebagai dayang-dayangnya

"aku masih belum mengerti Kyung, jadi kau berbohong padaku tadi, kau mengatakan ingin belajar masak bersama namja yang bernama Jin, tapi ternyata kau pergi dan terdampar di ruang rapat bersama si hitam pesek itu, melakukan dosa termanis lagi, berdua"

"aku tidak bohong Baek, aku awalnya memang ingin memasak bersama di dapur sekolah. Tapi Jongin mencegatku dan membawaku ke ruang rapat, dia mempunyai kunci cadangan ruang itu" sahut Kyungsoo, menjelaskan kronologis kenapa dirinya sampai dibobol lagi oleh Jongin

"tapi kenapa bisa kalian ketahuan? Apa si buaya hitam itu tidak professional?"

"mungkin aku terlalu keras menjerit dan mendesah Baek, kami melakukannya diatas meja panjang dan posisi meja itu sangat dekat dengan pintu. saat Jongin mengeluarkan cairannya dan klimaks, pintu ruang rapat mendadak terbuka dan Shindong saem muncul dan mendapati kami berdua" ingat Kyungsoo, kembali terbayang posisinya yang 'ngangkang' dan penis Jongin yang menyodoknya keras. Dan Shindong memang memiliki semua kunci cadangan ruangan-ruangan penting

"kenapa kalian melakukannya disana? Si kadal pesek itu seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa Shindong gemuk akan berpatroli menjelang tengah malam, kenapa kalian tidak melakukannya ditempat lain, toilet misalnya"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, tidak menimpali

"kalian seharusnya melakukannya di tempat berperedam suara, misalnya di toilet ruangan Shindong, ruangan Sungmin, ditempat latihan seni, toilet perpus, diruang wakil kepala sekolah, di atas atap gedung, bla… bla…" Baekhyun menjelaskan semua ruangan yang diketahuinya berperedam suara, tapi malah memasukkan 'atap gedung' sebagai salah satu tempat nyaman berhubungan seks

"sudahlah Baek, semua sudah terjadi. Aku hanya harus menjalankan tiga hukuman yang diberikan kepadaku dan Jongin, sambil menunggu keputusan kepala sekolah apakah aku akan dikeluarkan atau tidak" hela Kyungsooo, memejamkan matanya frustrasi

"tidak akan, aku akan mengumpulkan massa kelas dua, jika sampai kau diputuskan untuk dikeluarkan" Baekhyun mendadak terduduk, menepuk-nepuk dadanya bangga, dia akan mempergunakan statusnya sebagai ketua kelas dua yang baru untuk berdemo

"jangan lebay, Baek. Belum tentu siswa kelas dua akan menuruti kata-katamu"

"mereka harus menurut, kalau tidak… penis mereka yang akan jadi taruhan dan tumbalnya" tawa Baekhyun cetar, seperti ibu-ibu yang baru saja menang togel

Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak menanggapi kalimat mesum dan horor dari sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun mencoba mengganti topik, namun masih dengan tipe pertanyaan yang sama

"hm.. apa kau bisa menjalankan hukuman dari si gemuk idiot itu?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku bisa Baek, itu hanya membersihkan toilet, menyapu halaman dan membuat makalah saja. ketiga hukuman itu adalah kegiatan sehari-hariku dirumah Baek" ucap Kyungsoo, bercanda, untuk menenangkan hatinya sendiri

Baekhyun tersenyum, dengan dengan senyuman yang dipaksa, entah mengapa dia merasa bersalah dengan semua yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, rasa bersalahnya itu sedemikian cepat datang secepat orang yang berlari karena 'kebelet boker' ke WC

"ini semua gara-gara aku Kyung, aku penyebab masalah yang menimpamu" kata Baekhyun, dia serius

"aku tidak mengerti Baek" Kyungsoo memberikan pandangan tidak mengerti

"aku telah meracuni pikiranmu dengan ucapan dan tingkahku, maafkan aku Kyung" Baekhyun mendadak melankolis, seperti habis menonton drama Korea yang menguras air mani, eh… air mata

"bukan salahmu Baek, semua kesalahan kembali kepada pribadi masing-masing. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu"

"tapi, aku merasa karena akulah kau seperti ini, terpedaya oleh si hitam itu dan akhirnya ketahuan dan terancam untuk dikeluarkan"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjangnya, menuju kearah ranjang Baekhyun, dan duduk disamping namja itu dengan pelan ala tuan putri yang ingin 'sungkeman' pada calon mertua

"tidak Baek, kau tidak salah…" ujar Kyungsoo lembut

"aku akan mencoba untuk berubah Kyung. Aku akan mencoba merubah sifatku yang membawa pengaruh buruk padamu"

"hah?"

"aku serius Kyung, aku akan mencoba… mulai besok pagi" kata Baekhyun pelan, mencoba tobat dan kembali kejalan yang benar (?)

"jadi bagaimana dengan agenda dan programmu untuk mendatangi semua kamar anak kelas satu dan dua, dan 'bermain-main' dengan mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih sangsi jika si Baekhyun yang 'cabe' bisa berubah

"aku akan membatalkannya, besok pagi aku hanya akan mendatangi kamar Taehyung, untuk mengingatkan namja itu untuk tidak membocorkan mengenai masalah yang menimpamu, dia tahu semuanya" ucap Baekhyun, menjelaskan juga bahwa Taehyung-lah yang menyuruh Jungkook untuk memberitahu dirinya mengenai masalah seks yang menimpa Kyungsoo

"apa kau yakin? Aku takut kau uring-uringan jika sehari saja tidak membicarakan namja tampan, selangkangan mereka, dan sejenisnya…" Kyungsoo masih mengulik ketegasan Baekhyun untuk berubah

"tenang saja, aku akan berusaha, aku adalah seorang Byun Baekhyun" tukas Baekhyun, bangga

"baiklah, aku percaya padamu" Kyungsoo memegang bahu sahabatnya itu dan mengusapnya pelan. Setelah itu beranjak

"sebaiknya kita tidur, sudah hampir jam 1 pagi" Kyungsoo kembali ke ranjangnya

"ya, semoga mimpi indah, memimpikan namja yang… ah, maaf.. good night" Baekhyun hampir saja mengucapkan kalimat 'bon cabe' dan 'ladaku' andalannya

"good night"

.

.

.

.

.

O….O….O….O….O

Pagi menjelang,

Kyungsoo pagi-pagi sekali terbangun, dia akan menjalankan hukumannya untuk membersihkan halaman asrama di pagi hari dan toilet sekolah di sore hari. Namja bermata bulat itu sudah siap-siap untuk keluar dari kamar

"Kyung, kau mau kemana sepagi ini?" tanya Baekhyun, mengucek mata sipitnya pelan,

"aku akan menjalankan hukumanku pagi ini, Baek" jawab Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum, kondisinya sudah fit, walau holenya masih sedikit sakit

"ah, aku lupa"

"baiklah, Baek… aku pergi dulu, kau sarapan duluan saja"

"ya, tapi aku sangsi apakah si Jongin itu sudah bangun?"

"mudah-mudahan sudah, jika tidak, aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri. Aku suka bersih-bersih" menegaskan secara tidak langsung bahwa dia seperti 'babu' dirumahnya (seperti, tapi bukan)

"kalau dia tidak bangun, datangi kamarnya dan pelorotkan celananya dan…'

"Baek.."

"ah, maaf… aku lupa" Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lupakan dengan niat 'tobat'nya

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian beranjak menuju pintu dan menghilang dibaliknya

Hening

Baekhyun juga beranjak dari ranjangnya, lekas menuju kamar mandi. Ini adalah hari pertamanya resmi menjadi ketua kelas tingkat dua. Dan beberapa jam lagi akan diadakan rapat perdana semua ketua kelas, dia tidak tahu apakah Jongin tetap dipanggil datang kerapat itu, pasca insiden memalukan di dalam ruang rapat tadi malam

"semangat Baekhyun, kau bisa berubah" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan memulai harinya

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan santai di koridor, dia berpapasan dengan beberapa namja yang bisa dikatakan tipe idealnya, tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak melirik wajah si namja, apalagi 'memelototi' selangkangan namja itu yang menyembul

'kau bisa… kau bisa…' batin Baekhyun, menutup matanya

Baekhyun berjalan untuk menuju ke kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook, memberitahu dan bila perlu mengancam kedua namja itu agar tidak 'ember' dan menceritakan insiden seks yang menimpa Kyungsoo dan Jongin

Beberapa menit kemudian namja bereyeliner itu sampai didepan pintu kamar Taehyung, kamar nomor 22, kamar yang sangat dikenalnya karena dikamar itulah dia mendapati Taehyung melakukan onani dan berhasil mengerjainya, dihari pertamanya menginjak asrama sekolah itu

Baekhyun dengan lembut ala noni-noni Belanda mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung,

Hening, tidak ada jawaban

Baekhyun mengulangi lagi ketukannya, kali ini agak keras

"ah, dimana kau kembaranku… apa kau pulang menyusu pada ibumu" gumam Baekhyun, asal

Namja itu memegang gagang pintu kamar Taehyung, mendorongnya pelan dan pintu terbuka

'lagi-lagi ceroboh, apa dia sedang melakukan 'anu-anu' lagi didalam?' batin Baekhyun, dia melongok dan masuk. Kosong, tidak ada orang

Baekhyun mendesah, ternyata kamar Taehyung kosong, sepagi ini. dia berjalan dan berputar pelan didalam kamar tersebut, menatap interior ruangan yang ada

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketawa pelan dan cekikikan dari luar, Baekhyun mendengar suara-suara itu dan entah mengapa dia berinisiatif untuk sembunyi, dan tempat persembunyian yang dipilihnya adalah dibawah ranjang, huh… sangat tidak elit, banyak nyamuk

Baekhyun berhasil bersembunyi dibawah ranjang, tepatnya dibawah ranjang milik Taehyung

Pintu mendadak terbuka, menampilkan sosok Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sepertinya baru saja dari lari pagi mengelilingi asrama yang lumayan luas

"ah, Tae hyung… apa hyung tidak lihat dua namja yang menyapu halaman tadi? Tidak biasanya" tanya Jungkook, tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun yang kini 'bercokol' dan menggulung diri seperti cacing kremi dibawah ranjang

"ya, itu adalah dua namja yang tadi malam ketahuan berhubungan seks" jawab Taehyung, dia mengusap keringat didahinya pelan, seksi

"mereka sangat berani melakukannya di ruang rapat" ucap Jungkook lagi, juga mengelap keringatnya yang lumayan banyak

"mereka berdua terlalu bodoh dan tidak tahu situasi. Aku satu-satunya saksi yang melihat ketua kelasmu itu menarik dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam ruang rapat" ungkap Taehyung, sedikit tertawa, dia memang mengetahui semuanya

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya marah dibawah ranjang, dia ingin sekali muncul ala Kamen Rider dan membentak dua namja yang mengatai Kyungsoo bodoh, namun dia mencoba bersabar dan terus bersembunyi

Taehyung bergerak menuju pintu kamarnya, mengunci pintu itu dari dalam dan kemudian kembali mendekati Jungkook

"seharusnya mereka melakukannya dikamar masing-masing dan mengunci pintu" Taehyung menaik-naikkan alisnya, mesum

Wajah Jungkook mendadak merah, dia menunduk

"ayo kita melakukannya juga, dan dijamin tidak ketahuan siapapun" tukas Taehyung, merapatkan dirinya lebih dekat pada Jungkook

"melakukannya lagi? kemarin malam kita sudah…"

"hush… kemarin malam berbeda dengan hari ini. punyaku suka menegang pagi-pagi… baby" ucap Taehyung, memanggil dengan panggilan sayang, masih tidak menyadari bahwa ada 'bom seks isi lada' dalam bentuk namja yang ada dibawah ranjangnya

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, merasakan gelagat sesuatu yang sudah bisa ditebaknya, dia masih tahan berdiam diri dan ingin mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dua insan sekamar itu

"cium aku, honey.." kata Taehyung, menabrakkan dadanya kedada Jungkook. Dan tidak menunggu lama Jungkook meraih dan melumat bibir tipis Taehyung

Taehyung dan Jungkook berciuman dengan ranjang, kasur, lemari plus 'seonggok' namja yang menjadi saksi ciuman itu

Taehyung balas melumat bibir Jungkook, dia melakukannya dengan teknik tinggi yang ditirunya di film-film blue dewasa, Jungkook kewalahan, salivanya disedot oleh Taehyung dan bunyi kecipak seksi mewarnai kamar itu

Setelah puas saling mencium, berpagut dan melumat, akhirnya dua namja itu melepaskan bibir mereka, menarik nafas dalam dan menormalkan diri masing-masing

Jungkook mendorong tubuh Taehyung ke ranjang, ranjang yang kini dibawahnya ada Baekhyun yang menahan nafas dan menahan libidonya

"kau terlihat lebih agresif, baby…" ucap Taehyung pelan, tersenyum

"aku hanya akan agresif didepan hyung, bukan didepan namja lain" balas Jungkook, dia meraih ujung baju singlet Taehyung dan menarik baju tipis namja itu, yang membuat Taehyung telanjang dada

Jungkook melanjutkan jurus menyerang ala Baekhyun dan menjilat tubuh berkeringat Taehyung, merasakan asin tubuh namja itu, tubuh seksi yang sering menindihnya tiga kali dalam seminggu

"geli sayang…" Taehyung kegelian dan bergerak seperti penari ular, jilatan Jungkook di nipplenya semakin membuatnya menggelinjang hebat

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih setia dibawah ranjang, hanya bisa 'gigit jari' dan mendengar lenguhan dari dua namja diatas ranjang

'tenanglah Baekhyun, kau bisa.. jangan terpengaruh… adik kecilku, lemaslah… lemaslah' batin Baekhyun dan memberikan sugesti agar penisnya yang tegang menjadi lemas lagi, dia horny ala Chanyeol dibawah ranjang

kembali ke medan pertarungan utama, Taehyung membalik dan menindih Jungkook, dia membuka baju namja itu sekaligus celana dan celana dalamnya, membuat golden maknae itu telanjang bulat dengan pose seksi

"kau pantas menjadi seme Kookie ah" kata Taehyung, kemudian menjilat perut seksi namja itu

"kau ingin… kau ingin aku.. aku menjadi semenya si… siapa?" tanya Jungkook, kalimatnya terpotong oleh desahan nikmat yang tidak terlukiskan

"yang pasti bukan si cabe itu.." Taehyung menghentikan jilatannya dan tertawa badai

"cabe?"

"ya, Byun Baekhyun" jawab Taehyung, tertawa lagi

Baekhyun yang masih dibawah ranjang tersentak, namanya disebut oleh Taehyung dan itu membuatnya tidak senang, dia merasa diremehkan oleh Taehyung

"ah, dia… sebenarnya yang pantas menjadi ketua kelas tingkat dua itu hyung, bukan si Baekhyun itu" tukas Jungkook, masih mendesah pelan

"aku juga berpikir demikian, tapi mayoritas yeoja kelas dua memilihnya"

"dance hyung lebih bagus dari pada suara melengkingnya yang mirip orang diinjak itu" remeh Jungkook

Wajah Baekhyun dibawah sana memerah, lagi-lagi namanya disebut dan diremehkan, sialan

'awas kalian berdua, tunggu pembalasanku…' batin Baekhyun, melupakan niat tobatnya

Taehyung memandang jam dinding, sebentar lagi jam sarapan pagi. Dia harus menuntaskan adegan paginya dengan Jungkook, secepatnya

"kita percepat ini sayang…" sahut Taehyung, lalu berdiri dan membuka celana, sekaligus celana dalamnya. Jungkook memandang takjub, walau sudah sering melihat kejantanan Taehyung

"isap dulu sayang" Taehyung kembali memimpin, sebagai seme

"apa hanya aku yang pernah merasakan dan mengisap penis hyung?"

"ya..ya… hanya kau, tidak ada yang lain" Taehyung gelagapan dengan pertanyaan polos Jungkook

Baekhyun mendengus dibawah sana, ingin tertawa

'aku dua kali mengisap penis pacarmu itu, bodoh… mau saja dibohongi oleh kadal' batin Baekhyun

Jungkook lekas mengisap penis Taehyung, dia menjilat dan menyedot penis itu seperti namja yang kelaparan, menjadikan penis Taehyung seperti es krim coklat favoritnya

"ahhh…. Lebih dalam lagi, baby…ahh" racau Taehyung, menaikkan pinggulnya dan membuat penisnya tenggelam lebih dalam dimulut Jungkook

Dan setelah puas di oral, dimulailah adegan inti dari semua adegan yang ada

"angkat pahamu baby…" tukas Taehyung, sembari mengangkat kaki Jungkook dan melebarkannya, hingga nampaklah hole Jungkook yang sudah beberapa kali di 'gol'nya

"masukkan cepat" kata Jungkook, mendesah binal ala Baekhyun

"baiklah, are you ready, baby..?"

"yeah…"

Taehyung dengan gerakan ala namja mabuk di diskotik memasukkan penisnya yang berukuran lumayan kedalam hole Jungkook,

"arghh…" Jungkook menjerit tertahan

"sedikit lagi"

Dan…

'blash…'

Penis Taehyung kini bersarang ke hole Jungkook untuk kesekian kalinya selama mereka menjadi teman sekamar

"arghhh… ah…. Sakit…" Jungkook masih merintih, kebiasaanya jika diawal-awal penyodokan

"tahan baby.. ahhh….ah…" Taehyung mendesah nikmat, menerobos hole Jungkook dengan rudalnya yang tegang maksimal

Baekhyun gemetar dibawah ranjang, bukan gemetar takut, tapi gemetar karena hasrat dan nafsunya yang sudah diubun-ubun, ingin sekali bergabung dan melakukan treesome dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung

"ahhhh…." Taehyung terus memajumundurkan penisnya, sesekali mencium bibir untuk meredam lenguhan dan jeritan seksi Jungkook

"argh…. Aku… aku merasa… si… Baekhyun itu… menyukai hyung…" kata Jungkook, disela-sela kenikmatan yang dirasakannya

"kenapa kau berpikir demikian? Ahhh…. Ah.."

"aku sering melihat… melihat tatapan… tatapan lapar matanya… kepada hyung…" jelas Jungkook

"dia tidak menyukaiku, dia hanya ingin main-main, dan selalu gagal mempermainkanku. Dia… ahhh… ahh… namja labil… dan bodoh… ahhh…" Taehyung mendesah-desah enak disetiap kalimat yang diucapkannya, penisnya terus masuk dan keluar dari hole Jungkook

Baekhyun yang awalnya horny tingkat setan, mendadak geram dan mengepalkan tangannya, lagi-lagi dia dihina, dikatai bodoh dan labil

'kurang asem… aku tidak akan tinggal diam…. Tunggu saja B**ch' batin Baekhyun, marah dan naik darah, seakan-akan tanduk sapi muncul dikepalanya

"ahh… argh…. Masukkan lebih dalam…"

"ahh… ouch…. Uh…..eh…ah…. ok baby… your hole is so hot.."

Jungkook dan Taehyung masih terus melakukan adegan seks mereka. Lenguhan, desahan, jeritan, dan kalimat erotis terus terdengar

"ahh…. Si cabe itu… itu memang namja labil… dan kurang kerjaan…oohhhh…ahhhh"

"yah, dia bodoh, labil dan suka omong besar… ahhh… ach…ouch… ahhhh"

Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan dan naik pitam, dia berguling dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berdiri ala patung Romawi yang membawa gada tepat disamping ranjang Taehyung

"siapa yang kau katakan bodoh, labil, kurang kerjaan dan omong besar… siapa?" bentak Baekhyun

Deegg….

Mata Taehyung dan Jungkook otomatis terbelalak, terlebih lagi dengan posisi mereka yang ekstrim dan hot, penis Taehyung masih menancap kokoh di hole Jungkook

"kau..?" Taehyung tidak percaya,

"ya, aku… malaikat tampan pencabut nyawamu" jawab Baekhyun lantang dan tegas, sudah melupakan niatnya untuk berubah

Jungkook dan Taehyung lekas memposisikan diri mereka secara normal, ingin meraih baju dan celana mereka yang sudah berantakan seperi kapal pecah, namun Baekhyun bergerak lebih cepat, secepat Valentino Rossy di sirkuit balapan, mengambil baju dan celana milik kedua namja tersebut

"kalian pantas telanjang seperti itu, dibuang ke kamar Sooman dan dilempari dengan batu" tukas Baekhyun sadis,

"kau… kau… bagaimana bisa kau masuk kekamar kami?" Taehyung bertanya, mencoba menutupi kejantanannya dengan sprei ranjangnya, sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa bungkam dan menutupi area sensitifnya dengan bantal, mereka berdua kini mirip pasangan mesum yang di 'grebek' di penginapan murah dengan fasilitas kipas angin

"namanya juga malaikat tampan, aku masuk melalui celah birahi kalian dan muncul untuk menghukum kalian" ucap Baekhyun lebay, masih memegang pakaian Jungkook dan Taehyung

Jungkook dan Taehyung saling pandang

Baekhyun mendekati kedua namja itu

"aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalian berdua untuk tidak menceritakan masalah yang menimpa Kyungsoo kepada siswa disini, jika tidak… kalian akan tahu bagaimana pembalasan seorang Byun Baekhyun, aku akan menyunat penismu dua kali dan kalian tidak akan bisa bercinta untuk selamanya" ancam Baekhyun, betul-betul sudah melupakan niatnya untuk berubah

Taehyung dan Jungkook ciut dan mengangguk bersamaan,

"dan jangan sekali lagi bergosip tentangku dibelakang, terlebih lagi saat kalian melakukan hubungan seks, namaku terlalu bagus untuk disebut saat penismu keluar masuk hole"

Jungkook dan Taehyung mengangguk lagi, seperti kucing dipukul kepalanya dengan ember bocor

Baekhyun meraba sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari file disana dan menunjukkannya didepan kedua namja

"Jungkook yang cute dan manis, jangan kira pacarmu yang suci ini benar benar suci, lihat ini…" Baekhyun memperlihatkan foto telanjang Taehyung yang melakukan onani, dengan mata terpejam dan lokasinya dikamar Baekhyun

"lihat, dia melakukannya dikamarku… dia mendatangiku dan mengajakku melakukan 'cinta satu malam', atau mungkin 'satu jam saja'. ah, nikmatnya" jelas Baekhyun lagi, tertawa penuh kemenangan

Mata Jungkook membulat, tidak percaya, lalu memandang wajah Taehyung dengan pandangan kecewa

"dan lihat ini, perhatikan siapa yang mengisap penis pacarmu yang tersayang ini…" Baekhyun kembali menunjukkan foto lain, yang menampakkan wajahnya sendiri yang sedang tersenyum beraegyo dengan mulut terisi penis Taehyung

Mata Jungkook semakin membulat, dia seperti ingin menangis saja, kecewa level akut

"Kim Taehyung selingkuh… dia tidak setia, memberikan penisnya untuk diisap namja lain, dan itu aku…" Baekhyun tertawa menggelegar badai, penuh kemenangan, berhasil mengerjai kedua namja yang belum klimaks tersebut

"hyung… kenapa…" Jungkook terisak

"tidak, itu salah paham… dia menjebakku waktu itu…" gagap Taehyung, mencoba menjelaskan bahwa dia dijebak disarang 'biawak'

Baekhyun terus tertawa, kini dia yang memegang kendali lagi

"menyedihkan, masih percaya dengan cinta… bullshit… cinta itu tidak ada, yang ada hanya nafsu dan birahi… ingat itu" tukas Baekhyun, membeberkan prinsipnya selama ini, yang tidak percaya dengan cinta sejati

Taehyung masih sibuk menjelaskan dan menenangkan Jungkook, dia betul-betul kewalahan, karena Baekhyun mempunyai bukti otentik dan tidak perlu memangggil Roy Suryo untuk membuktikan keaslian foto Baekhyun

'jepprett…'

Baekhyun memfoto Taehyung dan Jungkook diatas ranjang (lagi)

"satu foto menambah koleksiku, kalian berdua sangat seksi dengan posisi seperti itu, tapi lebih baik Penis kalian ditampakkan didepan kamera, akan bernilai seni tinggi jika…"

"keluar… kau mengganggu dan menghancurkan hidupku… pergi…" Taehyung berteriak frustrasi, melemparkan bantal yang menutupi kejantanan Jungkook kearah Baekhyun

"oopps… sifat aslimu keluar juga, kita kembar, mungkin karakter kita sama, sekali-kali sebaiknya kita minum teh bersoda dibawah pohon rambutan dan…."

"keluaarrrr…."

"ok…ok… selamat menikmati pagi yang indah" Baekhyun melemparkan pakaian Jungkook dan Taehyung dan berbalik, menuju pintu,

"dan jangan lupa pesanku tadi… see you next time, kalian sebaiknya menggunakan kondom lain kali" tutup Baekhyun, memberikan ciuman jauh centil andalannya dan menghilang dibalik pintu

'bruggghhh'

Bantal hasil lemparan Taehyung mengenai pintu (lagi)

"hyung… hyung jahat… aku benci hyung" Jungkook mendadak mengamuk, merasa dibohongi selama ini

"tidak seperti itu, namja itu menjebakku dan sengaja merusak hubungan kita, percayalah"

"aku tidak percaya, dia punya bukti"

"foto itu palsu" bla… bla…

Taehyung susah payah menjelaskan dan membuat Jungkook percaya, dan sepertinya malam nanti dan malam-malam selanjutnya 'jatah tiga kali seminggu' tidak akan dinikmatinya. galauuu

Huff….

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun berjalan pelan di koridor, sambil menatap hasil foto kamera ponselnya (yang bukan kamera 360), yang menampakkan Taehyung dan Jungkook dalam kondisi bugil, dan jelas terlihat bahwa kedua namja di foto itu baru saja melakukan hubungan seks

Namja itu masih sedikit kesal dengan Taehyung dan partner seksnya, gara-gara mereka berdua, dia gagal tobat dan kembali pada tabiatnya yang semula, namun dia tidak memperdulikan itu lagi. Sekali cabe, tetap cabe, tidak akan berubah menjadi tomat

Baekhyun melintasi salah satu ruangan kosong yang berjendela panjang, dia bisa melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sedang membersihkan bagian samping halaman asrama, hanya berdua

Baekhyun mendekati jendela itu dan bisa mendengar samar-samar percakapan mereka berdua

"aku yang angkat, tidak apa-apa" kata Kyungsoo lembut, ingin mengangkat tempat sampah plastik untuk dibuang ke tong sampah besar

"aku saja" ucap Jongin, menarik pelan tempat sampah itu

"aku saja, ini yang terakhir" Kyungsoo masih tidak mau mengalah

"holemu pasti masih sakit, biar aku saja" Jongin pantang menyerah

"tidak ada hubungannya dengan hole, biar aku saja"

"kalau begitu kita angkat bersama-sama" saran Jongin, dia lalu tersenyum

Kyungsoo juga balas tersenyum, dia mengangguk singkat

Jongin dan Kyungsoo membawa sampah-sampah ringan itu berdua, mereka tersenyum tidak jelas dan malu-malu, kembali mengingat adegan seks mereka yang terjadi untuk kedua kalinya tadi malam, dan mencoba melupakan bahwa mereka berdua sedang mendapatkan hukuman yang entah harus dijalankan selama berapa hari

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terantuk batu dan jatuh terjengkang, otomatis sampah yang dipegangnya juga jatuh, namja itu meringis kesakitan

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin mengabaikan tempat sampah dan sampahnya yang tergeletak acak, lekas membantu Kyungsoo berdiri

"tidak apa-apa, hanya jariku berdarah, sepertinya kena duri" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memperlihatkan jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah dan menunjuk ranting berduri yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya

Jongin secepat Vampir GGS meraih tangan dan mengisap darah dijari Kyungsoo, dia melakukannya dengan cepat, mengisap darah Kyungsoo

"Jongin ah, jangan…" Kyungsoo tidak bisa mencegah, jari tangannya sudah menyentuh bibir seksi Jongin

Jongin menghisap darah dijari Kyungsoo sebanyak beberapa kali dan kemudian tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo mendadak jadi merah, dia malu

"sudah, jarimu aman, dan tidak akan infeksi" ucap Jongin, mempertahankan senyumannya

"terima kasih" balas Kyungsoo, dia menunduk, wajahnya semakin merah

Jongin mendesah pelan, kali ini meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkan tangan itu didadanya

"aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo…" kata Jongin, ungkapan cinta yang sudah kesekian kalinya, namun belum mendapatkan balasan dari si bibir love itu

"Jongin ah, kita sekarang disamping asrama, tidak baik kalau…" O_O

"aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu Kyungsoo… ya atau tidak…"

"…"

"kau mencintaiku juga atau tidak? tolong jawablah…"

"aku…aku…"

Tiba-tiba…

"ehm… syuting video klip disamping asrama selesai, saatnya sarapan pagi…" itu adalah suara Sungmin, dia sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah dan moment Jongin-Kyungsoo dari jauh

Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo didadanya, kemudian membungkuk pada Sungmin, Kyungsoo juga melakukan demikian

Untung saja bukan Shindong yang menemukan adegan mesra mereka, hufft…

"aku tahu perasaan kalian, tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan dan hukuman tetaplah hukuman. kalian bisa melanjutkan kisah cinta kalian diluar sekolah, setelah tamat nanti… atau…" Sungmin memberikan pendapatnya, menghentikan kalimatnya, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo penasaran

"atau…"

"atau menjalani kisah cinta kalian sembunyi-sembuyi, mungkin" lanjut Sungmin, sembari tersenyum, dari kalimatnya dia mendukung Jongin dan Kyungsoo

Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan adegan demi adegan antara Jongin, Kyungsoo hingga Sungmin yang muncul seperti jelangkung (datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar), mendadak tersenyum, tersenyum sendiri

"kalian berdua saling mencintai, aku merasakan cinta kalian sangatlah kuat. mungkin cinta sejati itu benar-benar ada…" gumam Baekhyun pelan

"ya, cinta sejati itu memang ada" seru sebuah suara, itu suara Chanyeol, yang berdiri kokoh seperti semen Tonasa didepan Baekhyun, memasukkan kedua tangannya kesaku, sangat tampan dan cool

"Penis Besar…" sapa Baekhyun

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan dan mempermasalahkan sapaan Baekhyun untuknya, dia mendekati Baekhyun, intens

"cinta sejati itu memang ada, cinta yang tidak berlandaskan hanya nafsu, birahi dan seks saja"

"…"

"cinta yang betul-betul tulus dari hati, dan seks hanya sebagai bonus dan pembuktiannya saja, jalan terakhir" Chanyeol menjelaskan, dia memegang dadanya sendiri

"maksudnya apa?"

"apa kau tidak mengerti yang aku katakan?"

"tidak, jangan bercanda penis besar"

"aku…"

'kriingggg….'

Bell sarapan pagi berbunyi

(penonton kecewa…)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O….O….O….O….O….O….O

Chapter 8 update… maaf banyak moment yang kurang, tapi chapter depan akan diperbanyak lagi. Dalam kesempatan ini aku ingin memberitahukan jika **chapter depan** FF ini kemungkinan tidak update lusa (2 hari kedepan), karena ada sedikit urusan dan tidak bisa membawa laptop. Jadi chapter 9 update diatas 3 hari atau lebih, maaf ya…

Aku selalu baca **Review **yang masuk, baik yang punya akun dan tidak (guest), dan selalu membalas Review itu (lewat PM). Mungkin banyak pembaca kecewa dengan berbagai kekurangan di FF ini (cerita, NC, moment, kata-kata vulgar, kata alay dan sebagainya) tapi aku harap pembaca bisa memaklumi itu. Aku menghargai **Review** yang masuk dengan mengupdate cepat FF ini (chapter 8 ini berjumlah **7700** kata lebih), karena Reviewlah yang **membesarkan** sebuah FF.

Baiklah, **Reviewnya **lagi-lagi dinantikan, jangan bosan-bosan ya… sampai ketemu lagi

Salam XOXO

NB : yang ingin agar Update FF ini reguler tiap hari (sekali sehari), sepertinya sulit, mengingat jumlah kata dalam tiap chapter yang banyak, pengembangan cerita dan karakter, kesibukan, dll. jadi aku harap pembaca mengerti ya… he..he…

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**Indri kusumaningsih, pcyms7, reiasia95, AlienBaby88, VijnaPutri, Neli Amelia, firda-xmin, Babybuby, Re-Panda68, beng beng max, 48BemyLight, nam mingyu, KaisooCouple, vipbigbang74, ceekuchiki, NajikaAlamanda, kensecajoy, odoltLu, Acha Kim, kimhajoon, JungMyGuardianAngel134, ChanBlossom, VampireDPS, mrblackJ, whitechrysan, keyjitha. Shin, Seoglyu Yeowang, KimChanChan0630, Chan Banana, angelaalay, Kaisooship, hunniehan, LeeEunin, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, ceekuchiki, khodio, dokyungsooxs, she3nn0, Kim Siska, oasana, baexian ree, nikyunmin, neli amelia, Park Shita, farfaridah16, , hanhyewon357, sr14bmark, KT CB, Lovesoo, metayaoilover, kaihunhan, kiranakim, ShinJiWoo920202, nam mingyu, LoveHyunFamily, elfirda365, DLajeng, babydontworry, Vanilla92, devrina, keyjitha. Shin, dandelionleon, baekchanbaek92, arieztanana, shinshim99SM, LSA Princess of EXO Planet, byunchanyeol, 88, srhksr, baekhaan, t.a, avs1105, OhLu BalBal, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Areumdawo, Iam the B, oh chaca, andamuharani, pkkdrsmn, guest88, guestB, 13613, meonggu, withhunhan, ovie, TyaWonKyu, Teppend, baekhaan, Pnscy, kori xiluhan, Guest, MILIKSAHNYAKKAMJONG, dll**

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


	9. Chapter 9

**Boys Sex**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol and KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (NC / No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo, Kata-Kata Kasar &amp; Humor Garing**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

'Kringgg…"

Bel sarapan pagi terus berbunyi hingga beberapa kali, agar semua anak kelas satu, dua dan tiga segera sarapan dikantin yang telah ditentukan masing-masing

"ah, aku harus pergi sarapan penis besar, sampai nanti" kata Baekhyun centil, memotong kalimat Chanyeol yang baru satu kata, dia sebenarnya ingin berkata 'aku sarapan dulu, tidak ingin bayi dalam kandunganku kekurangan gizi', hanya bercanda tentunya

"aku belum selesai bicara" protes Chanyeol, dia belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"Park Aliando Chanyeol Latukonsina, aku lapar… sejak semalam aku hanya makan makanan hewan kadaluarsa. Dan lebih baik sekarang kau minggir dan memberikanku jalan" ucap Baekhyun, mencampuradukkan semua nama yang pernah didengarnya, dia menyibakkan tangan ala ketua genk ABG cewek senior yang pamer senioritas didepan junior

"…"

"dan perlu kau ketahui, aku belum melupakan perlakukanmu digudang kemarin. Yah, aku memang menyukai seks, tapi kau melakukannya disaat yang tidak tepat. Disaat aku belum makan, kelelahan, dan tenagaku hilang" tukas Baekhyun

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, dia bergeser dan memberikan jalan buat 'Ratu' Baekhyun. Dia menggeleng, tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang belum berubah sama sekali

Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian, namja itu berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih, namun masih bisa dikatakan normal, dia sudah terbiasa, jadi hole bisa sembuh dengan cepat, seperti yang sudah-sudah

Chanyeol yang baru saja merasa dicampakkan, lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah, dia menolehkan wajahnya kearah jendela panjang, dia melihat Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sungmin diluar ruangan, yang masih berbicara dan sesekali tertawa bersama

'andai kau bisa berubah Baekhyun, hubungan kita mungkin bisa seperti Jongin dan Kyungsoo' batin Chanyeol

Namja tinggi itu gagal mengatakan 'sesuatu' yang ingin dikatakannya

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke kantin anak kelas satu, dia tidak menuju kantin kelas dua dimana dia seharusnya sarapan

Baekhyun bergaya ala Miss Universe 2008 yang terjatuh dipanggung, beberapa anak kelas satu membungkuk padanya, karena mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah ketua kelas tingkat dua, senior mereka

Baekhyun duduk dengan anggun didepan anak kelas satu bertampang datar, face to face dengan namja itu

"boleh aku makan disini?" tanya Baekhyun, masih kecentilan

"boleh saja hyung" jawab si namja, dia tersenyum, lalu menatap jam tangannya, sepertinya menunggu roommatenya yang belum datang sarapan

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, terus menerus bergaya seksi untuk menarik perhatian namja didepannya

"tapi aku tidak bisa mengambil makanan disini, jatah sarapanku ada diruangan sebelah, untuk kelas dua" ucap Baekhyun, dimanja-manjakan

"ya sudah… kalau begitu hyung silahkan keruang sebelah, bereskan" timpal si namja, cuek bebek

"kau sama sekali tidak peka, siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun, kecewa

"namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun" jawab si namja, yang ternyata adalah Sehun, namja berkulit putih dan berwajah poker face

Baekhyun tersenyum lebay lagi

"oh aku ingat, kau teman sekamar Kim Jongin bukan? Ketua kelas tingkat satu yang tadi malam ketahuan melakukan…" Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya, dia menutup mulutnya cepat, hampir saja 'keceplosan' bicara

"ketahuan? Jongin hyung ketahuan apa?" tanya Sehun, tidak mengerti

"ketahuan... ketahuan menggodaku" jawab Baekhyun asal, mengedipkat sebelah matanya

Sehun merengut kesal, dia membuang muka dan mulai memakan sarapannya, tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun lagi

"ehm, aku ingin makan berdua denganmu" kata Baekhyun, tidak menyerah

"makan berdua?" Sehun memastikan pendengarannya

"ya, makan berdua… hei, wajahmu santai saja" kata Baekhyun, memprotes wajah Sehun yang seperti namja yang menahan 'boker' di toilet umum yang ramai

"hyung, lebih baik makan sendiri. Ini kantin untuk kelas satu" tukas Sehun, mulai berani

'braaakkk…'

Baekhyun menggebrak meja, seperti namja tukang mabuk yang baru saja kalah judi Poker

Sehun terkaget dan hampir saja memuntahkan makanannya, begitu juga dengan namja kelas satu disekitar mereka, yang rata-rata menoleh dan memandang heran pada Baekhyun

"ehm… he..he…" Baekhyun memasang wajah 'anak baik-baik yang tidak suka makan sabun', menunjukkan tampangnya itu pada semua siswa yang menoleh

Beberapa detik kemudian, suasana normal lagi, semua sibuk dengan sarapannya

"kamu melawanku?" tanya Baekhyun, setelah tidak ada lagi namja kelas satu yang memperhatikannya, sebenarnya dia tadi ingin berdiri dan menaiki meja, tapi karena holenya masih sakit, jadi dia tidak melakukannya

"aku tidak melawan hyung, tapi memang tempat hyung bukan disini" jawab Sehun

Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat ala ninja oplosan mengarahkan kakinya dan menindih selangkangan Sehun yang ada didepannya, dia menekan kuat kakinya dan membuat penis Sehun didalam celana dalam 'menjerit sakit'

"aww… sakit hyung" rintih Sehun, memelankan suaranya, takut terdengar oleh siswa lain

"kau belum mengenal Byun Baekhyun sepertinya, aku bisa melecetkan penismu dan membuat tongkat emasmu itu tidak bisa dikocok dalam tempo beberapa bulan kedepan" ancam Baekhyun, dia terkekeh ala nenek-nenek yang baru saja divonis masih perawan

Sehun menghentikan aktivitas makannya, dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengangkat kaki bersepatu Baekhyun diselangkangannya, tapi sepertinya kaki Baekhyun sangat kuat untuk dilepaskan

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan hyung?" tanya Sehun cepat

"suapi aku, sekarang" jawab Baekhyun, tidak kalah cepat, dia mengarahkan semua tenaganya untuk menekan kakinya ke selangkangan Sehun, dia sendiri sebenarnya belum fit total

"disini?"

"ya, disini, masak dirumah Sooman, lakukan… suapi aku"

"ba… baiklah"

Sehun dengan gerakan pelan dan terpaksa merelakan sarapannya untuk dimakan bersama dengan Baekhyun,

Baekhyun dengan senang hati menerima suapan demi suapan dari adik kelasnya itu, bergaya seksi seakan dirinya adalah pacar Sehun

"kau juga makan, kita bergantian" kata Baekhyun, dengan mulut penuh makanan

"tidak, hyung saja. sarapanku untuk hyung… awww… baiklah-baiklah" jerit Sehun, seperti yeoja yang divonis payudaranya merosot 5 cm setiap hari

Sehun tidak bisa menolak, selangkangannya kembali ditekan oleh Baekhyun, dan terpaksa namja itu menyuapi dirinya sendiri, secara bergantian dengan Baekhyun

Beberapa siswa yang menyaksikan 'adegan mesra yang terpaksa' itu terkikik geli, ada yang mengabadikan dengan ponselnya

"hyung, aku malu…" kata Sehun, ingin mengakhiri acara suap-suapannya dengan Baekhyun

"sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin…" kalimat Baekhyun terhenti

Karena tiba-tiba, seorang namja jangkung muncul didepan meja Baekhyun dan Sehun, dia berdehem kentara

"cuaca panas sepertinya…" kata namja itu, sudah bisa ditebak lagi siapa dia, Park Chanyeol

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, lagi-lagi diganggu oleh Chanyeol. Dia melepaskan kakinya di selangkangan Sehun, yang membuat namja itu mendesah lega, selamat

"tempatmu bukan disini, Byun Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol, mengingatkan

"tempatmu juga bukan disini, penis… ups, Park Chanyeol" timpal Baekhyun, dia tidak jadi mengucapkan kata penis besar, Karena ada Sehun bersama mereka

Sehun memandang tidak mengerti, sambil mengusap pelan selangkangannya yang ngilu

"aku adalah ketua kelas senior, aku bisa dimana saja" tukas Chanyeol

"aku juga ketua kelas, kita sama. Jadi jangan melarang-larang" balas Baekhyun, menyibak rambut pendeknya seperti diiklan shampoo anti ketombe

Chanyeol mendesah, dia sebenarnya ingin bicara secara normal dan baik-baik dengan Baekhyun, tapi sepertinya hal itu sangat sulit, mengingat Baekhyun selalu ketus terhadapnya

"ruangan ini tidak cocok untukku, aku takut kulitku yang mulus ini jadi ternoda" ucap Baekhyun lebay, dia berdiri, menyendok sekali sarapan dipiring Sehun, dan setelah itu pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang 'melongo'

Chanyeol menggeleng, dia sepertinya harus melakukan 'sesuatu'

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sejak tadi selesai melaksanakan hukuman mereka, yaitu menyapu halaman asrama sekaligus membersihkan sampah disana. Si Sungmin, guru bagian kesiswaan masih bersama mereka

"kalian ingat pesanku, Aku sama sekali tidak melarang hubungan kalian. Tapi kalian juga harus tahu bahwa ini sekolah, asrama. Semua punya aturan dan larangannya" kata Sungmin, mengakhiri wejangan panjang lebarnya

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk bersamaan

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sebentar lagi guru baru mata pelajaran "Biologi dan Kesehatan' akan datang, aku akan menjemputnya diruanganku. Kalian lekas masuk dan sarapan" ucap Sungmin pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin

"ya, saem"

Sungmin pergi dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua. Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"eh, kau… kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku" kata Jongin, memulai lagi percakapan personalnya dengan Kyungsoo

"pertanyaan yang mana?" Kyungsoo pura-pura lupa

"yang tadi, apa kau ingin aku mengulanginya?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia menggesekkan kakinya ditanah, dia mendadak gugup

"apa kau juga mencintaiku?" Jongin mengulang pertanyaannya yang dipotong oleh si guru galau tadi

"…"

"ya atau tidak?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, dia mendesah pelan

"aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban sekarang Jongin" kata Kyungsoo, ambigu, ragu

"apa kau masih marah padaku? Atas peristiwa yang terjadi tadi malam?"

"aku tidak marah. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku yang terlalu gampang tergoda" jawab Kyungsoo

Jongin mendesah, sebenarnya masih merasa bersalah dengan Kyungsoo, dia yang sedikit memaksa dan membawa namja itu keruang rapat, sehingga peristiwa 'dosa terindah' kembali terulang

"apa aku masih ada harapan?" tanya Jongin

"harapan apa?"

"harapan untuk mendapatkan cintamu. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh dalam pelukan namja lain, yang semalam ingin memasak bersamamu"

"aku tidak bertemu dengannya tadi malam. Aku akan minta maaf nanti, dia pasti menungguku dan malah tidak datang"

"jangan Kyungsoo. Kumohon"

Jongin memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo

"kau tidak mencintai namja itu kan?" Jongin kembali melayangkan pertanyaan yang mengusiknya

"namja itu? Jin maksudnya?"

"ya, aku tidak peduli siapa namanya. Kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya kan?"

"kami hanya teman, Jongin. satu hobi, hanya itu" jelas Kyungsoo cepat

"tapi bisa saja kalian memasak bersama tiap hari, tiap minggu dan lama-lama kalian terkena cinta lokasi, lalu chatingan, telfonan dan jadian" Jongin berandai-andai

"jangan terlalu berpikir jauh Jongin"

Jongin belum melepaskan pegangan tangannya dikedua tangan Kyungsoo

"kemarin kau mengisap punyaku dan menelan spermaku, itu artinya apa? kau melakukan itu karena mencintaiku bukan?" Jongin masih memaksa untuk mengulik apakah Kyungsoo juga menyukainya atau tidak

Wajah Kyungsoo mendadak memerah, dia menunduk

"betulkan? Kau melakukannya karena menyukaiku?" serobot Jongin

"tidak, aku melakukannya agar kau puas dan melepaskanku. Hanya itu" jawab Kyungsoo

"kau bohong"

"aku tidak bohong"

"aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo"

"aku juga… eh… tidak"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya cepat, dia keceplosan karena terpancing 'trik' jebakan Betmen dari Jongin

"nah, kau mengaku… kau mengakuinya" Jongin sumringah, dia yakin tidak salah dengar tadi

"tidak, kau salah… aku.." kalimat Kyungsoo terhenti

"diam. Jangan main gila disamping asrama. Kalian tidak sadar sudah ditonton oleh siswa kelas satu" sergah sebuah suara, itu suara dari guru bagian kedisiplinan siswa, Shindong

Guru gemuk dan tidak kenal kompromi itu memandang tajam pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin, lalu memandang kepada beberapa siswa yang menonton dijendela panjang asrama, dan hanya dengan sekali tatap, siswa-siswa kelas satu itu bubar, seperti bubarnya tawuran anak mahasiswa yang disiram gas air mata

Shindong kembali fokus pada kedua namja yang menerima hukuman darinya

"jangan bermesraan diarea sekolah. Aku tidak peduli apakah kalian saling mencintai atau tidak, tapi sudah tugasku untuk menertibkan dan mendisiplinkan semua siswa" kata Shindong, memberikan ceramah andalannya

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menunduk

"orangtua kalian pasti akan kecewa dengan kalian, mereka menyekolahkan kalian disekolah asrama agar kalian mendapatkan ilmu secara penuh, bukan berpacaran dan melakukan hubungan badan" lanjut Shindong

Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih menunduk, namun saling curi-curi pandang

"baiklah, kalian berdua masuk dan lekas sarapan" tutup Shindong, tidak ingin memperlama siraman rohaninya

"baik saem"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin lekas mengangkut alat kebersihan yang tadi mereka gunakan, namun Shindong menghentikan langkah mereka

"Jongin, kau masih menjabat sebagai ketua kelas tingkat satu, selama satu minggu kedepan, sebelum ada penggantimu. Jadi saat istirahat pertama, aku ingin kau menghadiri rapat untuk semua ketua kelas diruangan Sungmin" ucap Shindong, memberikan info pada Jongin

"ya, saem. terima kasih" Jongin membungkuk singkat

Dan akhirnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk kembali kedalam asrama, membersihkan tangan dan melanjutkannya dengan sarapan pagi

.

.

.

.

O...O…O…O…O

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kantin untuk kelas dua. Dia mengambil jatah sarapannya dan duduk dimeja yang biasa, menunggu Kyungsoo

Namja bereyeliner itu biasanya makan dan selalu bersama-sama dengan Kyungsoo, walau sahabatnya tadi bilang untuk makan duluan, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyungsoo saja

Baekhyun duduk bertopang dagu, dia mendentingkan sendoknya pelan. Kemudian terdengar beberapa percakapan yang membuat telinganya memerah

"eh, kau sudah tahu gosip terbaru belum?" kata namja yang beberapa meter dari posisi Baekhyun, dia bersama 2 temannya yang lain

"gosip apa?" tanya namja yang kedua, ingin tahu

"ya, gosip apa?" namja yang ketiga juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka bertiga kini seperti ibu-ibu pejabat yang bergosip mengenai hasil korupsi suami mereka

Namja pertama yang memulai percakapan, berdehem pelan, dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan mulai bercerita

"aku mendengar kabar bahwa tadi malam ada siswa baru yang kedapatan melakukan seks diruang rapat" ucap namja pertama

"seks? siswa baru? Anak kelas satu"

"bukan, dia anak kelas dua. Tapi baru baru masuk disini"

"dia membawa masuk yeoja? Melakukan seks dengan yeoja?"

"tidak"

"lalu?"

"mereka melakukan seks sesama namja"

Mata namja kedua dan namja ketiga membulat besar, tidak menyangka bahwa ada kejadian seperti itu yang terjadi disekolah asrama mereka

"apa kau serius?"

"ya, aku serius"

Baekhyun yang mencuri dengar percakapan itu mendadak naik darah, tensinya jadi tinggi. Dia mengepalkan tangan, dia tahu siapa objek yang dimaksud ketiga namja itu, Baekhyun berdiri

Ketiga namja masih melanjutkan bergosip ria

"aku harap mereka dikeluarkan, karena sudah mencoreng nama baik sekolah"

"aku juga mengharapkan…"

'braakkkk…'

Baekhyun menggebrak meja ketiga namja itu, yang membuat ketiga namja kaget dan hampir terjengkang dikursinya

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa? hah… katakan" bentak Baekhyun, bergaya seperti polisi yang menangani kasus pemerkosaan dan pencabulan

Ketiga namja terdiam, mereka memasang tampang bodoh sekaligus takut

Baekhyun menaikkan satu kakinya dikursi yang kosong, bergaya cool dan tampang serius

"aku adalah ketua tingkat kalian, aku berhak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan… katakan maksud gosip kalian tadi, cepat" seru Baekhyun lagi, menunjukkan bahwa dialah yang berkuasa untuk kelas dua

"ka… kami tidak mengatakan apa-apa"

"ya, kami hanya bersenda gurau"

"betul...betul...betul..." namja ketiga meniru Upin dan Ipin

'brakkk'

Baekhyun menggebrak meja lagi, merasa dipermainkan,

"aku tidak main-main, aku ingatkan jangan bergosip disekolah, kalau mau bergosip kalian bisa kepasar atau kebawah jembatan. Dan kau…" Baekhyun menunjuk namja pertama, namja yang diketahuinya memulai percakapan dan gosip yang jelas ditujukan bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin

"dari mana info itu kau dapatkan?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba lembut alias dilembut-lembutkan

"info apa?" si namja berpura-pura tidak paham

"jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, atau aku akan menghukummu, aku sebagai ketua kelas bisa melakukan itu" ancam Baekhyun

Si namja ciut, dia menunduk

Baekhyun semakin geram dan naik pitam, merasa tidak digubris. dia mencengkram kerah baju namja itu dan menariknya kasar

"jawab pertanyaanku, atau kau mau penismu hilang tengah malam nanti…" ancam Baekhyun, dia hendak melayangkan tinjunya kepipi namja itu

Tiba-tiba seorang namja datang dan melerai Baekhyun, dia menarik Baekhyun pelan

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku kira kau sudah berubah" kata si namja yang berusaha menarik Baekhyun, dia Kyungsoo

"berubahnya nanti saja Kyung setelah Korea Selatan bersatu dengan Korea Utara, aku akan menghajar namja ini. dia sudah menyebarkankan gosip tentang…" Baekhyun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya

"tentang apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya

"nanti aku jelaskan Kyung, ini pasti perbuatan Taehyung. Awas saja namja itu, dia belum kapok sepertinya" Baekhyun masih geram

Namja yang kerah bajunya dicengkram oleh Baekhyun dengan cepat pergi, memberikan kode pada kedua rekannya untuk meninggalkan kantin, ketiga namja itu berlari seperti namja yang ketahuan mencuri celana dalam dikompleks janda-janda kaya

"maafkan kami" Kyungsoo membungkuk singkat pada namja yang kabur tersebut

"kenapa minta maaf pada mereka? Mereka yang salah, Kyung" protes Baekhyun, memandang ketiga namja yang seperti dikejar tawon beranak

"apa salahnya minta maaf. Tidak baik mempunyai musuh disekolah. Damai itu indah" jelas Kyungsoo, tersenyum

Baekhyun mendesah, lalu kembali kemejanya, Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakang

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan ketiga namja itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya, sambil duduk

"mereka tahu Kyung, mereka tahu kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam, tentang kau dan si pesek itu" jawab Baekhyun

Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin bulat saja,

"benarkah? Secepat ini"

"ya, aku juga tidak mengerti, ini masih terlalu pagi dan berita itu demikian cepat menyebar, sialan"

Kyungsoo terdiam, mendesah pelan, tidak tahu harus menimpali apa

"aku akan mencari tahu pelaku penyebar gosip ini, aku yakin dia adalah Taehyung dan pacarnya" ucap Baekhyun, mengepalkan tangannya

"belum tentu mereka pelakunya, Baek"

"jelas dia, hanya mereka yang tahu, selain aku dan si penis besar itu" kata Baekhyun, merujuk pada Chanyeol

"sudahlah Baek, orang tahu juga tidak apa-apa, kenyataannya memang demikian" Kyungsoo pasrah, dia menyalahkan dirinya yang begitu mudah tergoda oleh pesona Jongin, hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan seks diruang rapat

"bukan itu masalahnya Kyung… aku takut gosip yang beredar tentangmu dan Jongin akan meresahkan pihak sekolah. Dan kau tahu, pihak sekolah pasti akan memutuskan suatu keputusan yang tidak menguntungkanmu. Pihak sekolah pasti tidak ingin nama sekolah tercemar, dan salah satu jalan untuk membersihkan nama sekolah adalah… adalah mengeluarkan siswa yang bersangkutan" jelas Baekhyun, pikiran dan otaknya mendadak jalan

Kyungsoo terdiam lagi, dia mengerti dengan semua ucapan sahabatnya itu, dia juga menakutkan hal itu akan menjadi kenyataan

Hening

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, dua piring sarapan yang sudah diambil oleh Baekhyun tadi belum tersentuh sama sekali

"aku salut padamu Kyung, kau mendapatkan masalah seberat ini, tapi kau terlihat tidak terbebani" Baekhyun memegang pundak Kyungsoo

"ya, begitulah. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya Baek. Karena masalah itu datang karena aku juga, jadi untuk apa disesali" Kyungsoo membesarkan hatinya sendiri

Baekhyun mendesah pelan,

"yang pasti aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan Taehyung dan istri simpanannya. Aku akan melecetkan penisnya, sehingga mereka berdua tidak bisa melakukan ML lagi" tukas Baekhyun sadis, istri simpanan = Jungkook

"tapi Baek, kau sudah berjanji akan berubah… mencoba menjauhi hal-hal seperti itu" Kyungsoo mengingatkan

Baekhyun mendesah, dia menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo

"sepertinya aku tidak bisa berubah Kyung. Inilah aku… aku sudah mencobanya beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi kembaranku dan istinya itu merusak niatku untuk 'tobat' dan berubah. Jadi maafkan aku tidak bisa menepati janji" jelas Baekhyun, menjelaskan juga bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu dia memergoki adegan suami-istri antara Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dan info itu membuat Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya

"mereka berdua melakukan itu?"

"ya, mereka melakukannya"

"padahal aku mengira kedua namja itu hanya teman sekamar saja"

"mereka juga manusia, punya hasrat. Dan kau tahu sendiri. Ini semua salah pihak sekolah, yang memisahkan asrama namja dan yeoja. Jadi pihak sekolah yang patut dipersalahkan atas semua kejadian asusila yang terjadi" jelas Baekhyun, memainkan jari lentiknya yang sudah lama tidak di manicure pedicure

"…"

"aku rasa hampir semua siswa disini melakukan ML dengan sesama rekan sekamarnya" Baekhyun menebak

"tidak semua Baek, buktinya kita tidak melakukannya"

"oh, jadi kau mau melakukannya denganku" Baekhyun menaik-naikkan alisnya, centil

"jangan bercanda Baek, tidak lucu" wajah Kyungsoo memerah

"kau sudah ternoda Kyung, jadi kau bisa melakukannya dengan siapa saja. sudah terlanjur" goda Baekhyun

"sudahlah Baek, kau memang sepertinya tidak akan berubah" Kyungsoo mengakhiri percakapan, lalu memakan sarapannya

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, mengambil pisang pencuci mulut diatas meja, membuka kulit pisang itu dan memasukkan pisang tersebut kemulut kecilnya dengan gerakan pelan, memajumundurkan pisang itu, seakan itu adalah penis namja yang besar. Baekhyun mempraktekkan teknik mengisap pisang didepan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Baekhyun, untuk menghentikan aksi erotis yang bukan pada tempatnya tersebut, Baekhyun tertawa lagi, menyimpan pisang tersebut dan mulai makan bersama Kyungsoo

Dua namja yang selalu setia dan bersahabat itu makan dan tertawa bersama, seakan melupakan setiap masalah yang mendera mereka. Persahabatan dan seks mewarnai perjalanan hidup kedua namja itu. mereka hanya manusia biasa, yang ingin hidup bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Geumgang School kembali memulai hari yang sibuk, para siswa hilir mudik untuk masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing, tidak ketinggalan dua namja yang jadi pemeran utama, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

"holemu masih sakit?" tanya Baekhyun, dia memandang wajah Kyungsoo disampingnya, berjalan santai seperti pengantin baru

"sedikit, masih perih" jawab Kyungsoo, bersyukur karena masih bisa berjalan

"ya, lama-lama kau akan terbiasa. Dan minta tambah lagi" canda Baekhyun, lalu tertawa cetar membahana

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah

"bagaimana permainan si hitam pesek itu? Apa dia dahsyat dalam menggenjot?" tanya Baekhyun, merujuk pada Jongin. dia menggoda Kyungsoo

"ah, sudahlah Baek. Jangan bahas itu terus" wajah Kyungsoo semakin merah saja

"aku berharap dia tidak cepat keluar. Biasanya namja yang tidak terbiasa ML, spermanya cepat muncrat" Baekhyun tertawa lagi, mengingat pengalamannya beberapa tahun yang lalu

Kyungsoo diam, dia meng-iyakan dalam hati. Selama dua kali melakukan seks dengan Jongin, namja itu selalu keluar cepat. Walau begitu dia sangat 'menikmatinya', entah mengapa pesona seorang Kim Jongin membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Kyungsoo yang awalnya menyesal telah memberikan first timenya pada Jongin, karena merasa dipermainkan dan dijadikan kelinci percobaab seks, pada akhirnya rela dan tidak mempersoalkan dirinya yang kini sudah ternoda dan tidak suci lagi. Dan impian juga cita-citanya menjadi seorang 'suami yang baik' bagi istrinya kelak sepertinya harus 'dikubur' dalam-dalam, karena dirinyalah yang sepertinya dijadikan istri

"Kyung, hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru. dan kelas kita menjadi kelas perdananya. Mudah-mudahan dia adalah guru yang tampan, setampan Siwon saem" kata Baekhyun, mengalihkan pembicaraan, dia membayangkan lagi sosok guru yang mengambil first timenya dan mengajarinya prinsip 'bersenang-senang diusia muda dan menikah dikala kesenangan itu sudah hilang'

"bagaimana jika guru itu tidak tampan, mungkin saja wajahnya seperti Sooman" Kyungsoo mencoba bercanda

"pasti aku akan kecewa dan tidak bersemangat mengikuti pelajarannya" timpal Baekhyun

"biasanya juga kau tidak bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran, siapapun gurunya"

"kali ini aku akan bersemangat, Kyung"

"mudah-mudahan"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih bercanda dan tertawa bersama, dan kemudian terdengar kembali dua namja kelas dua dan satu namja kelas satu yang membicarakan sesuatu

"ya, aku sudah mendengarnya. Seks diruang rapat itu, huh… memalukan, sesama namja melakukan seks"

"aku harap dua namja itu dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

"nama sekolah kita bisa rusak jika seperti ini"

"bla… bla…"

Baekhyun yang mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang jelas ditujukan secara tersirat bagi Kyungsoo itu, mendadak geram dan marah. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan hendak melabrak namja-namja tukang gosip tersebut

"sudahlah, Baek… jangan pakai kekerasan" Kyungsoo sadar dan menghentikan aksi Baekhyun, sebelum sahabatnya itu gelap mata, dia memegang lengan Baekhyun keras

"mereka sudah keterlaluan, mereka pasti sengaja, karena kau lewat. Aku akan memotong penis mereka, mencincangnya dan memberikannya pada anjing angora diluar sana" ucap Baekhyun sadis, andaikan Baekhyun adalah tokoh komik, matanya pasti sudah merah dan ada gunung meletus dibelakangnya

"aku juga tidak habis pikir, siapa yang menyebarkan masalahku secepat ini" Kyungsoo mendesah

"sudah pasti si Taehyung dan istrinya itu. setelah jam pelajaran selesai, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan pasangan itu, lihat saja"

"sudahlah Baek, kau nanti ada rapat perdanakan setelah istirahat pertama?"

"ya, setelah rapat"

"setelah rapat kau pasti akan berpatroli di kamar-kamar anak kelas satu dan dua yang membolos dari pelajaran pastinya"

"setelah aku berpatroli"

"setelah berpatroli, kau pasti akan…."

"yang pasti aku akan membuat perhitungan, hari ini juga… mungkin dikelas, Taehyung sekelas dengan kita" Baekhyun mendadak ingat, bahwa mereka sekelas, kecuali Jungkook yang baru kelas satu

"kau pasti akan teralihkan dengan guru baru, yang mungkin tampan" kata Kyungsoo, dia sebenarnya berusaha agar Baekhyun melupakan semuanya dan tidak melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang semakin memperlebar masalah

"mudah-mudahan guru barunya jelek, jadi aku bisa fokus pada si Taeyeon, eh… Taehyung itu" Baekhyun keceplosan mengucapkan namja yeoja yang pernah dekat dengannya diluar sekolah, dulu (itu dulu…)

Kyungsoo tertawa, tertawa yang dipaksakan, dia sebenarnya sangat khawatir jika kabar mengenai seksnya tersebar seperti ini, kemungkinan untuk dikeluarkan jelas terbuka lebar dan sepertinya dia harus bersiap menerima semua keputusan dari sekolah nanti, setelah kepala sekolah kembali dari Jepang tentunya

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sampai dikelas mereka, kelas 2B

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk dikursi masing-masing. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan buku catatan dan buku panduannya, sedangkan Baekhyun langsung menetap tempat duduk Taehyung

"namja itu tidak masuk" kata Baekhyun, kecewa

"siapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya, sembari tetap menyusun perlengkapan sekolahnya diatas meja, seperti menyusun mangkuk-mangkuk kecil berisi bumbu masakan didapur

"si Taehyung itu. Dia pasti sengaja tidak masuk. Awas saja" Baekhyun berujar geram

"sudahlah Baek, mungkin dia sakit"

"sakit apanya. Dia pasti saat ini melanjutkan seksnya dengan Jungkook dan menuntaskan 10 ronde tanpa terganggu" dengus Baekhyun

"itu terdengar berlebihan Baek"

"sebenarnya kedua pasangan itu bisa dilaporkan ke Shindong saem, karena sudah melakukan seks antar sesama penghuni asrama sekolah"

"sudahlah Baek"

"tidak, aku akan membeli semen untuk mereka"

"semen? Untuk apa?"

"aku akan menyemen hole Jungkook, agar Taehyung tidak bisa lagi melakukan pembobolan"

"…"

"dan aku akan menyumpal mulut Jungkook dengan…" kalimat Baekhyun terhenti, karena mendadak guru baru untuk mata pelajaran mereka sudah masuk

Semua kelas berhenti mengoceh, semuda diam, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

"selamat pagi, kelas…" sapa guru baru itu

"selamat pagi, saem" jawab seluruh siswa

Si guru baru tidak langsung duduk, dia hanya menyimpan tas besarnya dan kemudian berdiri didepan kelas

"maaf, aku sedikit terlambat. Aku adalah guru baru kalian untuk mata pelajaran Biologi dan Kesehatan" kata si guru, ramah

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang duduk paling belakang saling tatap sebentar, lalu memandang lagi sang guru didepan kelas

"Kyung, gurunya tampan" kata Baekhyun pelan, berbisik

"ya, aku bisa menilainya" jawab Kyungsoo, magut-magut

"bagaimana menurutmu?"

"apanya?"

"apa penisnya besar?" tanya Baekhyun, vulgar tingkat stress

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia hanya memegang pelipisnya dan mendesah pelan, sahabatnya betul-betul sama sekali tidak berubah, cabe tidak akan berubah jadi tomat

"hm, sepertinya kau bisa menilainya sendiri, Baek. Kau punya keistimewaan penerawangan" kata Kyungsoo, mengingatkan kemampuan Baekhyun selama ini

"penerawanganku hanya tebakan saja, namun memang sering sekali benar" Baekhyun bergaya ala mama Lauren yang sudah meninggal

"menurutmu guru kita ini bagaimana Baek" Kyungsoo mengalihkan topik dari ukuran penis yang ditanyakan Baekhyun tadi

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, mengerutkan alisnya, tersenyum dan kemudian berujar

"sepertinya guru kita yang tampan ini butuh banyak kasih sayang dan belaian, jablay" Baekhyun menjelaskan penerawangan singkatnya

"tipe jablay begitu?"

"seperti itulah. Dia jarang dibelai, karena dialah yang sering membelai. Tipe seme yang bisa diandalkan" jelas Baekhyun lagi

"kalau begitu, dia sepertinya cocok dengan Sungmin saem" Kyungsoo

"ya, tepat. Sungmin saem itu seperti uke-uke yang minta dijamah" Baekhyun tersenyum genit

"tapi Sungmin saem sudah punya istri" Kyungsoo mengingatkan

"tenang saja, dengan kekuatan bulan dan hasutanku… Sungmin akan menceraikan istrinya yang tidak ingin dijamah itu" jelas Baekhyun, yakin

"tapi Sungmin saem ingin mencari janda, itu yang kudengar"

"ow, kalau itu tenang saja, aku akan memberikan konseling jitu agar Sungmin saem beralih mencari duda"

"duda?"

"ya, duda. Guru kita yang tampan rupawan dan cukup menawan didepan kita ini menurut tebakanku adalah seorang duda, tanpa anak" Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan jurus ninja menebak buah manggisnya

"tapi sepertinya…"

"kalian yang dibelakang sana, sedang membicarakan apa?" si guru menghentikan gosip dan rumpi pagi-pagi ala Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, menegur mereka

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sontak menormalkan cara duduk mereka, Kyungsoo memasang wajah 'anak polos yang belum terjamah' sedangkan Baekhyun memasang wajah 'anak baik-baik yang tidak suka makan arang', tidak berkata apa-apa

Si guru baru didepan kelas tersenyum singkat setelah melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terdiam

"baiklah, maaf.. aku sepertinya melupakan memperkenalkan diri pada kalian lebih jauh… namaku Cho Kyuhyun, aku berasal dari Distrik Nowon, dan ini adalah kali pertama mengajarku, jadi aku mohon bantuan kalian semua untuk bekerjasama" kata si guru, yang bernama Kyuhyun, dia tersenyum ala Joker

"ada pertanyaan?" Kyuhyun melanjutkan, memberikan kesempatan bagi siswanya untuk bertanya

Kelas mendadak riuh, banyak bisik-bisik tidak jelas yang terdengar. Seorang namja mengangkat tangannya, dia Baekhyun

"ya, dibelakang sana, silahkan"

"namaku Baekhyun saem, aku ingin bertanya sudah berama lama saem bercerai dari istri saem, apakah saem berencana menikah lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya to the point, tanpa basa basi dan pendahuluan

Kyungsoo yang ada disamping Baekhyun, menutup wajahnya sendiri, malu dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang berani

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, senyum dipaksakan

"aku belum menceritakan mengenai kehidupan rumahtanggaku, tapi sudah ada pertanyaan yang mengarah kesana, apa kau menebak?" pertanyaan yang ditujukan bagi Baekhyun

"mungkin seperti itu saem" jawab Baekhyun

"tapi sepertinya pertanyaanmu tidak relevan dengan posisiku sebagai guru" kata Kyuhyun, dia merasa aneh dan ajaib dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun

"sangat relevan saem. Saem tahu disini ada guru bagian kesiswaan, yah… dia memang tidak mengajar, tapi masalah rumahtangganya yang sulit dan rumit berdampak pada kami saem. Terutama buatku saem. Aku sulit menerima saran dan nasehat darinya karena dia juga bermasalah" jelas Baekhyun, ambigu

Kyuhyun mendesah, dia baru saja mendengar kata 'guru bagian kesiswaan', dan baru saja dirinya keruangan guru itu

"tapi aku tidak bermasalah dengan rumahtanggaku, dan aku rasa kalian tidak akan merasakan dampaknya" jelas Kyuhyun

"tapi saem, masalah rumahtangga guru sering kali dibawa dalam mengajar. Sebagai contoh Seharusnya kami mendapat nilai A, tapi si guru menulis nilai E, karena mengingat istrinya yang belum hamil-hamil atau istrinya yang selingkuh dengan temannya sendiri, sakitnya disini saem" ucap Baekhyun, sambil memegang dadanya

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sepertinya dia mendapatkan murid yang langka dan hanya terlahir 1 anak seperti itu selama 100 tahun

"aku bisa memastikan bahwa aku tidak akan membawa masalahku disekolah, tenang saja" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk berbicara dengan tenang

"tapi saem duda bukan?" tanya Baekhyun, pertanyaan yang singkat

"ya, aku duda" jawab Kyuhyun, otomatis

"yaps, aku hanya ingin mengetahui itu saja. terima kasih saem" tutup Baekhyun, dia tersenyum senang, penerawangannya tepat. Pertanyaan yang diajukannya tadi berputar-putar padahal dia hanya ingin mengetahui mengenai ke-duda-an guru didepan kelas tersebut

Kyungsoo yang ada disamping Baekhyun sudah membuka tangkupan tangan diwajahnya, sedikit menyesalkan tingkah Baekhyun yang sering mengerjai guru

"baiklah, tidak ada pertanyaan lagi. Kita mulai pelajaran perdana" ucap Kyuhyun cepat, tidak memberikan kesempatan adanya pertanyaan lanjutan lagi, dia takut jika ada siswa yang bertanya 'bagaimana rasanya jadi duda saem?' atau 'enak mana perawan atau janda?' atau 'saem, bagaimana cara saem menyalurkan hasrat tanpa istri?' atau mungkin 'pernahkah saem melakukan seks dibawah tempat tidur sambil menonton acara dangdut?' dan pertanyaan sejenis lainnya

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo 'bertos ria' dibawah meja, mereka cekikikan tidak jelas, terutama Baekhyun yang sangat senang karena tebakannya benar, si guru baru didepan mereka itu adalah duda.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, pelajaran perdana berlangsung. Kyungsoo dengan serius memperhatikan materi-materi yang diberikan oleh si guru baru, materi dasar mengenai perkembangan makhluk hidup. Sedangkan Baekhyun, seperti biasa dia akan menyimpan buku besar didepan wajahnya, dan tertidur dengan pulas dibelakang. Berharap bermimpi mengintip namja tampan peranakan Korea-Jepang-Thailand sedang mandi di sungai

Oh Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Beberapa menit berlalu sejak mata pelajaran perdana Kyuhyun selesai dikelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, kelas 2B. guru itu berjalan cepat dan menuju ruangan guru bagian kesiswaan, Sungmin. Karena dia akan membicarakan mengenai jadwal mengajarnya untuk semester awal ini

Baekhyun memperhatikan guru baru itu, matanya mengikuti langkah si guru baru dan bisa menebak hendak kemana

"Kyung, aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan sedikit" kata Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo, dia hari ini sudah sehat dan fit total, terutama karena melihat guru baru yang tampan dan duda

"kau ingin ke kamar Taehyung?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia merapikan tasnya

"tidak, aku akan membuat perhitungan matematika dengan namja itu nanti, setelah urusanku yang mendadak ini selesai" Baekhyun nyengir kuda

"urusan mendadak apa?" Kyungsoo penasaran

"rahasia, aku tidak ingin menodai kepolosanmu yang sudah tidak polos itu" jawab Baekhyun, sembari tertawa cetar

"kau mengejekku, karena sudah ternoda" Kyungsoo merengut ala yeoja yang baru saja diputuskan oleh pacarnya, karena pacarnya lebih memilih pacaran dengan tante seksi bermobil

"bukan begitu, tapi aku sudah berkomitmen tidak akan melibatkanmu dalam setiap aksi bersenang-senangku, aku tidak ingin kau seperti aku, walaupun pada akhirnya kau ternoda dan tidak suci lagi" jelas Baekhyun, menepuk pundak Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia mendesah pelan, lalu tersenyum, Baekhyun betul-betul adalah sahabatnya, sahabat yang tidak ingin temannya sendiri terjerumus, walau memang sering kali merecoki Kyungsoo dengan kalimat seksi, mesum, vulgar dan sejenisnya

"baiklah, tapi jangan lupa nanti kau ada rapat diruangan Sungmin saem" ucap Kyungsoo, masih tersenyum love lips

"ya, aku pergi dulu" tutup Baekhyun, lalu berbalik dan berlari kecil, seakan holenya yang sudah berdarah tidak apa-apa

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, menatap sahabatnya yang menjauh. Dia memutuskan untuk keperpustakaan dulu, sebelum masuk jam kedua pelajaran

Namun Kyungsoo dikagetkan oleh kemunculan namja tiang listrik didepannya,

"bisa kita bicara sebentar" kata namja itu pada Kyungsoo, dia memegang tangan kecil Kyungsoo

"aku… aku bukan Baekhyun, aku Kyungsoo" timpal Kyungsoo cepat, agak takut

"aku tahu kau Kyungsoo, teman Baekhyun. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu" ucap si namja lagi, dia adalah Park Chanyeol

"bicara apa?" Kyungsoo gugup

"mengenai Baekhyun, kita bisa bicara diperpustakaan"

"baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sudah berada didalam ruangan perpustakaan beberapa menit kemudian. Suasana canggung tercipta, karena Kyungsoo tidak terbiasa berdua saja dengan namja seniornya itu

"aku menyesalkan hukuman yang diberikan oleh Shindong saem padamu" kata Chanyeol, memulai pembicaraan dengan Kyungsoo

"terima kasih, tidak mengapa. Hukuman tetaplah hukuman" timpal Kyungsoo, tersenyum, kikuk

"aku ingin membicarakan perihal Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengganti ketopik utama, karena sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak ingin membahas mengenai hukumannya tersebut

Kyungsoo diam dan menunggu kalimat Chanyeol berlanjut

"aku ingin mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai kehidupan pribadi Baekhyun, kau sahabatnya sekaligus tetangga rumahnya bukan?"

"ya"

Chanyeol memandang sekitarnya, suasana diperpustakaan sangat sunyi, hanya ada mereka berdua dan penjaga perpustakaan yang seperti patung berkacamata sambil membaca buku tebal berbahasa Spanyol, tidak menggubris kehadiran Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol

"aku ingin tahu apakah Baekhyun sejak dulu seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol

"seperti bagaimana?"

"maksudku dia namja yang hiperaktif, suka membicarakan selangkangan namja dan menyukai seks bebas. Ya, dia pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai seks dan tidak akan keberatan melakukan seks dengan siapa saja yang disukainya" ucap Chanyeol, mengutarakan pemikirannya mengenai Baekhyun

Kyungsoo diam lagi, berpikir, meneliti kemana arah pembicaraan Chanyeol

"apa kau menyukai Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat, belum menjawab pertanyaan pertama

"ah, tidak… tidak.. aku hanya penasaran saja. kau tahu, baru seminggu lebih dia disini, kami sudah bermusuhan dan saling balas dendam. Dan balas dendam yang kami lakukan adalah seks, dan dia menyukainya" jawab Chanyeol, tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan bertanya demikian

Kyungsoo berpikir lagi, dia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol tentang sahabatnya. Setelah hampir satu menit terdiam, Chanyeol memegang tangannya diatas meja

"tolonglah, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa dari dulu Baekhyun seperti itu?" Chanyeol memaksa dengan halus

Kyungsoo salah tingkah, dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol dari tangannya, takut jika ada orang yang melihat dan salah paham, terutama Jongin. Kyungsoo masih berpikir

"tolonglah.."

"baiklah, aku akan menceritakan sedikit mengenai Baekhyun" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, berhasil

"aku dan Baekhyun bersahabat sejak kecil, kami tetangga. Dan ibu kami sama-sama orangtua tunggal. Dulu Baekhyun tidak seperti itu, dia adalah namja biasa yang malah sering menghabiskan waktunya dirumah, main game dan sejenisnya. Kami hanya bermain saat disekolah dan ada waktu luang. Tapi Baekhyun berubah sejak appanya sering menekannya, mempermasalahkan nilainya yang terus menurun disekolah…" Kyungsoo mengambil jeda

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama penuturan Kyungsoo, tidak memotongnya

"Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendapatkan nilai dengan cara instan, Karena appanya mengancam akan menghukumnya jika nilai raportnya jelek lagi. Dan Baekhyun menempuh cara dengan memohon pada wali kelasnya untuk mengganti nilainya yang jelek, dan si wali kelas itu menyanggupi dengan syarat…" Kyungsoo menghentikan kalimatnya lagi, dia menunduk

Chanyeol masih menunggu lanjutan kalimat Kyungsoo

"aku… aku tidak seharusnya menceritakan ini, aku belum meminta izin pada Baekhyun" ucap Kyungsoo, dia ingin beranjak, namun tangannya dipegang oleh Chanyeol, dihentikan

"tidak mengapa, aku yakin Baekhyun tidak akan keberatan. Lanjutkan ceritamu…" pinta Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo terduduk kembali

Kyungsoo mendesah, meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dalam hati dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penuturannya,

"wali kelas itu meminta untuk… untuk 'memakai' Baekhyun. Dan sejak saat itu Baekhyun seperti berubah" kata Kyungsoo, menyingkat ceritanya

"jadi si wali kelas itu yang membuat Baekhyun seperti sekarang ini?" Chanyeol mengajukan pertanyaan

"ya, sepertinya. Wali kelas itu menanamkan prinsip pada Baekhyun untuk bersenang-senang diusia muda. Dan Baekhyun tidak ingin mengenal cinta pada satu orang, karena itu membuatnya tidak akan bebas dan terkekang" jawab Kyungsoo

Chanyeol mendesah, dia sudah paham sekarang

"apakah Baekhyun mempunyai pacar?"

"entahlah, aku kurang tahu. Tapi sebelum masuk kesini, dia dekat dengan yeoja yang bernama Taeyeon. Tapi dia mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan yeoja itu tidak jelas dan menggantung" jawab Kyungsoo lagi, jujur

"baiklah, terima kasih Kyungsoo. Info yang kau berikan sangat berharga buatku" ucap Chanyeol

"ya, sama-sama" Kyungsoo tersenyum love lips

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu… aku mendukung hubunganmu dengan junior itu, Jongin. jika kau mencintainya juga, pertahankan. Jangan biarkan dia diambil oleh orang lain. Bye" tutup Chanyeol, tersenyum 5 jari ala Pepsodent anti gigi berlubang

Kyungsoo cengo' dengan kalimat terakhir Chanyeol, dan menatap namja jangkung itu yang cepat menghilang dibalik pintu perpustakaan

Kyungsoo mendesah, dia ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun dihentikan oleh kedatangan seorang namja lagi,

"Kyungsoo, dia bicara apa denganmu?" tanya si namja, yang langsung duduk didepan Kyungsoo

"apa? aku tidak mengerti" timpal Kyungsoo

"Chanyeol hyung bicara apa padamu? Dia tidak sedang menggodamu kan?" si namja memasang wajah tidak rela, seperti wajah namja 20 tahun yang kalah main gundu dengan anak 7 tahun

"Jongin, kau bicara apa. Chanyeol tidak menggodaku" tukas Kyungsoo, rupanya namja yang baru saja datang itu adalah Kim Jongin

Jongin menatap sekelilingnya, dia melihat perjaga perpustakaan yang kini membaca sambil tidur. Dia tersenyum dan menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo

"eh, kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Kyungsoo protes cepat, namun Jongin sudah menariknya dan membawanya kesudut ruangan, dimana banyak lemari-lemari panjang tempat buku lusuh terpajang

Jongin mengunci Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, posisi mereka saling berhadap-hadapan sekarang

"aku cemburu Kyungsoo" kata Jongin, serius

"cemburu apanya, kau bukan pacarku" timpal Kyungsoo, wajahnya sontak memerah

"memang bukan, tapi kau adalah istriku, istri yang belum kunikahi" Jongin berkata lagi

"…"

"kita sudah melakukan 'itu' sebanyak dua kali. Dan aku hanya melakukannya denganmu dan kau juga hanya melakukannya denganku, kita terikat sekarang. Andai saja kau yeoja, kau pasti sudah hamil anakku, dan aku dengan senang hati akan bertanggungjawab" tutur Jongin panjang lebar

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah, mengalahkan tomat matang Sooman dibelakang rumah

"kau bicara apa Jongin, kau mabuk" Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain, malu

"aku memang mabuk, mabuk cinta"

Kyungsoo menunduk, dia semakin malu saja. Jongin tersenyum, dia memegang bibir tebal Kyungsoo pelan

"jangan Jongin, kita diperpustakaan. Dan apa kau lupa, kita sedang menjalani masa hukuman oleh Shindong saem, sebelum ada keputusan apakah kita dikeluarkan atau tidak" desah Kyungsoo, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan masalahnya itu

"kita tidak akan dikeluarkan Kyungsoo. Kalaupun itu terjadi, kita akan mencari sekolah lain dan akan melanjutkan hubungan kita disana, tenang saja" Jongin percaya diri

"hubungan? Aku belum menjawab apa-apa Jongin"

"kau sudah menjawabnya tadi pagi. Kau keceplosan, kau mencintaiku juga. Aku tahu itu" Jongin beralih memegang tangan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo diam lagi, tidak tahu harus menimpali apa dan bagaimana

"apa kau tidak trauma dengan ancaman pengeluaran yang dilayangkan Shindong saem?" Jongin sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan

"tidak, aku mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya, semua juga salahku" jawab Kyungsoo, mencoba tegar, termasuk dengan bisik-bisik dan gosip mengenai seksnya yang sudah tersebar dikalangan siswa secara terbatas

"syukurlah, aku hanya menakutkan psikologimu Kyungsoo. Aku merasa bersalah jika kau tertekan" lega Jongin

"aku tidak selabil itu, hidup penuh dengan masalah itu wajar Jongin. tinggal bagaimana kita menyikapinya" Kyungsoo mendadak bijaksana

Jongin tersenyum

"kau adalah namja yang unik Kyungsoo, kau bisa polos, bisa cerdas, dan bisa dewasa dalam satu waktu dan yang pasti gampang penasaran dan tergoda" goda Jongin, dia menaik-naikkan alisnya

Wajah Kyungsoo merah lagi

Jongin yang masih memegang tangan Kyungsoo, mengarahkan tangan itu dan meletakkannya diselangkangannya

Deeggg…

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak keras lagi, telapak tangannya kini merasakan denyutan 'sesuatu' diselangkangan Jongin yang tertutup celana

"aku ingin kau selalu mengingatku, dan merindukan ini" kata Jongin, mesum

"aku tidak mungkin merindukan punyamu" timpal Kyungsoo, malu

"kau tidak bisa bohong, kau menyukai ini. kemarin kau mengisapnya dan menelan airnya dan benda berdaging ini juga yang menembus dirimu tanpa kau melakukan perlawanan sama sekali" jelas Jongin vulgar, mengungkapkan semua hipotesanya selama ini bahwa Kyungsoo memang menyukainya juga

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi bungkam, dia bukanlah Baekhyun yang bisa melayangkan kalimat dan serangan balasan ala ninja dengan mudah. Dia hanyalah seorang Do Kyungsoo yang polos, namun kini tidak polos lagi, sudah ternoda

Jongin melepaskan pegangan tangannya ditangan Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum karena Kyungsoo malah tidak melepaskan telapak tangannya yang kini menyentuh selangkangannya

Tangan Kyungsoo masih diselangkangan Jongin

"remaslah Kyungsoo" gumam Jongin, dia memegang bibir Kyungsoo dan kemudian melayangkan ciuman dibibir tebal itu, Kyungsoo seperti yang ditebak tidak berontak, namja itu malah menutup matanya

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berciuman didalam area perpustakaan, disudut ruangan, dengan kemungkinan ketahuan 50 persen oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Mereka berdua larut dalam kenikmatan dan tidak lagi memperdulikan apakah mereka akan ketahuan untuk kedua kalinya atau tidak

Kyungsoo secara otomatis menggerakkan tangannya, dia meremas kejantanan Jongin yang sejak tadi sudah menegang hebat

Jongin memiringkan wajahnya, dia menyedot dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam bibir Kyungsoo, dan memegang tengkuk namja itu untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo mengeluarkan penisnya yang sejak tadi sesak didalam sangkarnya, dan tidak butuh waktu lama, penis Jongin yang besar sudah mengacung bagai rudal Rusia yang siap tembak

Kyungsoo tanpa dikomandoi mengocok penis Jongin pelan, dia memang tidak bisa bohong bahwa dirinya memang sangat merindukan benda panjang itu, benda yang membuatnya merasakan dosa termanis yang tidak mungkin dilupakannya seumur hidupnya

Jongin mendesah pelan sambil masih mencium bibir Kyungsoo, dia menahan desahan itu karena posisi mereka yang masih diperpustakaan. Ada sensasi tersendiri melakukannya, ada kenikmatan dan perasaan takut ketahuan, bercampur. wuihh… tidak terlukiskan

Setelah beberapa menit larut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan, Jongin akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo, kedua namja itu terengah-engah dan menarik nafas dalam

"Jongin ah, tidak seharusnya…"

"hush… kita sudah terlanjur"

"…"

"Tapi aku ingin menanyakan, kau menginginkannya atau tidak?" Jongin memotong kalimat Kyungsoo lalu dilanjutkan dengan bertanya

Kyungsoo terdiam, bibirnya basah seksi karena saliva

"kau menginginkannya atau tidak?" ulang Jongin

Kyungsoo menutup matanya pelan, kemudian membukanya lagi. Lalu namja itu mengangguk

"ya, aku menginginkannya" jawab Kyungsoo, tidak bisa membohongi hati terdalamnya

Jongin tersenyum, tangannya mulai membuka kancing baju seragam Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo mengocok penis Jongin yang semakin berkedut dibawah sana. Dan sepertinya kegiatan yang 'iya-iya' akan terjadi untuk ketiga kalinya, dan kali ini terjadi di perpustakaan sekolah

Showtime again

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun berjalan bolak balik tidak jelas didepan ruangan Sungmin, dia sesekali mendekatkan kupingnya untuk mendengar percakapan yang mungkin terjadi didalam ruangan itu

'Kyuhyun saem, ada didalam ruangan ini, bersama Sungmin galau' batin Baekhyun, tersenyum, namja itu masih terus sesekali memasang kuping dan berlagak sekedar lewat jika ada siswa yang melintas didepan ruangan tersebut

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin masuk dan mengganggu moment kedua guru yang ada didalam, namun dia tidak punya alasan untuk masuk. Rapat perdana ketua kelas masih lumayan lama juga, jadi benar-benar tidak ada alasan

Baekhyun berjalan mondar mandir lagi, dia kemudian teringat sebuah ruangan kosong yang pernah disurveinya, dimana ruangan kosong itu adalah sebuah toilet rusak yang jika dipanjat bisa terhubung dengan toilet beberapa ruangan, termasuk toilet diruangan Sungmin

Baekhyun mendadak sumringah, dia akan memanjat naik keatas langit-langit dan merangkak menuju arah toilet Sungmin saem, dan kemungkinan bisa beruntung jika Kyuhyun saem ingin buang air atau mungkin mandi, maka Baekhyun bisa melihat kejantanan guru barunya itu, yuhuuu… yes

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya semangat 45, dia berdance random didepan ruangan Sungmin, dan kemudian beranjak, sedikit berlari menuju ruangan yang dimaksudkannya

Baekhyun berlari dan melewati kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook, dia berhenti sejenak, tapi kemudian berlari lagi, dua namja itu akan 'dibereskannya' nanti

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, melewati beberapa siswa yang membungkuk karena mengetahui dirinya adalah ketua kelas tingkat dua, akhirnya Baekhyun sampai didalam ruangan toilet rusak yang sudah dua kali didatangainya, disebelahnya adalah gudang tua, tempat dimana dirinya diikat dan disodok oleh Chanyeol bersama dayang-dayang Chinanya

"mari kita bersenang-senang Byun Baekhyun, selama masih muda" gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, dia tersenyum evil

Namja bereyeliner itu menyimpan tasnya diatas westafel rusak, kemudian meregangkan sedikit ototnya, tidak lupa dia berdance Genie ala SNSD part Yoona, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan goyang drabble, goyang gergaji dan goyang blender ala penyanyi dangdut yang biasa ditontonnya di Youtube

Setelah puas berdance acak, namja itu memulai menaikkan kakinya kepipa besar yang menyembul, sebagai pijakan pertama, dan menginjak tembok berlubang sebagai pijakan kedua.

Baekhyun berusaha keras untuk naik keatas langit-langit toilet rusak itu, keringat membasahi dahinya, demi untuk mengintip guru baru mandi dan buang air di toilet ruangan Sungmin

Namja itu berhasil menggapai tembok bagian atas, dan menarik dirinya pelan. Namun tiba-tiba pegangan tangannya terlepas karena tembok bagian atas yang rapuh, Baekhyun oleng

"aduh, mati aku… sial" gumam Baekhyun panik, tangan kanannya pegangannya terlepas, tangan kirinya juga ikut terlepas,

Namja itu terjatuh dengan ketinggian yang lumayan dan…

Dengan gerakan slow motion…

"ahh, aku berhasil menangkapmu" kata sebuah suara, yang menadah 'jatuh cantik' Baekhyun dan memeluk namja itu

Baekhyun terkaget, bokong seksi dan punggungnya tidak jadi mencium lantai, alih-alih lantai, dirinya malah ditangkap dan dipeluk oleh seorang namja

"Chan… eh, penis besar" gagap Baekhyun,

Namja yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun, dia berhasil menyelamatkan Baekhyun, namja yang selama ini selalu bertengkar dan saling membalas dendam dengannya

"kau tidak seharusnya memanjat keatas, itu bahaya" kata Chanyeol kalem, masih belum melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun

"bukan urusanmu penis besar" ketus Baekhyun, dia ingin menormalkan posisinya, tapi Chanyeol menahan tubuhnya

"jadi urusanku sekarang, karena kau ingin mengintip di toilet guru, betulkan?" tebak Chanyeol. Dia lebih dulu mengetahui seluk beluk ruangan tersembunyi disekolah berasrama itu dari pada Baekhyun yang anak baru

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak bisa melancarkan serangan balik, serangan dari Konoha

"kau tahu apa, aku hanya ingin latihan panjat memanjat, persiapan Wajib Militer" kilah Baekhyun asal,

Chanyeol tertawa badai, menertawai alasan Baekhyun yang tidak masuk akal

"kau tidak bisa membodohiku, kau pasti mengincar guru baru yang mengajar perdana dikelasmu kan?" kata Chanyeol, yakin

"untuk apa aku mengincarnya, lebih baik aku mengincar namja yang lebih muda, dikelas satu dan dua banyak. Lebih fresh dan tahan lama" jawab Baekhyun, masih sempat bergaya ala ibu-ibu muda yang baru saja pasang susuk

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ala suami yang istrinya baru saja keguguran, menggendong Baekhyun dan mengangkatnya

"hei, kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun cepat

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, namja itu berjalan pelan dan menuju kesalah satu ruangan toilet yang kosong disudut, meletakkan Baekhyun seperti meletakkan 'batu akik' disudut ruangan, dan kemudian Chanyeol menutup pintu ruangan sempit itu

Hening

Baekhyun bergaya lebay ala pemeran wanita film klasik China jaman dulu, memiringkan dirinya dan membuka satu kancing bajunya

"kau mau apa? mau melakukan itu lagi padaku? Silahkan saja, aku sudah siap" ucap Baekhyun, dia tertawa mesum, masih dengan pose seksinya, yang minta dijamah

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, tidak menimpali apa-apa, tapi kemudian dia memegang ikat pinggang celananya dan menggerakkan benda itu, seperti ingin membuka celana

"bukalah, aku akan mengisap penis besarmu itu" kata Baekhyun lagi, dia gagal mengintip guru mandi dan sekarang mendapatkan santapan baru, barang lama yang sering dinikmatinya

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan dari ikat pinggangnya, dan kemudian duduk disebelah Baekhyun, berdampingan

"aku hanya ingin duduk bersamamu saja, hanya itu" kata Chanyeol akhirnya, disebelah Baekhyun

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya, sedikit kecewa

"kau hanya ingin duduk denganku?" Baekhyun memperjelas pendengarannya, seperti pengemis yang dilemparkan koin seperak oleh orang yang lewat

"ya" jawab Chanyeol singkat

"untuk apa? apa ini salah satu trikmu untuk menjebak dan membuatku menderita?" Baekhyun tidak percaya

"terserah, aku hanya ingin duduk dan berbicara baik-baik denganmu" jawab Chanyeol

Baekhyun terdiam, dia menormalkan cara duduknya, tidak bergaya lebay ala janda yang ingin dijamah lagi, sepertinya ucapan namja disampingnya serius

"apa kau tidak ingin membalas dendam padaku lagi? Atas perlakuanku digudang kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol, dia sedikit bersalah atas peristiwa itu, melibatkan 4 teman Chinanya, namun untung saja hanya dirinya yang membobol Baekhyun kala itu

"kenapa? Kau takut aku membalas dengan lebih kejam?" ketus Baekhyun

"tidak, hanya saja… aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah kita, aku ingin berdamai" ungkap Chanyeol

"…"

"tapi kau masih punya satu pembalasan lagi padaku. Sekarang aku siap kau ingin melakukan apa padaku, tapi setelah itu kita impas dan masalah kita selesai" ucap Chanyeol pelan, dia menatap netra Baekhyun

Baekhyun terdiam, mencermati dan mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan oleh namja jangkung disampingnya itu, namja yang baru saja menyelamatkannya dari insiden 'jatuh cantik'nya

Ini kesempatannya, namja itu sudah rela untuk diapakan, dia bisa melakukan apa saja, tanpa harus menyusun rencana, menjebak, membius atau sebagainya

"jadi aku bisa melakukan apa saja padamu?" tanya Baekhyun, memastikan

"ya, apa saja. terserah kau. Tapi kau harus janji setelah itu masalah kita selesai dan tidak ada lagi balas membalas, kita impas" ulang Chanyeol, dia sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang, sejak pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo empat mata di perpustakaan

"bagaimana jika aku memilih untuk membunuhmu?" tanya Baekhyun horor, sehoror boneka Annabell

"terserah, jika itu bisa membuatmu puas" jawab Chanyeol, tidak takut sama sekali

Baekhyun berpikir, lalu tersenyum evil dan mesum, dia berbisik ditelinga lebar Chanyeol

"aku ingin kau menanggalkan semua pakaianmu, telanjang, lalu berdance sambil mengocok penis besarmu, dan setelah itu kita melakukan adegan seks seperti di film 'Titanic' dan film 'Sex in the City', bagaimana?" Baekhyun mendesah seksi

"baiklah, aku akan melakukannya" Chanyeol menyanggupi, tanpa harus berpikir lama

Sesuai tebakan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dipastikan akan meminta pembalasan terakhirnya dengan empat huruf, yaitu SEKS. karena dia sudah paham jika Baekhyun memang namja yang gila seks, dan mulai detik ini dia akan membuat Baekhyun hanya akan melakukan seks dengannya saja, dia akan berusaha keras agar namja hiper itu tidak melirik namja lain apalagi guru baru.

Chanyeol akan berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa cinta sejati itu ada, walaupun dia harus melakukannya dengan jalan yang dinamakan seks. namja yang gila seks harus disadarkan dengan seks juga, pemikiran yang aneh sepertinya, tapi hanya itulah yang terpikir diotak standar seorang Park Chanyeol. sambil menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan kalimat 'Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu'

"kalau begitu… buka baju, celana dan celana dalammu. Kita mulai sekarang, Penis besar"

Seks again

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

**NC **cast berlanjut dichapter depan. Mudah-mudahan tidak kecewa, he…he… aku minta maaf karena baru sekarang mempublish chapter 9 ini (udah panjang sepertinya, **8200** kata) dan mungkin chapter ini jelek, tapi mudah-mudahan bisa dinikmati (terutama kata-kata Vulgarnya, aku mohon maaf). aku tidak ingin membahas bash dan flame lagi, karena aku hanya memikirkan pembaca yang suka dengan FF ini, bukan pembencinya, he…he…

Terima kasih tidak terkira pada pembaca dan penikmat FF karena selama 9 chapter ini terus bersama dan mengikuti cerita FF ini, memberikan Komentar dan Reviewnya setiap chapter dan tidak pernah bosan, sekali lagi terima kasih

FF ini kemungkinan akan berakhir dichapter 12 keatas, walau FF ini sering kena serangan, tapi aku bersyukur yang menyerang tidak sebanyak yang mendukung, itulah yang membuat aku tetap bertahan melanjutkan FF ini

Baiklah, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, **Coment &amp; Reviewnya** masih terus dinantikan, semoga FF ini terus berlanjut hingga akhir, sampai jumpa lagi dichapter 10… **Salam Kangen**…

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**Indri kusumaningsih, pcyms7, reiasia95, AlienBaby88, zelo. totomato. 330, VijnaPutri, Neli Amelia, firda-xmin, Babybuby, Re-Panda68, beng beng max, 48BemyLight, nam mingyu, KaisooCouple, vipbigbang74, ceekuchiki, NajikaAlamanda, kensecajoy, odoltLu, Acha Kim, kimhajoon, JungMyGuardianAngel134, ChanBlossom, YoonAndi, ChenMinDongsaeng14, , 887, VampireDPS, mrblackJ, whitechrysan, keyjitha. Shin, tya. kawuri, Seoglyu Yeowang, KimChanChan0630, Chan Banana, angelaalay, Kaisooship, hunniehan, LeeEunin, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, ceekuchiki, khodio, fakruddin727, ratyasos, dokyungsooxs, she3nn0, Kim Siska, oasana, baexian ree, nikyunmin, neli amelia, Park Shita, farfaridah16, , hanhyewon357, sr14bmark, KT CB, Lovesoo, metayaoilover, kaihunhan, kiranakim, ShinJiWoo920202, nam mingyu, LoveHyunFamily, elfirda365, DLajeng, babydontworry, Vanilla92, devrina, keyjitha. Shin, dandelionleon, baekchanbaek92, arieztanana, shinshim99SM, LSA Princess of EXO Planet, byunchanyeol, 88, srhksr, baekhaan, t.a, avs1105, OhLu BalBal, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Areumdawo, Iam the B, oh chaca, andamuharani, pkkdrsmn, guest88, guestB, 13613, meonggu, withhunhan, ovie, baekhaan, Pnscy, kori xiluhan, Guest, MILIKSAHNYAKKAMJONG, krisnadhani, Grey, chanchanhwang, Yoo, pedang merah, Okta Hunhan, TyaWonKyu, Cloudsyesung, Baekkie22, chanbaek nim, dll**

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


	10. Chapter 10

**Boys Sex**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol and KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (NC / No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo, Kata-Kata Kasar &amp; Humor Garing**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"kalau begitu… buka baju, celana dan celana dalammu. Kita mulai sekarang, Penis besar" kata Baekhyun centil dan bersemangat, kalimatnya tentu ditujukan untuk Chanyeol

Posisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih didalam salah satu toilet rusak yang tidak terpakai, ruangan sempit yang jarang didatangi siswa

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, dia berdiri dan mulai bersiap menanggalkan pakaiannya. Dimulai dengan membuka kaitan kancing baju seragam sekolahnya, kaitan dan zipper celananya hingga akhirnya Chanyeol nyaris bugil yang hanya menyisakan celana dalam putih saja

Baekhyun tersenyum sembari menonton adegan 'menanggalkan pakaian gratis' ala Chanyeol didepan matanya, dia tidak berkedip sama sekali, tidak ingin melewatkan adegan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang

"stop" ucap Baekhyun cepat, memotong pergerakan Chanyeol yang hendak mempelorotkan celana dalamnya sendiri

"kenapa? Kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Chanyeol, mencoba untuk tetap tenang

"tentu tidak penis besar. Aku hanya ingin aku sendiri yang membuka celana dalam seksimu itu" jawab Baekhyun, dia menggigit jarinya pelan

"baiklah" Chanyeol menyetujuinya, seperti perkataan awalnya dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Baekhyun puas, dan setelah ini tidak ada lagi acara main balas dendam diantara mereka, impas

Baekhyun bergerak dengan gerakan ala penari seksi di bar murah disudut kota. Dia mendekati Chanyeol, berlutut didepan selangkangan namja itu

"kita ketemu lagi my bird" gumam Baekhyun, berbicara pada gundukan selangkangan Chanyeol yang tepat didepan wajahnya

Chanyeol terdiam, namun jelas terlihat bahwa perasaannya saat ini berkecamuk, namun dia mencoba menutupinya dengan bersikap biasa

Baekhyun mengarahkan tangannya dan mengusap selangkangan Chanyeol pelan, membuat gerakan melingkar yang seksi disana dan menekan-nekannya lembut

Dan tidak berlama-lama lagi, Baekhyun menarik celana dalam itu dengan gerakan mempelorotkan ala gadis bayaran yang dibayar setengah (bayar DP), dan dengan cepat penis Chanyeol yang lemas terpampang nyata didepan wajah Baekhyun

Kini Chanyeol sudah bugil total

"apa aku harus mendesah dan menjerit seksi untuk menegangkan penismu ini?" tanya Baekhyun, dia mendongak, membuka mulutnya dengan wajah minta dicium

"tidak perlu, aku horny dengan mudah" jawab Chanyeol, dia memejamkan matanya, membayangkan sesuatu yang erotis dan mendesah-desah, dan tidak butuh waktu lama, penisnya mendadak menegang, menyentuh sudut bibir kecil Baekhyun

"wooww…" girang Baekhyun, dia memang sudah tahu jika Chanyeol adalah namja yang mudah horny, sangat mudah malah

Baekhyun langsung ingin 'mencaplok' kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah full ereksi, tapi dia ingin terlebih dahulu bermain-main, namja itu mundur dan kembali duduk menyandar didinding

"aku ingin kau berdance didepanku, sambil mengocok penismu itu, lakukan sekarang…" perintah Baekhyun, dia sendiri lalu membuka kancing seragamnya yang tersisa

Chanyeol mendesah, menatap kebelakang dimana pintu sudah tertutup rapat, hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun saja sekarang. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol mulai memegang penisnya, mengocoknya pelan dan mulai bergerak

"praktekkan dance gangnam style, sambil mengocok penis" perintah Baekhyun lagi, dia tersenyum, seragam sekolahnya sudah terlepas

Chanyeol tentu tidak menolak, dia perlahan bergerak dan mempraktekkan dance seperti orang naik kuda itu dengan tangan tetap mengocok penisnya, penampilan Chanyeol sangat aneh, dan mungkin konyol. dengan tubuh tinggi, telanjang dan melakukan gerakan random seperti itu pastinya akan membuat orang yang menonton menjadi tertawa

"lanjut… lanjut…" Baekhyun menyemangati, seperti cewek centil berdada besar diacara basket professional

Chanyeol berdance tanpa berkata-kata, dia melaksanakan semua perintah Baekhyun, walau dia merasa bahwa harga dirinya diinjak-injak, tapi itu semua konsekuensi dari keputusannya untuk memenuhi 'apa saja' balasan terakhir dari Baekhyun untuknya

"aku bosan, ganti dengan dance Gee milik SNSD, aku suka bagian Yoonanya… cepat" Baekhyun kembali memberikan perintahnya

Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dan melaksanakan semuanya, dia berdance lagu milik GB Korea kenamaan itu, crab leg dance, sambil mengocok penisnya. Baekhyun menertawai gaya dan gerakan Chanyeol yang menurutnya lucu, seksi dan erotis

"sudah… sudah… ganti dengan dance goyang nge-cor, setelah itu nge-bor. Lakukan sekarang" seru Baekhyun, tetap bersemangat

Chanyeol mendadak menghentikan gerakannya, dia mendesah

"apa itu? Ngecor, ngebor… aku tidak tahu" protes Chanyeol, dance yang asing baginya

"makanya, sering-sering nonton youtube dan melihat perkembangan dance dan goyangan di Negara lain, sebagai sumber inspirasi" ejek Baekhyun, merasa bahwa dirinyalah raja sekaligus ratu dunia maya (t)

Chanyeol mendengus tidak kentara, tangannya masih memegang penisnya sendiri, menunggu perintah selanjutnya

Baekhyun berdiri, mendekati Chanyeol dan merapatkan tubuh mereka

"sebenarnya aku ingin kau mempraktekkan dance Britney Spears 'slave for you' dan Xtina 'stripped'… tapi kau tidak tahu dance itu sepertinya"

"…"

"acara dance random selesai, kau tidak berbakat berdance Park Doby. Sepertinya kau hanya berbakat membelai dan memuaskanku saja" gumam Baekhyun, sambil meniup telinga lebar Chanyeol

Chanyeol merinding disko, dia kegelian. Dan itu membuat kejantanannya semakin menegang, efek tiupan Baekhyun membuatnya semakin horny

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, dia mengalungkan tangan keleher Chanyeol, wajah mereka berdua kini berhadap-hadapan

"kiss me, baby…" pinta Baekhyun

"itu tidak ada dalam daftar balasan terakhirmu Baekhyun, kau hanya memintaku telanjang, berdance dan kemudian melakukan seks. tidak ada ciuman" Chanyeol berujar dan mengingatkan Baekhyun

"aku merubah sedikit permintaanku, apa kau keberatan?" desah Baekhyun

"sama sekali tidak" jawab Chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia melupakan bahwa sebentar lagi kelasnya masuk dan setelah itu ada pertemuan rapat diruangan Sungmin, dia melupakan semuanya

Baekhyun mengarahkan bibirnya dan mencium Chanyeol, ini adalah kiss keduanya, setelah kiss pertama dikamarnya dimana Chanyeol waktu itu terbius dan pasif, dan kali ini dia mencium namja yang 100 persen sadar

Baekhyun berciuman dengan Chanyeol, bibir mereka berpagut dan bertaut, Baekhyun berinisiatif memegang tengkuk Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman ganas mereka

Bunyi kecipak saliva dan deru nafas mewarnai ruangan sempit itu, ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana dahsyatnya dua insan berciuman dan sebentar lagi ruangan itu juga akan menjadi saksi adegan seks yang sudah direncanakan

"hm..ah..hmff…" Baekhyun mendesah dengan bibir masih menempel dibibir Chanyeol,

"ck..hm.." Chanyeol juga mengeluarkan suara, namun tidak sekeras Baekhyun, dia hanya berusaha mengimbangi ciuman namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu, yang sepertinya sangat lihai dan berpengalaman dalam ciuman

Baekhyun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Chanyeol, menelusuri semua bagian didalam sana, mencari saliva untuk kemudian disedot dan ditukar dengan salivanya sendiri

Beberapa menit berlalu, hanya dihabiskan dengan ciuman panjang yang belum menemukan akhir. Tangan Baekhyun mulai bergerilya, tangan kanannya masih memegang tengkuk Chanyeol dan tangan kirinya mencengram punggung lebar namja itu, yang memberikan sensasi tidak terlukiskan

Setelah puas dan nafas mereka hampir habis, barulah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitas ciuman maut mereka, kedua namja itu melepaskan pagutan dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam

"aku sedikit terlupa, dimana kau simpan parfum biusku penis besar?" tanya Baekhyun, setelah nafasnya berangsur angsur normal, dia menjilat sisa saliva yang menetes disudut bibir tipisnya

"itu barang sitaanku, aku sudah menyerahkannya pada Shindong saem" jawab Chanyeol, nafasnya sudah mulai normal lagi

"jangan bohong, kau pasti menyimpannya sendiri dan sering menggunakannya untuk tujuan tertentu, kau sendiri memiliki obat bius. Dan pastinya koleksimu bertambah" kata Baekhyun, mengingat saat dirinya dibekap dengan saputangan berisi obat bius dan setelah itu diikat digudang tua sekolah

"baiklah, aku memang tidak memberikannya pada Shindong saem, tapi aku menyimpannya sendiri" ralat Chanyeol

"lebih baik parfum biusku itu kau berikan lagi padaku"

"tidak, itu barang sitaan. Tugasku sebagai ketua tingkat senior"

"ok.. ok..."

Baekhyun sontak memegang penis besar Chanyeol yang menegang, dia memegang mirip mencengkram

"awww… sakit" jerit Chanyeol, seperti yeoja yang terkena menstruasi dimalam pertama pernikahan

"aku ingin menikmati ini, dan setelah itu kita akan melakukan adegan inti, seks" gumam Baekhyun, lalu berjongkok

Baekhyun mengocok penis Chanyeol, sedangkan si empunya penis hanya bisa diam dan sesekali mendesah nikmat. Baekhyun terus saja mengagumi penis Chanyeol yang sudah dua kali bersarang di holenya

Dan tidak berlama-lama lagi, Baekhyun si namja cabe memasukkan kepala penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya, seperti biasa penis itu tidak akan muat sepenuhnya, hanya setengahnya saja, tapi teknik menjilat dan mengisap Baekhyun tidak bisa diremehkan, jadi walaupun penis itu tidak masuk full, tapi si empunya penis dapat merasakan sensasi nikmat yang tidak terlukiskan oleh karena isapan dan sedotan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun

"aahh…" Chanyeol mendesah pelan

Baekhyun menyedot penis namja jangkung dihadapannya itu, seakan ingin mengeluarkan semua air didalamnya,

"srluupp…" bunyi jilatan Baekhyun sangat kentara

"ahh…ohh…. Ashh" languhan Chanyeol tidak kalah dengan bunyi sedotan yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan mulut Baekhyun dan penisnya

"bagaimana? Isapanku dahsyat bukan…" Baekhyun menghentikan sejenak aktifitas menyedotnya, dia mendongak dan membuka mulutnya, bergaya bitchy seperti difilm porno Amerika

"ludahi mulutku" pinta Baekhyun, dia tetap membuka lebar mulut kecilnya

Kening Chanyeol mengerut, tidak mengerti

"ludahi Park Doby, sekarang" seru Baekhyun, tidak sabar 'kegatelan'

Chanyeol mendesah, dia menuruti kemauan aneh namja dibawahnya itu, dia meludahi mulut Baekhyun, dan ludahnya tepat mengenai lidah Baekhyun yang menjulur

Ludah Chanyeol digunakan oleh Baekhyun untuk menyedot dan menyatukannya dengan penis didepannya, aksinya betul-betul diluar dugaan. Chanyeol geleng-geleng pelan, namun gelengannya hanya sebentar, karena dia kembali mendesah, Baekhyun dibawah sana bermain lidah lagi

Setelah beberapa menit, mengoral penis tegang Chanyeol, Baekhyun berdiri dan mendorong Chanyeol untuk duduk dibawah lantai, beralaskan bajunya yang semuanya tertanggal

Chanyeol terduduk dilantai yang lumayan kotor, maklum saja, tempat mereka itu adalah toilet rusak yang tidak digunakan lagi

"aku akan menjilat seluruh tubuhmu penis besar" kata Baekhyun erotis, bergaya ala tante hot yang akan mengambil keperjakaan 'brondong' umur 17 tahun

Chanyeol belum sempat berujar atau menimpali, Baekhyun kembali menyerangnya, namja itu sepertinya kehausan namja tampan dan tidak bisa lagi membendungnya, dia menindih Chanyeol

Baekhyun menjilati leher Chanyeol, melakukannya dengan gerakan pelan yang seksi dan erotis

"ahh… geli… ahhh" desah Chanyeol, dia kegelian, tidak terbiasa

"biasakan dirimu, istrimu kelak akan melakukan ini padamu" timpal Baekhyun, disela-sela jilatannya, dia memang pandai memainkan lidahnya, karena dia sudah berpengalaman

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap jilatan dan sesekali cupangan Baekhyun dilehernya. Dia merasakan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ini

Setelah puas menjilati leher Chanyeol, si namja hiper menurunkan jilatannya didada, memelintir nipple seksi Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol semakin menggelinjang nikmat

"ahh.. Ba…ek…hyun…n.. ahh…." Chanyeol semakin keenakan

Baekhyun menghentikan jilatan dan permainan tangannya dinipple Chanyeol, dia tersenyum lalu memandang wajah merah Chanyeol

"kau beruntung, aku memberikan pembalasan terakhir dengan cara ini. pembalasan seks yang semua orang akan menyukainya" gumam Baekhyun, menggigit bibir Bawahnya

"karena kau memang menyukai hal seperti ini" timpal Chanyeol, dirinya masih ditindih oleh Baekhyun, dengan keadaan yang telanjang bulat tentunya, berkeringat

Baekhyun sendiri masih menggunakan celana sekolahnya, hanya bajunya saja yang sudah ditanggalkan

"sepertinya kau sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, jangan menyesal penis besar" Baekhyun bersmirik

"aku tidak menyesal, aku bahkan menyukainya" timpal Chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, lalu kembali menggenggam penis Chanyeol yang masih tegang, mengocoknya kasar dan kemudian melepaskannya

Baekhyun berdiri, dan memegang ikat pinggang celana sekolahnya

"kita mulai sekarang penis besar, pemanasannya sudah selesai" ucap Baekhyun, dan dengan gerakan ala istri ketiga yang ingin selingkuh disaat ditinggal suami berlayar, dia menanggalkan celana sekaligus celana dalamnya dengan cepat, hanya beberapa detik saja, rekor membuka celana

Baekhyun bergaya Twerking dengan wajah menghadap Chanyeol

"kau ingin gaya apa? konvensional, 69, up down, miring, doggy style, 'ngangkang', atau standup?" tanya Baekhyun, menyebut semua posisi yang sudah dipraktekkannya dimasa lalu

"terserah" kata Chanyeol, mendengus

"ok.. ok… tapi aku ingin kita melakukan seks seperti pasangan suami istri. Kau harus memperlakukanku sebagai pasangan yang kau cintai, bukan sebagai boneka yang kau dapatkan dipinggir jalan lalu kau memakainya" sahut Baekhyun, mengingatkan bahwa dia ingin melakukan seks seperti scene di film legendaris 'Titanic', Rose dan Jack

"tentu, aku akan melakukan itu" Chanyeol menyanggupi

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, dia kemudian menidurkan dirinya, mengangkang dan memberikan pandangan seksi pada Chanyeol

"tunggu apa lagi, serang aku… aku ingin kau aktif, kau dan aku" pinta Baekhyun, semakin melebarkan pahanya, sehingga menampakkan holenya yang sudah sering dimasuki

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Chanyeol langsung menyerang Baekhyun, dia ingat dengan secene seks difilm titanic, dimana Jack 'menaiki' Rose didalam sebuah mobil tua. Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun melayangkan ciuman terlebih dahulu pada namja itu, saling melumat dan menggigit bibir

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, dia memandang penis Baekhyun yang sudah mengacung, tepat didekat penisnya sendiri, dia mengocok penisnya sekaligus penis milik Baekhyun

"ahhh… ahh, kau pandai penis besar… ouch… ahh.." Baekhyun mendesah dibawah Chanyeol, belum dimasuki

Kocokan dipenis Baekhyun dan penisnya sendiri hanya sebentar Chanyeol lakukan, dia akan memulai memasuki Baekhyun dan menyelesaikan semuanya

"bersiaplah, aku akan memasukkan punyaku" gumam Chanyeol pelan, memberikan aba-aba pada Baekhyun

"lakukan honey… aku sudah tidak tahan" timpal Baekhyun bitchy, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menambah sensasi erotis, dia melenguh sebelum waktunya

Chanyeol memegang penisnya yang tetap ereksi, dan mengarahkannya ke hole Baekhyun, tanpa kondom dan pelindung lainnya

Kepala penis Chanyeol memaksa masuk kedalam hole Baekhyun

"arghh…" Baekhyun menjerit tertahan, holenya perih lagi, hole itu baru kemarin kena sodok, berdarah dan sekarang kena tusuk lagi, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perih dan ngilunya

Chanyeol mendorong pantatnya untuk lebih maju, agar penisnya bisa jebol kedalam hole Baekhyun dan dengan dua kali hentakan, penis besar itu akhirnya 'gol' dan bersarang didalam lubang Baekhyun, 'buka dikit joss'

"arghh….ahhh…arghhhh…ahh.." Baekhyun menjerit lagi, seperti bunga desa yang baru saja diambil perawannya oleh rentenir kaya, dia menyumpal mulutnya dengan pakaiannya sendiri, agar suara jeritan dan desahannya tidak sampai terdengar diluar ruangan

"aahh.." Chanyeol juga mendesah, penisnya kini dijepit oleh hole Baekhyun dan itu membuat kulit penisnya terangsang maksimal, dia bergetar hebat

"aahhhh…."

Chanyeol menggenjot penisnya maju mundur, menghantam prostat Baekhyun sampai kedalam, hal itulah yang diinginkan oleh Baekhyun sejak tadi, dijamah oleh seorang Park Chanyeol (lagi)

"hmmm..hmfff..." jeritan dan desahan Baekhyun tertahan oleh sumpalan baju dimulutnya, sebentar lagi rasa perih diholenya akan berganti dengan kenikmatan

Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun dan menaruh kedua kaki seksi itu dikedua bahunya, dan kembali menyodok, menghantam dan menggenjot penisnya maju dan mundur

"ahhhh…..ahhh.."

"ahh, percepat baby… ahh, my boy…" Baekhyun sudah membuka sumpalan dimulutnya, dia mulai merasa nyaman dan nikmat, siap melancarkan kata-kata kasar saat berhubungan seks

"kau.. aku sudah..sudah terbiasa melakukan semua ini…." kata Chanyeol terbata, bata, dia 'ngos-ngosan', keringat membanjiri dahinya, begitu juga dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang besar, sangat terlihat seksi dan mengkilap sekarang

"ya, aku… aku sering melakukan ini.. kenapa?... kau merasa rugi, aku.. aku memang barang.. barang bekas penis besar… dan aku tidak.. tidak menyesali itu" jawab Baekhyun, mendesah, menjerit dan menggelinjang nikmat

"aku tidak menyesalinya, tapi… tapi aku harap setelah ini, kau bisa sadar dan… dan tidak melakukan.. melakukan seks bebas lagi" ucap Chanyeol, berusaha menyadarkan Baekhyun dalam kenikmatan yang dirasakannya sekarang

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol

"ini… ini hidupku penis besar… kau… kau tidak.. tidak bisa mengaturnya.." timpal Baekhyun, dia mengisap jari Chanyeol, menjilat jari itu, untuk memberikan efek dramatis dan erotis

Chanyeol tidak keberatan jarinya dijilat dan isap oleh Baekhyun, dia terus saja menggenjot dan memajumundurkan kejantanannya, kali ini lebih cepat

"ahh…ouch…. Fuck me, my yeol… ahh…" racau Baekhyun, sambil terus menjilat jari tangan Chanyeol

"ahhh….ahhhh" Chanyeol juga terus mengeluarkan desahan nikmat, penisnya semakin berkedut dibawah sana, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan memuntahkan laharnya

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, sudah sejam lebih Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhubungan seks, dimana seks kali ini terasa sangat berbeda, bukan seks hukuman, bukan seks jebakan. Tapi seks yang dilakukan rela dan dengan perencanaan

Baekhyun mengalungkan tangan dileher Chanyeol, menatap wajah namja itu, dan seperti tahu keinginannya, Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun, menciumnya lembut tapi penuh penekanan, dibawah sana penis besar Chanyeol tetap setia maju dan mundur, 'maju-mundur tampan'

"apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol, membunuh kebisuan atau tepatnya mengganti desahan yang ada

"aku selalu menyukainya. Aku selalu menyukai seks" jawab Baekhyun, dia merem melek, keenakan

"kita bisa terus melakukan ini, dengan sembunyi sembunyi, yang penting kau janji tidak akan menggoda namja lain dan hanya melakukannya padaku" ucap Chanyeol, berani, berani mengungkapkan keinginannya sambil terus menjamah Baekhyun

Baekhyun terdiam, dia menjawab dengan desahan seksi, menutup matanya dan membukanya lagi,

Chanyeol kecewa, Baekhyun tidak menggubris permintaannya, dia tidak putus asa. Namja itu memperbaiki posisi, meraih penis Baekhyun didepannya dan mengocoknya pelan

"ahh… ahhh…" Baekhyun semakin mendesah, hole disodok, dan penisnya dikocok, kompilasi platinum yang memabukkan

Chanyeol ingin mengeluarkan sperma Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, dia terus mengocok penis namja itu, mempercepat kocokannya, menambahnya dengan air ludah, mengocoknya lagi, lagi… lagi… dan….

'croooott…. Crooott….'

Sperma Baekhyun muncrat ditangan Chanyeol, sebagian timpah didada namja itu dan selebihnya meleleh dipaha

"ah, ahhh, kau ternyata lihai mengocok penis besar, mungkin efek onani" puji Baekhyun, dia menghapus keringat didahinya

Chanyeol tidak menimpali, dia hanya tersenyum jantan, kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menyodok hole Baekhyun, dan kali ini dengan ritme cepat, cepat dan semakin cepat

'plook…plokkk…'

"ahhh…ohhh….yeahhh… so far so good…"

"aahhhh…..ahhh…. aku keluar…"

Chanyeol mengerang dan melolong tertahan, dia bergetar hebat, penisnya berkedut maksimal dan….

'croooottt…. Crooot... crooott… crooott….

Chanyeol menembakkan spermanya dihole Baekhyun, cairan putih kental itu meluber seperti santan kelebihan kekentalan. Cairan tersebut meleleh keluar dari hole Baekhyun, membasahi lantai dan sedikit pakaiannya

Chanyeol mengambil nafas panjang, menghapus keringat didahinya, dia klimaks selama lebih satu jam. Sedangkan Baekhyun tersenyum didepannya, menatap penis namja dihadapannya dengan pandangan lapar

"aku ingin menelan spermamu, penis besar" pinta Baekhyun,

Tanpa meminta persetujuan lagi, namja bereyeliner itu beranjak pelan, meringis tertahan dan memposisikan wajahnya ke penis Chanyeol yang baru saja mengeluarkan air cinta

Baekhyun memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulutnya, menyedot sisa sperma dipenis besar itu. Chanyeol menggelinjang lagi, seperti terkena listrik, dan otomatis sisa-sisa sperma didalam penisnya terdorong keluar dan Baekhyun melahap semuanya

Baekhyun terus bekerja, bertindak sebagai 'namja pemerah penis'. Mulutnya sudah terisi sperma milik Chanyeol dan dengan cepat semua sperma itu ditelannya, tanpa sisa

Chanyeol memandang aneh pada Baekhyun, menggeleng pelan, namun lekas sadar bahwa seperti itulah namja didepannya, namja gila seks dengan tingkah ajaib dan cabe

"huff…" Chanyeol mendesah, menghapus lagi keringatnya, pertempuran dengan Baekhyun sudah berakhir dan betul-betul dahsyat

Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun sudah kembali terduduk cantik, baru saja menelan sisa sperma Chanyeol dipenis namja itu

"spermamu gurih penis besar, sehat dan sepertinya tinggi protein" ucap Baekhyun, menjilat jarinya sendiri, bergaya seksi untuk kesekian kalinya

Chanyeol tidak menimpali, namja itu bergerak dan menyandarkan dirinya ditembok, masih telanjang bulat, sperma berceceran disekitarnya, tidak lupa dengan baju seragamnya yang berserakan

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol, dia juga menyandarkan dirinya ditembok, tepat disamping namja yang baru saja membobolnya itu

"apa kau menyesal?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, dia meraih bajunya tapi tidak memakainya

"tidak, kau dan aku menginginkan ini" jawab Chanyeol, tidak kalah pelan

Baekhyun mendesah, dia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Chanyeol, kemudian memejamkan matanya dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi

Chanyeol melirik singkat kearah Baekhyun, dia tersenyum

'kau terlihat lebih manis jika diam dan memejamkan mata seperti itu, Baekhyun' batin Chanyeol, senyuman masih menghiasi bibirnya, tangan kirinya bergerak pelan dan menghapus setitik sisa sperma disudut bibir Baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya bergerak pelan, sepertinya dia tertidur, tertidur dengan sangat cepat

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Perpustakaan Geumgang School, tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca dan mengerjakan tugas. Tapi selain melakukan kedua hal umum tersebut, perpustakaan itu sepertinya juga cocok dijadikan tempat melakukan 'kegiatan' diluar agenda sekolah,

Seperti yang saat ini dilakukan oleh kedua namja yang berbeda tingkatan, yaitu Jongin dan Kyungsoo, yang menghabiskan waktu mereka beberapa menit yang lalu saling melumat disalah satu sudut perpustakaan, disamping lemari-lemari buku yang terpajang

Dua namja yang seakan lupa dengan resiko ketahuan yang besar

"Jongin ah, kita masih diperpus…ahh" Kyungsoo bergumam, sambil menahan desahannya, karena Jongin sudah menanggalkan pakaiannya dan menjilat nipplenya

"kita sudah terlanjur Kyungsoo, sebaiknya kita tuntaskan" timpal Jongin, nafsunya sudah diubun-ubun

Jongin menidurkan Kyungsoo dilantai, dia menumpuk beberapa buku tebal untuk diduduki oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin berdiri, membuka ikat pinggangnya dan melebarkan zipper celananya

"isap punyaku Kyungsoo" pinta Jongin, penisnya sudah mengacung didepan wajah Kyungsoo

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah Kyungsoo akan menurut dan mengikuti kemauan Jongin, karena dia memang menginginkan itu juga

Kyungsoo mengarahkan bibir tebalnya dan mengecup singkat helm kejantanan Jongin, menjilatinya dan kemudian memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya

"ahh…" Jongin mendesah pelan, tertahan,

Jongin bisa melihat penjaga perpustakaan yang masih tertidur, karena posisinya yang berdiri. Dia sudah menghafal kebiasaan penjaga perpustakaan itu, dia tidak akan bangun jika tidak ada suara namja-namja ribut yang lebih dari 3 orang, bergerombol

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan meng-oral penis Jongin, namja bermata burung hantu itu mendongak imut

"Jongin ah, aku takut… aku takut penjaga itu akan bangun dan memergoki kita" kata Kyungsoo, bibirnya basah seksi

"tenang saja, dia tidak akan bangun. Aku sudah tahu gaya penjaga perpustakaan itu, sebulan ini aku sudah bisa membaca siklus tidurnya" timpal Jongin, tersenyum

"tapi bagaimana jika siswa-siswa lain ada yang masuk?"

"tidak akan, ini sudah jam pelajaran kedua. Aku minta maaf karena kau sepertinya harus merelakan tidak masuk kelas" jawab Jongin, menunduk dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali lagi, dia sudah ketinggalan pelajaran, berharap Baekhyun sudah ada dikelas dan mengikuti pelajaran secara normal (yuhuuu, si cabe ditoilet rusak, bukan dikelas….)

Jongin membelai singkat rambut Kyungsoo

"maka dari itu, kita akan melakukannya dengan cepat" ucap Jongin, kembali menormalkan dirinya dan mengarahkannya penisnya dimulut Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo kembali menerima sosis hangat milik Jongin, mengoral penis itu dengan teknik seadanya. Kyungsoo memegang penis Jongin dengan tangan kanannya, dan meraba ABS seksi Jongin dengan tangan kirinya, dia mendadak merinding

Jongin tersenyum, dia membuka baju seragamnya sendiri dan dengan cepat tubuh atasnya terekspose sempurna

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan mengoralnya, dia tertegun melihat body seksi Jongin yang kali ini sangat jelas dan kentara, didepan mata bulat owl-nya O_O

"ayo kita lakukan sekarang Kyungsoo" ajak Jongin, dia merebahkan Kyungsoo dilantai, menambah susunan buku secara berderet agar Kyungsoo nyaman berbaring

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya mengikuti apa saja kemauan dan keinginan Jongin, namja adik kelasnya, namja yang sudah memberikannya pengalaman seks sebanyak dua kali, dan kali ini akan bertambah lagi

Jongin membuka celana seragam Kyungsoo, menarik pelan celana itu agar terlepas. Menyisakan celana dalam hitam seksi

"kau sepertinya menyukai warna hitam?" tanya Jongin, tangannya memegang kejantanan Kyungsoo yang masih terbalut itu

"ya, ahh…" jawab Kyungsoo disertai desahan kecil

Jongin tersenyum mesum, kemudian memelorotkan celana dalam hitam itu hingga lutut, hingga penis dan hole Kyungsoo terpampang nyata didepan Jongin

Jongin sendiri tidak mempelorotkan celananya total, dia hanya membukanya hingga paha, kondisi dan tempat mereka itu tidak memungkinkan untuk bugil total

"aku masukkan punyaku Kyungsoo…" ucap Jongin pelan, memelintir nipple Kyungsoo

"masukkanlah.. ahh…" jawab Kyungsoo lagi, tetap dengan tambahan desahan nikmat

Jongin menarik nafasnya, berharap kali ini dia lebih bisa tahan lama. Dia akan memuaskan Kyungsoo dan membuat namja itu tidak menyesal telah melakukan dosa termanis dengannya

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menunggu Jongin menyerangnya, dia sudah siap dibobol, siap lahir dan batin

Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo yang tertutup, tersenyum dan mulai beraksi

Namja berkulit seksi itu mengarahkan penisnya yang tanpa kondom ke hole sempit Kyungsoo, menekan dan mendorongnya pelan

"arh..ahh.." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, menjerit tertahan, tidak ingin petugas perpustakaan terbangun

"ahh…" desah Jongin,

Penis Jongin masuk perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit dan… joss

Penis seksi itu kini bersarang dihole Kyungsoo untuk ketiga kalinya, menemukan tempat dan lubang yang cocok dengannya

"argh…uhhh… sakit Jongin ah, hm….." Kyungsoo merintih, masih menyumpal mulutnya dengan tangannya, agar tidak berteriak

"sebentar lagi akan nyaman… ahhh…." Timpal Jongin, mulai menggenjot penisnya maju dan mundur

Jongin terus menyodok dan menusuk hole Kyungsoo dengan penisnya. Keringat dengan cepat membasahi tubuh mereka berdua, kenikmatan dunia lagi-lagi mereka rasakan

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, memandang wajah dan tubuh seksi penuh keringat Jongin. tubuhnya berguncang karena sodokan namja itu

Jongin tersenyum, saling menatap mata dengan Kyungsoo, dia menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang menutupi mulut namja itu dan kemudian menggantinya dengan bibirnya sendiri, Jongin mencium Kyungsoo sambil menggenjot

"hmmff…" desahan Kyungsoo tertahan, ditahan oleh bibir seksi Jongin

Setelah merasa bahwa Kyungsoo sudah nyaman, Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Dan fokus pada hole Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengocok penisnya sendiri, Jongin membantunya, tangannya dan tangan Jongin menyatu bersama

"ahh….uh…"

"oh…ahhh…."

Kocokan dipenis Kyungsoo semakin cepat, baik oleh tangan Kyungsoo dan tangan Jongin, precum penis itu keluar. Si pemilik penis terus menggelinjang dan mendesah, namun sudah bisa tidak mendesah terlalu keras

"ahh…. Aku keluar Jongin… ahhh… aku mencintaimu Jongin ah… ahhh"

'crooott… crooott… crooot'

Sperma Kyungsoo keluar, dan itu sangat banyak. Namja itu memang jarang onani, makanya sekali keluar akan sangat banyak. Ini kali pertamanya Kyungsoo klimaks sejak berhubungan seks dengan Jongin, dua seks terdahulunya hanya Jongin yang klimaks

Jongin tersenyum, dia baru saja mendengar lagi kalimat cinta Kyungsoo. Dia sudah yakin bahwa Kyungsoo juga mencintainya, tidak mungkin namja itu merelakan dirinya dijamah dan dipakai tanpa ada rasa cinta sedikitpun

Kyungsoo menghapus keringat didahinya, dia mendadak lemas, tubuhnya kini penuh dengan sperma miliknya sendiri

"sekarang giliranku Kyungsoo…" ucap Jongin, dia memperbaiki posisinya, dan kembali menghantam hole Kyungsoo,

Jongin bersyukur dia belum keluar, biasanya dia akan keluar setelah beberapa kali sodokan. Setelah ini dia akan berlatih agar lebih tahan dan lebih kuat dalam berhubungan seks, mungkin bisa menghubungi 'cucu mak erot' dinegara tetangga

Penis Jongin terus maju mundur didalam hole Kyungsoo, seakan menegaskan bahwa hole itu adalah sarangnya yang harus selalu disinggahi

"ahhh…oh… uh… yeah…"

"hm… uh.. ah.. ikkeh.. ikkeh…ah.."

Suasana panas disalah satu sudut perpustakaan menjadi tidak terbendung lagi, dua insan bercinta dan menyatukan diri mereka, mengabaikan jam pelajaran dan resiko ketahuan

Jongin terus memasuki Kyungsoo, dia mengarahkan lagi bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo, untuk menambah sensasi seks yang dilakukannya, setelah puas dengan bibir, Jongin mencium leher Kyungsoo lagi

"ahhh…oh… ouch…"

"ahh.. Jongin ah…. Ahh…"

Desahan tertahan terus mengiringi genjotan dan sodokan Jongin, tidak lama namja tersebut merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut hebat, dia terus mempercepat tusukannya, cepat dan lebih cepat… dan kemudian…

"ahhh…. Aku keluar Kyungsoo…"

'crooottt… crooott… croooot…'

Jongin menarik penisnya dan mengeluarkan spermanya diluar, tepat diatas penis Kyungsoo yang sudah melemas, sperma Jongin menyatu dengan lelehan sperma Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dahulu keluar

Jongin mendadak lemas, tubuh dan dahinya berkeringat seksi.

"maaf, tubuhmu penuh dengan sperma Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin, pasca pengeluaran air maninya

"tidak mengapa" timpal Kyungsoo, dia mengambil baju dalaman hitamnya, baju tipis yang digunakannya sebelum memakai baju sekolah. Dia memakai baju tipis itu untuk mengelap spermanya dan sperma Jongin

Jongin berdiri, mengintip dicelah buku terpajang, melihat petugas perpustakaan yang belum bangun dan sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa diruangan yang dijaganya baru saja terjadi 'pertempuran' singkat yang berakhir dengan pertumpahan sperma, bukan pertumpahan darah

Kyungsoo membereskan dirinya cepat, menaikkan celana dalam dan celana sekolahnya, memakai bajunya dengan gerakan cepat, secepat Bajaj yang mengejar penumpang yang lupa bayar

Jongin juga sama, dia merapikan celananya lagi, serta memakai bajunya

"dicelanamu ada bekas spermanya Jongin" kata Kyungsoo, menunjuk bagian celana Jongin yang sedikit basah

"tidak mengapa, ini tidak kentara" timpal Jongin tersenyum

Kyungsoo ingin berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya yang kaku, tapi Jongin menghentikannya dan memeluknya erat

"terima kasih Kyungsoo, kau mau melakukannya lagi denganku" bisik Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo

"ya, sama-sama" jawab Kyungsoo, wajahnya memerah lagi

Hening

Jongin semakin mempererat pelukannya, posisi mereka masih disudut perpustakaan yang terhalangi oleh lemari panjang yang berisi banyak buku

"aku tadi mendengar kalimat cintamu Kyungsoo…" gumam Jongin pelan

"kalimat cinta yang mana?"

"kalimat cinta saat kau klimaks, kau memanggil namaku dan mengucapkan cinta padaku" jawab Jongin, tersenyum lagi, senang

"kau mungkin salah dengar, aku tidak mengingatnya"

"aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, mungkin kau mengucapkannya refleks"

"tapi aku tidak mengingatnya"

"yang pasti kalimat itu membuatku tenang, kau memang mencintaiku, Kyungsoo" ujar Jongin, terus tersenyum, sumringah

Kyungsoo diam dan menerawang, sudah tiga kali dirinya berhubungan seks dengan Jongin. dan sampai saat ini status mereka hanya Sebastian (sebatas teman tanpa kepastian), mereka belum resmi pacaran dan tidak ada ikatan apa-apa

Tiba-tiba terdengar derit kursi, lumayan keras. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya, posisi mereka masih berpelukan intens

Sepertinya penjaga perpustakaan terbangun dari tidurnya, contoh penjaga perpustakaan yang malas. Dia bergerak perlahan, menguap dan berjalan menuju jendela kaca diujung, untuk melihat apakah siswa sudah keluar untuk istirahat pertama

Jongin dan Kyungsoo meringkuk tidak bergerak ditempat mereka, berdoa semoga si penjaga perpustakaan tidak berjalan kearah mereka

Tapi sepertinya doa mereka 'tidak' dikabulkan, karena penjaga perpustakaan itu berjalan dan bergerak menuju kearah sudut, dimana sekarang ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"dia mendekat Jongin ah" bisik Kyungsoo,

"ya" balas Jongin, juga berbisik

Si petugas perpustakaan berkaca mata itu masih berjalan dan akhirnya sampai disudut dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada

"kalian sedang apa?" tanya si penjaga perpustakaan, sedikit kaget, dia mengira Jongin dan Kyungsoo tadi sudah keluar dari perpustakaan

"kami… kami sedang mencari bahan untuk tugas Ekonomi, kami dari tadi mencari dan membongkar banyak buku" Jongin yang menjawab, dia sudah tidak memeluk Kyungsoo lagi, sebagai gantinya dia membolak-balik buku acak yang sudah disebarnya dilantai, bergaya ala namja kutu buku yang baik hati dan tidak suka tawuran

"ya, kami sedang mencari bahan tugas" Kyungsoo menambahkan dan meyakinkan, memasang wajah polosnya lagi 'wajah bocah suci yang belum ternoda'

Si penjaga perpustakaan mengerutkan dahinya, dia mencium bau sesuatu, mengendus pelan, agak sedikit lama, namun kemudian berujar lagi

"setelah itu rapikan buku-buku itu, seperti semula" kata si penjaga, tidak curiga, berbalik dan kembali ditempat duduknya, sepertinya ingin tidur lagi

"ya, kami akan merapikannya lagi" timpal Jongin, mendesah lega

Kyungsoo menyandarkan dirinya didinding, mendesah lega juga. Jantungnya tadi serasa mau keluar, takut jika sampai penjaga perpustakaan itu bertanya macam-macam dan malah memanggil Shindong

"ayo kita keluar dari sini Jongin ah" kata Kyungsoo, dia memegang satu kancing seragamnya yang terlepas

"ya, kita kekamarku" jawab Jongin, menaik-naikkan alisnya, mesum lagi

"sudah Jongin, kita sudah melakukannya" timpal Kyungsoo, malu lagi

"jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin membawamu ke kamarku, berbicara dan mengobrol disana, itu saja" Jongin tertawa pelan

"kau modus"

"tapi kau menyukainya juga bukan"

"tidak"

"oh baiklah, tapi apa kau rela jika aku melakukannya dengan orang lain?"

"tidak, eh…. Terserah, itu hakmu" Kyungsoo keceplosan lagi, lagi-lagi terkena 'jebakan betmen' dari Jongin

"kau mengakuinya lagi" Jongin tertawa, kali ini agak keras 'ngakak'

"heiii… kalian yang disana, jangan bercanda didalam perpustakaan, jika tidak ada urusan lagi, sebaiknya kalian keluar…" teriak penjaga perpustakaan, yang terganggu dengan tawa cetar Jongin

Jongin diam, dan menahan tawanya lagi

"dia bisa mendengar tawaku yang pelan, tapi tidak bisa mendengar desahanmu yang keras tadi Kyungsoo…" Jongin memelankan suaranya, bersmirk mesum lagi

"sudah Jongin, ayo kita keluar" wajah Kyungsoo merah lagi

"cium aku dulu.." pinta Jongin, akhir-akhir ini mulai berani dan minta macam-macam

Kyungsoo mendesah, kemudian mencium bibir seksi Jongin, lebih mirip kecupan daripada ciuman sebenarnya, sangat singkat

"thanks… lets go…" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dan membawa namja itu untuk keluar perpustakaan,

Jongin dan Kyungsoo aman, seks mereka tidak ketahuan

Buku-buku dan segala apa yang ada disudut perpustakaan itu menjadi saksi bisu bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu telah terjadi pertempuran dan adegan seks yang dilakukan oleh siswa kelas satu vs siswa kelas dua. Adegan seks yang baru kali ini terjadi disana, dan pencetusnya adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo

Emejingg…

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun tertidur dipundak lebar Chanyeol sejak tadi, dan Chanyeol juga mengikuti kegiatan Baekhyun itu. Dan kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidur bersama, setelah menuntaskan adegan seks panjang mereka

'brrtttt….'

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, tanda bahwa ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Namja si pemilik ponsel terbangun, dia mengucek matanya dan mengambil ponsel yang ada disaku celananya yang berserakan dilantai

Hanya pesan dari operator seluler, Chanyeol mendengus, 'disitu kadang dia merasa sedih'

Chanyeol melirik jam ditangannya, dia sontak terkaget

"Baekhyun, bangun… bangun… kita terlambat rapat bersama diruangan Sungmin" Chanyeol menggoyang-goyangkan Baekhyun pelan

Baekhyun hanya bergerak sebentar, namun tidak bangun

"Baekhyun, bangunlah…" Chanyeol menggerakkan kepala Baekhyun lagi, namun namja bereyeliner itu masih lena

"setelah ini kau pasti akan bangun.." tukas Chanyeol, dia mengarahkannya tangannya dipenis lemas Baekhyun, menggenggam penis itu dan membuat gerakan seperti memencet

"awww…. Sakit…" Baekhyun terbangun dan menjerit seperti ibu muda yang melihat hasil tes kehamilan anaknya yang belum menikah

"maaf, aku hanya mengikuti caramu membangunkan orang" Chanyeol terkekeh

Baekhyun mengucek mata sipitnya, dia menoleh dan memandang namja disampingnya tersebut

"kenapa membangunkanku?"

"kita terlambat rapat perdana, pakai pakaianmu, kita bergegas"

"santai saja, ada Jongin yang mewakili kita" Baekhyun menguap

"aku tidak bisa berharap banyak pada namja junior itu, kita harus hadir. Ini rapat perdana untuk semester ini" jelas Chanyeol, dia berdiri dan mulai memakai pakaiannya, dimulai dari celana dalam lebih dahulu

"apa aku bisa meminta jatah lagi? Mengisap saja…" pinta Baekhyun manja, dia masih telanjang dan belum memakai bajunya, dalam keadaan mengantuk masih sempat minta 'jatah pisang'

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan

"tidak ada waktu lagi, kau sebaiknya berpakaian. Ini sudah jam istirahat. Aku takut ada siswa yang masuk kesini untuk onani" Chanyeol menolak permintaan oral Baekhyun

"huh… jual mahal, aku bisa mendapatkan dan mengisap banyak penis, anak kelas satu dan dua banyak yang antri" tukas Baekhyun, dia akhirnya bergerak dan memakai pakaiannya

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi kalimat namja yang baru saja berhubungan seks dengannya itu, dia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga tabiat dan hobi Baekhyun yang ingin bersenang-senang dengan banyak namja itu bisa terhenti, dan melabuhkan hatinya pada satu cinta

"kita impas, Baekhyun…" Chanyeol mengingatkan

"ya, ok. Kita impas"

"dan tidak ada acara balas membalas dendam lagi"

"ok, tidak ada balas membalas lagi"

"dan tidak ada acara seks dengan namja lain"

"maksudnya?"

"kau, maksudnya kau… aku tidak ingin kau mengejar namja lain, apalagi guru baru itu" jawab Chanyeol

"itu urusanku, kau bukan siapa-siapaku… terserah aku mau berbuat apa di sekolah ini, this is my life" Baekhyun merantangkan tangannya, dia sudah rapi seketika, walau agak berantakan

Chanyeol terdiam dan mendesah lagi, dia juga sudah selesai memakai semua pakaiannya

"bajuku bau sperma.." Chanyeol bergumam pelan, mengendus bajunya sendiri

"itu spermamu sendiri" timpal Baekhyun

"bajumu juga bau"

"aku sudah terbiasa, aku suka baunya…" Baekhyun tertawa badai, mengedipkan sebelah mata bereyelinernya, centil, terpuaskan

Namja cabe itu berjalan pelan, meringis tertahan dan membuka pintu toilet, Chanyeol mengekor dibelakangnya

Namja jangkung itu ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa mengucapkannya didepan Baekhyun secara langsung, dan sepertinya dia harus bersabar, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengucapkannya

Hari yang melelahkan…

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Chanyeol berjalan mendahuli Baekhyun, dia betul-betul tidak ingin terlambat, sebagai ketua kelas senior dia ingin menjaga nama baiknya

"cepatlah Baekhyun, kita sudah terlambat…" kata Chanyeol

"duluan saja, kau tidak merasakan bagaimana sakitnya holeku" timpal Baekhyun

"kau sendiri yang meminta itu Baekhyun, bukan aku" balas Chanyeol

"diamlah penis besar"

Baekhyun mendengus, ingin berhenti berjalan, tapi Chanyeol menarik tangannya untuk mempercepat langkah mereka

"apa yang kau lakukan, aku bukan namja tersangka pemerkosaan anak dibawah umur yang bisa kau tarik seperti ini" protes Baekhyun

"kita tidak ada waktu lagi" Chanyeol terus menarik tangan Baekhyun, seperti menarik tambang

Mereka berdua kini berada dikoridor panjang asrama, hampir mencapai belokan. Tepat saat mencapai belokan, tiba-tiba dua orang namja yang juga berjalan tergesa-gesa menabrak mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jatuh terjengkang, demikian juga dengan dua namja yang menabrak mereka

"Kyung…" ucap Baekhyun, memandang namja bermata bulat yang duduk sambil meringis

"Baek…" balas si namja, dia memang Kyungsoo, bersama namja partner seksnya tadi, Jongin

"kalian dari mana?" lanjut Baekhyun, mencoba berdiri dan mengusap debu dicelananya

"kami dari… dari perpustakaan" jawab Kyungsoo, gugup

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi sudah berdiri, mendadak memandang Jongin, junior yang juga sesama ketua kelas

"Jongin, apa kau sudah keruangan Sungmin?" tanya Chanyeol

"belum, aku baru mau kesana hyung" jawab Jongin

"tapi sepertinya…." Kalimat Chanyeol terhenti

"hm… dicari-cari, ternyata kalian semua disini" sebuah suara besar menginterupsi pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Jongin

Suara itu adalah suara si guru bagian kedisiplinan siswa, Shindong

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Chanyeol membungkuk bersamaan, memberikan hormat pada guru gemuk didepan mereka itu

"maafkan kami saem, tapi apakah rapatnya…."

"rapat dibatalkan… batal" potong Shindong cepat, dia sepertinya sedang kesal

"maafkan kami saem" ucap Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan, tiga namja ketua kelas yang semuanya tidak datang diwaktu yang ditentukan oleh Shindong

"lupakan rapat itu, aku sebenarnya ingin menghukum kalian bertiga atas kelalaian kalian ini. tapi aku berbaik hati.." Shindong memandang penampilan keempat namja tersebut

"kalian dari mana? Kenapa berantakan begini" Shindong memandang heran, meneliti seperti polisi bayaran

"kami dari kerja bakti saem, eh.. bukan. Kami dari… dari…" Baekhyun mendadak blank, padahal tidak biasanya dia seperti itu, mungkin aura Shindong yang menusuk, jadi dia tidak bisa berpikir dan mengeluarkan jurus ninja andalannya

"dari membersihkan ruangan kosong disamping ruang rapat saem. Kami akan menggunakan ruangan itu sebagai tempat diskusi" Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimat Baekhyun, berbohong

Shindong tidak menimpali, guru gemuk itu hanya mengendus-endus tidak kentara, bau menyengat menggelitik hidungnya

"kalian sebaiknya menuju kelas kalian masing-masing, jam pelajaran selanjutnya sebentar lagi dimulai" perintah Shindong, memandang secara bergantian namja-namja muda dihadapannya dan kemudian berbalik dan pergi, menuju ruangannya sendiri

"ya, saem" timpal semua namja, bersamaan

"huff… dia mencium bau spermamu" Baekhyun menyikut Chanyeol

"spermamu yang bau" balas Chanyeol, tidak mau kalah

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling pandang, mereka tidak seagresif pasangan ChanBaek yang secara frontal mengucapkan kata 'sperma', terlebih didepan mereka

"ayo Kyungsoo, kita masuk kekelas.." Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo cepat, menceraikannya dari Jongin

"eh, tunggu dulu" protes Jongin, dia masih ingin bersama Kyungsoo, tidak ingin terpisah dari 'istri' yang belum dinikahinya itu

"apa? kenapa? Panggil aku senior hyung" kata Baekhyun yang ditujukan pada Jongin

Jongin tidak menimpali, dia hanya bisa memasang wajah tidak rela, Kyungsoo diambil alih oleh Baekhyun lagi, namja yang sulit dilawan dan ditentang, 'sekali melawan = penis melayang'

"sudahlah Jongin, ayo kembali kekelas masing-masing" ucap Chanyeol, mendekati Jongin, mengendus bau namja itu, bau yang sama dipakaiannya sendiri

"ya, hyung" akhirnya Jongin pasrah dan merelakan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa, dia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, hanya pandangan O_O yang terus diperlihatkannya sejak tadi

"ayo Kyung…" Baekhyun mengapit tangan Kyungsoo, dan berjalan bersama namja itu, pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Chanyeol

Kyungsoo menoleh, memandang Jongin, memberikan pandangan yang sulit dimengerti. Jongin balas memandang Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum

"aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini" seru Jongin, yang ditujukan pada Kyungsoo. Memandang punggung Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menghilang dibelokan koridor

"melupakan apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, hanya dia dan Jongin sekarang

"tidak hyung, rahasia" jawab Jongin, tersenyum malu

"ah, aku tahu… dari baumu" goda Chanyeol

"hyung juga bau" balas Jongin

"maka dari itu sebaiknya kita pulang kekamar masing-masing dan membersihkan diri" tukas Chanyeol, yang bisa menebak bahwa namja junior yang masih bau kencur didepannya itu baru saja main 'anu-anu' dengan Kyungsoo

"ya, hyung.." Jongin menggaruk kepalanya

"kita melanggar peraturan sekolah Jongin, peraturan yang melarang sesama penghuni asrama untuk melakukan seks" bisik Chanyeol

"aku tahu hyung, sebagai ketua kelas, aku menyesalkan itu" Jongin menimpali, secara tidak langsung jujur

"apa kau tidak akan mengulangi pelanggaran ini lagi?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku tidak bisa menjaminnya hyung"

"aku juga sama"

"jadi?"

"jadi sebaiknya rahasia ini kita simpan bersama, ok" Chanyeol tersenyum evil

"ya, together" Jongin setuju

Kemudian, dua namja berbeda tingkatan namun sama-sama menjabat menjadi ketua kelas itu tertawa bersama, saling bercanda, bercanda ala seme yang selalu bisa memuaskan uke

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Sore menjelang, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu semua mata pelajaran telah usai, dan semua tingkat satu, dua dan tiga masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing

Kyungsoo langsung menuju kekamar mandi, membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti baju. Hal berbeda dilakukan oleh Baekhyun, namja itu langsung berbaring dan menelentangkan tangan diranjang miliknya

"hari yang indah sekaligus melelahkan" seru Baekhyun, seperti berteriak

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan pelan dan menuju keranjangnya

"jalanmu aneh Kyung, holemu sakit lagi?" tanya Baekhyun, baru menyadari bahwa cara jalan Kyungsoo kembali terpincang-pincang

"tidak, ini efek kemarin" jawab Kyungsoo, tidak memandang Baekhyun

"yakin, apa kau tidak…"

"sudahlah Baek, lebih baik kau istirahat, kau sendiri berjalan dengan aneh tadi" potong Kyungsoo cepat, dia beranjak dan menuju meja belajarnya

"karena aku sudah melakukan ML lagi dengan si penis besar, kali ini kami melakukannya dengan lembut dan seperti pasangan suami-istri" ucap Baekhyun, tertawa bangga, dia berpose seksi ala Ratu buaya putih

Wajah Kyungsoo sontak memerah, sahabatnya baru saja mengakui sudah melakukan seks lagi, sedangkan dirinya tidak sanggup mengakui bahwa dia juga baru saja dijamah oleh Jongin

Baekhyun yang merasa tidak digubris oleh Kyungsoo menoleh dan memandang teman sekamarnya tersebut

"kau sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku sedang mengerjakan tugas makalah dari Shindong saem, salah satu hukuman buatku, aku harus menyelesaikannya cepat" jawab Kyungsoo, sembari menulis tangan dikertas putih yang sudah dipersiapkannya, tugas yang berat sepertinya

"abaikan saja hukuman itu Kyung. Si gendut itu sudah semena-mena menghukummu, dia hanyalah guru pendisiplin, bukan guru bidang penghukum" sahut Baekhyun, mendengus dan mengejek Shindong dalam hati

"itu sudah tugasnya dan aku sebagai siswa hanya bisa menurut. Dan menunggu kepala sekolah kembali dari Jepang, menanti keputusan untukku" hela Kyungsoo

"kau terlalu penurut, Kyung… sekali-kali jadilah pemberontak" usul Baekhyun

"mungkin lain kali" timpal Kyungsoo

Baekhyun tidak berbicara lagi, dia terdiam. Dan kembali teringat dengan guru baru yang gagal diintipnya dikamar mandi ruangan Sungmin (pikiran Baekhyun sedemikian cepat teralih), dia terduduk, menurunkan kakinya, berencana menyusun rencana B, dimana rencana A gagal, digagalkan Chanyeol

Baekhyun berdiri, namun Kyungsoo menghentikannya

"Baek, kau… kau masih punya obat antiseptik yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu, dia menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya, dia meringis tertahan

"punya, untuk apa? oh, jangan bilang… oh tidak, kau melakukannya lagi Kyung…" Baekhyun berseru lebay, seakan dia baru menerima SMS memenangkan undian mobil dari operator seluler (tapi SMS palsu)

"hm… itu.. itu, iya Baek" akhirnya Kyungsoo jujur dan mengaku

Baekhyun bersorak seperti tim suporter pertandingan bola, dia berlari ketengah ruangan dan melakukan dance SNSD 'Mr Mr' dan dilanjutkan dengan 'goyang kereta malam', lagu dangdut tetangga sebelah

Kebiasaan seorang Byun Baekhyun jika sedang senang berlebihan, berdance Girls Grup dan Goyang Dangdut. Si cabe itu memutar tubuhnya berlebihan, mengangkang dan mendorong bokongnya, lalu…

"awww…. Sial" Baekhyun menjerit, holenya perih lagi akibat bergoyang berlebihan, andaikan namja itu hamil, sudah dipastikan keguguran detik itu juga

Kyungsoo yang tadi terdiam, kini tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawai gaya Baekhyun yang seperti kena rematik dan encok

"Baek, kau lucu… perutku sakit" Kyungsoo terus tertawa

"perutmu atau holemu yang sakit…" timpal Baekhyun, mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang

Kyungsoo masih tertawa, tapi tidak sekeras tadi, matanya berair. Sedangkan Baekhyun meraih obat antiseptik yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol kemarin malam dan memberikan benda itu pada Kyungsoo

"ini obatnya, sisakan sebagian untukku" ucap Baekhyun

"ya, terima kasih Baek" Kyungsoo menerima obat itu, berdiri dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar mandi

"pakai disini saja, Kyung"

"no, aku akan memakainya dikamar mandi"

"aku tidak akan terangsang dengan holemu itu"

"siapa yang bisa menjamin" tutup Kyungsoo, menutup pintu kamar mandi

Baekhyun tertawa, tawa disertai ringisan. Dia sejenak melupakan si guru baru, Kyuhyun. Namja bereyeliner itu kembali merebahkan dirinya dikasur, dan tidak lama dia terduduk lagi,

"ah, si Taehyung dan istrinya, mereka belum mendapatkan pelajaran dariku" gumam Baekhyun, bicara sendiri, namja itu beranjak cepat

"aku ingin tahu siapa yang menyebarkan gosip mengenai Kyungsoo, awas saja jika benar dua namja suami istri itu" Baekhyun berbicara sendiri lagi,

Baekhyun mengambil sweaternya, memakainya dengan cepat

"Kyung, aku pergi dulu… jangan onani sendirian dikamar mandi" Baekhyun berteriak, masih sempat menggoda Kyungsoo

"ya" terdengar jawaban samar dari Kyungsoo didalam kamar mandi

Baekhyun bergerak menuju pintu, membukanya dan lekas keluar

.

.

.

.

.

'tok… tok… tok…'

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung, agak keras. Namja itu berdiri manis didepan kamar teman sekelasnya tersebut

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, Baekhyun langsung 'nyosor' masuk tanpa dipersilahkan terlebih dahulu

"kamar kalian rapi, sepertinya tidak terjadi pertempuran disini" kata Baekhyun, berjalan pelan ditengah ruangan, matanya menatap punggung sosok namja yang sepertinya tertidur, Jungkook

"kau mau apa lagi kesini?" ketus Taehyung, dia berdiri disamping pintu kamarnya,

"kenapa tidak masuk kelas tadi? Kau membolos" tanya Baekhyun, dia merapikan eyelinernya dicermin kamar tersebut

"aku tidak enak badan" jawab Taehyung

"oh benarkah? Aku sangat prihatin"

"lebih baik kau keluar, jangan ganggu kami lagi" usir Taehyung

"jangan kasar terhadap tamu, terlebih pada ketua kelasmu yang baru, Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun berjalan pelan dan mendekati ranjang Jungkook, mengacuhkan pengusiran Taehyung

"dia kenapa?"

"tidur"

"dia marah padamu?"

"ya, dia marah. Semua karena kau. Kau merusak hubungan kami, kau merusak semuanya, kau… kau…" Taehyung mendadak emosi, emosi jiwa

"tenang, tenang… slow men. aku bukanlah namja perusak hubungan rumahtangga dan perebut suami orang, aku ini namja baik-baik, malaikat penyatu cinta" sahut Baekhyun lebay, duduk ditepi ranjang milik Jungkook

"kau merusak hubungan kami…"

"itu semua salahmu, melakukan seks sambil memaki Kyungsoo dan memakiku. Aku bisa saja menuntutmu dengan pasal pencemaran nama baik" kata Baekhyun berlebihan

Taehyung terdiam, membisu

"aku kesini hanya ingin menanyakan, apa kau yang membocorkan mengenai insiden yang menimpa Kyungsoo tadi malam?" tanya Baekhyun, memulai investigasi amatirnya, detektif oplosan

"tidak, bukan aku" Taehyung menggeleng, sudah mulai tenang

"jangan bohong" Baekhyun berdiri dan memegang kerah baju Taehyung, memberikan pandangan intimidasi

"aku tidak.. tidak bohong, sejak pagi aku tidak… tidak keluar kamar" gagap Taehyung, dia memang adalah namja yang mudah terintimidasi

"kau salah satu yang mengetahuinya, diluar sana berita itu sudah tersebar"

"aku bersumpah, bukan aku pelakunya" Taehyung menaikkan telapak tangannya, bersumpah

"jika kau bohong kau akan mandul, penismu akan terus lemas, tidak bisa menegang dan kau tidak bisa melakukan seks lagi, bagaimana?"

"ya, aku betul-betul tidak bohong"

"ok… ok… aku percaya" Baekhyun melepaskan cengraman dikerah baju Taehyung, dia menoleh pada Jungkook sekilas dan menuju pintu

"tenang saja, aku saat ini tidak tertarik dengan penismu, jadi kau masih aman" bisik Baekhyun ditelinga Taehyung, ingin keluar kamar

"tunggu… tunggu… jelaskan pada Kookie bahwa aku tidak selingkuh denganmu, dia sangat marah dan tidak mau bicara denganku" pinta Taehyung, memohon

Baekhyun tersenyum, dia melipat tangan didadanya, bergaya ala konsultan perkawinan yang sudah berkecimpung selama 20 tahun didunia Pasutri

"dia tidak perlu penjelasan, dia hanya perlu belaian, belaian sayang darimu…" Baekhyun memberikan saran dan solusi

"…"

"kau bisa memberikannya coklat, bunga, celana dalam dan barang-barang sederhana lainnya, tapi jangan sekali-kali memberikannya mobil dan rumah mewah, karena kau tidak akan bisa membelinya…" Baekhyun tertawa halilintar, berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu itu

Taehyung merengut, kesal dan merasa dipermainkan, dia mendengus

"tapi tenang saja, aku akan menjelaskan pada istrimu itu, nanti setelah masalah yang menimpa Kyungsoo selesai, bye… my baby" tutup Baekhyun, memberikan ciuman jauhnya yang seksi dan menghilang dibalik pintu

Taehyung mendesah, mimpi apa dia semalam

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun berjalan dikoridor sambil tertawa pelan, namun tawanya hilang meredam karena kembali terpikir siapa yang membocorkan dan menyebarkan insiden seks Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dia masih penasaran

Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena kepala sekolah belum juga kembali dari Jepang, dan dia berharap agar kepala sekolah tidak kembali-kembali dan Shindong si guru bagian kedisiplinan itu melupakan mengenai pelanggaran Kyungsoo

Baekhyun masih saja penasaran, tapi rasa penasarannya itu hilang saat melihat sosok guru baru yang mengajarinya tadi pagi, guru itu baru keluar dari ruangan Sungmin

Baekhyun lekas berlari tertatih dan mencegat si guru

"halo saem, saem mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun, memasang wajah 'pemuda baik-baik yang betah melajang'

Si guru memandang Baekhyun sejenak, lalu tersenyum, dia adalah Kyuhyun, si guru baru

"aku mau pulang, kau… aku sepertinya…"

"aku Baekhyun saem, siswa kelas 2B yang saem ajar" Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya tidak jelas, seperti bekicot kepanasan

"ya, Baekhyun, aku ingat"

"kenapa saem harus pulang?"

"aku memang harus pulang, guru reguler sepertiku tidak bermalam di asrama sekolah ini"

"itu aturan kuno saem. Saem seharusnya bermalam di sekolah ini, mungkin tidur bersama Sungmin saem" celutuk Baekhyun berani, percaya diri

Kyuhyun tersenyum, namun senyumannya hilang, dia mendekatkan wajah pada Baekhyun

"sopanlah pada gurumu, aku tidak sama dengan guru-guru yang lain" bisik Kyuhyun, bisikan bernada horor

Baekhyun sedikit bergidik, namun dengan cepat menguasai situasi

"maaf saem, aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan pada saem, aku hanya…"

"kau sepertinya siswa yang beda Baekhyun, sangat berbeda" potong Kyuhyun, kembali menormakan posisinya

"aku memang 'beda' saem, aku tahu itu" balas Baekhyun, menatap wajah Kyuhyun intens

"terlihat dari matamu, kau sepertinya penggila…" kalimat Kyuhyun terhenti

"ehem, Baekhyun, cuaca panas… aku ingin kau membantuku… ah, Saem.. selamat sore" kata suara yang tiba-tiba mengganggu percakapan antara guru dan murid itu

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dia memandang namja yang selalu menghalangi dan menggagalkan niatnya, Park Chanyeol

Penggagalan yang selalu disertai ucapan 'cuaca panas'

Chanyeol yang baru saja muncul seperti hantu membungkuk singkat pada Kyuhyun, memberikan hormat

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok" Kyuhyun pamit, tidak tersenyum, kalimatnya lebih ditujukan pada Chanyeol daripada Baekhyun

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat dan menghilang dibalik belokan koridor

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, memandang Chanyeol disampingnya

"kenapa kau selalu muncul seperti jelangkung dihadapanku, kau sengaja?" bentak Baekhyun, menghentakkan kakinya lagi, merasa selalu diganggu

"aku tidak sengaja lewat sini, ini jalan umum" jawab Chanyeol

"tapi aku tidak suka"

"kenapa? Apa aku mengganggu momentmu dengan si guru tadi? Dari wajahnya dia tidak antusias denganmu" Chanyeol memberikan pandangan remeh

"ya, kau menggangguku, padahal aku ingin mengajaknya minum teh bersama" timpal Baekhyun, masih kesal

"minum teh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Aku yakin kau ingin menjebak guru itu dan mengajaknya tidur"

"oh, sepertinya kau sudah punya kemampuan membaca pikiran dan meramal penis besar, memang itu yang kupikirkan, selamat… ramalanmu benar"

"berhentilah bertingkah binal seperti ini Baekhyun, tolonglah"

"binal? Kau mulai berani mengejek dan menghinaku. Kau ingin perang lagi?"

"tidak, aku tidak bermaksud menghina, apalagi ingin perang denganmu. Balas membalas kita sudah impas, itu kesepakatannya"

"ya, kita sudah impas. Jadi sekarang jangan ganggu setiap urusanku. Jika kau ingin 'tidur' dan 'memakaiku', aku selalu ada waktu untuk itu, 'seks' denganmu. Tapi, ingat kita tidak ada ikatan apa-apa, minggirlah"

Baekhyun menabrak sisi bahu lebar Chanyeol, berjalan seperti Miss World yang baru saja memakai mahkotanya

Chanyeol tidak tinggal diam, dia menarik lengan Baekhyun keras

"tunggu, kita belum selesai bicara, Baekhyun" tukas Chanyeol, tegas

"kau kenapa Park penis besar? Kau sakit? Obatmu habis…" Baekhyun jengkel, dan ingin melayangkan jurus ninja meremas penis andalannya

"aku memang sakit, sakit karena kau" Chanyeol berkata cepat dan memegang dadanya

Baekhyun cengo', bungkam

Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun, meremasnya pelan

"aku ingin kau berubah Baekhyun, berubah menjadi namja baik-baik yang bisa mengenal cinta, menghentikan aksimu yang mengejar dan bermain-main dengan banyak namja"

"Penis besar, kau sepertinya melindur dan kurang tidur, sebaiknya… "

"aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun"

"ap… apa?"

"aku mencintaimu…!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

NC dichapter ini sudah panjang sepertinya, mudah-mudahan semua terpuaskan, he..he.. mohon maaf jika dichapter ini si Baek belum berubah, banyak yang ingin dia berubah, tapi banyak juga yang tetap ingin dia seperti itu. Jadi dikembalikan pada cerita saja ya, sebentar lagi **FF** ini tamat kok, tinggal beberapa chapter lagi. Atau mungkin reader ingin FF ini lebih panjang lagi? Hm… bisa saja, he..he.. tapi takut **jadi bosan** juga sih

**Terima kasih** bagi pembaca dan pemberi Review di FF sederhana ini, karena itulah FF ini terus berlanjut dan mencapai chapter 10 (chapter ini **8300 kata**), gomawo… **gomawoo** tidak terhingga…

Aku sudah fast update lagi, dan tidak berlebihan kiranya jika Reviewnya kembali diminta, he..he..he.. jangan bosan-bosan ya. Reader yang meninggalkan FF tanpa jejak, disitu kadang saya merasa sedih #plak

He…he…he… Salam Cinta…

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**pcyms7, reiasia95, AlienBaby88, Indri kusumaningsih, zelo. totomato. 330, VijnaPutri, Neli Amelia, firda-xmin, Babybuby, Re-Panda68, beng beng max, 48BemyLight, nam mingyu, KaisooCouple, vipbigbang74, ceekuchiki, NajikaAlamanda, kensecajoy, odoltLu, Acha Kim, kimhajoon, PlayerJEJ, adrian. stevano, nurul cynkeomma, chanbaeky, namegyu23, Izmajukir, Esyahzkrisho, Glory Vellixia kim, Sleeping Elsa39, luphbepz, BibiGembalaSapi, hinagiku2705, KyusungChanbaek, JungMyGuardianAngel134, ChanBlossom, YoonAndi, ChenMinDongsaeng14, , 887, VampireDPS, mrblackJ, whitechrysan, keyjitha. Shin, tya. kawuri, Seoglyu Yeowang, KimChanChan0630, Chan Banana, angelaalay, Kaisooship, hunniehan, LeeEunin, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, ceekuchiki, khodio, fakruddin727, ratyasos, dokyungsooxs, she3nn0, Kim Siska, oasana, baexian ree, nikyunmin, neli amelia, Park Shita, farfaridah16, , hanhyewon357, sr14bmark, KT CB, Lovesoo, metayaoilover, kaihunhan, kiranakim, ShinJiWoo920202, nam mingyu, LoveHyunFamily, elfirda365, DLajeng, babydontworry, Vanilla92, devrina, keyjitha. Shin, dandelionleon, baekchanbaek92, arieztanana, shinshim99SM, LSA Princess of EXO Planet, byunchanyeol, 88, srhksr, baekhaan, t.a, avs1105, OhLu BalBal, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Areumdawo, Iam the B, oh chaca, andamuharani, pkkdrsmn, guest88, guestB, 13613, meonggu, withhunhan, baekhaan, kori xiluhan, Guest, MILIKSAHNYAKKAMJONG, krisnadhani, Grey, chanchanhwang, Yoo, pedang merah, Okta Hunhan, TyaWonKyu, Cloudsyesung, Baekkie22, chanbaek nim, yoyo, Teppend, Berbi Bekyun, Yoora**

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


	11. Chapter 11

**Boys Sex**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol and KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (NC / No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo, Kata-Kata Kasar &amp; Humor Garing**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"aku mencintaimu…!"

Kalimat sakti itu akhirnya terucap dibibir seorang Park Chanyeol, dan tentu saja ditujukan bagi namja bereyeliner dihadapannya, Byun Baekhyun

Hening

Baekhyun terdiam, bibirnya sedikit bergetar, posisinya masih berhadapan dengan Chanyeol, dimana kedua tangannya masih dipegang oleh namja tersebut

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Baekhyun bergerak dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol, dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedahi namja itu

"kau sakit? demam? panas? meriang? Sebaiknya kau ke ruang kesehatan sekolah, penis besar" ucap Baekhyun, ucapan yang tentunya mengecewakan Chanyeol

Chanyeol menepis pelan tangan Baekhyun, dia mendesah

"aku serius Baekhyun, tidak bisakah kau juga serius, sekali ini saja. aku…"

"aku juga serius, serius mengetahui bahwa kau hanya main-main, jangan harap aku terpedaya dan terpikat jebakan tikusmu" tukas Baekhyun, membalik tubuhnya dan bersiap meninggalkan Chanyeol

"aku tidak main-main, aku mengatakannya refleks. Karena memang aku menyukaimu" Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan si cabe dihadapannya, mencoba meraih lengan Baekhyun, namun gagal

"helooo… kau sangat tidak romantis menembak orang sepenting diriku dikoridor asrama, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk menembakku dikamar hotel atau mungkin diatas ranjang? Itu akan membuatku percaya dan luluh" kata Baekhyun, tetap saja tidak serius

Chanyeol mendesah kesal, kalimat cintanya yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya paling dalam tidak ditanggapi, malah dibalas dengan gurauan lawak ala Biawak

"bye penis besar, ini sudah sore. Cuaca memang panas. Aku ingin masuk kedalam kamarku untuk melakukan ritual bersemedi dan mandi kembang, sampai ketemu besok" tutup Baekhyun, dia beranjak dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, berlari pelan tertatih seperti nenek-nenek jompo yang dipaksa menikah lagi

Chanyeol mendesah, kali ini tidak mencegah Baekhyun untuk pergi. Dia menatap punggung namja yang baru saja ditembaknya menjauh dan menghilang dibelokan koridor

"aku tidak akan menyerah, Byun Baekhyun" gumam Chanyeol, menyemangati dirinya sendiri, dia mungkin butuh seseorang untuk membantunya

.

.

.

.

O….O….O….O

Baekhyun berjalan sedikit cepat, dia menelusuri koridor panjang, ingin menuju kamarnya sendiri, untuk istirahat. Kalimat cinta dari Chanyeol untuknya masih terngiang-ngiang dan tidak bisa hilang : 'aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun'

Pernyataan cinta yang baru kali ini diterimanya, selama ini tidak ada seorangpun namja yang mengatakan cinta padanya, begitupun dengan yeoja. Yeoja yang bernama Taeyeon yang pernah dekat dengannya juga tidak pernah mengungkapkan cinta, mungkin yeoja itu menunggu Baekhyun sendiri yang mengungkapkannya

Selama ini Baekhyun hanya bersenang-senang, seks, seks dan seks. dalam setiap seks yang dilakukannya, dimasuki atau memasuki, tidak ada kata cinta disana. Yang ada hanya fun, hura-hura, senang-senang dan kata-kata sejenisnya

Baekhyun memperlambat jalannya, holenya jelas masih sakit, namun karena sudah terbiasa, dia sudah bisa menahannya

"apa-apaan si penis besar itu, baru saja mengataiku binal dan setelah itu mengatakan cinta padaku, bullshit… aku bukan namja bodoh" gumam Baekhyun, pada dirinya sendiri

Tapi entah mengapa dia merasakan perasaan yang aneh, perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, perasaan itu muncul saat Chanyeol baru saja mengungkapkan cintanya, cinta kepadanya

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, tidak ingin memikirkan penembakan Chanyeol yang menurutnya bodoh dan tidak romantis itu

Namja tersebut melintasi ruangan Sungmin, dia melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka sedikit. Terlihat si guru yang sering galau ada didalamnya, terduduk dengan tangan memegang pelipisnya, sepertinya guru itu sedang galau lagi, galau gundah gulana dan merana

Baekhyun tersenyum evil lagi, dia akan mengobrol dengan si guru galau, melancarkan saran-saran jitu untuk rumahtangga Sungmin yang baru seumur jagung

Baekhyun bergerak perlahan, membuka sedikit pintu ruangan Sungmin lebih lebar

"Saem…" sapa Baekhyun, suaranya agak keras

"eh, air tumpah… ember…" Sungmin kaget dan mendadak latah lagi, dia memegang dadanya dan menoleh memandang Baekhyun

"maaf mengagetkan saem" Baekhyun membungkuk, memberikan pandangan 'istri penurut yang siap dipoligami'

"ah, Baekhyun… ada apa?" Sungmin masih mengusap dadanya

"tidak apa-apa saem, aku hanya ingin curhat" jawab Baekhyun, menutup pintu dibelakangnya

Sungmin tidak berkata-kata lagi, Baekhyun betul-betul mengagetkannya, dia terkaget dari lamunannya yang panjang

Baekhyun duduk dikursi tanpa dipersilahkan, sikap sopan dan lugu yang tadi ditampilkannya mendadak menguap, tergantikan dengan sikap khas seorang Baekhyun yang cabe, biji cabe

"kau ingin curhat apa? ada masalah dengan pelajaran?" tanya Sungmin, menormalkan duduknya, memperlihatkan kesan kewibawaannya sebagai seorang guru bagian kesiswaan

"tidak saem, sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa. tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat saem dari luar, terduduk diam dan sepertinya ada masalah" jawab Baekhyun, tersenyum kalem

Sungmin mendesah pelan, tidak menimpali kalimat Baekhyun

Baekhyun tentu tidak akan tinggal diam, dia akan terus menerus mengeluarkan jurus ninja mengorek masalah dan membuat guru galau didepannya itu bicara dan jujur

"apa saem ada masalah lagi dengan istri saem yang tidak ingin dijamah itu?" tanya Baekhyun, berani

"aku sudah bercerai dengannya" jawab Sungmin, otomatis terpancing

"wow, sejak kapan saem?"

"kemarin"

"apa saem sudah mendapatkan penggantinya? Yang lebih seksi?"

"tidak"

"oh, jadi itu masalah saem. Saem belum mendapatkan istri baru lagi?"

"bukan, belum"

Sungmin mendesah lagi, dia mengusap wajahnya pelan. Sejak awal dia tidak ingin bercerita mengenai rumah tangganya yang sudah berakhir, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia selalu menjawab pertanyaan berantai dari siswanya sendiri, yang pada akhirnya membuatnya buka mulut dan bercerita

Baekhyun tersenyum, memperbaiki duduknya, sedikit meringis

"apa ada hubungannya dengan guru baru yang tiap jam dan menit bersama saem disini?" tanya Baekhyun, matanya menyipit, menebak

Wajah Sungmin memerah seketika, bibirnya bergetar, dia ingin mengucapkan bantahan dan tangkisan, tapi mulutnya tidak bisa berkompromi

"apa ini mengenai Kyuhyun saem?" ulang Baekhyun, menyempitkan pertanyaannya

"bu.. itu.. ya, sedikit" gagap Sungmin, kembali terpancing dan jujur

Baekhyun sumringah, dia tersenyum mesum

"dia melakukan apa pada saem?" Baekhyun kembali melancarkan pertanyaannya, tanpa takut Sungmin akan mengusirnya

"dia tidak… tidak melakukan apa-apa, sebaiknya kau kembali kekamarmu, ini sudah hampir malam" jawab Sungmin, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terus memerah, dengan cara membelakangi Baekhyun

Baekhyun juga berdiri, matanya teralihkan dengan monitor kecil diatas meja Sungmin, monitor yang mirip tablet ponsel. Namja itu memutar monitor itu, matanya mendongak dan memandang sebuah kamera kecil disudut atas ruangan, ada dua buah

'ruangan Sungmin ada kamera CCTV?' batin Baekhyun, dia penasaran. Namja bereyeliner itu mengutak-atik monitor kecil tersebut dan menekan beberapa tombol, dia bukanlah namja gaptek

Sungmin masih membelakangi Baekhyun, tidak sadar

Baekhyun bekerja cepat, memutar rekaman CCTV beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kemudian matanya terbelalak, sedikit kaget

"saem berciuman dengan Kyuhyun saem?" seru Baekhyun, bertanya, pertanyaan yang terlontar otomatis

"ap.. apa? tidak… oh, apa yang kau lakukan, lancang sekali" Sungmin menoleh dan dengan gerakan ala mertua yang gagal move on dengan cepat menepis tangan Baekhyun dimonitor pribadinya

"saem berciuman dengan guru baru itu?" ulang Baekhyun, kali ini ekspresi kagetnya sudah hilang, terganti dengan ekspresi evil dan mesum

Sungmin mendadak bungkam, dia menggerak-gerakkan sembarang benda diatas mejanya, tanda bahwa dia gugup dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

"apa itu benar saem?" Baekhyun terus memaksa

Sungmin mendesah, menutup matanya, lalu membukanya lagi, menatap Baekhyun

"tolonglah, jangan bilang siapa-siapa mengenai apa yang kau lihat. Kumohon…" pinta Sungmin, dia memegang tangan Baekhyun, mengaku secara tidak langsung

Baekhyun tersenyum, senyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat Sungmin mengaku dengan bukti yang ditemukannya, dia balas memegang tangan Sungmin, meremasnya pelan

"tenang saja saem, aku akan menutup mulutku yang mungil ini dengan rapat, menggemboknya dengan cinta. saem adalah guru yang baik" timpal Baekhyun, menambah remasan ditangan Sungmin

"terima kasih" Sungmin dengan perlahan menarik tangannya, merasa risih

"kenapa 'ciuman yang diinginkan' itu bisa sampai terjadi saem?"

"…"

"jujur saja saem, atau…"

"baiklah-baiklah…." Sungmin sepertinya terdesak oleh kelihaian Baekhyun, dia akirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya

"guru baru itu… guru baru itu menyukaiku" ungkap Sungmin, menundukkan kepalanya seperti anak kecil yang kedapatan mengintip dalaman rok ABG seksi

"woow, secepat itu saem?"

"entahlah, dia seharian ini tidak mau keluar dari ruanganku, setelah mengajar dikelasmu, dia tidak mengajar lagi dikelas selanjutnya" jelas Sungmin, tetap menunduk

"guru itu sangat berani, patut diapresiasi"

"apa?"

"ah, tidak saem. Apa jawaban saem?"

"aku tidak menjawab apa-apa"

"kenapa saem begitu sangat bodoh, kenapa tidak langsung diterima saja, dia tampan rupawan dan menawan. Saem beruntung jika mendapatkannya" Baekhyun mengungkapkan pikirannya dan senyam senyum sendiri

"apa yang kau katakan? Kau sudah gila?"

"mungkin saem, tapi guru itu sangat cocok dengan saem, seperti abu gosok dan pantat panci, ah bukan… seperti remeo dan Juliet, sangat cocok" Baekhyun terkekeh

Sungmin menaikkan bola matanya keatas, kemudian mendesah tertahan, sepertinya bertambah galau

Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya

"apa saem tidak punya rasa padanya?" Baekhyun kembali mengulik

"rasa apa?"

"rasa cintalah saem, masak rasa strawberry"

"…"

"nah, pasti saem mencintainya juga"

"aku belum menjawab apa-apa…" desah Sungmin

'brakkk…'

Baekhyun menggebrak meja, otomatis

"nah, itu berarti saem ada rasa padanya. jika tidak, saem seharusnya sudah mengucapkan penolakan" Baekhyun berdiri lagi setelah menggebrak meja, bergaya ala mahasiswa yang proposalnya ditolak oleh dosen pembimbing

Sungmin mengusap dadanya lagi, dia terkaget. Tapi untung saja tidak latah dan berkata yang bukan-bukan

"apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?" kata Sungmin, meminta saran pada Baekhyun (lagi, setelah saran mengenai perceraiannya dulu)

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati,

"saem balas cintanya, dia sosok guru yang tampan, saem dan guru itu sama-sama duda. Cocok" Baekhyun memberikan saran versinya, untuk menyatukan dua guru mereka itu

"tapi, aku… aku…"

"sudahlah saem, jangan bersikap seperti temanku, Kyungsoo. Malu-malu tapi mau, nanti guru itu diambil orang. Apa saem rela, jika Kyuhyun saem menikah dengan gadis perawan dan tiap malam melakukan 'hubungan itu-itu', apa saem tidak sakit hati? Posisi saem yang seharusnya dibawah tergantikan oleh wanita muda seksi" Baekhyun mulai melantur, dia berbicara sambil berjalan, mengungkapkan semua hipotesa versinya sendiri

Sungmin melongo', tidak tahu harus berkata apa

"bagaimana saem? Apa saem setuju?" Baekhyun menghentikan penuturannya dan balik bertanya

"aku.. aku.. aku akan memikirkannya"

"saem harus cepat mengambil keputusan, sebelum Kyuhyun saem jatuh dipelukanku… ah, maksudku jatuh dipelukan orang lain" Baekhyun sedikit salah bicara, saking semangatnya memberikan saran

Sungmin menimpali dengan desahan,

"saem, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun saem tampan itu punya aura kegelapan, aku sempat berbicara dengannya dikoridor" Baekhyun memberikan info

"mungkin, dia sepertinya tidak suka dipermainkan" timpal Sungmin, bisa merasakan itu

"makanya jangan permainkan dia saem. Langsung terima cintanya, aku takut saem kena pelet" kekeh Baekhyun, mengungkapkan ritual magis dari Negara tetangga

"akan aku pikirkan" kata Sungmin, mendesah lagi

"jadi bagaimana dengan menikah dengan janda seksi saem? Apa dibatalkan?" Baekhyun menggoda gurunya lagi

"katamu aku harus menerima…"

"ya, tepat… lupakan janda saem, duda lebih hot dan memuaskan" potong Baekhyun cepat, untuk memancing si guru, dan tebakannya tepat, si guru didepannya memang 'ada rasa' dengan sang guru baru

"baiklah saem, masalah saem terselesaikan. Aku tidak meminta imbalan atas jasa konsultasiku, tapi aku hanya meminta agar saem membantu Kyungsoo supaya tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini" tukas Baekhyun, mengambil kesempatan untuk sedikit menolong Kyungsoo

"maaf soal itu, tapi itu semua kewenangan kepala sekolah, aku tidak berhak campur tangan"

"tapi minimal saem membantu, membela Kyungsoo"

"kalau itu tenang saja, aku pasti akan membela temanmu itu didepan kepala sekolah. Tapi semua keputusan dari kepala sekolah, besok sepertinya kepala sekolah kembali dari Jepang, dia sudah menerima kabar mengenai insiden Kyungsoo dan Jongin"

"…"

"dan aku berusaha meredam isu dan cerita yang terlanjur berkembang dikalangan siswa mengenai insiden seks temanmu itu, jelas meresahkan sekolah"

"aku tahu saem" desah Baekhyun, dia kembali teringat Kyungsoo, jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin dikeluarkan, seharusnya juga dirinya dan Chanyeol juga dikeluarkan, mereka berempat sama-sama melakukan seks

Baekhyun berusaha menghilangkan kesedihannya, matanya menatap lagi kamera kecil disudut ruangan

"maaf saem, apa hanya diruangan saem ini yang ada CCTVnya?" tanya Baekhyun, hampir saja lupa

"tidak, ada 3 ruangan. di ruangan kepala sekolah, wakilnya dan ruanganku sendiri" jawab Sungmin, kegalauannya nampaknya sudah sedikit memudar

"diruangan Shindong saem tidak ada?"

"disana tidak ada, belum terpasang"

"syukurlah"

"kenapa?"

"ah, tidak saem"

Baekhyun mendesah lega, dia dan Chanyeol melakukan seks ditoilet Shindong beberapa hari yang lalu dan mungkin saja terpantau jika diruangan itu ada kamera CCTV

"baiklah saem, aku permisi dulu. Aku mendoakan saem untuk bisa menerima Kyuhyun saem, dan andai saja dia jadi pasangan saem, saem harus tabah dan sabar menghadapinya, Kyuhyun saem sepertinya berjiwa evil dan dark, tapi dibalik semua itu, saem tentunya akan mendapatkan kehangatan, kasih sayang dan belaian darinya. Sesuatu yang selama ini tidak saem rasakan" ucap Baekhyun, panjang kali lebar

Sungmin mengangguk tidak kentara, seperti biasa tidak akan bisa melayangkan protes. Dia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai konsultan cinta sekaligus konsultan perkawinannya yang sudah retak

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan Sungmin, kembali menuju kamarnya, istirahat

.

.

.

.

O….O….O….O….O

Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu selesai mengobati holenya yang sakit dengan menggunakan cairan antiseptik milik Baekhyun (pemberian Chanyeol), namja itu sekarang sudah kembali dimeja belajarnya, melanjutkan tulisan tangan untuk makalah hukuman yang diberikan oleh Shindong

Kyungsoon terus menulis, menulis dan menulis, tapi entah mengapa wajah Jongin terus saja mengalihkan konsentrasinya, dia mendadak pusing dan galau ala Sungmin

Namja itu masih menggantungkan hubungannya dengan Jongin, walau dia selama dua kali selalu 'keceplosan' bicara dan mengungkapkan sendiri bahwa dia juga mencintai Jongin

Kyungsoo berhenti menulis, melanjutkan dengan melamun. Dan…

"yuhuu… Kyung, im back…" Baekhyun mengagetkan Kyungsoo, dia muncul dibalik pintu

"ah, Baek, kau mengagetkanku" Kyungsoo memegang dadanya pelan

"kau pasti mengira kalau aku ini si buaya pesek itu kan?"

"tidak"

"mengaku saja, kau pasti melamunkan dia. Melamunkan bagaimana dia selama ini menjamahmu dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya" goda Baekhyun, menggigit centil bibir bawahnya

"baek, sudahlah… lebih baik kau istirahat. Atau mungkin mengerjakan tugas makalah yang diberikan oleh Wooyoung saem" ucap Kyungsoo, menghalau semua kalimat mesum Baekhyun

"aku malas mengerjakan tugas tidak jelas itu, lagi pula masih lama"

"ya sudah, kalau begitu kau istirahat saja"

"baiklah, tuan putri Soo"

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin berdance gilrs grup dan goyang dangdut, tapi dia takut cidera karena kondisi holenya pasca dijebol, tidak bisa bergerak berlebihan

Namja bereyeliner itu menidurkan dirinya dikasur, sebelumnya sudah membuka sweater dan mengganti bajunya

"ah, hari yang melelahkan, aku ingin dipijat namja tampan" desah Baekhyun, sembari memandang Kyungsoo

"jangan memandangku, aku tidak bisa memijat" tukas Kyungsoo cepat

"kau imut Kyung, tidak tampan" balas Baekhyun

"baguslah, jadi aku tidak akan memijatmu"

"aku lebih suka dipijat si guru baru itu" Baekhyun berkhayal

"bagaimana jika kau dipijat oleh Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo tidak sengaja bercelutuk

Baekhyun mendadak terdiam, dia kemudian teringat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu dimana Chanyeol mengatakan cinta padanya

Kyungsoo memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan heran, dia sudah menanti serangan kata-kata balasan dari Baekhyun, namun dia tidak mendengarnya

"Baek, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"…"

"Baek, are you sick?"

"…"

"Baek, penis besar mencarimu…"

"mana… mana…"

Mata Baekhyun 'jelalatan' kesana kemari

Kyungsoo tertawa, berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun. Jarang-jarang dia bisa melakukannya. Namja bermata bulat itu menutup mulutnya sambil tertawa

"Baek, kau memikirkan Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, tawanya sudah berhenti

"ah, tidak. Untuk apa aku memikirkan namja itu" jawab Baekhyun, sudah sadar sepertinya

"tadi matamu mencari-carinya saat aku mengatakan penis besar"

"aku hanya refleks, kebiasaan" Baekhyun terkekeh seperti nenek lampir

"apa kau tidak mencintainya?" Kyungsoo bertanya lebih jauh, dia betul-betul menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya dan fokus pada Baekhyun

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak menjawab. Biasanya namja itu akan melayangkan jurus ninja cabe andalannya. Namun kali ini agak berbeda

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya

"tidak, hanya saja… aku melihat jika Chanyeol sepertinya mencintaimu, hanya tebakanku saja" jawab Kyungsoo, masih ambigu

Baekhyun diam lagi, dia menerawang, mendesah. Kyungsoo juga diam, kembali mengarahkan dirinya kemeja belajar

Baekhyun kemudian menatap Kyungsoo lagi

"Kyung, apa kau mempercayai cinta?" tanya Baekhyun, agak sedikit ragu

Kyungsoo menoleh lagi pada Baekhyun, kembali meninggalkan tulisan makalahnya

"ya, Baek.. aku sudah pernah mengatakan itu. Aku jelas percaya cinta, aku lahir karena cinta, aku bahagia juga karena cinta. Dan saat ini aku merasakan cinta" jawab Kyungsoo, memberikan senyuma khas bentuk hati andalannya

"ya, aku mengingatnya. Kau mencintai Jongin pesek. dia juga mencintaimu. Tapi kau belum membalas cintanya. Tepatnya kau belum mengungkapkan cintamu kepadanya, dengan kata-kata" sahut Baekhyun, juga ikut tersenyum

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Baek?" Kyungsoo kembali ketopik pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh sahabatnya itu tadi

"entahlah, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja"

"jangan bohong Baek, aku tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu, berceritalah. Selama ini kau selalu bercerita" paksa Kyungsoo, halus

"si penis besar itu baru saja menembakku" ungkap Baekhyun, pelan

"what? Menambakmu" Kyungsoo berseru, seperti janda bohai yang baru saja operasi keperawanan untuk menipu calon suaminya

"ya, tapi aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya, dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku. Mungkin akan membalas dendam lagi" jelas Baekhyun

"tidak Baek, aku yakin jika Chanyeol serius" timpal Kyungsoo, mengingat saat diperpustakaan dimana dia berbicara empat mata dengan Chanyeol, dia melihat sorot mata namja itu saat membicarakan Baekhyun, terasa berbeda

"mungkin saja dia sedang berakting, aku tidak bisa mempercayainya" tukas Baekhyun, kembali menidurkan dirinya dikasur

Kyungsoo diam, sepertinya sulit untuk membuat sahabatnya itu percaya. Kyungsoo ingin fokus dengan makalahnya lagi, tapi Baekhyun kembali menghentikannya

"kenapa kau belum secara langsung jujur pada Jongin bahwa kau juga mencintainya?" tanya Baekhyun

"entahlah Baek, aku masih… aku masih…"

"masih berpegang teguh dengan impianmu yang ingin menjadi 'suami idaman dan setiap hari memasak makanan kesukaan istrimu'?… oh, come on, Sepertinya impianmu itu sulit tercapai, kau tidak akan menjadi suami idaman, tapi istri idaman. Idaman seorang Kim Jongdae, eh… Kim Jongin maksudnya" potong Baekhyun, kembali cabe

"apa-apaan kau Baek, sudahlah. Sepertinya percakapan kita ini tidak ada gunanya" wajah Kyungsoo memerah lagi, dia mencoba kembali fokus pada tugas makalahnya, tidak memandang Baekhyun

Baekhyun tertawa banjir, berhasil membuat wajah Kyungsoo merah lagi. Dia kembali teringat sesuatu

"Kyung, sepertinya bukan Taehyung dan istrinya pelaku pembocoran masalah seksmu…" Baekhyun memberikan informasi, mengganti topik hangat

"kau sudah menanyakan pada mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo, tetap menulis

"sudah, aku menggunakan cara kekerasan dan penindasan. Dan sepertinya bukan mereka pelakunya"

"sudahlah Baek, semua sudah terlanjur. Siapapun pelakunya, insiden itu sudah menyebar dikalangan siswa"

"ya, tapi… pelaku penyebaran itu tidak bisa diberikan maaf, entah apa maksudnya menyebarkan semua itu, apa dia sudah tidak sayang dengan penisnya. Aku akan melecetkan penis orang itu" tukas Baekhyun, area selangkangan memang selalu menjadi favoritnya selama ini

"siapa tahu saja pelakunya seorang yeoja?"

"helloww marcelloww… di asrama ini tidak ada yeoja. Kecuali di gedung sebelah, asrama siswi" Baekhyun berlebay ria

"siapa tahu saja ada yeoja yang menyamar jadi namja dan masuk kesini, melewati pengamanan Shindong saem"

"kalau begitu yeoja itu pasti siswi kelas dua yang mengincarku. Yang memberikan vote padaku saat pemilihan ketua kelas tingkat dua lalu, apa yeoja itu ingin melihat dan mengintip penisku? Yuhuu…" Baekhyun menerawang tidak jelas

"mungkin saja, tapi ngomong-ngomong Baek, aku ingin mengerjakan tugas makalah dari Shindong saem, lebih baik kau istirahat saja" tukas Kyungsoo

"slowdown baby, kau ini seperti emak-emak yang tidak diberikan jatah selama seminggu. Apa kau lagi datang bulan?" Baekhyun kembali menggoda Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, karena jika dia menjawab maka pembicaraan yang 'ngelantur' dan tidak ada ujungnya akan kembali terjadi

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, kembali memperbaiki posisi dikasur empuknya, namun tawanya mendadak hilang karena tangannya menyentuh sebuah benda disamping bantalnya

"ehh…"

Baekhyun menatap benda itu, benda berbentuk hati dengan pita. Ya… coklat pemberian Chanyeol beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia belum menyentuhnya lagi

Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka kotak yang mirip dengan bentuk bibir Kyungsoo saat tertawa itu, memandang coklat batangan yang sepertinya coklat murah.

'penis besar, kau tidak bermodal… memberikanku coklat murah seperti ini, huuhhh' batin Baekhyun

Mata bereyelinernya teralihkan dengan sebuah kertas putih, ada pesan didalamnya, yang tentu ditulis oleh Chanyeol untuknya

Baekhyun membaca isi dikertas itu, dalam hati :

'aku minta maaf mengenai insiden yang terjadi digudang tua sekolah, aku tidak bermaksud membawa ke 4 temanku dan membuatmu malu didepan mereka. Mudah-mudahan kau tidak membenciku. Dan setelah ini aku berharap hubungan kita bisa membaik, layaknya teman. Aku memberikanmu coklat, berharap kau ceria setelah memakannya… Happy Valentine day…'

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum setelah membaca isi pesan yang dituliskan oleh Chanyeol untuknya itu, dia membalik kertas tersebut, ada beberapa kata yang tertulis disana, tapi kata itu dihapus menggunakan tipex (penghapus tinta). Baekhyun penasaran, dia bergerak perlahan dan mengambil koin, untuk menggesek dan melepaskan penghapus tinta itu

Kyungsoo mendegar setiap gerakan Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak menoleh, masih fokus pada tugas hukuman yang diberikan oleh Shindong, deadline

Baekhyun menggosok dan menggesekkan koin dikertas itu, setelah dirasa cukup. Dia mengarahkan kertas itu kearah lampu ditengah ruangan, mencoba membaca tulisan samar disana

Seketika mata sipit bereyeliner Baekhyun membelalak (shock seperti ibu seksi yang menyaksikan anaknya melahirkan dini, padahal baru menikah 4 bulan), dia membaca tulisan yang tidak diduganya :

'aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Apa kau juga mencintaiku?'

Begitulah tulisan yang dihapus dengan tipex tersebut, Baekhyun sontak mendudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang dengan bunyi keras

"Baek, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia sedikit terkaget, tapi tidak menolehkan wajahnya

"tidak… aku hanya terkena serangan asma dan serangan mendadak tamvan seketika" jawab Baekhyun asal

Kyungsoo ber-Oh pelan, dan kembali terus melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya

Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali merebahkan dirinya dikasur, masih memegang kertas dengan tulisan yang membuatnya sedikit kaget, namja itu menerawang

'apa si penis besar itu betul-betul mencintaiku?' batin Baekhyun, mendadak melankolis

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Besoknya,

Baekhyun terbangun pagi-pagi, dia terbangun karena merasa celana dalamnya basah, namja itu mempi basah, mimpi sedang melakukan ML dengan seseorang yang wajahnya tidak diingatnya saat bangun

Walaupun Baekhyun bangun terlalu bagi, tapi tetap Kyungsoo juaranya masalah bangun pagi, namja bermata bulat itu saat ini sedang dikamar mandi, mungkin melakukan ritual 'luluran' ala Baekhyun dikamar mandi

Baekhyun hanya mencuci mukanya diwestafel diluar kamar mandi, mengganti bajunya, tapi tidak mengganti celana dalamnya yang basah, dia akan segera melakukan 'patroli pagi' yang sesuai dengan programnya sebagai ketua tingkat dua, program versinya sendiri

"Kyung, aku keluar dulu… jangan habiskan sabun mandi" teriak Baekhyun keras, mengambil sweater andalannya dan lekas keluar kamar

Terdengar balasan dari Kyungsoo dari arah kamar mandi, samar

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan santai, seperti pengantin baru, atau lebih tepatnya seperti namja yang baru saja dikhitan

Namja itu mengetuk salah satu ruangan yang diyakininya adalah kamar siswa kelas dua, kamar nomor 28, dia mengunjungi kamar acak dan sembarang

'took…tokk…'

Baekhyun mengetuk keras pintu kamar itu, dan tidak lama pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja yang telanjang dada dan hanya memakai handuk

Baekhyun seperti biasa langsung 'nyelonong' masuk tanpa dipersilahkan, dia berputar-putar ditengah ruangan, seperti penari balet yang tidak lulus kelas menari

"aku ketua kelas dua yang baru, Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan melakukan 'penggeledahan' mendadak dikamar ini" kata Baekhyun, berwibawa

"ya, aku tahu… tapi dikamar ini tidak ada apa-apa" jawab si namja, ingin memakai bajunya

Baekhyun sontak bergerak ala gadis pemetik bunga dan menghalangi si namja memakai baju,

"jangan melakukan apa-apa, tetap disitu, kau pasti akan bergerak dan menyembunyikan barang terlarang yang kau simpan, benarkan?" tukas Baekhyun, tertawa mesum, memandang body namja yang menurutnya cukup ideal

Si namja tidak bergerak, namun dia merasa risih karena Baekhyun terus saja memperhatikan tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang

Baekhyun terus tersenyum berjalan kesana kemari dan sesekali mengitari si namja, dia berlagak memeriksa benda-benda yang ada diatas lemari, tapi matanya terus mencuri pandang pada namja tersebut

"apa kau menyembunyikan kondom?" tanya Baekhyun, frontal

"tidak, untuk apa aku menyimpan kondom, tidak ada yeoja disini" jawab si namja

"kau polos, atau pura-pura polos" timpal Baekhyun, dia beralih pada keranjang tempat pakaian kotor, mengaduk-aduk isi keranjang tersebut

"celana dalam ini sangat seksi, ada bekas spermanya…" Baekhyun girang menemukan celana dalam bekas pakai, dia langsung menciumnya, menghirup dengan sangat jelas

Dan tiba-tiba…

"hei, kau mencium celana dalamku, hentikan…" seru sebuah suara, yang berasal dari arah kamar mandi,

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, sedikit menjerit seperti yeoja yang ketahuan ML oleh calon mertua galaksnya. Dia memandang si namja, namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi,

"Jin?" mata Baekhyun sedikit terbelalak

"Baekhyun.." balas si namja, yang memang ternyata adalah Jin, namja tampan yang gemar memasak seperti Kyungsoo

Baekhyun belum menaruh celana dalam milik Jin yang baru saja dicium dan dihirup aromanya

"itu celana dalamku" ulang Jin, menatap bergantian antara Baekhyun dan namja teman sekamarnya, yang tidak mencegah Baekhyun mengambil dan mencium sembarangan

"oh, ini punyamu… wow, sangat seksi, ada bekas spermanya. Apa kau sering onani?" Baekhyun mulai berani dan menampakkan sifatnya didepan Jin, tidak malu-malu lagi seperti dulu

"semua namja dewasa melakukannya" jawab Jin, dia bergerak kearah Baekhyun, ingin mengambil miliknya

"betul, aku setuju" tukas Baekhyun dan menghirup sekali lagi celana dalam bekas itu dan kemudian meletakkannya kembali kekeranjang pakaian

Jin menghela nafasnya, sedikit menggeleng pelan, namja lawannya saat merebut posisi ketua kelas rupanya bersifat bitchy dan mesum seperti itu

"ada urusan apa kau kekamarku?" tanya Jin, menggosok rambutnya yang basah

Baekhyun sontak terpesona, dia suka dengan gaya Jin yang seksi seperi itu, dengan dada telanjang dan basah

"kau ada kepentingan denganku?" ulang Jin, menggoyang-goyangkan tangan didepan wajah Baekhyun

"ah, tidak. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai ketua kelas yang baru, melakukan razia dikamar-kamar" jawab Baekhyun, baru sadar, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"sebenarnya merazia kamar bukanlah tugas ketua kelas, tapi tugas Shindong saem. Ketua kelas hanyalah pendamping dalam razia itu" jelas Jin, yang lebih mengetahui dan sepertinya lebih pantas menjadi ketua kelas tingkat dua

Baekhyun tersenyum, bergerak perlahan ala aktris senior kawakan yang siap melakukan adegan ranjang dengan lawan mainnya, dia berputar genit

"aku hanya ingin menjadi ketua kelas yang baik, Jin. Apa itu salah?" kata Baekhyun, lalu mendudukkan dirinya ditepi salah satu ranjang disana

"tidak salah, hanya saja… razia seperti ini harus diketahui oleh Shindong saem, apa kau sudah minta izin?"

"mungkin lain kali… baiklah, aku pergi dulu, sebentar lagi sarapan pagi dimulai" Baekhyun berdiri, dia tidak memandang Jin, tapi memandang namja yang satunya lagi, namja yang sejak tadi berdiri dan tidak bergerak

Baekhyun tersenyum evil, dia berjalan perlahan, kemudian pura-pura terantuk sesuatu, dia menjatuhkan dirinya lebay dan secara sengaja menarik handuk namja yang berdiri didekatnya

Si namja kaget dan cepat mengambil handuknya yang jatuh itu, tapi dia lupa menutup kejatanannya yang sudah terekspose frontal

"oops, I did again… aku tidak sengaja" ucap Baekhyun, kembali berdiri, setelah matanya puas mengamati dan melihat 'pisang' si namja

Si namja kembali memasang handuknya, dengan wajah merah, dia bergerak menuju lemarinya dan tidak berkata apa-apa

Jin yang memperhatikan kelakuan dan aksi Baekhyun yang terlalu disengaja hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, dia memegang tepi handuknya sendiri, takut jika Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbang dan berubah menjadi kalelawar dan malah 'mencaplok' kejantanannya

"aku pergi dulu, Jin. Semoga harimu indah" pamit Baekhyun, tersenyum genit yang kentara

Namja itu sudah membuka pintu dan hendak keluar, tapi dia menghentikan langkahnya

"temanmu itu siapa namanya?" tanya Baekhyun

"namanya Baro" jawab Jin

"punyanya kecil, sebaiknya dia mengikuti terapi pembesaran kejantanan"

"aku akan menyarankannya"

"punyamu sendiri bagaimana?"

"menurutmu?"

"aku tidak bisa menebaknya"

"kalau begitu kau bayangkan saja, terserah bayanganmu bagaimana" Jin menggerak-gerakkan handuknya, sedikit menggoda

"aku harap punyamu seperti… ah, sudahlah… bye" tutup Baekhyun genit, teringat dengan Chanyeol. Dia lekas keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Jin-Baro tersebut

Jin tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Hari yang sibuk kembali dijalani oleh semua siswa di Geumgang School. Tidak terkecuali namja bermata bulat yang ada disana, Do Kyungsoo

Sejak tadi namja itu mencari teman sekamarnya, Baekhyun, dan belum menemukan penampakan dan batang hidung si namja

"kau dimana Baek?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan, sebentar lagi jam pertama pelajaran dimulai

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dikoridor, berpapasan dengan banyak siswa disana. Namja itu terus berjalan, namun tiba-tiba seseorang memegang tangannya, membuatnya kaget

"ayo Kyungsoo, kita harus membersihkan toilet sekolah…" kata si namja yang baru saja mengagetkan Kyungsoo

"Jongin, tapi… jam pelajaran pertama hampir saja dimulai, sebaiknya membersihkan toilet dilakukan saat jam istirahat" tukas Kyungsoo, menatap namja yang selama ini selalu muncul dimimpinya, Jongin

"lupakan jam pelajaran pertama, ayo kita pergi" ajak Jongin, menarik pelan tangan Kyungsoo

"tapi… tapi kau tidak sedang merencanakan itu lagikan? Holeku masih sakit" ujar Kyungsoo cepat, malu-malu

"tenang saja, aku tipe suami yang baik dan sayang istri, ayoo…" Jongin tersenyum

Kyungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, wajahnya merah kembali, seperti biasa jika sedang malu berlebihan. Dia seperti yeoja yang ditarik dan dibawa disemak-semak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya'

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sampai ditoilet yang dimaksud, mereka berpapasan dengan satu namja yang baru saja memakai toilet, dia anak kelas satu

Jongin melongok masuk kedalam toilet, sedikit curiga dengan tingkah si namja yang tergesa-gesa keluar toilet

"hei kau… jangan masturbasi didalam toilet sekolah, lebih baik kau melakukannya didalam kamar mandi sendiri" teriak Jongin, meneriaki si namja, dirinya baru saja melihat ceceran sperma yang mirip ingus didinding toilet

Si namja pura-pura tidak mendengar dan terus saja berlalu

"Jongin, tidak baik berteriak seperti itu padanya, dia pasti malu jika ada temannya yang mendengar" Kyungsoo mengingatkan

"itu salah satu tugasku sebagai ketua kelas tingkat satu, menegur siswa kelas satu yang tidak tahu aturan" jelas Jongin, bangga

"tapi kau sendiri melanggar aturan, Jongin" Kyungsoo mengingatkan lagi,

"ya, aku tahu.. aku melanggar aturan dengan melakukan seks denganmu. Aku hanya ingin terlihat berwibawa dan disegani, hal itu perlu untuk semua ketua kelas, termasuk teman sekamarmu itu dan Chanyeol hyung" Jongin membela dirinya

"sudahlah, mari kita membersihkan toilet ini" Kyungsoo mengakhiri percakapan dengan Jongin dan mulai bergerak mengambil alat kebersihan yang telah disediakan disudut

Jongin tidak bergerak, dia hanya berdiri dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menggosok toilet dengan telaten, dia menyukai kebersihan. Dan tidak keberatan jika melakukan hal-hal 'babu' seperti itu. Lagipula itu adalah hukuman yang diberikan oleh Shindong untuknya dan Jongin, hingga waktu yang tidak ditentukan

Kyungsoo terus membersihkan toilet sendirian, tanpa dibantu oleh Jongin. dia berhenti sejenak, karena merasa terus diperhatikan

"kau lihat apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, dia menurunkan posisi bokongnya yang terlihat seksi didepan Jongin

"tidak, aku…"

"please Jongin, jangan lagi. Toilet ini adalah toilet siswa, jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam" sahut Kyungsoo, merasa bahwa Jongin akan 'menyerangnya' dengan serangan buaya darat menerkam burung hantu

"pikiranmu terlalu jauh" Jongin tersenyum, kemudian bergerak perlahan, mengambil semua peralatan kebersihan yang ada ditangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya dilantai

"kau mau apa Jongin?" Kyungsoo mundur, wajahnya merah lagi

"aku mau… aku mau…"

"…"

"aku hanya ingin memelukmu, itu saja" jawab Jongin

Namja berkulit seksi itu memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan duduk diatas toilet, dengan Kyungsoo dipelukannya sekaligus dipangkuannya

Hening

"kau suka posisi seperti ini?" tanya Jongin, mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh dagunya dibahu sempit Kyungsoo, intens

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia terdiam membisu. Dengan wajah yang semakin merah, semerah celana dalam Sooman yang dijemur disamping rumah

"apa kau masih mengingat peristiwa diperpustakaan kemarin?" tanya Jongin, pelan dan mendayu

"ya, aku tidak mungkin melupakan itu" jawab Kyungsoo, akhirnya bisa mendapatkan suaranya

"apa peristiwa itu lebih dahsyat dari dua peristiwa sebelumnya, dikamarku dan ruang rapat?" Jongin melanjutkan pertanyaannya

"aku tidak tahu"

"apa kau tidak bisa menilainya? Apa kau puas?"

"aku tidak tahu"

"diperpustakaan kemarin aku bisa lebih tahan lama bukan, walau memang tidak bisa dibilang tahan terlalu lama, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"aku tidak tahu"

"apa yang kau tahu?" Jongin sedikit kesal, Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan pentingnya

"Jongin ah, kau mengatakan ingin membersihkan toilet, tapi kenapa…"

"aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu dan memelukmu seperti ini" potong Jongin cepat

"dan kau memilih toilet sebagai tempat berduaan yang romantis?"

"aku hanya… oh, jadi kau menginginkan aku memilih tempat romantis untuk kita berdua?" Jongin menggoda Kyungsoo

"tidak, maksudku… toilet tidak cocok digunakan untuk tempat berduaan, toilet itu ruangan untuk buang air dan sejenisnya" terang Kyungsoo

"kita bisa buang 'air' jika kau mau, bagaimana?"

"jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam Jongin" Kyungsoo memerah lagi, dia tahu jika air yang dimaksud Jongin adalah 'air yang itu'

Kedua namja itu terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Terutama Kyungsoo yang kembali galau dengan perasaannya, dia merasa hangat dan tenang dipeluk oleh Jongin dan dia tidak ingin rasa hangat dan nyaman itu hilang

Jongin kembali bergerak pelan, dia menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Kyungsoo mengarahkan kewajahnya sendiri

"Kyungsoo yaa, kemarin ommaku menelfonku, dia membawa berita yang mengejutkanku" kata Jongin, bernada sedih dan gundah

"berita apa?" Kyungsoo ingin tahu

"ommaku ingin menjodohkanku dengan yeoja anak teman lamanya, besok dia akan datang disekolah ini dan meminta izin pada pihak sekolah, karena omma akan mengadakan acara pertunangan dirumah" jawab Jongin, bertambah sedih

Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan Jongin mendadak terdiam, dia sedikit kaget dan shock, namja yang memeluknya kini ingin ditunangkan, setelah bertunangan pasti akan menikah, setelah menikah pasti akan menjalani malam pertama dengan istrinya dan malam pertama itu Jongin akan 'melakukan kewajibannya sebagai suami', memasukkan punyanya di... argh

"tidak…." Kyungsoo berteriak, tanpa sadar, dadanya naik turun. Dia berteriak seperti yeoja kalem yang mendapati pacarnya sedang tidur telanjang dengan tetangga rumahnya sendiri

"Kyungsoo, kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin, agak kaget

"kau betul-betul ingin bertunangan? Apa jawabanmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya cepat

"aku belum menjawab, tapi sepertinya aku tidak ada pilihan selain mengikuti kemauan omma. Lagi pula orang yang aku cintai tidak memberikan jawaban dan kepastian untukku" ucap Jongin, nada suaranya semakin disedih-sedihkan

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya, dia memejamkan mata dan membukanya lagi

"aku mencintaimu Jongin ah, mencintaimu… kumohon tolak pertunangan itu" ucap Kyungsoo, akhrinya mengungkapkan rasa cintanya, tanpa adegan 'keceplosan' lagi

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin dari tubuhnya, dia berbalik dan memeluk Jongin, dia yang kini memeluk Jongin dengan sangat erat, namja itu terisak

"aku mencintaimu, kumohon… tolak pertunangan itu, aku mencintaimu…" ulang Kyungsoo, kembali terisak-isak pelan

Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum, senyum penuh kemenangan

"kau akhrinya mengucapkan itu Kyungsoo. Aku sangat senang, kau membalas cintaku" gumam Jongin

"ya, aku mencintaimu. Tolak pertunangan itu, aku… aku…" Kyungsoo tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia tersedu-sedu

"aku sama sekali tidak akan bertunangan, maaf… perkataanku tadi hanya bohong"

"apa?"

"aku hanya mengarang, ommaku sama sekali tidak pernah…"

'bughhh….bughh….'

Kyungsoo memukul dada bidang Jongin, setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya, memotong kalimat Jongin

"kau… kau membohongiku. Teganya kau…" ucap Kyungsoo, tersedu sedan

"kalau tidak seperti itu, kau tidak akan mengaku. Dan akhrinya aku mendengar sendiri kalimat itu, kalimat yang diucapkan dengan sadar dan bukan keceplosan" kata Jongin, tersenyum dan menelentangkan tangannya

Kyungsoo menahan isakannya, menatap wajah namja dihadapannya, dan kemudian kembali melabuhkan dirinya didada Jongin, dengan wajah malu

Jongin menerima tubuh kecil Kyungsoo, memeluknya lagi dengan mesra

"jadi kita resmi pacaran, Kyungsoo" kata Jongin, berhasil menjalankan 'trik jebakan betmen'nya untuk kesekian kalinya

"entahlah" jawab Kyungsoo

"kenapa?"

"pacaran lebih cocok untuk namja dan yeoja, sedangkan…"

"itu bukan masalah, kau kini adalah istri yang belum kunikahi Kyungsoo, kita sudah melakukan seks sebanyak 3 kali dan…"

"sudahlah Jongin ah, baiklah… kita pacaran, jangan singgung mengenai seks itu lagi, aku takut.."

"kau takut jika aku menerkammu disini?"

"ya, ini toilet"

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan melakukannya di kamarku lagi, bagaimana?"

"jangan berpikir kesitu terus Jongin ah"

"apa kau tidak menginginkannya lagi?"

"ya, aku jujur… aku menginginkannya lagi. Tapi bukan sekarang…"

"baiklah, aku akan setia menunggu, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku kemudian khilaf dan melakukannya dengan orang lain"

"Jongin, jangan sekali-kali kau melakukannya dengan orang lain" Kyungsoo tidak terima, seperti istri pertama yang tidak ingin dipoligami

Jongin tertawa cetar, kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, pelukan cinta dan sayang. Kyungsoo kembali tenang, dan merasakan lagi kehangatan dan kenyamanan dipelukan seorang Kim Jongin.

Kedua insan tersebut kini resmi mengikatkan diri dan saling setia. Tidak akan ada orang ketiga, keempat atau kesepuluh, hanya ada mereka berdua saja. menjalani cinta mereka secara sembunyi sembunyi dilingkungan asrama sekolah

KaiSoo kini telah bersatu…

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun berjalan tidak jelas dikoridor asrama, didepan pintu-pintu ruangan anak kelas satu, dua dan tiga yang acak

Namja itu berjalan sambil bersiul, mendendangkan lagu berjudul 'pacar lima langkah' milik tetangga sebelah. Setelah itu kembali melanjutkan acara penggerebekan dan razia modus ala Byun Cabe Baekhyun

Baekhyun berhenti disebuah pintu kamar yang sepertinya dikenalinya, dia berdiri didepan pintu kamar itu, berpikir siapa pemilik dan penghuni kamar. Setelah lama berpikir, dia belum juga mendapatkan ilham dan berinisiatif mendorong pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya

Baekhyun beruntung, Pintu tidak terkunci, dan dengan sekali dorongan pintu itu terbuka lebar

"yuhuu…. Razia… razia kondom… razia kondom…" seru Baekhyun, dia membuka pintu dan matanya melotot dan membesar, melihat penampakan namja yang sedang memakai baju

"hei.. kau, apa yang kau lakukan? Tutup pintunya..." si namja yang memakai baju tersebut kelabakan, yang malah membuatnya terjatuh karena tersangkut celana sekolahnya

"ow, sory baby…" timpal Baekhyun, menutup pintu kamar namja itu, dia mendekatkan diri ke namja dan memperhatikan si namja yang kesulitan bangun

"mari kubantu…" ucap Baekhyun, modus tingkat tinggi

Si namja tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi tidak mencegah Baekhyun membantunya, beberapa detik kemudian namja itu bisa berdiri dan memperbaiki posisinya

"celana dalammu bagus" puji Baekhyun, menatap celana dalam yang digunakan oleh si namja, dia sebenarnya berharap membuka pintu saat si namja memakai celana dalamnya, namun sepertinya dia terlambat, sial… sial… sial…

"terima kasih, kau.. kenapa…"

"hm, aku ketua kelas tingkat dua. Ingin merazia kamar ini, siapa tahu ada barang-barang tersembunyi yang dilarang" potong Baekhyun, sembari memandang gundukan selangkangan si namja, seakan itulah 'barang tersembunyi' itu

"tapi… ini kamar kelas…"

"Baekhyun, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sebuah suara, yang mengagetkan Baekhyun

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap namja yang baru saja muncul dipintu kamar, dia adalah Park Chanyeol

"pen…ah, Chanyeol, kau kenapa disini?" tanya Baekhyun balik, hampir saja menambahkan dengan kata penis besar andalannya, dia tidak akan mengatakan itu jika ada namja lain bersama mereka

"ini kamarku, kau ingin menemuiku?" timpal Chanyeol, ruangan itu memang kamarnya

"hah, ini kamarmu?"

"ya, kau masuk kekamar siswa tingkat 3, kau melanggar. Kau hanyalah siswa tingkat 2" namja yang sementara memakai pakaiannya yang menjawab, teman sekamar Chanyeol

"tapi, biasanya…"

"ya, kau salah kamar" potong si namja

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun, sekaligus mendekati teman sekamarnya juga

"Suho, dia mungkin ada perlu denganku, tidak masalah. Dia adalah namja baru disekolah ini dan beruntung menjadi ketua kelas tingkat dua, jadi…" kalimat Chanyeol terpotong

"oh maaf, aku salah lokasi, tersesat. Aku akan segera keluar, bye…" potong Baekhyun, berkata dengan kalimat cepat, seperti cara bicara sales penjual obat yang menipu konsumen

Baekhyun segera berbalik dan keluar kamar, tidak memandang Chanyeol dan namja yang bernama Suho

"hei, tunggu dulu, apa kau sudah membalas cintaku?" teriak Chanyeol, penuh harap

Tidak ada jawaban, sepertinya Baekhyun lari terbirit-birit seperti dikejar pocong beranak, namja itu dengan cepat hilang dikoridor, tanpa bekas

"what? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? kau menyukai namja model seperti dia?" tanya Suho, pakaiannya sudah terpasang dengan rapi sekarang, cool dan tampan

"ya, aku memang menyukai namja itu" jawab Chanyeol jujur, tidak menutupi

"ya, tuhan… apa kau tidak salah pilih. Dia sepertinya namja yang hiper dan entahlah, aku susah menjelaskannya" terang Suho, mendekati Chanyeol

"aku yakin dia tidak seperti itu, dia hanya tenggelam dan larut dalam situasi masa lalunya. Aku yakin dia bisa berubah, aku sendiri yang akan merubahnya" jelas Chanyeol, mengepalkan tangannya, yakin 100 persen

Suho mendesah pelan, menepuk pundak lebar Chanyeol

"baiklah, aku mendukungmu… buat dia memanggilmu daddy. Call Me Daddy…"

"apa aku setua itu?"

"tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Itu judul sebuah lagu Boy band yang akan comeback, mungkin rumor, apa kau tidak tahu?"

"aku jarang online" jawab Chanyeol, sambil tersenyum ala Sensodine gigi sensitive

Suho tertawa, dia menepuk lagi bahu teman sekamarnya itu. Dan kemudian masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengambil tasnya

Chanyeol menatap lagi koridor yang kosong, dia mendesah pelan

'Baekhyun, mengerti dan sadarlah, bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan tulus' batin Chanyeol

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya sendiri, dia sudah rapi dan siap menjalani aktivitasnya di Geumgang School secara normal, menjalankan tugas sebagai pelajar. Berusaha puas dengan patroli paginya yang mungkin sedikit gagal

Namja itu menatap jam tangannya, jam pelajaran pertama sudah hampir selesai

"Kyung, kau dimana? Kau tidak menungguku" gumam Baekhyun, dia berencana untuk menuju kelasnya terlebih dahulu, yakin jika Kyungsoo sudah masuk kelas dan menerima pelajaran

Namja itu berjalan pelan dan santai seperti biasa, sesekali dia memainkan ponselnya untuk menonton video di Youtube, menonton goyang dangdut seperti biasa dan akan mempraktekkannya jika holenya sudah tidak sakit lagi

Baekhyun terus melangkah, namun langkahnya terhenti karena mendengar percakapan antar beberapa namja yang sepertinya sudah keluar dari kelasnya

"aku sudah menonton rekaman itu. di toilet rusak belakang bukan? Mereka tidak tahu malu, melakukan seks ditoilet, dasar jalang"

"ya, rekamannya cukup hot menurutku, tapi nama sekolah bisa rusak dengan adanya rekaman itu"

"bla… bla…"

Baekhyun tertegun, dia menahan nafasnya, baru saja mendengar kata 'toilet rusak'. Namja itu memutuskan dan menahan diri untuk tidak memarahi dan menyerang kedua namja itu dengan jurus ninja andalannya, dia akan menemui Kyungsoo dulu

Baekhyun berlari dengan tertatih, menuju ruang kelasnya dimana Kyungsoo seharusnya berada, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh namja Jangkung, Chanyeol

"Baek, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting…"

"apa? cuaca panas lagi, aku tidak ada waktu penis besar" potong Baekhyun cepat

"bukan, mengenai kelangsungan kita disekolah ini…"

"aku butuh waktu, aku akan memikirkannya…" tukas Baekhyun, kembali memotong kalimat Chanyeol, sepertinya salah paham

"bukan, dengar dulu…."

Tiba-tiba

"kalian berdua, ikut aku keruangan kepala sekolah, beliau sudah kembali dari Jepang…" ucap sebuah suara besar, yang memotong kalimat Chanyeol (lagi)

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh, mereka memandang sosok guru bagian kedisiplinan yang berjalan kearah mereka, Shindong

Shindong berdiri seperti boss besar sebuah rumah judi yang seperti sudah berpesta miras sampai pagi

Guru itu tidak sendiri, tapi bersama dua namja yang seperti prajurit dibelakangnya, mereka adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"Kyung…" kata Baekhyun, menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya gelisah dan khawatir

Shindong mendekati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"kalian semua sekarang ikut aku, keruangan kepala sekolah" seru Shindong, tidak membiarkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bercakap dan mengobrol lagi

Dan mau tidak mau, keempat namja itu mengikuti Shindong dari belakang, dengan perasaan gelisah yang sulit diungkapkan

.

.

.

.

"kalian berempat duduk…" sebuah suara memerintahkan pada Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk duduk, itu suara wanita, tepatnya wanita paruh baya

Wanita itu adalah kepala sekolah mereka. Kepala sekolah yang baru dua jam lalu kembali dari Jepang

Keempat namja itu duduk, tanpa berkata apa-apa, termasuk Baekhyun yang biasanya agresif dan selalu bertingkah, namun kini namja itu menjadi penurut dan mengikuti semua perintah

Diruangan itu, selain ada kepala sekolah, dan keempat namja. juga ada Sungmin selaku guru bagian kesiswaan dan tidak ketinggalan Shindong tentunya sebagai guru bidang kedisiplinan

Kepala sekolah memegang ponsel ditangannya, sepertinya dia sejak tadi selesai menonton rekaman video yang diberikan padanya

"terima kasih" kata si kepala sekolah, sembari memberikan ponsel tersebut pada Shindong, si guru gemuk itu menerimanya, dan menyimpan disakunya, sepertinya ponsel tersebut bukan miliknya tapi milik salah seorang siswa

Kepala sekolah mendesah pelan, dia memegang pelipisnya

"kalian tentu tahu untuk apa kalian dipanggil keruanganku?" tanya kepala sekolah

"tidak" Baekhyun yang menjawab, menatap mata si kepala sekolah

Kepala sekolah mendesah lagi

"baiklah, aku sudah menerima kabar mengenai pelanggaran berat yang dilakukan oleh dua orang siswa, yaitu Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo…" sang kepala sekolah menghentikan kalimatnya, menatap bergantian keempat namja

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menunduk, Chanyeol juga menunduk tapi masih sering menoleh kearah Baekhyun, sedang Baekhyun tidak menunduk sama sekali, dia berani terus menerus menatap mata si kepala sekolah

Sungmin yang berada disudut ruangan, duduk dengan manis, sedang ber-SMS ria dengan si guru baru yang sudah menciumnya diruangannya sendiri, Kyuhyun

'my honey, kau dimana? Ruanganmu tertutup' begitu isi pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit tersenyum dan tersipu, namun senyumannya hilang karena Shindong berdehem kepadanya

Sungmin menyimpan ponselnya, kemudian memperbaiki posisi, bergaya ala eksekutif muda yang cicilan rumahnya sudah lunas

Kepala sekolah berdiri dari kursinya, dia belum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi terjeda, wanita paruh baya itu berjalan mengelilingi Kyungsoo, Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"… aku baru saja menonton rekaman video amatir, video itu diambil oleh salah seorang siswa disekolah ini yang berlokasi ditoilet rusak belakang sekolah, rekaman yang sudah tersebar dengan cepat pagi ini. dan aku sangat menyesalkannya…" sang kepala sekolah menghentikan kalimatnya lagi

"rekaman apa?" Chanyeol bertanya, tapi sebenarnya dia sudah tahu, dia mendengar lebih awal mengenai rekaman itu dari beberapa siswa, tapi belum yakin 100 persen

"rekaman hubungan badanmu dan Byun Baekhyun" jawab sang kepala sekolah otomatis, memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian

"apa?" Baekhyun berdiri, tangannya langsung dipegang oleh Kyungsoo dengan erat, takut jika Baekhyun berubah jadi Banteng mengamuk dan menghancurkan ruangan kepala sekolah

Si kepala sekolah menarik nafas lagi, kali ini agak dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat

"aku minta maaf harus mengatakan ini, tapi sesuai rapat terbatas yang digelar tadi, aku memutuskan… memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kalian berempat dari sekolah ini"

Hening

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 11 update, maaf dichapter ini no NC ya, he…he… karena dichapter lalu sudah full NC. Fanfic ini akan berakhir dichapter 13, jadi tinggal 2 chapter lagi. Mudah-mudahan pembaca masih mengikutinya hingga akhir

Setelah FF Boys Sex ini dan FF kaisoo yang satunya lagi tamat, aku berencana mau berhenti dulu di FFn. Mau menenangkan diri dan bertapa #plak #lebay #stress

Terima kasih atas semua Reviewnya selama ini, dari chap awal hingga jelang ending, gomawoo. **Review-Review** itulah yang menjadi penyemangat selama ini dan bisa meredam down akibat Bash dan Flame yang selalu menyerang tiap update chapter baru (terutama di PM)

Untuk chapter ini,** Review** lagi ya… jangan bosan dan jenuh, terlebih mungkin karena lelah membaca chapter yang selalu panjang, he…he… **Salam XoXo**

NB : Chap depan aku tidak bisa janji update 2 hari sekali, karena sesuatu dan lain hal…

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**pcyms7, reiasia95, AlienBaby88, Indri kusumaningsih, zelo. totomato. 330, VijnaPutri, Neli Amelia, firda-xmin, Babybuby, Re-Panda68, beng beng max, 48BemyLight, nam mingyu, KaisooCouple, Lhacalala, ceekuchiki, VipBigbang, NajikaAlamanda, kensecajoy, odoltLu, Acha Kim, kimhajoon, PlayerJEJ, adrian. stevano, nurul cynkeomma, chanbaeky, namegyu23, Izmajukir, Esyahzkrisho, Glory Vellixia kim, Sleeping Elsa39, luphbepz, BibiGembalaSapi, hinagiku2705, KyusungChanbaek, JungMyGuardianAngel134, ChanBlossom, YoonAndi, ChenMinDongsaeng14, , 887, VampireDPS, mrblackJ, whitechrysan, keyjitha. Shin, tya. kawuri, Seoglyu Yeowang, KimChanChan0630, Chan Banana, angelaalay, Kaisooship, hunniehan, LeeEunin, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, ceekuchiki, khodio, fakruddin727, ratyasos, dokyungsooxs, she3nn0, Kim Siska, oasana, baexian ree, nikyunmin, neli amelia, Park Shita, farfaridah16, , hanhyewon357, sr14bmark, KT CB, Lovesoo, metayaoilover, kaihunhan, kiranakim, ShinJiWoo920202, nam mingyu, LoveHyunFamily, elfirda365, DLajeng, babydontworry, Vanilla92, devrina, keyjitha. Shin, dandelionleon, baekchanbaek92, arieztanana, shinshim99SM, LSA Princess of EXO Planet, byunchanyeol, 88, srhksr, baekhaan, t.a, avs1105, OhLu BalBal, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Areumdawo, Iam the B, oh chaca, andamuharani, pkkdrsmn, guest88, guestB, 13613, meonggu, withhunhan, baekhaan, kori xiluhan, Guest, MILIKSAHNYAKKAMJONG, krisnadhani, Grey, chanchanhwang, Yoo, pedang merah, Okta Hunhan, TyaWonKyu, Cloudsyesung, Baekkie22, chanbaek nim, yoyo, Teppend, Berbi Bekyun, Yoora, cuwon, An Inspirit, sugarblossom**

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


	12. Chapter 12

**Boys Sex**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol and KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (NC / No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo, Kata-Kata Kasar &amp; Humor Garing**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"aku minta maaf harus mengatakan ini, tapi sesuai rapat terbatas yang digelar tadi, aku memutuskan… memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kalian berempat dari sekolah ini" kata sang kepala sekolah, memberikan keputusannya

Hening

Semua terdiam, tanpa kecuali, Termasuk Baekhyun yang saat ini masih berdiri dengan tangannya yang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo, tangan itu terkepal erat

Kyungsoo semakin menunduk, matanya berkaca-kaca, dia sudah menebak jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, sedangkan Jongin diam-diam memegang tangan kiri Kyungsoo, sejak tadi dia melakukannya, seakan memberikan ketenangan pada namja yang telah menjadi pacarnya tersebut

Setelah beberapa detik jeda yang mencekam, Chanyeol mendadak berdiri, memandang kepala sekolah paruh baya yang masih cantik itu

"Nyonya Kwon, nyonya mengambil keputusan yang mendadak, nyonya baru saja kembali dari Jepang, seharusnya masalah ini dibicarakan dengan kepala dingin" kata Chanyeol, mengeluarkan kewibaannya sebagai ketua tingkat senior. Dia dan semua siswa lama disana terbiasa memanggil kepala sekolah mereka dengan sebutan 'nyonya'

Sang kepala sekolah balik memandang Chanyeol, kepala sekolah yang bernama lengkap Kwon Boa itu kemudian duduk dikursinya lagi

"aku sudah membuat keputusan, dan keputusan ini hasil rapat terbatas dengan dewan sekolah digedung sebelah, dan itu keputusannya, mengeluarkan kalian berempat" jelas nyonya Kwon

"nyonya seharusnya memperpanjang rapat dan menghadirkan kami selaku…" kalimat Chanyeol terpotong

"tidak perlu, pelanggaran kalian berempat sudah jelas. Melakukan seks sesama penghuni asrama, dipergoki sendiri oleh Shindong dan terakhir adalah bukti rekamanmu sendiri, rekaman kalian. Seharusnya orangtua kalian diberitahu, tapi pihak sekolah tidak ingin repot-repot untuk itu, mengeluarkan kalian adalah jalan terbaik dan semua selesai" ucap sang kepala sekolah, memotong kalimat Chanyeol

"tapi…"

"surat keputusan pengeluaran kalian dari sekolah ini akan segera menyusul dan dikirimkan untuk orangtua kalian berempat" lanjut kepala sekolah lagi

Chanyeol mendesah, sepertinya percuma saja melawan dan membantah, bukti-bukti sudah memberatkan mereka. Yang dimulai dengan terpergoknya Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat berhubungan seks diruang rapat, plus tersebarnya kabar itu dikalangan siswa. Dan yang terakhir adalah tersebarnya rekaman video seks dirinya dan Baekhyun yang dilakukan ditoilet rusak belakang sekolah. Dia tidak bisa membantah bukti-bukti itu

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, sebenarnya dari tadi menunggu kata-kata serangan dan amukan dari namja itu, siapa tahu saja dengan menggilanya Baekhyun, keputusan dari kepala sekolah akan berubah

Namun setelah menunggu, Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, namja itu hanya terdiam dengan tangan terkepal, pandangannya datar dan sulit diartikan

Sungmin yang sejak tadi duduk manis dan tersipu karena kiriman SMS gombal dari Kyuhyun, dengan pelan dan anggun berdiri, beranjak

"aku setuju dengan Chanyeol, seharusnya mereka berempat dihadirkan dalam rapat terbatas tadi, mereka juga perlu memberikan pembelaan" kata Sungmin, berusaha membantu

Sang kepala sekolah berganti menatap Sungmin

"kau juga hadir dirapat terbatas tadi, dan kau tidak menyarankan apa-apa. ini bukan masalah pembelaan atau apa, mereka bukan pencuri atau perampok. tapi masalahnya adalah nama baik sekolah, nama baik Geumgang School yang tercoreng, terutama oleh rekaman itu, yang aku yakin sudah tersebar dengan sangat cepat keluar sekolah" nyonya Kwon alias kepala sekolah mendesah kasar

Sungmin langsung terdiam membisu, dia mendudukkan kembali dirinya dikursi, terkalahkan oleh kalimat panjang yang diutarakan oleh kepala sekolah wanita didepannya, di K.O

Kemudian Jongin yang berdiri, dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo

"ini tidak adil buat kami. Kami tidak merugikan siapapun, kami tidak mencuri, merampas hak orang lain dan…"

"kau merusak nama sekolah, kau merugikan sekolah, mencoreng nama baik sekolah" kepala sekolah memotong kalimat Jongin, sepertinya nyonya besar itu hobi memotong kalimat orang lain

"tapi beri kami kesempatan, kami hanyalah pelajar biasa, tidak luput dari kesalahan. Nyonya Kwon pernah muda bukan? Seharusnya nyonya mengerti perasaan kami" kata Jongin, kalimat itu diucapkannya dengan sangat cepat, takut jika sang kepsek memotongnya lagi

"ya, aku pernah muda, tapi aku tidak pernah melakukan hubungan badan yang menjijikkan seperti kalian, kalian itu sama-sama siswa…"

"jadi nyonya Kwon melegalkan hubungan badan siswa dan siswi? Begitu?" potong Chanyeol tidak sabar

"aku tidak berkata demikian, baik hubungan badan siswa dan siswi atau siswa dan siswa, semuanya harus mendapatkan hukuman, dan hukumannya adalah dikeluarkan dari sekolah" jawab kepsek cepat, dia memandang kedua namja seme yang terus melakukan perlawanan padanya, Jongin dan Chanyeol

Yang ditunggu-tunggu, tidak berujar dan memberikan perlawanan, yaitu Baekhyun. Sungmin sejak tadi menantikan Baekhyun melancarkan jurus ninja bersilat lidah, lidah api dan serangan biji cabe, tapi semua yang dinantikan Sungmin itu tidak jadi kenyataan. Baekhyun terus terdiam dan tidak berkata-kata

Kepala sekolah berdiri lagi, dia mendesah kasar

"keputusan sudah bulat, kalian berempat bereskan barang-barang kalian dan…."

Tiba-tiba…

"tunggu…"

Seru sebuah suara, suara yang muncul dibalik pintu ruangan kepsek yang tidak dikunci dari dalam. Sosok guru tampan muncul disana, dia adalah Kyuhyun, muncul bagai pahlawan bertopeng dan siap menaklukkan ketidakadilan

"saem…" Jongin dan Chanyeol berujar bersamaan, sembari memandang guru baru disekolah mereka itu

Kyuhyun tersenyum ala pemuda yang ingin melepaskan keperjakaannya, dia masuk kedalam ruangan dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam sakunya, cool dan tampan

Sungmin mendadak terpesona lahir dan bathin, guru galau yang sering di K.O itu tidak mengedipkan matanya, baru saja dia berSMS ria dengan si guru, dan guru itu sudah muncul didalam ruangan yang seperti hendak menyelamatkannya dari kurungan tante girang yang hot

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat disamping Shindong

"maaf, aku lancang dan mengganggu… tapi mengeluarkan keempat namja tersebut merupakan langkah yang tidak tepat dan keputusan yang salah" kata Kyuhyun, dia datang untuk menyelamatkan Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia memang sudah tahu pokok permasalahan yang terjadi, Sungmin sudah bercerita dan dia juga sudah menguping sedikit pembicaraan dari luar

"kau?" mata si kepsek membulat, tidak menyangka, kilasan masa lalunya kembali muncul

"ya, aku" jawab Kyuhyun

Kepsek mendesah lagi, bala bantuan kembali datang bagi keempat namja yang sudah diputuskannya untuk dikeluarkan

"guru reguler tidak berhak mencampuri urusan internal sekolah, guru reguler hanya bertugas mengajar, mengajar dan mengajar, hanya itu" kata si kepsek, dengan wajah datar, tapi bibirnya kelihatan bergetar

"aku tahu, aku terdorong melakukan ini karena rasa kemanusiaan, keputusan itu tidak adil bagi mereka berempat" ucap Kyuhyun, mengarahkan wajahnya keempat namja tersangka utama

"sungguh mengada-ada…" tukas kepsek, mendengus

"menurutku, mereka melakukan itu karena kesalahan pihak sekolah sendiri. Pihak sekolah yang memberikan celah untuk mereka melakukannya…" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi

"apa maksudnya?" tanya kepsek, tidak mengerti

"internal sekolah memisahkan gedung siswa dan gedung siswi dan tidak membiarkan siswa dan siswi membaur, jadi jangan salahkan jika ada siswa yang melakukan seks dengan sesama siswa. Mereka juga butuh hiburan dan penyegaran" jelas Kyuhyun, tersenyum dan melirik Sungmin singkat

Sungmin sontak menunduk, malu, seperti yeoja perawan yang disuruh meraba kejantanan pacar tampannya dibioskop kursi paling sudut

"ini sekolah, bukan diskotik atau tempat hiburan malam, tempat ini adalah tempat untuk menimba ilmu dan menyerap pelajaran yang diberikan. Jangan melegalkan seks bebas disekolah ini" seru kepsek, bernada marah

"aku tidak mengatakan ingin agar seks bebas legal disekolah ini. tapi aku hanya ingin mereka berempat diberikan kesempatan sekali lagi, penyebab utama masalah ini sebenarnya adalah si pembuat dan penyebar rekaman seks itu, dia yang harus dihukum" Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dan berhenti disamping Sungmin

"si pembuat video tidak salah, dia berhasil mengungkap penyimpangan yang terjadi disekolah ini, aku tidak menyalahkannya. Shindong juga sudah memergoki kedua siswa itu dan aku mengapresiasinya, menjalankan tugas dengan baik" kata kepsek, sambil menunjuk Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian, dua namja yang yang dipergoki oleh Shindong melakukan seks diruang rapat, dan dari situlah bermula semua masalah hingga akhirnya beredar video seks Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, lengkaplah sudah

"tapi rekaman video itu yang akan membuat nama sekolah ini tercoreng dan tercemar, seharusnya hal itu yang patut menjadi perhatian" Kyuhyun masih terus mencoba memberikan argumennya agar dua couple terselamatkan

Kepsek menggeleng kasar, dia tidak memandang Sungmin, tapi memandang keempat namja didepannya

"kalian berempat, sekarang juga kuperintahkan mengemasi barang-barang kalian, hari ini juga kalian akan dipulangkan, surat keputusan pengeluaran kalian akan menyusul dan dikirimkan untuk orangtua kalian masing-masing" perintah si kepsek, lugas, tegas, dan tajam, setajam silet

Keempat namja bergerak perlahan, letih dan lesu. Karir mereka sebagai pelajar sepertinya akan berakhir disekolah berasrama tersebut

Jongin melepaskan pegangannya ditangan Kyungsoo. Demikian juga Kyungsoo yang melepaskan tangan ditangan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah dan pasrah, namja itu sudah tingkat tiga, dan sepertinya akan kesulitan jika pindah sekolah, ujian tidak lama lagi

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memandang 4 namja dengan pandangan kasihan, dua guru itu jelas pernah merasakan bagaimana masa-masa sekolah dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah jelas bukan impian mereka

Dan akhirnya, keempat namja itu keluar meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah, dengan diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa, membisu

Masih terdengar samar percakapan antara Kyuhyun dan Kepsek yang terus berlanjut sepeninggal keempat namja tersebut

Hari yang buruk sepertinya

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Keempat namja, alias Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah berada dikoridor asrama, berjalan beriringan

Jongin langsung menarik Kyungsoo, dan memegang kedua tangan namja kecil itu

"tenang saja Kyungsoo, aku akan menyuruh ommaku mencari sekolah lain, kita akan bersekolah disana, bersama-sama" kata Jongin, memandang mata bulat Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali, dia hanya tersenyum, membiarkan tangannya dipegang dan digenggam oleh pacarnya tersebut

Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama, dia secepat Saras 008, memegang tangan Baekhyun dan meremasnya

"kenapa kau tidak memberikan perlawanan, Baekhyun? Aku tadi menunggumu bicara dan melawan keputusan kepsek itu" ucap Chanyeol, face to face dengan Baekhyun

Hening

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, sejak tadi ekspresi namja itu sulit ditebak, mungkin kerasukan arwah yeoja kalem, sabar dan tidak pernah jogging malam, Baekhyun sejak tadi diam, diam dan hanya diam

"Baekhyun, jawablah… ada yang aneh denganmu" tukas Chanyeol, menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Baekhyun

"tidak ada yang aneh denganku Yeol shi" akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab, jawaban yang kalem dengan nada rendah

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling pandang, sejak tadi mereka menyaksikan moment Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidak seperti biasanya, jika menilik dimasa lalu, biasanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan saling berteriak dan menggunakan nada tinggi jika sedang berbicara, namun kali ini terasa berbeda

Baekhyun mendesah, tidak bergaya centil lagi, dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan menarik tangan namja itu pelan

"ayo Kyung, kita kekamar, membereskan barang-barang kita…" kata Baekhyun, sedikit tersenyum

"ya" jawab Kyungsoo, dia berbalik memandang Jongin yang juga memang tangannya, lalu memberikan pandangan 'biarkan aku pergi, kita akan segera bertemu lagi, I love you'

Jongin sadar dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kyungsoo, dia menghela nafas panjang, membiarkan pacarnya pergi bersama Baekhyun kembali kekamar

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, dia tersenyum… ya, tersenyum pada Chanyeol, bukan senyum evil atau mesum yang siap 'mencaplok' kejantanan. Tapi senyum biasa dan normal

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo beranjak dan pergi menuju kamar mereka, meninggalkan Jongin dan Chanyeol berdua

Chanyeol dan Jongin menatap dua namja yang selama ini menjadi nafas mereka disekolah

"kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin, yang sejak tadi melihat gelagat mesra dua couple itu

"ya, hyung… kami sudah resmi pacaran" jawab Jongin, menunduk malu

"selamat, kau berhasil mengambil hati Kyungsoo" timpal Chanyeol, menepuk bahu lebar juniornya itu

"terima kasih hyung" ucap Jongin, tersenyum

"apa hyung juga menyukai si cabe, maksudku si Baekhyun itu?" lanjut Jongin, bertanya

"ya, aku menyukainya, sejak lama" jawab Chanyeol, jujur

"hyung sudah menembaknya?"

"sudah"

"apa jawabannya?"

"dia menganggap cintaku hanyalah main-main, dia tidak percaya"

"hyung harus terus berusaha untuk menaklukkan hatinya" Jongin memberikan semangat

"ya, aku akan berusaha, dan sepertinya sikapnya perlahan berubah, apa kau tidak mengamatinya?"

"aku mengamatinya hyung, dia seperti berubah jadi kalem. Tapi aku menakutkan jika sikap itu hanya sementara saja" jawab Jongin

"mudah-mudahan tidak, insiden pengeluaran kita dari sekolah ini ada hikmahnya juga, terutama buatku" timpal Chanyeol, sedikit tersenyum

"ya, hyung"

Chanyeol memandang jam tangannya, dia menatap Jongin lagi

"jabatan kita sebagai ketua kelas berakhir, Jongin. dan status kita sebagai pelajar disekolah ini juga sepertinya berakhir" hela Chanyeol

"iya hyung, aku tahu. Tapi kita tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika hyung dan Baekhyun juga akan bernasib sepertiku dan Kyungsoo" kata Jongin pelan

"baguskan, kita berempat dikeluarkan. Dengan satu alasan yang sama, yaitu melakukan seks disekolah" Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum

"entahlah, aku tidak bisa menilai ini bagus atau tidak hyung"

"baiklah Jongin, kembali kekamar masing-masing dan mengemas"

"ya, hyung"

Dan akhirnya kedua namja beda tingkatan itu berpisah, kembali kekamar masing-masing dan mengemasi pakaian dan barang-barang mereka, menandai hari terakhir mereka disekolah berasrama tersebut

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar mereka, saling diam dan bisu. Kyungsoo ingin langsung menuju lemarinya untuk mengeluarkan semua pakaiannya disana, tapi Baekhyun mencegat dan memeluknya erat

"Kyung, kau tidak sendiri keluar dari sini, kita sama-sama" kata Baekhyun lembut, mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh kecil Kyungsoo

"eh, i.. iya.." balas Kyungsoo gagap, tidak menyangka akan dipeluk oleh sahabatnya itu

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, matanya berkaca-kaca, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu

"Baek, kau menangis?" tanya Kyungsoo, betul-betul tidak percaya

"ah, tidak, mataku kemasukan debu" jawab Baekhyun cepat, dia memang tidak meneteskan air matanya, namun sangat jelas terlihat jika namja itu ingin menangis

Kyungsoo tidak menimpali lagi, sepertinya keputusan si kepsek yang ingin mengeluarkan mereka semua membuat Baekhyun berubah, atau mungkin sedikit berubah

"ayo kita bereskan barang-barang kita" ajak Baekhyun, mencoba tersenyum, dia beranjak menuju lemarinya sendiri

"ya, tapi apa yang harus kita bilang pada omma kita, aku bingung" timpal Kyungsoo, kembali merasa sedih

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya

"entahlah, kita bicara jujur saja dan pasti omma akan mengerti, mereka mungkin akan mencarikan sekolah berasrama lainnya untuk kita" ucap Baekhyun pelan

"apa pikiranmu mengenai kedua omma kita yang ingin kita masuk sekolah berasrama adalah agar kita tidak mengganggu mereka dirumah, ya.. mencari appa baru?" tanya Kyungsoo

"pikiranku itu masih sama, terutama ommaku, ommaku memang sengaja memasukkanku diasrama sekolah agar omma bisa bebas dirumah, memasukkan ajuhsi tua dan tidak jelas" Baekhyun mendadak geram

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, dia menuju lemarinya dan mulai mengeluarkan baju dan barang-barang pribadinya dari sana

Baekhyun juga melakukan demikian, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia membuka pintu lemari kecilnya, kemudian tanpa sengaja sebuah kertas jatuh tepat didepan wajahnya, kertas yang berisi permintaan maaf Chanyeol, kertas yang ikut bersama coklat untuknya

Baekhyun mengambil kertas itu, membacanya lagi sebanyak dua kali, dan membaliknya, dibaliknya itu masih ada tulisan yang ditipex, tulisan yang merupakan kalimat cinta untuknya, yang tentunya berasal dari Chanyeol

'aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, apa kau juga mencintaiku?'

Baekhyun membaca kalimat itu sebanyak beberapa kali, dia mendesah lalu menerawang. Namja itu tidak jadi mengemas barang-barangnya, dia hanya sibuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya, pikiran yang sebenarnya sudah mengusiknya sejak kemarin dan hari ini adalah puncaknya

Kyungsoo memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya yang menurutnya aneh dan mellow

"Baek, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan

Tidak ada jawaban

"Baek, kau ada masalah?" ulang Kyungsoo, kali ini lebih keras

"…"

"Byun Berta Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mencoba bercanda

Tetap tidak ada jawaban

"Baek, penis besar mencarimu…" kali ini Kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun akan merespon

"mana? Chanyeol mana? Dimana dia?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan menyebut nama Chanyeol, matanya kesana kemari, mencari-cari, tapi sosok Chanyeol tidak ada

"maaf Baek, aku hanya bercanda, karena kau tidak mendengarku" ucap Kyungsoo cepat, hampir tertawa

Baekhyun mendesah, menatap sekilas pada Kyungsoo dan kemudian menatap lagi kertas dari Chanyeol, dia sepertinya resah, gundah, gulana, galau dan kalut

Kyungsoo juga mendesah, sepertinya sahabatnya sedang mengalami 'perang batin dan kontroversi hati'

Dan tiba-tiba, pintu kamar mereka diketuk oleh seseorang

'tok… tok… tok…'

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedikit terkaget, mereka berdua saling pandang singkat

"dorong saja, tidak dikunci" seru Kyungsoo, mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk

Pintu terbuka dengan efek slow motion, menampilkan sosok namja tampan yang tentu saja memakai seragam sekolah, namja itu memandang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun secara bergantian

Namja itu masih berdiri dan menutup kembali pintu yang dibukanya

"Jin?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun nyaris berbicara berbarengan

Namja itu memang adalah Jin, namja siswa kelas dua yang berbeda kelas dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dengan hobi masak sama seperti Kyungsoo

Jin tanpa aba-aba dan pendahuluan sontak terduduk dengan menopang lututnya ala samurai Jepang yang kalah perang, membungkuk beberapa kali pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

"Jin, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti, dia ingin beranjak untuk membuat Jin berdiri lagi, tapi tangan Jin yang dinaikkan menjadi penanda bahwa namja itu belum ingin berdiri

Jin menunduk

"aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian" kata Jin, memulai tujuannya datang kekamar dua namja didepannya itu

"maaf untuk apa?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti

"maaf karena gara-gara akulah kalian dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, aku sudah mendengar secara diam-diam keputusan kepala sekolah" ungkap Jin, masih menunduk

Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya diam, tapi dia sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan Jin

"gara-gara kau? Memangnya apa salahmu?" Kyungsoo masih tidak mengerti, jiwa polosnya keluar lagi

"aku… aku yang merekam dan menyebarkan video seks Baekhyun dan senior Chanyeol. Maafkan aku" ungkap Jin, jujur sejujur-jujurnya

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak besar, mata yang sudah bulat itu tambah bulat saja, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan, dia sudah menebak sejak tadi

"jadi kau juga yang menyebarkan insiden seks yang dialami oleh Kyungsoo diruang rapat?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya, matanya berkilat

Jin mengangguk pelan

"ya, aku yang menyebarkan semua itu dikalangan siswa, maafkan aku…" ucap Jin, merasa bersalah

Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa, dia tidak menyangka namja yang baik dan peramah seperti Jin akan melakukan hal seperti itu

"kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun, seperti hakim tipikor yang anti penyuapan

**FlashBack on:**

3 hari yang lalu,

Jin berjalan santai dengan wajah ceria dan selalu tersenyum. Namja itu berjalan sambil melihat jam tangannya, sudah tepat pukul 9 malam, yang sesuai janji dan kesepakatan dia akan bertemu dengan namja yang bernama Kyungsoo didapur sekolah

Jin memang sudah meminta izin pada petugas dapur untuk memakai dapur sekolah, dan diberikan waktu hanya sejam saja, karena jam 10 malam semua siswa harus sudah berada didalam kamar masing-masing

Jin duduk sendirian disalah satu kursi dapur, ditangannya tergenggam buku resep masakan, dengan sampul buku pelajaran Sejarah Korea, namun isinya adalah resep masakan seluruhnya. Hal itu untuk menipu guru-guru yang lebay dan selalu mempermasalahkan benda-benda yang menurutnya hanya perempuan yang pantas memilikinya

Jin memang termasuk namja yang unik, mirip Kyungsoo, dia menyukai warna pink dan memfavoritkan tokoh princess Disney, sangat 'girly' sekali tentunya

Jin terus duduk menunggu Kyungsoo, detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit dan tidak lama hampir sejam dia menunggu sendirian, seperti pemuda desa yang menunggu pacar kotanya yang malah selingkuh dengan supir pribadinya sendiri

"apa kau melupakan janji kita Kyungsoo" gumam Jin pelan, dia menghela nafasnya

Namja itu perlahan beranjak, untuk mencari Kyungsoo, dimulai dengan terlebih dahulu mendatangi kamar namja itu

Namun dikamar Kyungsoo yang ada hanya Baekhyun, namja yang malah menggodanya dan melakukan modus padanya, dia hampir saja jatuh dalam pelukan Baekhyun, tapi untung saja ada Chanyeol yang menggagalkan semuanya, Jin tidak jadi ternoda ditangan Baekhyun

Setelah keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, namja itu berjalan pelan, kecewa dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak datang, padahal Kyungsoo sendiri yang awalnya mengajak untuk masak bersama saat pemilihan ketua kelas tingkat dua di aula

Dengan rasa kecewa yang besar, Jin hendak kembali kekamarnya, karena takut ketahuan Shindong, dia tidak punya alasan berkeliaran lewat jam 10, dia bukanlah ketua kelas yang bisa berada dikoridor hingga jam 12 malam, berpatroli tentunya. rasa kecewanya pada Kyungsoo juga berimbas pada Baekhyun, yang kini malah menjabat sebagai ketua kelas tingkat dua, mengalahkan dirinya

Namun tiba-tiba, Jin melihat dua sosok yang masuk kedalam ruang rapat, ruangan yang dilarang dimasuki tanpa izin, rasa kecewa Jin semakin besar, karena dia mengenali dua sosok itu, yaitu Kyungsoo dan namja kelas satu, Jongin

'kau mengingkari janjimu Kyungsoo, dan malah masuk keruangan lain, bersama namja kelas satu' batin Jin, dia mengepalkan tangannya, geram

Jin mendekati ruang rapat itu, dia sebenarnya ingin merekam adegan apa yang terjadi didalam, tapi ventilasi ruang rapat sangatlah tinggi, tidak mungkin dipanjat, namja itu tidak mungkin melakukan perekaman diam-diam

Jin mendekatkan telinganya kedinding, mencoba untuk mendengar percakapan yang terjadi

"ahhh, Jongin ah… sakit… ashh… ah…" jerit Kyungsoo didalam sana, sepertinya namja itu dimasuki benda panjang berdaging

"tahan sedikit Kyungsoo, ini tidak akan lama…ahh….oh..ahh.." balas namja satunya, jelas adalah Jongin, yang memompa penisnya masuk kedalam hole Kyungsoo

Jin diluar sana semakin mengepalkan tangannya, ingin rasanya dia meninju tembok, tapi tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu

'kau membatalkan janji sepihak, hanya untuk melakukan seks dengan siswa kelas satu, Kyungsoo' Jin membatin lagi

Namja itu ingin berteriak menumpahkan kekesalan dan rasa kecewanya, namun dia mencoba menahan semua itu, dan beberapa detik kemudian namja itu meninggalkan area ruang rapat dan berlari pelan menuju arah ruangan Shindong, tidak ingin mendengar lenguhan dan jeritan nikmat dari dua namja didalam ruang itu

Jin terus berlari, dia melihat sosok guru gemuk yang keluar dari ruangannya sendiri. Guru itu memangdang Jin yang mendekat padanya

"apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Shindong, langsung to the point, memandang jam tangannya sendiri

"aku… aku dari mengambil bukuku yang ketinggalan dikelas saem, buku ini sangat penting untuk tugasku saem" jawab Jin, menarik nafas panjang karena habis berlari, sambil memperlihatkan bukunya, tepatnya hanya sampul buku Sejarah Korea, yang isinya tentu saja semua resep masakan

"kenapa kau berlari seperti itu? Ada hantu mengejarmu?" tanya Shindong lagi, menatap si namja

"aku… aku mendengar suara-suara dari arah sana saem, semacam desahan dan rintihan, aku tidak tahu itu apa" jawab Jin, sambil menunjuk arah dikejauhan, yang tentunya mengarah keruang rapat

"kau masuk kamarmu sekarang, aku akan memeriksanya" tutup Shindong, dengan cepat meninggalkan Jin sendirian dan lekas menuju arah yang ditunjuk Jin

Jin tersenyum kecil, sedikit puas

"maafkan aku Kyungsoo, kau sendiri yang meminta ini" gumam Jin pelan, kemudian bergerak cepat menuju kamarnya

Jin sekilas melihat dua namja lain dikoridor, dia adalah Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jin menghindari dua namja itu dan berbelok menuju arah kamarnya. pulang dengar rasa kecewa dan juga rasa puas, jadi satu.

.

.

Besoknya,

Isu dan gosip mengenai insiden pemergokan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang melakukan seks oleh Shindong sudah tersebar cepat dikalangan siswa, terutama siswa kelas dua dan kelas satu. Dan pelaku penyebaran itu tentu saja adalah Jin

Namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Seok Jin itu melakukannya karena kecewa dengan Kyungsoo, dan lebih kecewa lagi karena Kyungsoo tidak meminta maaf padanya karena tidak datang malam itu kedapur sekolah, sampai sehari berlalu Kyungsoo seperti merasa bersalah padanya

Selain kecewa dan kesal dengan Kyungsoo, Jin juga kesal dengan Baekhyun. Dikelasnya dia selalu dibandingkan dengan namja ketua kelas tingkat dua itu. Jin selalu mendengar cerita bahwa dia kalah telak oleh keterampilan yang ditampilkan oleh Baekhyun dipemilihan ketua kelas, yaitu keterampilan bernyanyi, dimana keterampilan memasak Jin yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan suara cetar Baekhyun

'teman sekamar yang sama saja' batin Jin, yang menganggap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun adalah dua namja baru yang membuatnya kesal tingkat tinggi

Pagi itu, Jin tidak sengaja melihat Baekhyun berdance random didepan ruangan Sungmin, dimana didalam ruangan itu ada juga si guru baru, Kyuhyun

Jin mengamati tingkah Baekhyun yang absurd, cabe, aneh dan ajaib. Dia sudah bisa menebak jika Baekhyun adalah namja yang mudah tergila-gila dengan namja tampan, tidak terkecuali guru.

Setelah lama mengamati Baekhyun yang sepertinya selesai goyang dangdut, Jin ingin mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan ceria menuju suatu tempat, namun langkahnya terhenti karena mendadak melihat namja lain yang sepertinya selalu muncul didekat Baekhyun, namja itu adalah Chanyeol

Jin menatap Chanyeol sambil bersembunyi, dia secara diam-diam mengikuti Chanyeol yang diyakininya akan mengejar dan mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi

'sepertinya apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo dan siswa kelas satu itu akan terjadi juga dengan Baekhyun dan senior Chanyeol' batin Jin, dia jadi bersemangat mengikuti Chanyeol diam-diam

Jin bersembunyi dibelakang tembok, dimana itu adalah area sekitar toilet rusak yang tidak terpakai, toilet itu jarang didatangi siswa, ya kecuali sedang ingin melakukan 'anu-anu' diam-diam

Jin terus saja bersembunyi, dia mengarahkan telinganya kedinding, jelas terdengar olehnya kalimat dari Chanyeol yang mencegah Baekhyun memanjat tembok toilet dan berhasil menyelamatkan Baekhyun yang sempat terjatuh

'cih, ingin mengintip ditoilet guru, dasar namja binal' batin Jin dalam hati

Setelah sekian lama duduk dan bersembunyi, dengan telinga tetap setia mendengar percakapan yang terjadi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sampailah pada tahap dimana Baekhyun meminta seks pada Chanyeol

"kalau begitu… buka baju, celana dan celana dalammu. Kita mulai sekarang, Penis besar" begitulah kalimat yang didengar oleh Jin, yang jelas diucapkan oleh Baekhyun si namja cabe

Tidak lama terdengar gelak tawa dari Baekhyun, tawa karena melihat Chanyeol melakukan dance sambil telanjang dan mengocok penisnya, yang sesuai suruhan dan permintaan namja itu

Jin tetap setia menunggu, menunggu saat dimana bisa dipastikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan melakukan hubungan seks

Setelah lama menunggu dan ditemani nyamuk yang sepertinya juga menunggu, akhirnya terdengar jeritan, desahan, lenguhan dan erangan yang silih berganti

"masukkan lebih dalam my boy… argh…ahh…ashh… faster" itu adalah desahan plus jeritan dari Baekhyun

"ahhh…ahh…oh…ahhh..ashh..ouch…" desahan nikmat Chanyeol juga tidak ketinggalan

Jin diluar sana menggeleng pelan, ternyata seks itu benar-benar terjadi. Namja tersebut secepat mengambil ponselnya, memegang ponsel itu, dan memanjat dengan bantuan meja rusak didekatnya

Jin perlahan mengarahkan tangannya keventilasi udara, dan merekam adegan seks yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, full show

'maaf Baekhyun, sepertinya videomu ini akan jadi tontonan menarik bagi siswa lain' batin Jin, tersenyum

Dan besoknya, video seks Baekhyun vs Chanyeol, yang diberi judul 'Toilet Membara Part I' tersebar dan laris manis bak kacang goreng, video itu disebarkan Jin dikalangan terbatas terlebih dahulu, yaitu teman-temannya dikelas dua, dan dia yakin video itu akan cepat menyebar via ponsel, menyebar secepat virus H2N1

Dan tentu saja video itu akan membuat kecewa yeoja-yeoja digedung sebelah, siswi itu dipastikan akan 'gigit jari' menyaksikan dan menonton video seks Baekhyun vs Chanyeol, dan berharap (bermimpi) merekalah salah satu pemeran divideo itu, entah menjadi pasangan Baekhyun, atau mungkin pasangan Chanyeol

.

.

**FlashBack Off**

"begitulah ceritanya, aku minta maaf" ucap Jin, menyelesaikan penuturannya dari awal hingga akhir, namja itu masih duduk dengan ditopang lututnya

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendesah bersamaan

"jadi hanya karena kau kesal padaku dan kecewa pada Kyungsoo, kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya Baekhyun, masih bergaya ala hakim agung, mengintrogasi

"ya, aku hanya kesal dan kecewa. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk kalian dikeluarkan, aku hanya ingin kalian mendapatkan hukuman dari sekolah, minimal membersihkan toilet dan sejenisnya, bukan dikeluarkan… aku betul-betul minta maaf" Jin terus menerus minta maaf diakhir kalimatnya

Kyungsoo beranjak dan mendekati Jin, dia membungkuk pada namja itu

"aku juga minta maaf, aku lupa meminta maaf setelah malam itu, padahal aku sudah janji padamu untuk memasak bersama" Kyungsoo membungkuk lagi

Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo yang malah minta maaf, melayangkan protes

"hei Kyung, kenapa minta maaf padanya? Dia yang seharusnya minta maaf pada kita" protes Baekhyun

"aku juga salah Baek, aku berjanji padanya dan aku tidak menepai janji, semua juga salahku" timpal Kyungsoo pelan

"kau memang namja yang baik Kyungsoo, junior itu beruntung mendapatkanmu" kata Jin, yang sudah mengetahui jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah 'jadian' di toilet sekolah, dia menyaksikan semuanya, bersembunyi dibelakang toilet siswa

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jin

Baekhyun memandang Jin, dia mendengus pelan

"jadi setelah mengakui semuanya, apa itu merubah keadaan, karena ulahmu aku dan Kyungsoo di drop out dari sekolah, begitu juga dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol" seru Baekhyun, dia mendadak naik darah, seperti rentenir perawan tua yang menagih utang

"aku… aku akan mengakuinya didepan kepala sekolah, dan memohon untuk tidak mengeluarkan kalian" ucap Jin

"terlambat, keputusan kepsek sudah bulat" Baekhyun mendecih

"jangan Jin, jangan mengaku pada kepala sekolah, aku takut kau hanya menambah masalah. cukup kami saja yang terkena, aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud untuk kami dikeluarkan, aku sangat tahu itu" sahut Kyungsoo, kembali mengingat moment dimana dia dan Jin bertemu di salah satu ruang kelas dua yang kosong, saat itu dirinya sedang galau karena Jongin menjadikannya kelinci percobaan seks perdana, dan Jin lah yang menenangkannya, menenangkan dengan senyuman dan wajah teduhnya

Jin terdiam, dia menunduk lagi

"aku akan melakukan apa saja, asal kalian memaafkanku" tukas Jin, mendongakkan lagi wajah tampannya

"melakukan apa saja?" Baekhyun mendadak mendekati Jin

"ya, apa saja" jawab Jin, meski sedikit takut, terlebih pada Baekhyun yang selama ini diketahuinya sebagai namja yang 'sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata'

Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun, dia menahan nafasnya, sahabatnya itu pasti akan meminta yang aneh-aneh dan mengarah keselangkangan

Kyungsoo sudah membayangkan jika Baekhyun akan meminta dengan kalimat seperti ini :

'Jin sayang, aku akan memafkanmu… asal kau mau tidur bersamaku selama sebulan penuh, terlebih dimalam purnama'

'Jin, my honey… aku akan memafkanmu asal kau bersedia menari dihadapanku saat malam jumat dalam keadaan telanjang'

'Jin, my hunny bunny… kau akan menerima maaf dariku, asal kau tiap hari mengocok penismu dan mengeluarkan sperma untuk kujadikan masker bengkoang'

'Jin, my heart sweaty… maafku akan terucap, asal kau bisa melakukan seks denganku dan membuatku hamil seketika'

"argh… tidak…" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang, bayangannya mengenai permintaan Baekhyun membuatnya seperti orang gila gila

"Kyung, kau kenapa?" Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo, menggoyangkan bahu sempit namja itu

"tidak, jangan permintaan yang seperti itu, kasihan Chanyeol" ucap Kyungsoo, tidak jelas

"kau bicara apa Kyung? Aku belum meminta apa-apa" kata Baekhyun, mengarahkan punggung tangannya ke jidat Kyungsoo, tidak panas

"oh, kau belum mengatakan apa-apa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya

"ya" jawab Baekhyun singkat, mendesah

Kyungsoo menormalkan dirinya, imajinasinya terlalu kuat, mungkin juga karena pengaruh mesum Baekhyun selama ini

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling tatap

"bagaimana Kyung? Apa kau memaafkannya?" tanya Baekhyun, setelah melihat Kyungsoo sudah normal lagi

"kau sendiri bagaimana?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik, melirik Jin sekilas

Baekhyun berdiri, mengintari Jin yang masih bertopang lutut

"aku memaafkannya" jawab Baekhyun, tegas dan lantang

Kyungsoo dan Jin sumringah, terutama Kyungsoo

"benarkah? Tanpa syarat?" Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya

"ya, aku memaafkannya, tanpa syarat" Baekhyun memperjelas lagi, memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan 'apa ada yang salah?'

"oh, syukurlah" Kyungsoo tersenyum, lega. Dia salah mengira jika Baekhyun mungkin akan meminta seks atau menyuruh Jin mempelorotkan celana dalamnya

Baekhyun juga tersenyum, dia bergerak dan menuju kedepan lemarinya lagi, mengambil kertas pemberian Chanyeol untuknya, kertas yang berisi pernyataan cinta yang dihapus dengan tipex

Baekhyun memegang erat kertas tersebut dan melipatnya lembut

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu, sepertinya ada 'perubahan' yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, ya… dalam sebuah masalah pasti ada hal-hal positif yang bisa terjadi

Kyungsoo beralih memandang Jin

"aku juga memafkanmu Jin. kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. kami memaafkanmu dengan tulus" ucap Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum bentuk love

"terima kasih" Jin ceria, dia membungkukkan kepala beberapa kali

"berdirilah, aku tidak enak melihatmu seperti itu" kata Kyungsoo kemudian, mendekati Jin

Jin perlahan berdiri dan menormalkan posisinya

"aku… aku akan mencegah penyebaran video itu, aku akan berusaha maksimal dan menyuruh siswa kelas dua dan kelas satu menghapus video itu diponsel mereka, agar tidak menyebar sampai keluar sekolah" ucap Jin, berusaha untuk menebus kesalahannya

"mungkin sudah terlambat Jin" hela Kyungsoo

"terlambat lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali" timpal Jin cepat

Kyungsoo tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk, dia setuju. Walaupun itu tidak merubah keputusan kepala sekolah, minimal video itu tidak sampai tersebar dalam skala luas

Baekhyun memandang Jin, dengan kertas masih ditangannya, dia sedikit tersenyum, secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia juga setuju dengan apa yang ingin dilakukan namja itu

"baiklah, terima kasih kalian sudah memaafkanku, aku pergi dulu" Jin membungkukkan badan lagi, kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari kamar tersebut, untuk segera melakukan pencegahan dan penghapusan video seks Baekhyun vs Chanyeol secara manual diponsel-ponsel siswa

Pintu kembali tertutup, menyisakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dalam kamar

"aku betul-betul tidak menyangka Jin melakukan semua ini" desah Kyungsoo, kembali duduk didepan lemarinya

"ya, tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, kita dikeluarkan" balas Baekhyun, juga kembali mengepak barang-barangnya

Kyungsoo tidak berujar lagi, namja itu kini sibuk menyelesaikan sisa pakaiannya yang belum masuk kedalam koper besarnya, begitupun dengan Baekhyun yang melakukan hal yang sama

Beberapa menit kemudian barang-barang milik Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah siap dan terkepak dengan rapi dikoper masing-masing

Dua namja dengan tinggi hampir sama itu kemudian duduk disisi ranjang masing-masing

"kita baru seminggu lebih disini dan kita sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah" ucap Kyungsoo pelan, mendesah

"ya, aku juga tidak menyangka berakhir seperti ini" timpal Baekhyun tidak kalah pelan

"sebentar lagi sepertinya kepala sekolah datang kesini dan memberikan perintah untuk kita segera pergi dari sekolah ini"

'tokk…tok…tokk…'

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu lagi, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh

"ya, kau benar. Mungkin sekaranglah saatnya" timpal Baekhyun, menatap Kyungsoo dan kemudian menatap pintu kamar yang tidak dikunci

Perlahan pintu mulai terbuka, menampilkan 4 sosok yang masuk secara bergantian, sosok itu adalah Nyonya Kwon alias kepala sekolah, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Shindong

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat berdiri, sudah siap dengan perintah pemulangan mereka

Kepala sekolah mendekati Kyungsoo, yang posisinya lebih dekat dari pintu

"aku merubah keputusan…" kata sang kepala sekolah, memulai ucapannya

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya

"aku merubah keputusan, dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini" lanjut kepsek, ditangannya ada 4 lembar kertas yang tergenggam indah, seindah jarinya yang terhias kutex merah menyala yang hampir luntur

"benarkah?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berseru bersamaan

"ya, masukkan kembali pakaian kalian kedalam lemari dan setelah itu aku minta kalian menandatangani surat pernyataan untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatan kalian ini" kepsek memberikan 2 kertas yang ada ditangannya, yang merupakan surat pernyataan yang harus dibubuhkan tanda tangan

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menerima kertas itu, membacanya singkat

"mengenai video itu, aku dan pihak sekolah akan berusaha meredamnya, tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan nama baik sekolah, kalian beruntung" ujar kepsek lagi, tapi tidak tersenyum

Wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah ceria lagi,

"terima kasih" ucap kedua namja itu bersamaan, mereka membungkukkan badan berkali-kali

Kepala sekolah beranjak anggun, merapikan rambut palsunya yang hampir melorot

"baiklah, aku akan ke kamar Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol dulu, nikmati hari kalian" tutup kepsek, kemudian berbalik dan menuju pintu, Shindong ikut dibelakangnya, seperti dayang yang siap mengipasi sang ratu dimanapun dan kapanpun

Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak beranjak, sejak tadi Kyuhyun senyam senyum tidak jelas dan Sungmin yang diam membisu

"kenapa keputusan kepala sekolah berubah saem?" tanya Kyungsoo, pada dua guru didepan mereka, masih tidak percaya

"semua atas jasa Kyu ah" Sungmin yang menjawab

"Kyu ah?"

"Kyuhyun maksudnya, guru baru kalian ini" Sungmin memperjelas, dengan malu-malu

Kyuhyun masih terus tersenyum, senyuman evil dan mesum

"apa yang saem katakan pada kepsek?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bertanya

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan, mondar mandir didalam kamar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu, dan kemudian berhenti tepat disamping Baekhyun

"asal kalian tahu, kepala sekolah cantik itu adalah mantanku, mantan pacarku dimasa lalu" kata Kyuhyun, memberikan informasi pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun

"eh?" mata Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membulat, seakan baru saja mendengar bahwa Sungmin menjalani operasi pembesaran alat kelamin dan pembesaran bokong, tapi hasilnya gagal

Sungmin mendadak cemberut, entah mengapa dia tidak suka dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun,

Kyuhyun masih terus tersenyum

"biar aku jelaskan, si Boa itu adalah mantan pacarku, kami putus karena masing-masing ingin fokus pada karir, dia tidak tahu jika aku yang menjadi guru baru itu, karena dia sedang berada di Jepang dan baru tadi kami bertemu sejak 6 tahun yang lalu" jelas Kyuhyun

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, pantas saja tadi wajah si kepsek diruangannya menjadi tegang dan tidak santai, Kyuhyunlah penyebabnya

"jadi saem berpacaran dengan yeoja yang lebih tua?" tanya Kyungsoo, kagum

"ya, bisa dikatakan demikian"

"jadi saem tidak bisa dipanggil oppa kalau begitu, call me oppa" Baekhyun menyelutuk

"bisa saja, aku senang dipanggil dengan sebutan oppa" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang ada didekatnya, Sungmin langsung menunduk malu, seperti yeoja puber umur 18 yang belum datang bulan

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum, ingin tertawa sebenarnya

"apa yang saem katakan pada kepsek sehingga merubah keputusannya?" tanya Baekhyun, penasaran tingkat dewa

"itu rahasia, rahasia perusahaan" jawab Kyuhyun, berbisik

"tidak bisakah kami mengetahuinya?" Kyungsoo juga penasaran

"kalian akan mengetahuinya nanti" jelas Kyuhyun, ambigu

Baekhyun dan kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan, tidak akan memaksa guru baru didepan mereka itu untuk bicara lebih lanjut, yang penting mereka berdua saat ini tidak jadi dikeluarkan, betul-betul tidak terduga

Kyuhyun kembali berjalan pelan, dia mengarah kepintu dan menutup pintu itu

"aku ingatkan, jika kalian ingin melakukan 'itu', lakukanlah ditempat yang aman, misalnya dikamar seperti ini…" Kyuhyun tersenyum devil

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling pandang, antara mengerti dan tidak mengerti (?)

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang lebih dekat dengannya

"dan jangan lupa memulai 'pertunjukan dan aksi' kalian dengan pemanasan seperti ini…" lanjut Kyuhyun, lalu menarik Sungmin yang ada disampingnya, menempelkan diri dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir guru yang sering galau itu, berciuman

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin tepat didepan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, no sensor

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tentu saja sontak terkaget, tidak percaya dengan aksi Kyuhyun yang mencium Sungmin tanpa aba-aba,

"wow…" Baekhyun bergumam pelan, seperti melihat cuplikan film 21+ yang dipotong oleh badan sensor

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin ganas, dia menyedot bibir guru tersebut tanpa ampun, Sungmin juga tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha mengimbangi keganasan Kyuhyun, dengan cara memegang tangkuk guru baru itu dan semakin memperdalam ciuman panas mereka

Kyungsoo cengo', Baekhyun magut-magut

Kyuhyun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Sungmin, mengabsen semua yang ada didalam sana. Sungmin membalas serangan lidah Kyuhyun, dia mengisap lidah itu dan menyedotnya kuat-kuat. Dua guru itu masih terus berciuman, berpagutan dan menempelkan diri

Baekhyun mendadak terangsang melihat pemandangan full show didepannya, dia langsung teringat dengan Chanyeol, hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo, namja itu memberikan pandangan O_O khasnya dan tentu saja langsung mengingat pacarnya, Jongin

Setelah lama dan puas berciuman, akhirnya Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman dan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin, kedua guru itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menormalkan diri mereka

"saem sangat hebat dalam hal berciuman" Baekhyun memuji Kyuhyun, dia bertepuk tangan dengan keras

Kyuhyun membalas pujian Baekhyun dengan tersenyum, mengusap sisa saliva disudut bibirnya dan kemudian memandang Sungmin lagi

"kami resmi jadian" ucap Kyuhyun, memberikan 'kabar gembira untuk kita semua'

"benarkah?" Baekhyun terlonjak

"ya" Sungmin yang menjawab, malu-malu

Baekhyun mengatupkan kedua tangannya, beraegyo centil, sepertinya usahanya berhasil untuk menyatukan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, walau sebenarnya si Kyuhyunlah yang berusaha dan meraih hati Sungmin dengan mudah. Tapi sebenarnya Sungmin juga mau, tapi malu. malu-malu kuda

Kyuhyun memegang bahu Baekhyun dan bahu Kyungsoo secara bersamaanm, menepuk-nepuknya pelan

"baiklah, kalian tidak jadi dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. maka dari itu gunakan kesempatan yang diberikan pada kalian, aku tidak melarang kalian untuk melakukan 'itu', tapi kalian harus tahu situasi, waktu dan tempat yang tepat, pastikan semua aman dan tidak ada pengintip" ucap Kyuhyun, mengeluarkan lagi aura mesum dan evilnya

Baekhyun mengangguk, Kyungsoo juga ikut-ikutan

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, memegangnya erat. Membuka pintu dan berhenti didepan pintu tersebut

"kalian bisa melakukan seperti ini jika keadaan aman, tapi jangan sekali-kali melakukannya jika sedang diluar" Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Sungmin dan bersikap biasa, mempraktekkan untuk tidak berpegangan tangan diarea rawan dan banyak orang, terutama area koridor dan area kelas

"kami paham saem" Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, paham dengan contoh yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun

Sungmin menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga, setelah itu berjalan santai bersama Kyuhyun, seakan mereka bukanlah pasangan yang baru saja resmi jadian

"tunggu saem…" seru Baekhyun, menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"kemarin dulu saem belum menyelesaikan kalimat saem untukku, kalimat yang mengatakan aku namja penggila… penggila apa saem?" ucap Baekhyun, masih penasaran dengan peristiwa tempo hari, dimana dia ingin menggoda Kyuhyun, tapi Chanyeol datang seperti Supermen tanpa kolor menggagalkan rencananya

"oh, itu… hm… waktu itu aku ingin mengatakan bahwa jika dilihat dari matamu kau adalah namja penggila…" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya, untuk menimbulkan efek dramatis

Baekhyun menunggu lanjutan kalimat itu

"namja penggila cinta" lanjut Kyuhyun, menyelesaikan kalimatnya

Baekhyun ber-Oh pelan, tapi kurang yakin dengan jawaban Kyuhyun evil itu

"aku memang penggila cinta saem, aku sudah mengenal cinta" timpal Baekhyun, tersenyum kotak, dan mengingat namja yang bernama Chanyeol, wajah namja bersenyum lima jari itu langsung muncul seketika dipikirannya

"ya, kau memang harus mengenal cinta, dan itu bisa membuat hidupmu bahagia" tutup Kyuhyun, padahal dia ingin mengatakan 'namja penggila seks'. dia melirik Sungmin singkat dan membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan dan menjauh, menuju ruang guru, dengan Sungmin yang setia disampingnya

"dia guru yang unik" gumam Kyungsoo, menatap dua guru mereka yang sudah semakin jauh

"ya, unik dan evil" timpal Baekhyun,

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam kamar mereka, bersorak senang karena tidak jadi dikeluarkan dari sekolah

"pasti Jongin akan senang mendengar ini…" kata Kyungsoo, teringat dengan namja berkulit seksi yang telah resmi jadi pacarnya itu

"Chanyeol juga demikian" tukas Baekhyun, tersenyum tidak jelas

"Chanyeol atau penis bes…" Kyungsoo menggoda Baekhyun

"Chanyeol dan penis besar sama saja, itulah nama namja itu" balas Baekhyun, lalu tertawa cetar badai

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia melihat perubahan yang dialami oleh sahabatnya tersebut, yang pasti dia sangat senang dan semoga Baekhyun bisa berubah total

"ah, aku lupa Kyung… aku ingin kekamar Taehyung dan istrinya, meminta maaf pada mereka, aku sudah menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan" ujar Baekhyun cepat, lalu mengambil sweaternya yang tergantung

"me… meminta maaf pada mereka?" Kyungsoo bertanya, memastikan, dia seakan tidak percaya, seorang Byun Baekhyun akan meminta maaf, terlebih pada Taehyung

"ya, kenapa?" Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo heran

"tidak, aku senang. Inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya Baek" ucap Kyungsoo, lalu memeluk Baekhyun erat, pelukan persahabatan yang tidak akan pernah putus sampai kapanpun

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, menepuk pelan punggung namja itu

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu, jangan onani sendirian... oh, maaf… aku kelepasan lagi" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya, sudah menjadi kebiasaanya jika hendak keluar kamar mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat mesum untuk Kyungsoo

"tidak apa-apa Baek" Kyungsoo tersenyum love lips

"aku pergi dulu…" tutup Baekhyun, membuka pintu dan menghilang dibaliknya

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook, berharap kedua namja itu ada didalam kamar mereka

Beberapa menit kemudian, Baekhyun sampai didepan kamar yang ditujunya

'tok… tok…'

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar pelan, namun tidak ada jawaban. Namja itu mengetuknya lagi, dan tetap saja tidak ada jawaban

"apa mereka tidak ada didalam" gumam Baekhyun, menghela nafasnya

Dan memang sepertinya Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak ada dikamarnya, karena ini masih jam pelajaran, jadi mereka berdua dipastikan ada dikelas masing-masing

Setelah bosan menunggu, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dan datang lagi sore atau mungkin malam nanti

Baekhyun ingin melangkah kembali kekamarnya, namun sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya, dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kertas yang berisi tulisan Chanyeol untuknya

'aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, apa kau juga mencintaiku?'

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dipikiran Baekhyun, dia melangkah pelan dengan kertas cinta yang tetap setia ditangannya

Namja yang mencoba untuk berubah tersebut terus melanjutkan langkahnya, tidak tentu arah menyusuri koridor yang sepi, karena semua siswa sedang melangsungkan pelajaran dikelas masing-masing

Baekhyun mendesah, pikirannya berkecamuk, dia mendadak galau dan gundah dengan perasaannya sendiri, kontroversi demi kontroversi terus menyerang hatinya

Tiba-tiba angin yang bertiup entah dari mana, menerbangkan kertas cinta yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun, kertas itu terbang dan terjatuh tepat didepan pintu kamar yang tertutup

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil kertas itu, dan mendadak pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja tinggi yang memakai baju sekolah dan mengenakan tas

"Baekhyun…" kata namja itu, sedikit kaget

"Pen… Chan… Chanyeol" Baekhyun juga kaget, tidak menyangka akan terbawa secara tidak sengaja didepan kamar Chanyeol, kamar nomor 33

Baekhyun lekas berdiri, dan menyembunyikan kertas cinta dari Chanyeol itu, dia mendadak gugup dan kikuk

"Baekhyun, masuklah…" ajak Chanyeol, membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk kelas, beberapa menit yang lalu kepala sekolah dan Shindong mendatanginya dan memberikan kabar mengenai pembatalan drop outnya dari sekolah

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa, tapi kakinya melangkah masuk dengan pelan, seakan ada sosok tidak nampak yang menuntun namja itu untuk masuk kedalam kamar Chanyeol

Chanyeol menyimpan tas sekolahnya, kemudian menutup pintu, sedangkan Baekhyun masih tetap berdiri seperti artis baru yang kaku melakukan adegan telanjang perdananya

"duduklah" Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk dikursi belajarnya

Baekhyun duduk, seperti anak penurut. Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari bibir kecilnya, sungguh aneh memang, karena biasanya namja itu akan berputar mengelilingi ruangan, bergaya lebay, menari balet dan centil dengan mulut yang sudah disetting berbicara tiada henti

Namun kali ini terasa berbeda, Baekhyun seperti yang disebutkan diawal seperti dirasuki roh yeoja kalem, pendiam dan tidak suka keluyuran malam

Sejak tadi Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun, dan kemudian teralihkan dengan kertas yang dipegang oleh namja itu, dia sangat mengenalinya

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol, dengan mata masih memperhatikan kertas digenggaman tangan Baekhyun

"ya, aku baik-baik saja, sangat baik" jawab Baekhyun

Suasana yang terjadi begitu kaku, seperti kedua namja itu baru saja berkenalan dan bertemu, padahal biasanya jika kedua namja itu bertemu selalu berakhir rusuh, riuh dan kacau

Chanyeol menghelas nafasnya pelan, merasa aneh dengan sikap Baekhyun

"baru saja kepala sekolah datang dan membatalkan keputusan pengeluaran kita berempat dari sekolah, aku sangat senang dan bersyukur" sahut Chanyeol, berusaha mencairkan suasana

"ya, aku juga bersyukur" timpal Baekhyun, tidak menatap Chanyeol, dia sejak tadi terus meremas kertas cinta yang ada ditangannya

"apa kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, seakan merasa bahwa Baekhyun ingin menyampaikan sesuatu

Baekhyun terdiam lama, kemudian menggeleng pelan

Chanyeol mendesah lagi

"aku tadi menyuruhmu masuk karena kau didepan pintuku, aku kira…"

"tidak, aku hanya sekedar lewat" potong Baekhyun cepat, dia beranjak dari duduknya

"kau mau pulang?"

"ya"

Baekhyun berjalan pelan menuju pintu yang tertutup, langkahnya terlalu pelan untuk ukuran seorang Baekhyun, namja itu tiba didepan pintu kamar, memegang gagang pintu itu cukup lama

Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali mengambil tas sekolahnya, memutuskan masuk ke kelasnya jika Baekhyun betul-betul pulang

Hening

Hanya deru nafas yang terdengar jelas dari Baekhyun, namja itu tetap terdiam didepan pintu

Dan tiba-tiba…

Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya, dia berlari dan menabrak tubuh tinggi Chanyeol

'bugghhh…'

Baekhyun menubrukkan dirinya ditubuh Chanyeol, lalu memeluk namja itu, mereka berdua terjengkang diatas ranjang milik Chanyeol dengan posisi Chanyeol dibawah dan Baekhyun diatas

"aku… aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol…" kata Baekhyun, pelan, sangat pelan, kalimat cinta itu terucap

"ap...apa?"

"aku juga mencintaimu" ulang Baekhyun

Chanyeol langsung sumringah dan ceria, dia membalas pelukan Baekhyun

"aku tidak mendengarnya? Bisa kau ulang?" goda Chanyeol

"aku mencintaimu penis besar" jawab Baekhyun, kembali dengan julukan andalannya

"aku baru bisa mendengarnya" sahut Chanyeol, lalu tertawa, tertawa bahagia

Posisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih saling menindih, dan untung saja yang ditindih adalah Chanyeol, tubuhnya besar jadi tidak masalah

"akhirnya kau bisa membalas cintaku, aku sangat bahagia" ucap Chanyeol, sempat tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya tadi

"aku juga bahagia" timpal Baekhyun, namja itu terisak pelan

Chanyeol memperbaiki posisinya, tapi dengan tetap Baekhyun diatas dadanya

"kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku tidak menangis, ini isakan bahagia" jawab Baekhyun, memukul pelan dada Chanyeol yang ada dibawahnya

"oh, aku kira kau menyesal menerima cintaku" goda Chanyeol, namja itu memang yakin jika Baekhyun akan menerimanya

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, namja itu menyembunyikan wajahnya

"kau masih menyimpan kertas itu?" lanjut Chanyeol, menanyakan mengenai kertas yang diselipkannya bersama coklat hadiah valentine untuk Baekhyun

"aku menyimpannya dan sudah membaca kalimat yang kau hapus dengan tipex" jawab Baekhyun

"kau membaca kalimat itu?"

"ya, aku membacanya"

"kenapa baru sekarang kau menerima cintaku?" tanya Chanyeol, penasaran

"entahlah, aku butuh waktu"

"apa kau tidak puas dengan namja lain, dan terus mengingatku?" goda Chanyeol

"mungkin, tapi asal kau tahu aku tidak pernah main dengan namja lain selain dirimu disekolah ini" jelas Baekhyun, jujur

"tapi kau mengincar kejantanan mereka, sepertinya kau ingin melihat dulu sebelum merasakannya" Chanyeol terus menggoda Baekhyun

"oh, jadi kau ingin aku terus menerus mengincar penis namja-namja disini dan setelah itu main dengannya? Begitu?"

"bukan begitu, mulai sekarang aku tidak ingin kau melakukan itu lagi. kau hanya milikku, aku hanya milikmu. Jangan mengincar namja lain, apalagi guru disini. Kita bisa melakukan 'itu' jika kau meminta, tapi jangan lakukan dengan namja lain" pinta Chanyeol, kali ini serius

"jadi kau ingin aku mengakhiri petualangan seksku?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil meraba dada Chanyeol pelan

"ya, seperti itu kira-kira, seksmu tidak akan berakhir. Kita bisa melakukannya kapan saja" Chanyeol mendadak mesum

"jadi kau ingin mengulangi melakukan pelanggaran lagi?"

"bisa jadi demikian, asal jangan ketahuan"

"apa Kyuhyun saem yang mengajarimu?"

"tidak, aku hanya mengikuti dirimu saja. sepertinya kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa seks, itu yang aku tangkap selama ini, jadi biarlah hubungan kita dilalui dengan melakukan seks sampai pada fase kita bosan dan lelah melakukannya"

Baekhyun kali ini terdiam, memikirkan semua kalimat Chanyeol, ya… dia memang sepertinya tidak bisa hidup tanpa seks, ya minimal meraba atau melihat

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun pelan, wajah namja itu masih didadanya

"kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku? Aku ini namja binal" tanya Baekhyun, pertanyaan penting yang hampir dilupakannya

"entahlah, cinta itu tumbuh seiring kita sering bertemu, aku susah menjelaskannya" jawab Chanyeol, menerawang

"apa kau tidak menyesal mencintaiku, asal kau tahu aku dimasa lalu sering melakukan seks dengan…"

"sttt… jangan katakan itu lagi, aku menerimamu apa adanya, asal kau janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku tulus mencintaimu" potong Chanyeol cepat, mengeratkan pelukannya

"yeoja siswi digedung sebelah pasti banyak yang kecewa, kau lebih memilihku dibanding memilih salah satu diantara mereka" ucap Baekhyun, mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Chanyeol

"jangan berpikiran sampai kesana" timpal Chanyeol

Baekhyun memperbaiki posisinya, mencari rasa hangat dan nyaman didada Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga demikian, dia melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk Baekhyun

"kau harus janji padaku Baekhyun…" kata Chanyeol pelan

"janji apa?"

"kau harus janji tidak akan mengejar namja lain, guru dan sejenisnya. Dan tidak melakukan seks dengan mereka, kau harus janji" tutur Chanyeol

"ya, aku janji Park penis besar"

"jika kau melanggar, bagaimana?"

"jika aku melanggar, itu dikarenakan aku khilaf dan tergoda"

"aku serius Byun Cabe Baekhyun"

"baiklah, Park penis besar belalai panjang. Aku berjanji tidak akan menggoda dan mengincar namja lain dan melakukan seks dengan mereka. Aku akan melakukan seks dengan satu orang saja, yaitu Park Chanyeol yang tersayang dan tercinta. Puas…." Janji Baekhyun

"sedikit"

"kenapa sedikit?"

"kau belum mengutarakan apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika melanggar" kata Chanyeol, hampir tertawa mengucapkannya

"baiklah, jika aku melanggar janjiku, aku akan mandul seumur hidup, penisku akan lemas selamanya dan tidak bisa melakukan seks lagi" Baekhyun berkata asal, ancaman yang pernah diungkapkannya pada Taehyung saat mengintrogasi namja itu

"itu terlalu berlebihan, bagaimana jika ommamu menyuruhmu menikah? Dan otomatis kau harus melaksanakan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang suami"

"pikiranmu terlalu jauh penis besar" Baekhyun mengembalikan kalimat Chanyeol

"oh, baiklah… lupakan itu… cium aku dulu" pinta Chanyeol, mendadak mesum lagi

Baekhyun bergerak pelan, seperti penari ular yang hendak menggerayangi. Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol, mencium namja itu dengan penekanan yang kuat

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berciuman, berpagutan. Ciuman itu singkat, hanya beberapa detik saja

"aku mencintaimu Baekhyun ah" kata Chanyeol lembut mendayu

"aku juga mencintaimu, penis besar" balas Baekhyun, tidak mengganti julukannya untuk Chanyeol, sudah nyaman dengan julukan itu

Wajah kedua namja itu saling bertatapan, sepertinya ingin berciuman lagi

Lalu mendadak pintu terbuka, menampilkan namja teman sekamar Chanyeol, Kim Suho

Mata namja itu membulat, sambil menatap posisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling menindih

"wow, sepertinya kau berhasil, my brother… aku hanya ingin menyimpan tasku, lanjutkan kawan, anggap aku hanya iklan yang sekedar lewat" ucap Suho cepat, melemparkan tasnya keranjangnya sendiri, tersenyum, lalu keluar dan kembali menutup pintu

Hening

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tatap, sesuatu 'menegang' dibawah sana, siap untuk 'perang' sepertinya

"are you ready?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 12 update (8450 kata). Maaf untuk chapter ini moment Kaisoo kurang, karena chapter ini khusus penyatuan Chanbaek dulu, dichapter depan akan ditampilkan semua moment cast utama (NC, kalau reader berkenan sih), dan juga mungkin slight Kyumin dan Taekook (mungkin NC Kyumin juga, he..he.. lagi-lagi kalau reader berkenan)

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Dan mudah-mudahan pembaca semua bisa mengikuti sampai chapter ending FF ini. sebenarnya dichapter ini cerita sudah bisa dikatakan selesai, jadi chapter depan dianggap sebagai bonus saja

Terima kasih atas **Komentar dan Reviewnya** dichapter yang lalu dan chapter-chapter sebelumnya, Review tetap memegang peranan penting atas kelanjutan sebuah FF, yang terus memberikan semangat bagi penulis untuk menyelesaikan FF hingga tahap akhir, terima kasih

**Review** lagi ya chingu yang baik, salam Exolution…

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**pcyms7, reiasia95, AlienBaby88, Indri kusumaningsih, zelo. totomato. 330, VijnaPutri, Neli Amelia, firda-xmin, Babybuby, Ahn Sunyoung, Re-Panda68, beng beng max, 48BemyLight, nam mingyu, KaisooCouple, Lhacalala, ceekuchiki, VipBigbang, NajikaAlamanda, kensecajoy, odoltLu, Acha Kim, kimhajoon, PlayerJEJ, adrian. stevano, nurul cynkeomma, chanbaeky, namegyu23, Izmajukir, Esyahzkrisho, Glory Vellixia kim, Sleeping Elsa39, luphbepz, BibiGembalaSapi, hinagiku2705, KyusungChanbaek, JungMyGuardianAngel134, ChanBlossom, ChenMinDongsaeng14, , 887, VampireDPS, mrblackJ, whitechrysan, keyjitha. Shin, tya. kawuri, Seoglyu Yeowang, KimChanChan0630, Chan Banana, angelaalay, Kaisooship, hunniehan, LeeEunin, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, ceekuchiki, khodio, fakruddin727, ratyasos, dokyungsooxs, she3nn0, Kim Siska, oasana, baexian ree, nikyunmin, neli amelia, Park Shita, farfaridah16, , hanhyewon357, sr14bmark, KT CB, Lovesoo, metayaoilover, kaihunhan, kiranakim, ShinJiWoo920202, nam mingyu, LoveHyunFamily, elfirda365, DLajeng, babydontworry, Vanilla92, devrina, keyjitha. Shin, dandelionleon, baekchanbaek92, arieztanana, shinshim99SM, LSA Princess of EXO Planet, byunchanyeol, 88, srhksr, baekhaan, t.a, avs1105, OhLu BalBal, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Areumdawo, Iam the B, oh chaca, andamuharani, pkkdrsmn, guest88, guestB, 13613, meonggu, withhunhan, baekhaan, kori xiluhan, Guest, MILIKSAHNYAKKAMJONG, krisnadhani, Grey, chanchanhwang, Yoo, pedang merah, Okta Hunhan, TyaWonKyu, Cloudsyesung, Baekkie22, chanbaek nim, yoyo, Teppend, Berbi Bekyun, Yoora, cuwon, An Inspirit, sugarblossom**

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


	13. Ending

**Boys Sex**

**By : Han Kang Woo**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol and KaiSoo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Humor (?)**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), Adult (NC / No Children), 18+**

**Banyak Typo, Kata-Kata Kasar &amp; Humor Garing**

**Rated : M+**

**DLDR**

**= Happy Reading =**

**O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tatap, sesuatu 'menegang' dibawah sana, siap untuk 'perang' sepertinya

"are you ready?" tanya Chanyeol, mesum

"yes, baby" jawab Baekhyun, mendadak bitchy lagi

Chanyeol langsung menyerang Baekhyun dengan serangan kiss ala Sooman saat masih unyu. Namja jangkung itu langsung mencium bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya, seakan-akan bibir kecil Baekhyun adalah santapan lezat yang sudah terhidang

Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, namja itu tentu saja akan melakukan serangan balasan, tangannya meraba kesana kemari, meraba dada Chanyeol, dengan mulut masih berpagutan

Baekhyun mengacak dan membuka baju seragam Chanyeol kasar, dan membuat kancing baju seragam itu terlepas 3 buah

Chanyeol menghentikan aksi ciumannya,

"wow, sayang… kau merusak bajuku" kata Chanyeol, sedikit menunduk dan menatap dadanya yang terekspose seksi

"sorry baby, aku tidak sengaja, oh... tepatnya aku sudah tidak tahan" kata Baekhyun, lalu menjilat dada Chanyeol

Chanyeol mendadak geli dan menggelinjang, namja itu bergerak kesana kemari seperti penari erotis yang disetrum dan disawer dengan menggunakan uang baru

"ash… Baekhyun ah, apa kau… sudah kembali… dengan gayamu yang… yang dulu?" Chanyeol mendesah sambil berucap

Baekhyun menghentikan jilatannya, memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan pandangan centil dan genit level satu

"I'm Byun Baekhyun, apa kau tidak suka dengan tingkahku yang seperti ini" jawab Baekhyun, lalu meremas kejantanan Chanyeol dibawah sana, meremasnya dengan gaya bak Maria Ozawa, si bintang porno Jepang

Chanyeol mendesah lagi,

"aku suka gayamu, asal kau hanya menunjukkannya didepanku, bukan didepan namja atau yeoja lain" tukas Chanyeol, kembali mengingatkan janji Baekhyun

"ok, baby… aku sudah berjanji tidak akan main kuda-kudaan dengan orang lain, selain dirimu. dan aku tidak akan melanggar itu" timpal Baekhyun, memperkuat remasannya di selangkangan namjanya tersebut

Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berbalik menindih namja itu, dia tersenyum mesum

"kita jangan melakukannya disini, resiko ketahuannya sangat besar" ucap Chanyeol, memandang wajah Baekhyun dan berganti memandang pintu kamarnya

"Suho Kim pasti sudah mengunci pintunya, dan kau juga memiliki kuncinya, masih aman" kata Baekhyun, meraba dada Chanyeol dari bawah

"dia pasti akan masuk dan mengganggu lagi" Chanyeol tidak tenang

"kau ingin melakukannya dimana?" tanya Baekhyun, menggigit bibir bawahnya, erotis. Seakan tidak kapok dengan bencana D.O (Drop Out) mereka dari sekolah yang hampir saja terjadi

"kau pasti lebih tahu, sayang… asal jangan toilet lagi" Chanyeol menaik-naikkan alisnya, mesum

"baiklah, apa kau suka melakukan adegan itu secara bersama-sama?" Baekhyun memberikan penawaran terbaik

"aku tidak mengerti Baekkie ah"

"maksudku apa kau suka melakukan seks dengan pasangan lain yang juga melakukan seks didekatmu?" Baekhyun semakin mempersempit maksud kalimatnya

"wow, sepertinya menarik. Dimana kita bisa menemukan pasangan itu, dan melakukannya bersama-sama?"

"come on, lets go… baby" tutup Baekhyun, lalu mendorong pelan tubuh Chanyeol yang menindihnya. Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu duduk, mengambil sweater yang ada didekatnya dan memakainya cepat, karena seragam sekolahnya 3 kancingnya sudah lepas

Baekhyun juga merapikan dirinya, terutama eyelinernya. Dan kemudian menarik tangan Chanyeol dan lekas keluar dari kamar nomor 33 tersebut

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Kyungsoo kini sendirian dikamarnya. sebenarnya dia ingin masuk kelas dan menerima pelajaran, namun namja itu memutuskan untuk tidak masuk dulu, sekalian untuk meredam bisik-bisik siswa mengenai dirinya yang sudah melakukan seks dengan namja kelas satu, Jongin

Kyungsoo beranjak pelan, membuka lagi koper besarnya dan mengeluarkan semua isi didalamnya, namun tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang

"Baek, jangan bercanda. Kau membawa kunci juga" kata Kyungsoo, sedikit berteriak, yakin jika yang mengetuk pintu adalah Baekhyun, mengerjainya

Ketukan masih terus berlanjut

Dan mau tidak mau namja bermata owl itu beranjak juga, membuka pintu dengan pelan dan langsung terkejut

"Jong…" kalimat Kyungsoo belum sampai, seseorang didepan pintu, namja, lekas masuk dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo, kita batal dikeluarkan" kata namja itu, dia adalah Jongin

"ya, Jongin ah. Aku bersyukur untuk itu" timpal Kyungsoo, membalas pelukan Jongin, erat

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menutup pintu kamar, menguncinya, tidak ingin kecolongan lagi

"kenapa dikunci?" tanya Kyungsoo, merasakan 'sesuatu' yang 'lain'

"untuk jaga-jaga" jawab Jongin

Namja berkulit seksi itu lalu mengangkat dan menggendong Kyungsoo, seperti menggendong istri baru hasil poligami yang dikabarkan sedang mengandung 2 bulan

"hei, Jong. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo berseru

"tenang saja, aku hanya ingin berduaan denganmu" jawab Jongin, lalu menidurkan Kyungsoo diranjang Baekhyun

"eh, ini ranjang Baekhyun, ranjangku disebelah sana" ucap Kyungsoo, sambil menunjuk ranjangnya yang bersprei putih bersih dan wangi

"oh, pantas saja. sprei ranjang ini sepertinya bau sperma banyak namja" timpal Jongin, hanya bercanda tentunya

"Baek akan meninjumu jika mendengar kau mengatakan itu didepannya" Kyungsoo menakuti Jongin

"dia tidak akan meninjuku, yang dia lakukan adalah memegang selangkanganku. Dia sudah dua kali melakukan itu dan…"

"stop, Jongin. punyamu itu hanya milikku" tukas Kyungsoo otomatis, lalu membekap mulutnya, tidak sadar

"oh, jadi selama ini kau tidak rela jika selangkanganku dipegang oleh orang lain?" goda Jongin, lalu mengangkat kembali tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke ranjang pribadi namja itu

"ah, tidak… tidak.. aku… aku…" Kyungsoo tergagap, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa

Jongin tersenyum mesum, dan membaringkan Kyungsoo diranjang namja itu, mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Kyungsoo

"jangan khawatir, penisku ini hanya milikmu. Batang dan airnya hanya untukmu" bisik Jongin, bisikan yang mesum tingkat tinggi

Kyungsoo mendadak merinding disko, telinganya geli, wajahnya merah padam

"rudalku hanya untukmu my Kyungie" ulang Jongin lagi, untuk membuat wajah putih Kyungsoo berubah jadi merah

"hentikan itu Jongin.." Kyungsoo malu-malu, dia menundukkan wajahnya

"kenapa? Kau ingin aku menggunakan rudalku pada orang lain?"

"tidak, jangan… jangan" jawab Kyungsoo cepat, otomatis

"keperjakaanku sudah terenggut ditanganmu, dan first timemu sudah aku nikmati… kita melakukan seks perdana secara bersama-sama Kyungsoo"

"ya"

"dan kita sudah melakukannya sebanyak 3 kali"

"ya, betul"

"dan sekarang bisakah kita melakukannya lagi?"

"ya, baiklah…. Oh, apa?" mata Kyungsoo membulat, terkena 'jebakan betmen' dari Jongin lagi

Jongin tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya diwajah Kyungsoo

"aku menginginkannya Kyungsoo dan kau juga menginginkannya, kita saling membutuhkan" ucap Jongin pelan

"tapi Jongin ah, kita baru saja menandatangani pernyataan untuk tidak melakukan seks lagi disekolah ini, jadi…"

"abaikan itu Kyungsoo, peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar. Dan yang penting jangan sampai ketahuan" Jongin meyakinkan Kyungsoo, namja itu memang tidak ingin bertindak sebagai namja pemerkosa dan memaksakan kehendaknya untuk menjamah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terdiam, teringat lagi dengan kalimat yang diutarakan oleh Kyuhyun, sang guru baru. Dia mendesah pelan

Jongin menindurkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo, dengan terlebih dahulu membuka bajunya sendiri, hingga bertelanjang dada

Wajah Kyungsoo sontak memerah lagi, dia seperti gadis rumahan yang diperlihatkan foto telanjang idol Kpop, melihat badan dan tubuh ber-ABS Jongin

"bisakah kita melakukannya lagi?" tanya Jongin, berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo, tangannya langsung memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan mengarahkannya ke selangkangannya sendiri

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab

Jongin meletakkan tangan Kyungsoo itu diselangkangannya yang masih tertutup celana, menunggu reaksi Kyungsoo selanjutnya

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Kyungsoo langsung meremas kejantanan Jongin pelan

"kita akan melakukannya lagi, Jongin ah" kata Kyungsoo, langsung setuju, selangkangan yang menyuapnya

Jongin tersenyum, pesonanya memang tidak bisa ditolak oleh Kyungsoo. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan membiarkan kejantanannya menegang terlebih dahulu, membiarkan tangan Kyungsoo bermain dan menelusup disana

Show time again

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpegangan tangan dikoridor asrama, mereka melakukan itu karena tidak tampak siapapun disekitar mereka, rata-rata semua siswa sedang melangsungkan pelajaran dikelasnya masing-masing

"kita mau kemana sayang?" tanya Chanyeol, lembut mendayu, posisinya tepat disamping Baekhyun, namja yang sudah menjadi pacarnya

"apa kau sudah tidak sabar?" Baekhyun bertanya balik

"ya, aku sudah tidak sabar" jawab Chanyeol, sejak tadi kejantanannya sudah membengkak dengan cepat, maklum saja dia adalah namja yang mudah horny dan kejantanannya harus dimanjakan secepatnya

"sebentar lagi, aku akan terlebih dahulu…" kalimat Baekhyun terhenti,

Karena mendadak Chanyeol menciumnya, menciumnya tepat dikoridor asrama. Chanyeol melakukan ciuman mendadak itu dengan sangat cepat, hanya beberapa detik. Namun menyisakan kesan yang mendalam, beberapa detik kemudian ciuman itu terlepas

"kita masih diarea koridor, bagaimana jika ada yang lihat?" kata Baekhyun, setelah bibirnya sudah lepas dari cipokan Chanyeol, matanya melihat kesana kemari

"apa kau takut? Tidak biasanya. Biasanya kau tidak bermasalah dengan hal seperti ini" timpal Chanyeol menaik-naikkan alisnya mesum

Baekhyun tersenyum, menyempitkan jaraknya dari Chanyeol

"oh, jadi kau memancingku untuk bersikap bitchy seperti dulu?" tanya Baekhyun, dengan bibir tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol

"ya, asal gayamu itu kau tunjukkan padaku, hanya padaku" jawab Chanyeol, yang memang sebenarnya menyukai gaya cabe dan mesum Baekhyun, tapi hanya untuk dirinya, bukan diperlihatkan pada orang lain

"baiklah, Park penis besar" Baekhyun lalu 'mencaplok' kejantanan Chanyeol yang hanya beberapa senti darinya, dia meremas tongkat emas yang sudah seperti gundukan siap meledak itu

"ahh…. Ini yang kusuka" desah Chanyeol, yang tidak peduli dengan posisi mereka yang masih diarea koridor asrama

Baekhyun lalu mencium Chanyeol, ciuman yang mendadak dan bringas ala daun cabe. Namja itu melumat bibir Chanyeol dan menyedotnya. Chanyeol hanya diam, menerima semua serangan dari Baekhyun itu, kejantanannya semakin mengeras saja

Baekhyun masih terus memberikan kiss in the morningnya, namun ciuman itu mendadak terhenti, karena seseorang mendadak muncul dibelokan koridor dan jelas menyaksikan ciumannya secara langsung, live show

Baekhyun menghentikan ciumannya, lalu menatap seseorang yang muncul itu. Chanyeol juga tersadar, dia menoleh dan menatap seorang siswa kelas dua yang berdiri seperti patung

"oh no, ada yang melihat kita" rutuk Chanyeol, memegang jidatnya

"tenang saja, Baby. Namja itu tidak akan buka mulut. Aku punya kartu As-nya" timpal Baekhyun, mengelap saliva disudut bibirnya, lalu beranjak pelan menuju kearah namja itu

"hei, kau mau kemana sayang?" tanya Chanyeol

"tunggu aku disitu, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan menyelesaikannya" jawab Baekhyun cepat, memberikan ciuman jauh dan padangan 'aku tidak akan selingkuh, Park baby'

Chanyeol menurut, dia menyandarkan dirinya ditembok dan menunggu

Baekhyun mendekati namja yang baru saja memergoki ciuman mautnya bersama Chanyeol. Dia bergaya centil dan memberikan pandangan mesum pada si namja

"oh, Taehyung my honey… bagaimana kabarmu darling? Are you ok?" sapa Baekhyun, berputar dan mengelilingi si namja, kembali pada kebiasaannya yang dulu

"buruk, sangat buruk" jawab Taehyung, namja itu baru saja keluar dari kelasnya, tepatnya kabur dari kelasnya

"aku turut berduka cita. Dimana istrimu?" goda Baekhyun

"istri?"

"ya, si Jungbook itu, atau pesbuk"

"namanya Jungkook, bukan Jungbook, apalagi pesbuk" protes Taehyung

"apalah arti sebuah nama" Baekhyun meniup telinga Taehyung

"maaf, aku permisi" ucap Taehyung cepat, lekas beranjak dan membelok menuju kamarnya

Baekhyun mengikuti Taehyung, bergaya seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Taehyung terpaksa membiarkan Baekhyun mengikutinya

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung sudah sampai dikamarnya. Membuka pintu kamar itu, lalu lekas masuk kedalam

"jangan langsung ditutup my honey. Aku ingin masuk" Baekhyun menahan pintu kamar itu

"tolong, jangan ganggu aku" pinta Taehyung, wajahnya langsung memelas

"aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu" timpal Baekhyun, sudah hampir lolos memasuki kamar

"kau merusak hubunganku dengan…"

"oh, Jungkook yang cute. Rupanya kau sejak tadi dikamar ini" Baekhyun berhasil masuk dan langsung mendekati namja yang duduk diatas ranjang, namja tersebut penampilannya terlihat kacau, seperti tidak pernah mandi selama 3 hari, namja itu memang Jungkook

Jungkook tidak menimpali, dia membuang muka

Baekhyun langsung menuju cermin besar diruangan itu, memeriksa dan merapikan eyelinernya dan kemudian mendekati Jungkook lagi

"aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian…" ucap Baekhyun, mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang Jungkook dengan anggun ala ibu kos yang ingin ke pesta hajatan

Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak ada yang menimpali. Terutama Taehyung yang sejak tadi hanya mendesah pelan, menyimpan tas sekolahnya dan langsung duduk diranjangnya sendiri

Baekhyun berdiri lagi, berputar putar tidak jelas ditengah ruangan

"aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian. Aku sudah menuduh kalian sebagai penyebar insiden seks yang menimpa Kyungsoo temanku, aku minta maaf" ujar Baekhyun, berhenti berputar dan menatap dua namja belia dihadapannya

Tidak ada tanggapan dan timpalan

"baiklah, kalian sepertinya kesal padaku. Aku menyadari bahwa kadang aku sangat menyebalkan" Baekhyun terus berkata

"…"

Baekhyun mendekati Jungkook lagi

"dalam kesempatan yang langka ini, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa suamimu sama sekali tidak bersalah, dia tidak selingkuh denganku. Dia adalah namja yang setia. Semua salahku, waktu itu aku menggodanya, tapi tenang saja, kami tidak pernah melakukan seks. waktu itu aku hanya mengocok dan mengisap penisnya saja, kami tidak…"

Taehyung langsung berdehem keras, mencoba menghentikan kalimat Baekhyun, terlebih bagian 'mengocok dan mengisap', tidak ingin Jungkook semakin kecewa jika mendengarnya

"oh, baiklah… intinya, Taehyung tidak selingkuh dan tidak pernah berhubungan seks denganku. Wajah kami mirip. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan seks dengan namja yang mirip denganku" jelas Baekhyun, namja itu memang sudah berniat untuk menjelaskan hal sebenarnya pada couple didepannya itu

Jungkook mendesah tidak kentara, sepertinya desahan lega, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sudah tidak murung, galau dan merana lagi

Begitu juga dengan Taehyung, namja itu tersenyum singkat, tersenyum pada Jungkook tentunya

Baekhyun menatap bergantian dua namja yang pisah ranjang gara-gara ulahnya itu, beranjak dan menuju pintu, untuk keluar

"aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Anggap saja pengakuanku ini sebagai syukuran karena aku dan sahabatku tidak jadi dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Baiklah, nikmati hari kalian. Aku pergi dulu" ucap Baekhyun, bernada centil dan mendesah-desah

Namja yang sepertinya sudah kembali pada gaya lamanya itu membuka pintu, kemudian berhenti dan berpaling

"aku ingatkan, jika kalian ingin melakukan itu, jangan lupa kunci pintu, pastikan tidak ada pengintip dan kamera tersembunyi disekitar kalian… bye darling, gunakan kondom" tutup Baekhyun, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu

Taehyung dan Jungkook mendesah bersamaan, saling tatap

"terima kasih" kata Jungkook pelan, sangat pelan, seperti bisikan. Ucapan itu tentu ditujukan untuk Baekhyun yang membuatnya menjadi Move on lagi

Dan sepertinya acara pisah ranjang yang sudah berlangsung beberapa hari, akan berakhir

Yuhuuu… showtime baby…

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Baekhyun berjalan santai, melangkahkan kakinya dikoridor asrama, dan kembali menemui namjanya, Park Chanyeol

Chanyeol sejak tadi menunggu kering, namja tinggi itu terus menerus memandang jam tangannya, karena Baekhyun belum juga datang padanya

Wajah Chanyeol sontak sumringah beberapa detik kemudian, tidak jauh darinya si namja cabe sudah muncul

"kau lama sekali, kau tadi melakukan apa dengannya?" Chanyeol langsung memberikan pertanyaannya

"aku tidak melakukan apa-apa? kalau tidak percaya silahkan periksa penis dan bokongku…" jawab Baekhyun mesum, lalu mengarahkan bokongnya yang seksi menggoda pada Chanyeol

"aku akan memeriksanya nanti" kata Chanyeol, cemberut

"please, jangan cemburu begitu my honey. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada namja itu" Baekhyun meyakinkan

"tadi aku lihat dari jauh, kau seperti menggodanya" Chanyeol 'ngambek'

"tadi itu hanya candaan, tidak serius. Aku tidak akan datang secepat ini jika aku berakhir diranjang bersama namja itu, kau tahu sendiri jika aku selalu membutuhkan waktu lama jika melakukan seks" Baekhyun tersenyum mesum

Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya kebibir Baekhyun

"baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Kau sudah janji padaku untuk tidak melakukannya dengan namja lain" Chanyeol ingin mencium Baekhyun lagi

"sttt… my penis besar. Jangan disini. Kita akan melakukannya ditempat lain" Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol dan membawanya ketempat yang dirasanya tepat untuk melakukan 'anu-anu' dan 'iya-iya'

Hari yang menyenangkan sepertinya…

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Dikamar nomor 12,

Jongin sudah menelanjangi Kyungsoo sejak tadi. Posisi mereka saat ini masih diatas ranjang milik Kyungsoo, dengan lokasi dikamar tentunya, kamar yang terkunci rapat

Kyungsoo menutupi bagian intimnya, dia sejujurnya masih malu memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya yang polos dan tanpa sehelai benang itu

"apa kau ingin aku sendiri yang membuka celanaku, atau…" Jongin berkata dan memberikan pilihan pada Kyungsoo

"aku ingin membuka celanamu" jawab Kyungsoo cepat, sepertinya terpengaruh dengan gaya Baekhyun, dia langsung menindih Jongin, tepat diselangkangan namja seksi itu

Jongin tersenyum, selalu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo 'klepek-klepek' padanya, dia berbaring telentang, bersiap untuk ditelanjangi oleh Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo dengan gerakan ala ibu muda yang menikah dengan lelaki tua karena harta, meraba tubuh bagian atas Jongin yang sejak tadi memang sudah telanjang, meraba perut dan ABS seksi namja berkulit eksotis itu

"apa kau suka bagian itu?" tanya Jongin, mendesah seksi karena terangsang

"ya, aku selalu suka ini" jawab Kyungsoo, terus meraba perut dan dada Jongin, dengan ritme pelan dan lambat

"cium aku dulu…" pinta Jongin, 'memonyongkan' mulutnya, memancing Kyungsoo untuk melumat bibirnya yang seksi

Kyungsoo langsung menurut, namja bermata bulat itu langsung melabuhkan bibir love tebalnya ke bibir seksi Jongin, mencium namja itu dengan lembut dan pelan

Jongin memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menekan ciuman itu, begitu terasa nikmat dan seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua

Beberapa detik saling berpagutan, kedua namja itu lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka

"lanjutkan lagi, Kyungsoo ah" kata Jongin, kembali memberikan akses pada Kyungsoo untuk menelanjanginya

Kyungsoo lalu bergerak lagi, menarik ikat pinggang celana namja yang ada dibawahnya itu dan menarik pelan zipper yang ada disana

Celana dalam hitam milik Jongin kini terekspose sempurna. Kyungsoo memainkan jari-jarinya digundukan kejantanan Jongin, yang membuat gundukan itu semakin membesar  
"ahhh…ashhh…" desah Jongin, nikmat tidak terkira

Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium kejantanan Jongin yang masih tertutup celana dalam itu

"si…siapa yang.. mengajarimu seperti.. seperti itu?" tanya Jongin, mendesah-desah keenakan

"tidak ada, aku hanya mengikuti naluriku" jawab Kyungsoo, disela-sela ciuman dan jilatannya dibagian intim Jongin

Setelah puas, Kyungsoo langsung bergaya ala Baekhyun dan mempelorotkan celana dalam hitam Jongin itu, yang membuat 'pusaka tersembunyi' Jongin mengacung siap tempur

"ohh… semakin besar saja" kagum Kyungsoo, menatap penis Jongin yang sudah ereksi

"apa kau suka?" tanya Jongin, pertanyaan yang bodoh

"tentu saja" jawab Kyungsoo singkat, benda berdaging itulah yang 3 kali menjebolnya dan membuatnya merasakan surga dunia

Kyungsoo mengocok pelan penis Jongin, dan setelah itu memasukkan benda panjang itu dimulutnya, mengoral

"ahh… ash… kau semakin… semakin pandai my Kyungie… oh, teruskan…" Jongin mendesah-desah seperti namja diskotik yang dimanjakan oleh penari bar profesional

Kyungsoo menyedot, mengisap dan menjilat penis Jongin, menikmati rasa penis itu didalam mulutnya

'slruupp…' bunyi isapan dan sedotan sangat kentara

Setelah lama mengisap, Kyungsoo melepaskan penis itu dan memandang Jongin dengan pandangan manja

"bisa kita mulai sekarang Jongin ah?" pinta Kyungsoo, sekarang namja dia yang memintanya

"ya, kau ingin aku…"

"aku ingin diatas, mencoba gaya baru" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba jadi bitchy

"yeah, baiklah…" Jongin menyanggupi, dia masih dengan posisinya dibawah, penisnya terus mengacung keatas, siap untuk memasuki apapun yang berlubang

Kyungsoo bergerak, beranjak ala SPG yang ditraining dikamar hotel dan naik keatas selangkangan Jongin, mengarahkan holenya yang sempit tepat didepan helm kejantanan namjanya

"pelan-pelan saja Kyungsoo ah, kita tidak pernah mencoba posisi ini" Jongin mengingatkan, dia memegang penisnya sendiri

"ya" Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan holenya untuk dimasuki, namja bermata bulat itu memejamkan matanya dan siap untuk perang ranjang dan

Penis Jongin yang tanpa kondom itu berusaha masuk dan membobol hole Kyungsoo, pertama masih agak sulit, karena hole itu belum terbuka

Dan percobaan ketiga, kepala penis Jongin berhasil masuk

'blashh…'

Kyungsoo menahan sakit dan mencoba tidak langsung menjerit keras

Jongin mendorong pinggulnya naik, sementara Kyungsoo menekan holenya kebawah, dan…

Penis Jongin amblas dan masuk kedalam hole Kyungsoo

"arghhh…ahh…" Kyungsoo tidak kuasa menahan jeritannya, dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan

"tahan Kyungsoo ya.." kata Jongin, lalu memompa pelan penisnya naik turun, dengan posisinya yang dibawah, namja itu hanya perlu menaikkan pinggulnya saja untuk menggenjot Kyungsoo

"oshh… ahhh…" Jongin mengeluarkan desahannya lagi, penisnya dijepit dengan sangat kuat

"ohh… ahh… ashhh…" Kyungsoo tidak menjerit lagi, dan tergantikan dengan desahan, ini adalah seksnya yang ke-4 bersama Jongin, satu namja yang selalu memakainya. Jadi rasa sakit diholenya tidak lama dirasakannya, karena sudah terbiasa

Kyungsoo menggoyangkan bokongnya, untuk semakin memperdalam penis Jongin memasukinya. Namja itu bergoyang sambil memelintir nipple Jongin yang ada dibawahnya

"apa… apa kau bahagia Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin, keringat sudah membanjiri dahinya

"ya, aku.. aku.. ah… sangat bahagia" jawab Kyungsoo, mendesah desah nikmat

"aku ah… akan mempercepatnya" ucap Jongin, lalu memegang pinggang Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, lalu kemudian menghantam dan menggenjot penisnya lebih dalam dihole Kyungsoo

"ahh…ahh..a..a..a…aah…" Kyungsoo kelimpungan, namja itu bergetar dan bergoyang keras diatas Jongin

"ohh… bagaimana? apa.. apa lebih nikmat?" tanya Jongin, terus menghantam lubang Kyungsoo tanpa ampun

"yeah… ahh…" Kyungsoo menjawab tidak jelas. Namja itu keenakan disodok oleh penis Jongin

Namun tiba-tiba, tanpa mereka sedari sebelumnya, pintu mendadak terbuka, menampilkan dua namja yang langsung muncul dibalik pintu

Mata Jongin membelalak, dia yang pertama kali melihat jika pintu mendadak terbuka, namja itu lalu mencoba duduk dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang tepat didepannya

"ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, tidak mengerti, namja itu menghapus keringat dikeningnya, penis Jongin masih bersarang diholenya

"kita ketahuan lagi" jawab Jongin, lalu menarik cepat selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua

"benarkah?" mata Kyungsoo membelakak, dia betul-betul tidak sadar jika ketahuan, mungkin saking enaknya disodok oleh penis Jongin, dia melupakan segalanya dan terbang ke awang awang

Kyungsoo menoleh, dan menatap dua namja yang sudah berdiri manis tidak jauh dari mereka, namja itu menutup pintu

"Baek, Chanyeol…" ucap Kyungsoo, mendadak gugup

Ternyata dua namja itu adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun nyengir kuda, sedangkan Chanyeol tersenyum 5 jari ala Pepsodent herbal protection

Baekhyun memang membawa kunci kamar khusus miliknya

"kau menemukan tempat yang tepat sayang" kata Chanyeol, kalimatnya ditujukan untuk Baekhyun

"ya, prediksiku tepat" timpal Baekhyun, berwajah mesum, bergaya ala Boa, si kepsek seksi minus rambut palsu tentunya

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling pandang

"hm… hyung, ini.. aku… tidak seperti yang terlihat" kata Jongin, tidak tahu harus berkata apa

"ya, kami… kami hanya…" Kyungsoo ikut menambah, tapi dengan kalimat yang tidak jelas

"hanya Making Love" Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimat Kyungsoo

"belah duren" Baekhyun juga menyelutuk

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terdiam, mereka berdua saat ini seperti dua namja yang kena 'grebek' dipangkalan ojek tengah malam, memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan pandangan takut

Setelah beberapa detik, Baekhyun lalu tertawa cetar badai, namja itu menepuk-nepuk tangannya seperti orang gila

"hey… kami bukanlah Boa si kepsek seksi dan Shindong gemuk, kami ini teman kalian. Kalian seperti melihat dua hantu tampan di kuburan China" Baekhyun berbicara disela-sela tawanya

Chanyeol juga tertawa, dia memukul-mukul bahu Baekhyun seperti orang gila

"wajah kalian seperti melihat kotoran sapi didepan rumah Sooman" ucap Chanyeol, menunjuk wajah Jongin

Kyungsoo cengo' dan Jongin terdiam seperti namja bodoh

Baekhyun mendekatkan tangannya dan menggoyangkannya didepan wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"kalian berdua sadarlah, kami hanya ingin bergabung bersama kalian dan melakukan seks disini, dalam satu ruangan" seru Baekhyun, lalu berbalik dan mendorong Chanyeol keranjangnya sendiri

Chanyeol terjengkang tepat ditengah ranjang, namja itu tersenyum, dan menunggu kebinalan Baekhyun keluar secara total

Baekhyun seperti orang gila dan haus seks, lalu membuka sweater Chanyeol kasar, setelah itu menarik dan merobek baju seragam Chanyeol yang 3 kancingnya sudah terlepas lebih dahulu

"wow… kau terlalu kasar sayang" kata Chanyeol, memandang baju seragamnya yang tidak berbentuk lagi, tapi untung saja dia masih punya stok seragam baru dikamarnya

Chanyeol kini sudah telanjang dada

Baekhyun tersenyum mesum tingkat akut

"inilah aku, Byun Baekhyun" timpal Baekhyun menaiki Chanyeol dan menyerangnya dengan jurus menjilat dan mengisap puting, namja itu melakukannya seperti orang kelaparan

"ahh… oh yeah…. Lakukan terus sayang…ahhh…" Chanyeol terlentang, dengan Baekhyun yang menggerayanginya intens

"tentu saja" jawab Baekhyun, erotis.

Kyungsoo dan jongin yang sejak tadi tidak bergerak, mendadak saling pandang lagi, sepertinya kesadaran mereka sudah kembali, mereka tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar untuk melakukan seks juga

Emejing

Baekhyun terus menggila, namja terus menyerang Chanyeol dengan jurus-jurus ninja menghisap dan menjilatnya, jurus yang selama dua tahun terakhir selalu dilatihnya

"aku.. ah, sudah tidak tahan… ahhh" ucap Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun yang terus beraksi

"penismu berkedut?" tanya Baekhyun, menghentikan jilatannya

"ya, aku ingin memasukimu segera" Chanyeol mengerang, ingin segera dapat jatah

"baiklah" seru Baekhyun evil

Namja bereyeliner itu dengan gerakan ala Ratu pantai selatan dengan cepat berdiri dan membuka baju dan celananya, teknik membuka dengan sangat cepat, secepat mempelorotkan celana dalam namja tampan selama ini

Baekhyun berbugil ria didepan Chanyeol, membelakangi Kyungsoo dan Jongin

Chanyeol juga tidak tinggal diam, dia lekas membuka dan menarik turun celana yang masih dikenakannya, setelah tinggal celana dalam, Baekhyun sontak menghentikannya

"stop, my baby… aku yang akan membuka dan menarik celana dalam seksi itu" ucap Baekhyun, menari-nari didepan Chanyeol, menarikan dance miss A, 'good boy bad boy'

"ok, lakukanlah" Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu telentang lagi

Baekhyun bergerak seksi, dan memegang ujung celana dalam Chanyeol, hanya memegangnya, tidak langsung mempelorotkannya

"hm.. sebentar lagi si belalai panjang akan muncul" sahut Baekhyun, memandang gundukan selangkangan Chanyeol yang sudah full

"yeah, itu hanya milikmu" timpal Chanyeol, sudah sangat tidak tahan

"aku lebih suka menggunting celana dalam ini" Baekhyun beranjak dan mengambil gunting kecil diatas lemarinya dan lekas kembali lagi

"jangan salah gunting sayang" Chanyeol berkata cepat, agak takut

"tidak akan, aku tidak akan rela melecetkan penis besarmu itu baby" tukas Baekhyun, lalu dengan gerakan seksi menggunting celana dalam Chanyeol, tepat didepan, dengan membentuk huruf O besar

Chanyeol sedikit gemetar, takut jika Baekhyun salah gunting dan malah menggunting aset berharganya itu

Dan tidak lama, dicelana dalam Chanyeol tercipta lubang besar, dilubang itulah tempat penis Chanyeol mengacung dan siap dimanjakan, seperti pedang samurai Jepang yang siap hunus

"yes, si belalai panjang sudah muncul" teriak Baekhyun kegirangan

"apa kau ingin mengisapnya?" tanya Chanyeol pelan

"tentu saja, itu adalah pemanasan yang wajib" jawab Baekhyun, mengisap dan menjilat adalah kemampuan teratasnya selama ini, diatas kemampuan bernyanyi dan dance acaknya

Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun langsung melahap penis besar Chanyeol, menjilat dan mengemut penis itu dengan gerakan manja dan erotis. Membuat Chanyeol menggelinjang keenakan

"ashhh… ahh…"

"ohh…. Yes baby…"

Kyungsoo sejak tadi menahan nafasnya, melihat sahabat sekamarnya mengisap penis dengan teknik jitu dan tak tertandingi, teknik menjilat Baekhyun sudah masuk level sabuk hitam

Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo, kemudian meraba tangan namja itu dan mendekatkannya ke penisnya sendiri, menuntun tangan kecil itu untuk memegang penisnya

"ini punyamu, jangan melihat punya orang lain" ucap Jongin, sejak tadi memang penisnya sudah berpisah dari hole Kyungsoo, penis itu mendadak lemas karena kaget

Kyungsoo menunduk malu, rupanya sejak tadi diperhatikan oleh namja disampingnya

"ya, ini punyaku" Kyungsoo langsung mengelus dan mengocok penis Jongin, dan tidak butuh waktu lama penis itu menegang sempurna. Kyungsoo tentu saja tidak akan tertarik dengan kejantanan namja lain, dia sudah berkomitmen hanya penis Jonginlah yang akan memasukinya, dulu, sekarang dan selamanya

"ahhh….. bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Jongin, mendesah, sudah tidak memperdulikan kehadiran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dikamar itu

"yah" jawab Kyungsoo

Namja bermata bulat itu lalu merebahkan dirinya, berganti posisi. Berencana melakukan seks dengan gaya konvensional yang klasik

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua pahanya dan secara otomatis hole yang sempit terekspose sempurna, siap disodok dalam-dalam

Jongin tersenyum, senyuman yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo bertekuk lutut dan memberikan segalanya. Dia memperbaiki posisinya dengan penis siap tancap dan tusuk, tepat didepan hole Kyungsoo

"apa kau siap?" Jongin selalu bertanya jika akan memasukkan kejantanannya

"ya, aku selalu siap" jawab Kyungsoo ala Baekhyun, namja itu memejamkan matanya

Sudah siap lahir batin untuk dimasuki, untuk kesekian kalinya

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Dikamar Taehyung-Jungkook,

Taehyung sejak tadi memandangi Jungkook, dia membuka seragam sekolahnya, tidak lupa celana, dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam saja

Namja yang mirip Baekhyun itu mendekati Jungkook, namja muda yang beberapa hari ini marah dan selalu menjauhinya

"Kookie ah, apa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Taehyung, duduk disisi ranjang milik Jungkook

Jungkook tidak menjawab, namja itu sejak tadi mengarahkan wajahnya ke tembok

"si cabe itu sudah mengaku, aku tidak selingkuh dengannya. Tolonglah, jangan marah lagi padaku"

Tetap tidak ada tanggapan

"Kookie ah, aku… aku…" Taehyung tergagap, dia ingin memegang pundak Jungkook, tapi masih ragu

Taehyung mendesah, sepertinya pengakuan Baekhyun tidak akan merubah apa-apa, namja itu beranjak pelan, namun tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang, dipegang oleh Jungkook tentunya

"ma.. maafkan aku hyung, aku yang salah" kata Jungkook, akhirnya

Taehyung mendadak ceria, namja itu memegang balik tangan Jungkook, terduduk dan mendekatkan dirinya pada namja itu

Jungkook tertunduk malu

"apa hubungan kita bisa normal lagi?" tanya Taehyung pelan

"ya, hubungan kita akan kembali seperti yang dulu hyung" jawab Jungkook, masih menunduk, wajahnya tertegun, karena tepat memandang selangkangan Taehyung yang hanya dilapisi celana dalam

"ap... apa hyung memancingku?" kali ini Jungkook yang bertanya, wajahnya mendadak merah

"mungkin, apa kau merasa terpancing?" Taehyung tersenyum ala om-om mesum

Jungkook tidak menjawab, dia mendongak, memasang wajah minta dicium

Taehyung tersenyum, seakan paham dengan reaksi dan bahasa tubuh Jungkook, namja itu dengan gerakan ala Ranger biru, mencium bibir namja yang lebih muda darinya itu, mencium dengan lembut, ciuman perdana pasca pisah ranjang selama beberapa hari

Singkatnya, beberapa menit kemudian kedua namja belia itu sudah telanjang bulat. Sebentar lagi akan melalui kegiatan yang panas dan membara, yaitu seks

"apa hyung sudah mengunci pintunya?" tanya Jungkook

"ya, tenang saja. semua aman my Kookie" jawab Taehyung pelan

Namja yang lebih tua itu mengambil posisi siap tempur, dengan penis yang sudah ereksi sempurna. Dan namja yang lebih muda juga melakukan hal yang sama, bedanya dia melakukannya dengan berbaring, siap untuk dimasuki

Taehyung sudah tidak sabar, beberapa hari tidak mendapatkan jatahnya, dan hari ini dia mungkin akan meminta jatah double, namja itu memegang penisnya dan dengan sekali tancap dan dorong, penis itu masuk dan bersarang di hole Jungkook

'blashh'

"ahhh… hyung….uh…." jerit Jungkook pelan, namja itu membuka mulutnya

Taehyung dengan cepat lekas menggenjot penisnya keluar masuk, namja itu seperti professional terus menghantam dan menghujam prostat Jungkook

"ahhh… uh… ouch… shhhhh….ahh"

"hyung ahhh….. ahhh….."

Desahan dan lenguhan bersahut-sahutan, mengiringi dan mewarnai kamar yang mereka tinggali. Dua namja yang kini larut dalam nafsu dan birahi yang memuncak hebat

"lebih ce…cepat hyung… ahhh…." Desah Jungkook, bergoyang acak, dengan hole yang terus ditubruk

"baiklah… my… my Ko…Kookie… ahhh…" Taehyung semakin mempercepat dorongan dan sodokan penisnya, maju dan mundur, sesekali dia melayangkan ciuman untuk membungkam mulut Jungkook yang terbuka

Dan tidak lama, sepertinya penis ukuran lumayan Taehyung sudah siap menyemburkan lava panasnya, namja itu terus dan terus menggoyangkan pinggulnya, maju dan mundur

"ohh…. Yeaahh…..ashhh…" keringat membasi dahi Jungkook

"seben… sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi ke… keluar… argh…. Ahh…ohhh.." Taehyung mengerang sekaligus mendesah keras, mempercepat sodokannya dan…

'croott… crooott… crooott…'

Namja itu menumpahkan benih kasihnya diluar, tepat dibelakang bokong Jungkook, sperma yang lumayan banyak, karena selama beberapa hari tidak pernah dikeluarkan

Taehyung ambruk dan berbaring disisi Jungkook, mengelap dahinya pelan

"aku puas, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Taehyung, menormalkan nafasnya

"aku juga puas hyung" jawab Jungkook, menutup matanya, kembali merasakan bagaimana dijamah oleh namja sekamarnya untuk kesekian kalinya

"apa kau siap untuk adegan selanjutnya?" Taehyung menaik-naikkan alisnya, mesum

"ya, aku selalu siap my hyung" jawab Jungkook, membuka matanya dan memandang Taehyung dengan pandangan cinta, cinta setengah mati

Dan sepertinya adegan demi adegan akan terus berlangsung dikamar namja yang beda tingkatan itu, sampai mereka berdua puas dan hasrat tersalurkan

Happy Day…

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Di ruangan guru bidang kesiswaan,

Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu masuk diruangan milik Sungmin, dengan ditemani si pemilik ruangan tentunya

Sungmin sejak tadi diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa, si guru yang baru saja cerai dari istri yang tidak pernah dijamahnya itu sesekali melirik si guru baru, betul-betul tidak menyangka jika guru itu menjadi pacarnya sekarang

"hm… jadwal mengajarmu dikelas 2A, sebaiknya kau kesana sekarang" kata Sungmin, memecah kebisuan dan kesunyian yang mencekam

Kyuhyun tidak menimpali

"siswa kelas 2A pasti sudah menunggumu" lanjut Sungmin, pelan

"aku tidak dibutuhkan dikelas itu" timpal Kyuhyun, akhirnya bicara

"kau jelas dibutuhkan, kau guru" Sungmin berkata heran

"aku tidak dibutuhkan dikelas itu, tapi aku dibutuhkan disini" ucap Kyuhyun, bernada evil yang sangat kentara

Si guru baru itu mendekat kearah Sungmin, kemudian memeluknya dari arah belakang, membuat Sungmin sedikit terkaget

"apa yang kau…"

"aku adalah pasanganmu sekarang" potong Kyuhyun, mempererat pelukannya

Sungmin terdiam membisu, dia seperti yeoja yang sedang ulangtahun dan diberikan kado berisi celana dalam bekas dari pacarnya, Membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh si guru baru yang baru dua hari mengajar

Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sungmin

"apa kau ingin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau rasakan?" tanya Kyuhyun, berbisik pelan

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, entah mengapa bisikan Kyuhyun ditelinganya membuat bulu kuduknya merinding

"jawab pertanyaanku" Kyuhyun kembali berujar

"sesuatu apa itu?" Sungmin mencoba bertanya

"seperti ini"

Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekkan selangkangannya dibagian bokong Sungmin, dia melakukannya dengan gerakan lambat dan erotis, yang membuat siapapun yang melihat atau merasakannya menjadi terangsang

"ahhhh…" Sungmin mendesah, otomatis

"kau mendesah?" tanya Kyuhyun, tersenyum mesum

"tidak, itu.. itu bukan desahan" elak Sungmin, menunduk malu

"itu jelas desahan"

Kyuhyun menambah ritme gerakan menggesek selangkangan dibokong Sungmin. Yang membuat kejantanannya itu menegang

Sungmin merasakan seperti bagian belakangnya ditodong pistol panjang, pistol yang terus menggesek dan menaikkan gairah dan hasratnya, pistol itu adalah kejantanan alias penis Kyuhyun yang sudah ereksi

Kyuhyun memeluk sambil meraba dada Sungmin dan memelintir nipple pacarnya itu yang masih menggunakan kemeja, tentunya dengan masih melakukan gesekan erotis selangkangannya dibokong Sungmin

"ahhhh…." Sungmin mendesah lagi

"kau mendesah, untuk kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya kau terangsang sayang" kata Kyuhyun,

"aku tidak.. ah… mendesah dan terangsang.. ah… hanya…"

"hanya ingin dijamah olehku?" potong Kyuhyun

Guru yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu langsung mengangkat Sungmin dan mendudukkannya dimeja ruangan tersebut, yang membuat barang-barang diatas meja berhamburan dan sebagian terjatuh

"kau ingin melakukan apa?" Sungmin bertanya, takut-takut

"melakukan kegiatan yang semua orang menyukainya" jawab Kyuhyun, kemudian membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sungmin

Sungmin diam, membiarkan semua kancing kemejanya dibuka, reaksi tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak itu, si guru galau tersebut jelas menginginkannya

Setelah kemeja Sungmin terlepas dan baju dalamnya juga terlepas, sekarang giliran celana panjang guru itu yang akan ditanggalkan oleh Kyuhyun

"stop, tunggu…" Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangan cepat Kyuhyun

"kenapa? Kau menolakku?" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin

"apa kau sering melakukan ini si Boa itu?" tanya Sungmin, tidak menjawab pertanyan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab, dia langsung membuka sendiri kancing kemejanya, satu persatu dengan gerakan lambat, seakan ingin melihat Sungmin pingsan didepannya

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah setengah telanjang, lalu membuka ikat pinggangnya, menarik zipper celananya, dan memperlihatkan celana dalam bermerknya

Sungmin mendadak sesak nafas, melihat pemandangan langka dihadapannya

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil lagi, tidak membuka seluruh celananya, namun membiarkan celana itu menggantung dan menampakkan celana dalam seksi, memancing birahi tentunya

"kau ingin tahu apakah aku selalu membuka baju si kepala sekolah kita yang cantik itu?" Kyuhyun berkata dan merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, nyaris tidak kentara

"ya, aku dua kali membuka sendiri baju mantan pacarku itu. Dan oleh karena itulah aku mempunyai foto telanjangnya, yang kuambil secara diam-diam tanpa disadarinya" ungkap Kyuhyun, terus tersenyum mesum

"jadi itulah yang kau pakai untuk membuat kepala sekolah tidak jadi mengeluarkan 4 siswa itu?" Sungmin membuka suaranya

"ya, tepat sekali. Aku mengancamnya dengan foto telanjangnya dan akhirnya dia bersedia merubah keputusannya" jelas Kyuhyun

Sungmin terdiam, dua jam yang lalu dia dan Shindong memberikan privasi pada Kyuhyun dan Boa, si kepala sekolah untuk berbincang bersama, hanya berdua

Dan ternyata Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Boa merubah keputusannya dengan menggunakan ancaman foto telanjang masa muda Boa 6 tahun yang lalu

"kenapa kau begitu ingin menyelamatkan 4 siswa itu?" tanya Sungmin, ingin tahu

"mungkin karena aku pernah sekolah dan pernah merasakan cinta-cintaan seperti itu, jadi aku merasakan bagaimana perasaan mereka berempat" jawab Kyuhyun, menerawang

"jadi kau selama sekolah sering melakukan seks dengan…"

"kalau itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika banyak pelajar Korea melakukan seks dengan teman mereka sendiri" potong Kyuhyun cepat, dan kemudian menempelkan dirinya pada Sungmin

"dan sekarang kita akan melakukan hal itu" lanjut Kyuhyun, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi, guru baru tersebut menarik ikat pinggang, dan membuka celana panjang guru itu yang tadi sempat tertunda

Sungmin kali ini tidak menghentikan dan berkata apa-apa, wajahnya merah padam dan sepertinya dia sebentar lagi merasakan pengalaman pertama yang tidak akan dilupakan seumur hidupnya

Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin sudah telanjang bulat, naked total. Guru itu malu-malu dan menutupi area sensitifnya

"jangan malu begitu, kau akan merasakan iniku" kata Kyuhyun, sambil menunjuk jendolan celana dalamnya yang sudah membesar, bengkak

Dan tidak ingin menunggu lama, Kyuhyun mempelorotkan celana dalamnya sendiri didepan Sungmin, dan membuat mata Sungmin membelalak

"bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun, memegang penisnya yang sudah mengacung siap aksi

Sungmin tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam seperti patung

Kyuhyun mengocok pelan penisnya, memejamkan matanya dan memajumundurkan bokongnya, ingin memperlihatkan pemandangan seksi yang membuat siapa saja jatuh pingsan

Sepertinya Sungmin ingin pingsan betulan, karena guru itu mendadak oleng, entah kenapa

Kyuhyun membuka matanya

"pegang punyaku ini" pintu Kyuhyun, mendekatkan penisnya kearah Sungmin

Dan tanpa menolak, Sungmin memegang penis Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat dan berkedut. Guru duda itu tanpa dikomandoi mengocok pelan penis Kyuhyun, dengan kocokan lambat, selambat kereta api kelas ekonomi

"ahhh… percepat baby…" desah Kyuhyun, nikmat

Sungmin mempercepat kocokannya, ini kali pertamanya mengocok kejantanan orang lain, sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduganya akan terjadi

"oh..yeahh…ahh…" Kyuhyun terus meracau

Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak ingin lama-lama lagi, guru baru itu lalu menarik Sungmin dan otomatis melepaskan tangan guru itu dikejantanannya

"mari kita lakukan sekarang sayang" Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin, dengan wajah mengarah ke meja besar dan bokong mengarah padanya, gaya twerking

Sungmin menurut dan membiarkan tubuhnya diapakan

"kita akan melakukannya dengan gaya doggy style" kata Kyuhyun, memperbaiki posisi bokong Sungmin tepat didepan penisnya yang sudah full ereksi

Sungmin mendadak berkeringat, jantungnya berdegup kencang, sebentar lagi merasakan bagaimana rasanya dimasuki

Kyuhyun menepuk pelan belahan bokong seksi Sungmin, dengan penis yang sudah siap untuk ditancapkan

Penis panjang itu sebentar lagi akan menemukan sarang barunya, Kyuhyun mengarahkan dan mendorong kepala penisnya untuk masuk kedalam hole Sungmin, tanpa kondom

Dengan dua kali percobaan, kepala alias helm penisnya masuk dan menancap dihole Sungmin

"arghhh….." Sungmin menjerit dan melolong, sangat kesakitan

"tahan sayang, tidak akan lama" Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin

Penis itu belum masuk seluruhnya, baru sebagian saja, dan dengan sekali hentakan dan dorongan kuat, akhirnya penis itu masuk sempurna kedalam hole perawan Sungmin

"arggghhhhh….. ahhh…ashhhh… sakit…uhh…" Sungmin menjerit lagi, keperawanannya (?) sudah hilang dan terenggut ditangan Kyuhyun, si guru baru

"ohh… bagaimana my baby? Kau suka? Ahh…..ash…" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil memompa penisnya keluar masuk

Sungmin menjawabnya dengan jeritan tertahan, akhirnya dia merasakan bagaimana dijamah oleh seseorang. Tubuh guru itu bergetar dan bergoyang hebat, dia memegang disisi meja dan mempertahankan gaya twerkingnya

Kyuhyun memegang pundak Sungmin, membuat guru itu semakin bergoyang kasar, dia terus menggenjot tanpa ampun dan terus menghantam prostat Sungmin

"yeaahhh… ukh… ahhh…"

"aaakkkhh… sakit… ahh"

Sungmin terus berteriak kesakitan, dia belum terbiasa. Kyuhyun menyadari itu, dia menarik tubuh Sungmin dan meraih wajahnya dan mencium guru tersebut

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berciuman, dengan posisi berdiri. Penis Kyuhyun tetap keluar masuk dalam hole Sungmin. Leher Sungmin sakit, karena dia harus memutar wajahnya kekanan, bibirnya dibungkam dengan menggunakan bibir Kyuhyun

"hmmmffff…" jeritan Sungmin tertahan oleh bibir Kyuhyun, si guru baru itu menciumnya dengan sangat kasar dan bergairah

Kejantanan Kyuhyun dibawah sana terus bekerja tanpa henti, tanpa jeda dan tanpa istirahat sedikitpun, sepertinya si guru baru itu sudah menantikan saat saat seperti ini, menjamah seorang guru galau yang baru saja bercerai

Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya dibibir Sungmin. Setelah si guru bagian kesiswaan itu merasa nyaman dan tidak menjerit kesakitan lagi

"bagaimana? sudah merasa nyaman ahhh" tanya Kyuhyun mendesah

"ya.. ahh… ohhhhh" Sungmin menjawab dengan desahan juga

Sungmin sudah mulai merasakan kenikmatan, nikmat karena disodok oleh sang guru tampan sekaligus evil, yang kini berkeringat dan terus menggenjot dibelakangnya

Waktu terus berlalu, sepertinya Kyuhyun sebentar lagi klimaks. Mantan pacar kepala sekolah itu menepuk pantat Sungmin keras, kemudian menambah ritme sodokan penisnya, maju dan mundur dengan sangat cepat

"aaahhhhhh…aa…aa….aa….hhhh"

"aahhh… aku… ah…. Yeahh… your hole so hot…..ahhhh"

Dan…

'croottt…. Crooot… croott…'

Sperma Kyuhyun yang gurih tumpah dibelahan bokong Sungmin, si guru mata pelajaran kesehatan itu menumpahkan benih cintanya diluar, sperma itu muncrat dan membasahi sekitarnya, ada yang meleleh dipaha Sungmin, bagian belakang, menetes dilantai ruangan dan dibatang penis itu sendiri

"aahh… fuuhhh… lega.." Kyuhyun menghapus keringat yang membanjiri dirinya

Sedangkan Sungmin memejamkan matanya pelan, kemudian membukanya lagi, holenya terasa kosong saat penis Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari sana

Guru galau itu merosot dan duduk dilantai, menunduk dan menatap hole dan belahan bokongnya yang penuh dengan sperma, tubuh dan dahinya penuh keringat. Dia teringat perkataan Baekhyun bahwa seks (dijamah) itu sangat nikmat dan seperti melayang, dia sudah membuktikannya sendiri

Kyuhyun juga duduk disamping Sungmin, membelai rambut pasangannya yang basah

"apa kau menyesal melakukannya denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun, dengan nafas yang masih berusaha dinormalkan

Sungmin terdiam, mendongak, lalu menatap wajah tampan dan evil Kyuhyun, dia tersenyum

"sama sekali tidak, aku menikmatinya" jawab Sungmin, jujur, wajahnya kembali merah

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sudah bisa menebak jika Sungmin tidak akan keberatan melakukan seks perdana dengannya

Hening

Dua guru itu terduduk dalam diam, dengan posisi kepala Sungmin yang menyandar dibahu Kyuhyun, dengan tubuh yang masih berkeringat dan lelehan sperma dimana-mana

Dan tidak lupa juga kamera CCTV yang terpasang diruangan Sungmin itu merekam dan menjadi saksi bisu hubungan seks perdana kedua guru yang baru berkenalan selama dua hari itu, seks yang penuh birahi, gairah dan cinta

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Back to Room number 12,

Kyungsoo sudah membuka paha dan menaikkan belahan bokongnya lebar-lebar, siap untuk dimasuki oleh penis Jongin, namja yang sudah menjadi pacar resminya

Jongin yang selesai memberikan aba-aba, dengan cepat mengarahkan penisnya masuk untuk menjebol hole sempit Kyungsoo

Dan dengan sekali dorongan, penis itu masuk dan amblas seluruhnya

"aaahhhh…. Jongin aah….uhh" Kyungsoo tidak menjerit lagi, seperti 3 hubungan seks mereka terdahulu, kali ini namja kecil itu langsung mendesah nikmat, dia sudah terbiasa

"yeaahh…. Kau… ahh…. Mengalami kemajuan Kyungsoo yaa" kata Jongin, menggoda pacarnya itu. Dia membuka mulutnya dan mendesah pelan, Penisnya dijepit oleh hole Kyungsoo, yang menimbulkan sensasi tidak terlukiskan

Kyungsoo menimpali dengan tersenyum, senyum penuh kenikmatan. Namja itu mengalungkan tangannya keleher Jongin, dan berdesah manja

Jongin juga balas tersenyum, dia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan memompa penisnya maju dan mundur, dengan gerakan yang lambat berirama

"yooo…ahhh…ahhhh… ini enak Jongin ah…" Kyungsoo sudah mulai berani berdesah beda, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus menatap wajah tampan Jongin

"kau sepertinya sangat keenakan My Kyungie" ucap Jongin, terus menyodok Kyungsoo dengan irama lembut dan lambat, deru nafas namja itu sangat kentara

Jongin melirik singkat kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bergantian menatap mereka berdua, kedua namja itu saling memandang dan tersenyum

Baekhyun masih memegang penis besar Chanyeol, mengocoknya, namun matanya menatap adegan seks Jongin dan Kyungsoo

"Kyung, apa kau ingin berganti pasangan?" tanya Baekhyun, menggoda

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi disodok dan dijamah, menoleh pelan, matanya sayu dengan keringat membasahi dahinya

"tidak…. Baek, Jo… Jongin tetap… yang… yang terbaik, ahhh" jawab Kyungsoo, terengah engah, diselingi desahan nikmat

Jongin tersenyum dan senang mendengar jawaban dan pengakuan Kyungsoo, namja yang sangat dicintainya

Baekhyun terus melancarkan godaannya,

"apa kau tidak ingin merasakan penis besar belalai panjang dan tidak terkalahkan ini?" Baekhyun menawarkan penis Chanyeol yang disejak tadi dikocoknya, dengan sesekali menjilat kepala penis itu

"apa kau serius?" kali ini Chanyeol membuka suaranya, memandang wajah Baekhyun dan penisnya sendiri

Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol

"tentu saja tidak, penis besar. Rudalmu ini hanya milikku seorang, aku tidak mungkin membaginya pada orang lain" jawab Baekhyun, jujur. Mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan 'berbagi suami'

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, dia sejak dahulu berkeinginan agar Baekhyun berubah dan hanya melakukan seks dengannya, dan secara otomatis dia juga harus memberikan contoh, tidak akan melakukan seks selain dengan Baekhyun seorang

"ayo kita lakukan adegan seperti mereka" ajak Chanyeol, merasa adegan isap mengisap penis sudah cukup, dia tersenyum mesum

"baiklah, penis besar… kau akan selalu puas denganku" timpal Baekhyun, tidak kalah mesum, namja itu beranjak, dia sejak tadi sudah berbugil ria

Chanyeol juga sudah bugil, hanya menyisakan celana dalam yang lubang bagian depannya, penis besarnya terus mengacung lewat lubang dicelana dalamnya itu, siap untuk menusuk semua lubang pada diri Baekhyun, baik hole atau mulut kecil Baekhyun

.

.

Kembali ke ranjang Kyungsoo,

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali fokus pada seks mereka. Sejak tadi penis Jongin sudah maju dan mundur dihole sempit Kyungsoo, menggenjot namja itu

Dan kali ini Jongin mempercepat sodokan dan tusukannya, cepat, cepat dan semakin cepat

"aahhh… ahh.. begitu… ah… ohh…" Kyungsoo meracau tidak jelas, menggelinjang panas

Tubuh kedua namja itu sama-sama panas dan berkeringat, bergelayut dengan nafsu birahi yang sudah memuncak diubun-ubun

Jongin merinisiatif mencium bibir tebal Kyungsoo, sambil terus memajumundurkan penisnya dihole Kyungsoo. Desahan Kyungsoo terbungkam seketika, merasakan lagi bagaimana dicium oleh Jongin dengan lubang yang disodok keras dan cepat

"ohh… kau lumayan lama… ahh… Jongin ah…" kata Kyungsoo, penuh desahan, memuji Jongin yang belum ejakulasi

"ya..ahh… aku sudah terbiasa…ahh… aku akan memuaskanmu…ahhh" timpal Jongin, keringatnya menetes dan jatuh didada Kyungsoo yang putih

Dua namja yang beda tingkatan itu terus larut dalam lautan kenikmatan, tenggelam dalam seks mereka untuk kesekian kalinya, tidak memperdulikan lagi apakah mereka akan ketahuan lagi atau tidak

Dan tidak lama, junior alias penis Jongin sepertinya sudah berkedut dengan hebat, siap memuntahkan dan membasahi hole Kyungsoo

"kau.. kau ingin aku mengeluarkan… ahh dimana?" tanya Jongin, pertanyaan yang kurang penting

"didalam saja.. ahh… ishhh…" jawab Kyungsoo, sangat pelan, dia tidak mungkin hamil

Jongin tersenyum, mengangkat kedua paha dan betis Kyungsoo dan menggantungkannya dipundaknya, dan kemudian memompa penisnya lebih keras lagi, sangat keras

"aaaaaahhh….ahhh…ooooohhhh" Kyungsoo menggelinjang, tubuhnya bergoyang keras. ranjang juga semakin bergoyang, mengiringi gerakan dua namja diatasnya

"ouchhh… ahhh…ohh…yaahh… Kyung..Soo… ahhh…" Jongin melolong dan memejamkan matanya, dia bergetar hebat, dan…

"croot.. crooott.. croott.. croottt…'

Jongin mengeluarkan spermanya didalam hole Kyungsoo, namja itu klimaks maksimal. Spermanya meleleh keluar dari lubang Kyungsoo, sangat banyak, sebagian membasahi sprei putih Kyungsoo yang sudah acak-acakan

Jongin ambruk dan memeluk Kyungsoo, dia mencoba menormalkan nafasnya. Tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo menyatu, berkeringat dan lengket

"apa kau puas?" tanya Jongin pelan, deru nafasnya yang belum normal menderu ditelinga Kyungsoo

"ya, puas. Sangat puas" jawab Kyungsoo, lalu mencium pipi Jongin yang terjangkau bibir tebalnya

Dua namja itu saling berpelukan dengan posisi Kyungsoo dibawah dan Jongin diatas, penis Jongin masih menancap dihole Kyungsoo, belum juga lemas walau sudah mengeluarkan sperma

"I love you my Kyungie" ucap Jongin,

"I love you too my Jonginie" balas Kyungsoo

.

.

.

Ke ranjang Baekhyun,

Baekhyun menggerayangi Chanyeol, namja bereyeliner itu memfokuskan tangannya dikejantanan Chanyeol yang selalu dikaguminya

"celana dalam ini mengganggu" kata Baekhyun, lalu menarik dan merobek celana dalam Chanyeol yang sudah lubang bagian tengahnya

'kreeekk'

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol sudah betul-betul telanjang, no sensor. Namja itu tersenyum pada Baekhyun, menyukai gaya Baekhyun yang binal, binal hanya untuk dirinya, bukan untuk namja lain

Baekhyun meremas dan memelintir nipple Chanyeol, hal itu dilakukannya dengan tangan kanan, karena tangan kirinya sibuk mengocok dan 'mengobok-obok' penis besar Chanyeol

"aku ingin melakukan seks dengan posisi duduk" pinta Baekhyun, manja dan mendesah-desah ala Syahroni marsoni

"terserah kau sayang" timpal Chanyeol, menyetujui apapun permintaan Baekhyun

Baekhyun yang mengambil alih, namja itu mendorong Chanyeol hingga tersandar didinding sisi ranjang, memposisikan penis Chanyeol kearahnya

"kita lakukan sekarang, baby" Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan untuk dimasuki

Namja cabe itu beranjak dengan gerakan seksi, 'mengangkangi' Chanyeol, mengarahkan holenya didepan kepala penis besar Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri memegang penisnya untuk menerima serangan hole Baekhyun

Baekhyun tidak memejamkan matanya, namja itu fokus menatap wajah Chanyeol. kemudian menekan bokongnya kebawah, dan…

Penis besar Chanyeol langsung amblas dan memenuhi hole Baekhyun yang sudah sering dimasuki

"yeaahh…. Ah… enak sekali, big penis…ohh… fuck me" desah Baekhyun, mengumpat, kebiasaannya selama ini

"uuhh… akhirnya masuk juga, ahh… aku merindukan holemu…" timpal Chanyeol, merasakan nikmat dikulit penisnya, terjepit oleh hole Baekhyun

Baekhyun memegang tengkuk Chanyeol, lalu mencium namja itu, mencium dengan sangat kasar dan membabi buta, untuk menambah efek seks yang dahsyat

Chanyeol menerima bibir Baekhyun dengan senang hati. Sementara bibirnya dicium, penisnya menusuk dibawah

"hhmmfftt…" desahan Baekhyun tertahan, tertahan oleh oleh bibir Chanyeol yang terpagut

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya, menggelayutkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol

"aku… ahh… selalu menantikan saat saat seperti ini... ahhh…" kata Baekhyun, mendesah enak

"aku juga sayang. Kita akan selalu melakukan hal ini… ohh…ahhh" ucap Chanyeol, tersenyum mesum, dahinya sudah penuh dengan keringat

Baekhyun juga tersenyum, dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya naik turun, agar penis Chanyeol yang menyodoknya terus maju dan mundur. Posisi duduk seperti itu memang memberikan sensasi lain jika dibandingkan dengan posisi tidur

"apa kau mengingat namja lain sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol, ingin tahu kejujuran Baekhyun jika dilanda kenikmatan

"ten..tentu saja tidak.. ahh… hanya kau seorang.. yang kuingat…ohhh" jawab Baekhyun, menggelinjang, dengan hole yang terus menerima serangan dari penis Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum, memperbaiki posisinya, memegang pinggang langsing Baekhyun dan mempercepat tusukan penisnya, lebih cepat

"aahhhh….ahhhh…so far.. so good… yeah… baby… yeahhh…ohhh" Baekhyun bergoyang acak, dirinya dihantam dengan keras

"aahhhhhh… hot…." Chanyeol juga keenakan

Namja tinggi itu sepertinya bosan dengan posisi duduk, dia berdiri, menggendong dan mengangkat Baekhyun, menyandarkan Baekhyun ditembok, dan menarik satu kaki namja itu keatas,

"ohh, penis besar.. kau sungguh tahu apa yang kuinginkan... yeahhh… your penis is so big" ucap Baekhyun, mengangkat sebelah pahanya

Chanyeol tersenyum mesum, kembali mengarahkan penisnya dan memasukkannya dilubang Baekhyun, dengan sekali dorongan

"ahhhhh…. Begitu…ohh… kau namja idaman… yeahh…" Baekhyun meracau, mulutnya terbuka seksi

"yaahhhh… nikmati ini…" Chanyeol semakin mengangkat kaki Baekhyun, sangat tinggi, hingga membuat hole namja itu terbuka lebar, penisnya tetap keluar masuk tanpa jeda

"aahhh….kau…. masih lama…ahhh….. kiss me baby…" ucap Baekhyun, kembali meraih bibir Chanyeol, melumatnya

Keringat kedua namja itu membasahi tubuh mereka, menambah keseksian adegan seks mereka untuk kesekian kalinya

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat sodokannya, dia menjamah Baekhyun sambil terus melakukan ciuman panas, brutal dan kasar

Dan tidak lama kemudian, Chanyeol bergetar hebat, penisnya berkedut, namja itu semakin mempercepat tusukan pusakanya

'plokkk… plokkk… plokkk'

"ahhhh….. Chan…. Penis….ahhh….." Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang enak, ciumannya sudah lepas

"yeahh….. Baek…. Hyun…. Aku…. Ahhhh…" Chanyeol melolong panjang, dan…

'crooott… croott.. crooot… croottt…'

Sperma Chanyeol keluar dan tumpah didalam hole Baekhyun, sangat banyak dan mengental. Namja itu masih terus memajumundurkan penisnya, sampai dirasa spermanya sudah muncrat semua

Baekhyun tersenyum, berkeringat. sepertinya tiba saatnya lagi, meminum cairan sperma Chanyeol yang berprotein tinggi, namja itu menarik bokongnya dan kemudian berjongkok didepan penis Chanyeol yang masih menegang,

Baekhyun melahap penis Chanyeol yang penuh dengan sperma, menyedotnya kuat-kuat dan mengeluarkan sisa sperma disana

"aahh…. Baek…ahhh" Chanyeol gelonjotan, seperti disengat listrik

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun melepaskan penis Chanyeol dari mulutnya, dan menelan sperma namja itu tanpa sisa

'glekk..'

Baekhyun tersenyum, mengusap sudut bibirnya dan memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan seksi

"spemamu selalu enak dan gurih" puji Baekhyun, menjilat jari-jarinya

"yah, kau bisa menikmatinya kapan saja" timpal Chanyeol, menggoda Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terduduk, kemudian membaringkan dirinya diranjang, tubuh jangkungnya masih berkilat karena keringat, Baekhyun juga itu tidur disamping Chanyeol, dengan holenya yang penuh lelehan sperma namjanya itu, telanjang

"kita melakukannya lagi" kata Chanyeol pelan, mengatur nafasnya, tersengal-sengal

"ya, dan bukan hanya kita" balas Baekhyun, meraba dada Chanyeol

Dua namja itu lalu memandang kearah ranjang yang dekat dengan pintu, dimana masih ada dua namja yang baru saja menyelesaikan ronde pertama atau mungkin ronde kedua seks mereka, Jongin dan Kyungsoo

Sejak tadi Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak merubah posisi mereka, tapi pandangan dan mata mereka berdua tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru saja menuntaskan aksi panasnya

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin,

"hei Kyung, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun, mengelap keringat didahinya dan meraba lagi dada Chanyeol

"ya, sangat baik, Baek" jawab Kyungsoo pelan, namja itu tersenyum bentuk love, dengan tangan masih memeluk Jongin

"Jongin, apa kau sudah bisa tahan lama?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya, pada Jongin

"ya, hyung. Lumayan" jawab Jongin, merendah. Penisnya belum juga terlepas dari lubang Kyungsoo

Keempat namja itu tersenyum bersamaan, tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa pada akhirnya mereka akan melakukan seks dalam satu kamar, tapi tidak berganti pasangan

"aku menginginkan kita semua bisa melakukan hal ini hingga tamat disekolah" kata Baekhyun, beralih meraba penis Chanyeol yang sudah melemas

"aku sebentar lagi selesai" Chanyeol yang menimpali

"kalau begitu kita akan melakukannya diluar sekolah, baby" Baekhyun tersenyum mesum

"kalau aku masih dua tahun disekolah ini" Jongin berkata, dia masih tingkat satu tentu saja, junior

"yang pasti kita akan melakukannya jika ada kesempatan" ujar Kyungsoo, sudah tidak polos lagi, dia tersenyum, dengan wajah memerah

Jongin juga tersenyum, mengusap rambut jatuh Kyungsoo pelan

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian saling menatap, kemudian saling mengecup singkat. Baekhyun terus memainkan penis lemas Chanyeol, dan sesekali meraba dada namja itu (lagi)

Dan tiba-tiba, pintu kamar mereka diketuk oleh seseorang

'tok.. tok.. tok..'

Hening

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sontak terdiam, mereka berdua menahan nafasnya. Menarik selimut masing-masing untuk menutupi tubuh berkeringat telanjang mereka

"apa kita akan ketahuan lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo, berbisik pelan pada Jongin, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan

"entahlah, jangan buka pintu" jawab Jongin, juga berbisik, menenangkan Kyungsoo

"mengganggu saja" Baekhyun menggerutu pelan, lalu memelintir penis Chanyeol

"tenang, jangan berbicara. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan pergi" Chanyeol memberikan perintah untuk diam, menahan sakit karena penisnya dipelintir oleh Baekhyun

Suara ketukan sudah berhenti, dan digantikan oleh seruan dari arah luar yang tepat didepan pintu kamar tersebut

"JANGAN SAMPAI KETAHUAN…"

begitu bunyi seruan itu, kemudian terdengar langkah samar menjauh dari kamar. Itu adalah suara Kyuhyun, si guru baru yang baru saja mendapatkan 'jatah' pertamanya

Si guru yang selalu dan akan mendukung kisah cinta keempat namja yang ada didalam kamar, karena dia sendiri menjalani cinta yang sama seperti mereka berempat

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendesah lega, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka mengusap dadanya pelan dan bersyukur karena bukan si Boa seksi atau mungkin si Shindong gemuk yang mengetuk pintu

"itu suara Kyuhyun saem" kata Kyungsoo, tersenyum, lega

"ya, dia mendukung kita" timpal Baekhyun, juga tersenyum

Suasana kembali cair,

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, menatap Baekhyun yang terus memainkan penisnya

"kamar ini menyimpan sejarah untuk kita berempat" kata Chanyeol, kalimatnya ditujukan untuk ketiga namja yang lain, sesekali dia mendesah keenakan, karena penisnya geli

"tentu saja hyung, di kamar ini awal mula kita berempat bertemu, bertengkar, tapi akhirnya di kamar inilah kita melakukan seks" timpal Jongin, dia menatap Chanyeol, kemudian berganti menatap Kyungsoo, mengecup singkat bibir tebal nan seksi namja itu

"masa depan tidak ada yang tahu Jongin ah, mungkin hari ini kita bertengkar dan bermusuhan, tapi dimasa yang akan datang hal itu bisa berubah. Kita telah membuktikannya sendiri" ujar Kyungsoo pelan, memegang pipi Jongin

"tapi yang pasti kita akan menikmati masa-masa ini, tanpa perlu orang luar tahu mengenai apa yang kita rasakan dan lakukan" Baekhyun menutup percakapan, kemudian tersenyum, dan melanjutkan aksi memainkan penis Chanyeol yang sudah klimaks

Keempat namja yang semuanya bugil alias telanjang itu kemudian tertawa bersama lagi, menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing. Kisah cinta mereka yang dibumbui dengan seks, seks dan seks. dan entah sampai kapan mereka akan melakukan itu

Tapi yang pasti, untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan, hari-hari keempat namja itu akan selalu dipenuhi dengan cinta, kasih sayang, ciuman, pelukan dan tentunya seks (lagi)

Bukan contoh yang baik sebenarnya, tapi tiap orang mempunyai cara masing-masing untuk bahagia, dan Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin serta Park Chanyeol memilih seks sebagai cara mereka untuk menikmati apa itu kebahagiaan dan sekaligus mempertahankan hubungan cinta dan kasih mereka yang mungkin 'berbeda' dengan pasangan lain diluar sana

Kebahagiaan itu telah direngkuh oleh mereka berempat

ChanBaek dan KaiSoo Forever…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

O….O….O….O….O….O….O

Chapter 13 alias chapter ending update (9100 kata) , khusus bagi pembaca yang selalu mengikuti FF ini. aku minta maaf jika chapter ini hanya dipenuhi dengan NC saja (karena rata-rata pembaca minta sih).

Mungkin tidak ada pelajaran yang bisa diambil dari FF ini, maka dari itu aku sekali lagi meminta maaf, FF ini hanya FF hiburan, minim konflik, penuh seks dan tidak ada niat melecehkan siapa-siapa (terutama castnya)

Aku **berterima kasih** yang tidak terhingga pada semua pembaca dan terlebih yang memberikan Reviewnya selama ini, hingga akhirnya FF ini selesai dan tamat dengan tidak elitnya, dan meminta maaf jika selama ini ada salah kata yang menyinggung perasaan pembaca semua

**Reviewnya** masih dinantikan, **Kesan dan Tanggapannya** selama membaca dan itu tentu saja akan menjadi hal termanis dan terindah yang mengiringi Ending FF ini.

Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan, Salam Cinta dan Sayang… Call Me Baby

**Thanks to Reviews :**

**pcyms7, reiasia95, AlienBaby88, Indri kusumaningsih, zelo. totomato. 330, VijnaPutri, Neli Amelia, firda-xmin, Babybuby, Ahn Sunyoung, Re-Panda68, beng beng max, 48BemyLight, nam mingyu, KaisooCouple, Lhacalala, ceekuchiki, VipBigbang, NajikaAlamanda, kensecajoy, odoltLu, Acha Kim, kimhajoon, PlayerJEJ, adrian. stevano, nurul cynkeomma, chanbaeky, namegyu23, Izmajukir, Esyahzkrisho, Glory Vellixia kim, Sleeping Elsa39, luphbepz, BibiGembalaSapi, hinagiku2705, KyusungChanbaek, JungMyGuardianAngel134, ChanBlossom, ChenMinDongsaeng14, , 887, VampireDPS, mrblackJ, whitechrysan, keyjitha. Shin, tya. kawuri, Seoglyu Yeowang, KimChanChan0630, Chan Banana, angelaalay, Kaisooship, hunniehan, LeeEunin, Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N, ceekuchiki, khodio, fakruddin727, ratyasos, dokyungsooxs, she3nn0, Kim Siska, oasana, baexian ree, nikyunmin, neli amelia, Park Shita, farfaridah16, , hanhyewon357, sr14bmark, KT CB, Lovesoo, metayaoilover, kaihunhan, kiranakim, ShinJiWoo920202, nam mingyu, LoveHyunFamily, elfirda365, DLajeng, babydontworry, Vanilla92, devrina, keyjitha. Shin, dandelionleon, baekchanbaek92, arieztanana, shinshim99SM, LSA Princess of EXO Planet, byunchanyeol, 88, srhksr, baekhaan, t.a, avs1105, OhLu BalBal, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Areumdawo, Iam the B, oh chaca, andamuharani, pkkdrsmn, guest88, guestB, 13613, meonggu, withhunhan, baekhaan, kori xiluhan, Guest, MILIKSAHNYAKKAMJONG, krisnadhani, Grey, chanchanhwang, Yoo, pedang merah, Okta Hunhan, TyaWonKyu, Cloudsyesung, Baekkie22, chanbaek nim, yoyo, Teppend, Berbi Bekyun, Yoora, cuwon, An Inspirit, sugarblossom. angelcantikbanget**

**By : Han Kang Woo** (eks Silent Kaisoo)


End file.
